


I Don't Want To Be Your Friend

by lindseyluvsdrag



Series: I Don't Want To Be Your Friend [1]
Category: Pearlet - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, rpdr - Fandom
Genre: Multi, RuPaul's Drag Race References, pearlet, rpdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 104,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huruhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huruhara/gifts).



 

Matt leaned against the cement wall of his high school with Jake Ludwig, Brian Firkus and their large gathering of friends as he puffed perfect marijuana circles into the air. It was the last week before winter break of their senior year in high school and the seventeen year olds were determined to squander every opportunity they were given.

“Dude, what’s your grade in Mrs. Blain’s class?” Matt asked Jake as he passed him the blunt.

“An ‘A’ cause Alley does all my homework for me,” he kissed his girlfriend before taking a deep inhale of the drug.

“I totally have a ‘D’, but at least I’m passing,” Matt shrugged.

“I have a 46% in there and I don’t give a shit,” Brian mocked, eliciting laughs from the group.

“You’re an idiot,” Matt chuckled.

“I’m sick of school and the weird ass people here…like that freak over there,” he pointed.

Matt glanced in the direction his friend had indicated just as the pale brunette was pacing through the snow.

“Jason Dardo?” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, he’s so fucking weird.”

“I know right,” Jake added. “He carries a binder and that big ass backpack that looks like it weighs more than he does. I have no idea why he just doesn’t use the lockers.”

“He scares me,” a girl in their gathering admitted. “He’s in my Calculus class and he’s always so quiet. I’m worried that he’ll bring a gun to school or something.”

“He totally looks like the type!” Brian squawked.

Matt watched the boy’s disconcerted expression in silence as he entered the science building; reminding him that they had the same homeroom.

“He could use a brush,” another girl scoffed in disgust.

“I never see him with any friends?” Matt inquired.

“Cause he’s a booger. Nobody wants to hang out with that,” Jake finished off the blunt.

“Babe,” Alley chastised, giving him a light shove.

“What? The kid is a weirdo… he wears camouflage pants for fucks sake!”

The group burst into laughter, but Matt couldn’t find the humor in the situation. Unlike his friends, he didn’t care to make fun of people and although he’d never talked to the boy, Jason Dardo seemed harmless.

“I guess,” he sighed before joining the conversation that had turned to the topic of ‘senioritis’.

———-

“Run!” Jake chortled minutes after the first bell had rang.

Caught up in their discussion or just not caring enough to make it to class on time, the boys were always late. They doused themselves in cologne to eliminate the incriminating smell before howling in laughter as they sprinted into the classroom.

“Nice of the Ghostly Trio to join us,” Mrs. Blain crossed her arms. “You’re late.”

“Come on, Mrs. B,” Jake smirked. “You know we’re delinquents and deserve an additional five minutes to get to class.”

The teacher scoffed. “I know that you’ll have to start paying rent in the detention hall because you boys practically live there. Now take your seats, I’m handing out the names for secret Santa.”

“Do we have to do this?” Brian groaned.

“It’ll be fun!” she chirped. “The holidays are the best.”

The teacher passed the bucket of names around the room and the students each chose a single card with their giftee on it.

“The gift can be homemade and or store bought,” Mrs. Blain added.

“What did you say you wanted on yours, Matt?” Brian asked.

“Weed brownies,” he whispered in a low chuckle.

“Me too!” They fist bumped.

The bowl was passed to Jake, who immediately snatched out a name. “I got Michelle,” he said aloud.

“Jake,” the teacher scolded. “It’s called secret Santa for a reason.”

He returned the card to the bucket in exchange for the one that read Ivy.

“Of course she wants makeup,” he shook his head.

Matt eagerly grabbed the container and pulled out a slip.

Jason Dardo

His friends read the piece of paper over his shoulder and burst into hysterical laughter.

“Do you two need to go to study hall? I will not have you disrupting my class today.”

“Y-Y-Yes,” Brian barely got out.

Jake nodded as he wiped the tears away.

“Goodbye,” Mrs. Blain dismissed the boys. “Would you like to join them Matthew?”

“No,” Matt shook his head before looking across the room. He made eye contact with Jason before the lanky boy quickly looked away.

———-

At lunchtime, Matt entered the cafeteria and sat at his usual table with his plethora of friends.

“How was study hall, assholes?”

“Good,” Jake smirked.

“You should’ve ditched with us,” Brian slurred.

“Oh my God. What are you gonna get the freak for Christmas?” Jake asked with wide eyes.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged as he pulled the secret Santa form out of his pocket. “The Favorite Color, I Collect, and Hobby spaces are blank. All he has is ‘I like music.’”

“He’s so fucking weird,” a girl scoffed.

“For liking music?” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“Well-”

“He’s just a freak, end of discussion,” Jake slapped the table.

“You’re crazy,” Matt pushed himself away from the table and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Brian slurred.

“To get something to eat,” he mumbled.

As Matt made his way to the food line, he found himself glancing around the cafeteria, in hopes of catching a glimpse of the boy that had been the topic amongst his friends all day. He purchased a slice of pizza before finally spotting Jason alone at a table in the corner of the room. Matt stood behind a column and watched as the boy did what he assumed was homework. Hunched over in his seat, Jason’s unkempt hair cascaded around his face while his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“What are you doing?” Jake slammed a hand on Matt’s shoulder from behind.

“Nothing,” he quickly turned around.

Jake glanced in the direction his friend had been staring in. “Mesmerized by the freak?”

“He’s not even a freak,” Matt shook the boy’s hand off. “I think he’s just shy.”

Jake raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, he seems pretty normal to me. Just misunderstood.”

“You’re fucking up my buzz with that gay shit.”

“I’m not gay,” he rushed.

“You’ve been saying that for years, but when you peek around the corner and spy on other guys, it tells me otherwise. Besides, you never ask any girls out.”

“Come on, I dated Amanda Peters.”

“Yeah, in like eighth grade.”

“And I hook up with tons of girls at every party we go to. Last Saturday, I made out with Victoria and Charlotte…at the same time!”

“That doesn’t count because you get fucking wasted at parties. You’ll make out with anything.”

Matt groaned in exasperation. “It’s not like I’m a virgin, I’m just not the relationship type.”

“Because you’re gay.”

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes.

“Dude, it’s totally okay. I’m pretty sure Brian is gay but he’s such a pothead slacker, he swears hooking up with anyone is too much work.”

“I’m not gay,” Matt assured.

“Alright,” Jake shrugged. “But peeking around the corner at people is still weird.”

“Well I do hang out with you, I’m bound to have some issues,” he laughed.

“Fuck off,” he gave him a playful shove before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Matt glanced over just as Jason was shoving his binder into his massive backpack. The boy brushed his hair off of his face and rushed out of the cafeteria.

Jake and Brian returned to study hall while Matt sauntered to Language Arts, realizing for the first time that he shared this class with the mysterious boy as well.

He took his seat on the opposite side of the room and watched as Jason absentmindedly doodled swirls onto his binder.

“So who isn’t suffering from senioritis and actually read Act II of Macbeth last night?” Mr. Bloom asked.

Silence.

The man shook his head. “Jason, I know you did it. Will you summarize for everyone?”

“Um,” the boy flushed tomato red as he felt the judgemental glare of his peers on him. “In Scene I,” he said barely audible.

“I’m sorry, could you speak up?” the teacher asked.

Jason let out a sharp exhale and cleared his throat before reciting a little too loudly. “In Scene I-”

“Oh my God, calm down,” a girl heckled, eliciting laughs from the rest of the class.

Jason quickly collected his things in his arms before rushing out of the room.

“Jason,” Mr. Bloom called after him.

“Library,” he replied from the hallway.

“Could you give these to the librarian for me?” the man grabbed a stack of papers from his desk.

Jason exhaled with a grimace before reluctantly returning to the doorway.

“Thank you,” the teacher handed him the stack.

“How come he gets to leave?” a girl whined.

“Because he’s the only one with an ‘A’ in my class.”

“Cause he sucked your dick,” an unknown boy heckled. The classroom broke into hysterical laughter.

“Who said that?!” Mr. Bloom scowled. “Completely inappropriate and once I find out who is was, the consequences will be severe.”

Matt watched with a sympathetic frown as the boy who seemed to get shit for nothing turned once again and left the room.

———

By Thursday, it had been three days since Matt had discovered the odd allure of the brunette. He watched as Jason hustled from class to class alone and in silence; the echo of his peer’s harassments always close behind. Matt didn’t know how to stop the bullying, but he knew that there was something special about the boy.

After the end of lunch was signaled, Matt’s eyes followed the silhouette out of the door; watching as the petite figure rushed towards his next class; witnessing the foot of a sophomore being extended, purposefully tripping him. Jason fell face first into the snow. His binder flew open, sending dozens of papers up into the air before they slowly drifted onto the ice.

The sophomore and his friend got out a loud cackle before Matt stormed over.

“Hey!” he fumed. “Want me to sandwich your fucking face into the snow?”

“No, Matt,” the boy replied respectfully.

“Then you need to apologize,” he gestured towards Jason who was frantically picking up his papers before they could be damaged.

“Sorry, dude,” the boy and his friend offered.

Jason didn’t respond.

“Get your lame asses outta here,” Matt dismissed.

In embarrassment, the boys quickly rushed away. Matt knelt down beside Jason and helped to retrieve the rest of his papers. Recognizing one as sheet music, Matt attempted to read the lyrics, but was greeted by only confusing symbols and notes. It was titled Your Wings.

“Did you write this?” Matt asked.

With the horror filled expression plastered across his face, Jason gasped; snatching the pages away. He stuffed the papers back into his binder as he returned to his feet and began to rush away before stopping. The boy slowly turned around to awkwardly face Matt.

“Thank you,” he said in a breathy whisper.

“You’re welcome,” Matt smiled. “I was w-”

He was cut off by the boy abruptly turning on his heel and pacing away.

———

“Are you going to the hookah lounge tonight?” Jake asked Matt after school as they made their way to the parking lot.

“No, Josh wants me to pick up the new Coldplay album for him.”

“Ugh, why do you do everything that guy tells you to?”

“Because he’s my big brother,” Matt shrugged.

“He’s an asshole.”

“Very true, but I guess he can be cool, sometimes.”

“If you call smoking pot, eating donuts and playing Black Ops all day cool…oh wait, I do,” he laughed. “So, come to the lounge after?”

“I don’t know. Tomorrow is the secret Santa thing and I actually want to get Jason something nice.”

“A bag to put over his head?”

“Dumbass,” he chuckled before pulling on his motorcycle helmet.

“I know what you should get him!” Jake slapped the hood of his Jeep. “I have these plastic surgery coupons in my car. Give him those so he can get that nose fixed!” he howled in laughter.

“His nose is perfect,” Matt exhaled.

“What?”

“Um, why do you have plastic surgery coupons?”

“You know my sister is walking tupperware. She just got her boobs done again and had leftover coupons.”

“Her boobs do look awesome, but I’ll have to say no to the coupons. Why don’t you give them to your girlfriend? She could use them,” Matt taunted with a loud cackle as he started his Harley.

“Alley wants her boobs done, but I tell her how perfect she is everyday.”

“Everyday? Females are so complicated.”

“Is that why you wanna fuck Jason Dardo in the ass?”

“Fuck all the way off,” Matt groaned before speeding away.

“You better come to the lounge tonight!” Jake shouted after him.

————

Matt parked his motorcycle in the first available space and entered Mimi’s Music for the first time.

“Hello, welcome to Mimi’s,” an employee greeted.

“Sup.”

“Anything I can help you with?”

“I’m looking for the CDs.”

“Towards the back, next to the guitars,” he nodded.

“Thanks,” he smiled.

Matt made his way through the store; fascinated by the shiny instruments and the one on one lessons. When he found the new releases, he began to shuffle through the music until a familiar voice caught his attention.

“Guitar classes are taught by Madison on Tuesdays,” Jason informed.

“When are your classes?” a female voice asked.

“Saturdays at four.”

Matt heard the smile in his voice. He’d never seen the boy’s smile, let alone him in his element that he was obviously passionate about. The thought made Matt even more intrigued as he followed the soothing sound. He walked up the aisle and turned the corner before he was face to face with the boy and the other customer.

Jason shot him a glance before turning back to the girl.

“Well, I guess that’s all. Thank you,” she said as she walked away. Jason turned to follow her.

“Hey,” Matt smiled, giving him the once over. A black collared shirt, khakis and a name tag that read Jason, Matt couldn’t help but find the boy completely adorable.

“Hello,” he replied in a soft yet cold voice.

“You kinda rushed off before I could-”

“Let’s just skip the pleasantries, I thanked you. You didn’t have to stand up for me today…I know your kind doesn’t do it often.“

“My kind?”

“Popular stoner who is usually the one tripping me in the first place.”

“I’ve never-”

“Your friends come in here all the time, stealing things to fuel their habits. And I suppose that since you think you ‘saved me’, I should just turn my head while you slip a few CDs in your pants?”

“Whoa,” Matt held up his hand, offended by the boy’s accusations. “You don’t even know me.”

“You are who you hang out with.”

“Then that must make you a nobody,” Matt snapped back.

“I don’t want friends,” Jason scoffed. “Because everyone is just like you,” he emphasized each word before walking away.

Matt watched the boy leave through narrowed eyes as he gritted his teeth. “Asshole,” he said under his breath, finally returning to the CD shelf. He purchased Coldplay’s latest album, A Head Full of Dreams, before exiting the shop in a huff over the brunette.

———–

Pulling up to his traditional family home that had been decorated to resemble a gingerbread house, Matt parked his motorcycle in the empty garage. “No parents,” he sighed as he hung his helmet and entered the house.

“Hey, fag,” his older brother greeted from the living room couch. “Did you get my shit?”

“Yeah,” Matt tossed him the disc. “And could you stop calling me fag? I’m not even gay.”

Josh burst into laughter. “If denying it helps you sleep better at night, go right ahead but remember that time I caught you in the act?”

“Will you just let that go already?”

“No!” he cackled. “Is there a better way to blackmail than that? Catching your little brother jerk off to a picture of Russell Crowe in Gladiator is pure gold.”

“Keep your voice down,” Matt hushed through gritted teeth.

“Calm your tits, Mom and Dad are gone.”

“Again…”

“Ew, quit being so emotional. They have to make money for my video games somehow. Shit’s expensive.”

“You’re twenty-two, how about you get a job?” Matt asked as he started up the stairs.

“Excuse me?” Josh sat up. “Should I call our lovely Conservative, Republican parents and tell them that their baby boy is a fudge packer?”

“No,” he rushed back into the living room. “Josh, please, don’t say anything. I’m honestly not gay, I’m just-”

“An idiot who needs to watch how he talks to me.”

Matt slowly nodded.

“Make me a fucking sandwich before everyone on Facebook finds out that you gave Russell Crowe a pearl necklace.”

“Okay,” he sighed in defeat.

The broken boy entered his festively decorated kitchen and opened the refrigerator. As he pulled the ingredients out, the thought of his parents hearing that their son could possibly be a homosexual was overwhelming. His mother would probably faint and his father was bound to send him to military school. Matt shook his head and focused his attention on slicing the tomatoes. When he was finished, he delivered the ham sandwich to his brother.

“Thanks, bitch,” Josh smirked as he accepted the plate. “Don’t go out tonight, I might want another. Or if Mom doesn’t make it home in time to make dinner, you can buy me pizza,” he said before dismissing the younger boy with the wave of his hand.

Matt suppressed a groan as he sauntered up the stairs to his room. “Fuck my life,” he flopped onto his bed. Before long, his phone began to ring.

“What do you want?” he answered.

“Is that any kind of way to talk to your best friend?”

“Yeah, especially when my friends are always up to no good.”

“Meet me and Brian at the lounge! Everybody’s here but you.”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“Josh talking shit again?”

“You have no idea.”

“So leave!”

“I can’t,” he sighed.

“You don’t know what you’re missing, dude.”

“I’m sure I’ll hear all about it tomorrow.”

“Definitely. I’ll talk to you later, scrub.”

“Bye.”

Matt tossed his phone to the other side of his bed and stretched towards his desk, pulling out a clean sheet of paper. He mindlessly sketched a lithe figure, a head full of long dark curls and before long, bright eyes stared back at him. Matt huffed; immediately balling up the page, he tossed it into the trash.

————-

On Friday morning, Matt met up with his friends in the high school parking lot.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing at the gift bag Jake carried.

“Ivy’s stupid makeup,” he exhaled the marijuana smoke.

“Shit! I totally forgot about the secret Santa thing,” Matt groaned.

“Really?” Jake raised an eyebrow. “Mr. ‘I actually want to get him something nice’.”

“Fuck that. He’s an asshole.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Brian laughed.

“I’ll stop by the vending machines before the bell rings and get him some skittles or something.”

“Give him the coupons!” Jake urged. “Oh my God, it’d be so funny.”

“That’s a little mean, though,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“Dude, it’s just a joke and it can even teach him a lesson. He’s an asshole, you said so yourself,” Brian drawled.

Jason’s words from the day before replayed in Matt’s mind, enraging him once again just as the first bell of the day beeped, signaling the five minutes they had to make it to class.

“Give me the coupons.”

———–

After sticking the coupons in an envelope constructed out of notebook paper, Matt smugly entered his homeroom.

“Good morning,” Mrs. Blain beamed when everyone had taken their seats. “It’s the last day before break, so we’ll make it a party. I’ll play some carols and you guys can socialize. So, let the gift exchange begin!”

Max skipped over to Brian and placed the small grey box on his desk with a wide smile.

“What is this?” his glazed over eyes lazily traced the package.

“A stationery,” she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I remember how much you loved writing when we were in middle school and I thought this would…um, inspire you.”

“I put weed brownies on my wish list, not fancy paper.”

“I know, but I just think you’re so much better than that. You’re funny and smart…handsome.”

“You think so?”

“I always have,” she blushed.

Brian glanced over at their now occupied teacher, reached into his pocket and palmed his afternoon blunt. “Hold out your hand.”

Max eagerly obliged and he placed the drug in her palm. The girl’s eyes grew wide before dropping the joint as if it was lit and she had burned herself.

“What’s wrong with you woman?!” he quickly scooped up the blunt and returned it to his pocket.

“That’s illegal,” she whispered as she frantically wiped her hands off on her jeans.

“Well, I was giving you a gift. I don’t even remember who I got in this secret Santa shit,” he shrugged lazily. “But I value your opinion or whatever.”

“You do?” she turned a bright shade of crimson.

Brian nodded. “Thank you for this…thing,” he gestured towards the elegantly packaged set. “I’ll try and write you a poem or something.”

“Really?” she beamed. “That’d be grand.”

“Just wait until my buzz wears off,” he chuckled.

“Oh, Brian Firkus, what am I going to do with you?” Max shook her head with a smile.

Jake tossed Ivy her makeup before Alley discreetly handed him the bag that concealed the box of condoms.

“Fuck yes,” he cheered. “Why didn’t you tell me that you got me?”

“I had to trade with a few people, but I knew you’d appreciate it,” she whispered seductively.

“Of course, babe. I guarantee half of these will be gone by next week.”

“Are you gonna make me a ho, ho, ho?” she giggled.

“You’re such a dork,” he laughed before kissing her. “My dork.”

“Hey, no PDA,” the teacher chastised.

Jason placed his gift on the desk of Willam Belli and quickly returned to his seat.

“I’m kinda scared to open it,” the blonde boy snarked.

“It’s a bomb,” his friend whispered.

Willam hesitantly reached into the bag and pulled out the pair of socks.

“Violet Chachki socks?” Willam questioned Jason from across the room.

“You said that you loved her on your wish list,” he replied timidly.

“Well duh, but I already have her socks,” the boy raised his pants leg, exposing the black and white fabric. “You should’ve gotten a shirt or even a jawbreaker gag.”

“Those aren’t cha cha heels!” the boy’s friend cackled.

Jason closed his eyes and let out a long exhale before laying his head down onto the desk. He hummed a few random notes until he flinched at the sound of approaching footsteps. Prepared to defend himself, the boy quickly sat up and was greeted by Matt’s innocent smile.

“Merry Christmas,” he handed the boy the envelope.

“Thanks,” Jason said softly, a little taken aback.

“Use this as soon as possible,” he began to walk away before Jason cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry about what I said yesterday. You’ve never done anything to me, so it was prejudice.”

Matt shrugged, not knowing how to respond to the boy’s ironic words.

He returned to his seat and sniffed his new Armani cologne from Michelle as he watched the brunette he’d deemed an asshole in satisfaction.

Jason slowly opened the envelope, revealing the coupon that read $1500 off your first rhinoplasty. Paired with the snickering he heard from across the room, the moment became too overwhelming. He quickly wiped his eyes before the tears could spill over and returned his head to the desk.

Matt didn’t know what reaction he wanted from the boy, but this wasn’t it.

“I made Christmas cookies,” Mrs. Blain beamed as she gave the tray to Max so it could be passed around. “Jason, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he slowly sat up.

“Cheer up, hun! What did your secret Santa get you?”

“Ah, fuck,” Matt said under his breath.

“Knicks tickets.”

Matt stared at the boy through confused eyes, but Jason refused to return the gesture.

“That’s great! Basketball games are always fun.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank them…”

Only Matt could detect the sarcasm that laced every word the boy had spoken and his cheeks burned bright red at the sheer embarrassment he felt.

“Who was it? We can give them extra cookies,” she smiled.

“Matt,” Jason revealed without looking at him. “He definitely deserves extra cookies,” the boy sighed before returning his head to the desk.

“Aw, Matt. That was very generous of you.” The teacher gave him a pat on the back then handed him an extra cookie.

With each tick of the clock, Matt became more and more consumed by the agonizing guilt he felt. His friends talked to him, but his only replies were one-word answers; his attention focused on Jason. The boy’s head stayed on his desk for the remainder of the class. When the bell finally rang, Matt found the courage to make his way over to the other side of the room.

Jason crumpled the envelope in his hand and paced towards the door.

“Jason, wait,” Matt stood in the boy’s path. Without a word, glance or even acknowledgement of his presence, the brunette simply brushed past him and exited the classroom.

———

With a heavy heart, Matt floated through his next two classes. He was unable to focus on anything as the broken expression of the mysterious brunette haunted him. It was the last day before inter break, and Matt knew he had to fix this.

As soon as the bell rang signaling lunch, Matt sprang out of his seat and practically ran to the cafeteria. Scanning the large room, Jason was nowhere to be found. “Fuck, did he leave early?”

“Matt!” Jake flung a french fry at his friend’s head from across the room.

“Asshole,” Matt made his way to their table. “What’s your problem?” he shoved his friend.

“What’s your problem? You’re walking around looking crazy as fuck. Sit down.”

“I was looking for Jason,” he admitted in a whisper.

“Oh my God,” Jake groaned. “Why?”

“Did you see his face when he opened that envelope?”

“Yeah, it was hilarious. I thought he was gonna cry.”

“That’s the problem! I didn’t want him to cry.”

“What the fuck did you expect?! You said he was an asshole so he got what he deserved.”

“Dude,” Matt shook his head. “I don’t know…I didn’t want that,” he sighed before rushing out of the cafeteria.

Library, he remembered the boy’s words. Maybe it had become his sanctuary. When Matt entered the library, he immediately spotted the brunette; besides the librarian, he was the only person in there. Seated at the small table in the back, Jason’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he scrawled new notes onto his sheet music, oblivious to his surroundings. Matt quietly sauntered over, pulled out the extra chair and sat down.

“I can’t decide if a mid ‘B’ or a mid ‘C’ would suit this next part better, Mrs. Johansson,” Jason said as he pressed the pen to his lips.

“I’m sorry,” Matt whispered.

Jason looked at up at the boy before quickly collecting his things. He stood up and made his way to the door.

“I’m sorry!” Matt paced after him.

“Ssssh!” the librarian chastised.

“Sorry,” Matt offered.

“See you in two weeks,” Jason waved to her.

“Merry Christmas, Jason,” she smiled.

The brunette pushed through the library’s exit just as the bell rang with Matt following close behind him.

“Jason, I’m sorry. The coupon was meant to be a joke. I-I-”

“It was hilarious,” he replied under his breath.

“Will you forgive me?” he asked desperately as the stairway they approached filled with students on their way to fifth period.

“Why do you care?” Jason abruptly turned around. “Will my forgiveness help you sleep better at night because you ‘feel bad’? You don’t deserve that.”

“Well, you didn’t rat me out when Mrs. B asked what your secret Santa had given you…that must mean something…”

“You think that was for you?” Matt heard Jason raise his voice for the first time; other students stared as they walked by. “‘Yes, I received plastic surgery coupons. My nose is awful.’ Then the class would erupt into laughter and you’d become a legend… you don’t deserve that either,” he turned and began up the stairs.

“But wait-” he instinctively reached for Jason; instead of grabbing the boy’s arm, Matt’s hand landed on the brunette’s ass. Before he was able to pull away, all Matt had time to see was Jason’s pale knuckles hitting him directly in the face. He fell backwards, tripping down three short steps.

“Oh my God!” a girl exclaimed. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” People began to gather; helping Matt to his feet and scowling at Jason. “Ah, Matt, you’re bleeding.”

“It’s okay,” he wiped the flow from his nose. “I guess I deserved that,” he looked up at Jason.

The boy had a hint of regret in his eyes before he paced up the stairs.

———-

When the bleeding didn’t stop, Matt’s peers were able to convince him to go to the nurse; mostly because he didn’t have the courage to sit through English without being about to talk to Jason. As soon as the bell rang, he threw the bandage away, thanked the nurse and rushed to the hallway of Mr. Bloom’s class.

“Jason,” he called when he spotted the boy.

“Just leave me alone,” he pleaded. “I’m sorry for hitting you, I’m sorry that you received me in the secret Santa thing. You don’t need to give to charity by talking to me because you feel bad, I get it.”

“This isn’t charity,” Matt let out a breathy laugh. “I actually, um…I want to get to know you.”

“Right,” Jason said nonchalantly before walking past Matt. Like a new puppy, he followed the brunette once again.

“I find you fascinating,” he blurted.

Jason scoffed but his walking wasn’t interrupted.

“You like music, you write music.”

“I’m glad you actually read my wishlist,” he rolled his eyes.

“What does Your Wings sound like?”

Jason froze.

“There aren’t any lyrics…so you must play it on an instrument?”

The boy let out a long exhale before turning to face Matt. “That is none of your business. Just leave me alone, okay?”

“But I-” Matt felt his nose began to drip again.

“Here,” Jason pulled a fresh tissue out of his camouflage cargo pocket and handed it to the other boy.

“Thanks,” Matt said, fingertips grazing Jason’s hand as he accepted it causing the brunette to shiver.

“Your welcome,” he flushed before rushing away.

“Wai-ugh,” he pressed the napkin to his nose. Matt was determined to have a decent conversation with Jason before he escaped after the last bell. Now completely lured in, he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it through the two week break without it.

———-

After the last bell rang, Jake pulled his best friend into a headlock and rustled his hair. “It’s winter break motherfucker!”

“Let me go, asshole!” Matt demanded.

“Calm down, Beyonce,” he chuckled as he relinquished his hold.

Matt immediately paced the frosty sidewalk towards the heart of the school.

“Where are you going?” Jake shouted after him.

“I’ll meet you in the parking lot,” he replied. He spotted the unkempt brunette hair and practically skipped towards him. “Jason,” he beamed.

The boy flinched hard before realizing who it was. “What do you want from me?” he groaned in exasperation.

“I don’t want anything from you,” Matt smiled. “But I think we should be friends…I think you’re cool.”

Jason let out a cough, exhale combination. “I’m not cool.”

Matt smirked. “Do you want to go to the hookah lounge with us today?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

He paused. Fighting the urge to yell all the valid reasons in the boy’s face, Jason settled on a simple: “I don’t smoke.”

“Then we could go bowling.”

“I don’t like bowling,” he shrugged impatiently before he started to walk again.

“What about ice skating?” Matt suggested, keeping up with the boy’s pace, per usual.

“I can’t skate,” he said curtly. “Why are you hounding me? I have things I need to do.”

“I told you that I wanted to be friends.”

“I don’t want to be your friend,” he fumed.

“That’s the first time I heard that,” Matt smirked. “But why?”

“I haven’t had a ‘friend’ in seventeen years and I plan on consistently breaking my record.”

“How come?” Matt’s eyebrows knitted together, desperately trying to figure the boy out. Even the biggest nerds at their school had friends.

“Because the people here…people in general are just assholes who like to invite you into their little games only to make you their next victim- ugh, why am I explaining this to you?” he groaned before quickening his pace.

“I’m sorry for my asshole..ness.”

Jason ignored him as he passed the school’s gate.

“You walk home?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I have a bike and I could give you a ride.”

“Woo,” he cheered weakly. “A bicycle will really be efficient in the snow.”

Matt laughed. “Not a bicycle. A motorcycle.”

“Good luck with that deathtrap.”

“It’s not a deathtrap, you just have to know have to drive it, and I know how to drive it. I think I’ve been riding since I was like twelve.”

“Congratulations,” he mocked a stoner’s drawl, eliciting a deep chuckle from Matt.

“You’re funny,” he smiled.

Jason rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“How about we do karaoke? That’s musical.”

“How about you leave me alone?!” he exploded.

“Sure, if you give me your phone number.”

Jason became flustered. “Um, w-why?”

“Because it’s break and I want to hang out sometime.”

“I-I don’t think so.”

Matt pouted before quickly pulling a pen and piece of paper out of his backpack. He scrawled his own number down before handing it to Jason. “You can call me anytime.”

Taken aback, the brunette couldn’t help the sudden color in his cheeks. “Fine,” he rushed; shoving the paper into his pocket.

He flashed a bright smile. “We could write music together…I’m a pretty good singer,” he smirked.

“Don’t press your luck,” Jason tripped as he tried to make a dramatic exit.

“I’ll be waiting for your call!” Matt suppressed a giggle.

———-

Jason folded his arms across his chest as he sloshed through the melting snow at the curb of his neighborhood. When he made it to the door of the small two bedroom house, he immediately entered and shimmied out of his coat. “Dad?”

“Kitchen,” he replied.

By the tone of his voice, Jason knew that Paul had to be on his second bottle of wine. He exhaled before entering the compact yet sleek kitchen to find the scruffy, middle aged man slumped over the counter.

“Hey, how are you?” Jason cooed as he rubbed his back.

“Tired,” he slurred. “How’s school?”

“It was okay. I’m on winter break now so I’ll be home all day for the next two weeks, besides work of course.”

Paul gave a weak smile.

“Have you eaten?”

“Not hungry…the Christmas, her favorite,” he cradled the bottle of Merlot.

“Yeah,” Jason sighed.

“I miss her so much,” he burst into tears.

“Me too, Dad,” he gave his father a firm pat on the back. When he couldn’t calm the man down, he led him to his room and helped him into bed. Jason pulled the blanket over his father’s shoulder before Paul grabbed his hand.

“You look just like your mother,” he whimpered.

“I know, Dad. Just get some rest, okay?” Jason kissed his father’s cheek before tiptoeing towards the door. He dragged himself to his own room and flopped onto his bed. The boy buried his face into his pillow and screamed at the top of his lungs as his mind replayed the day’s events.

You can call me anytime, he remembered Matt’s words as he pulled the paper out of his pocket. I think we should be friends.

“I don’t want to be your friend,” Jason sighed as he traced his index finger along the jagged edge of the torn page until he mindlessly tucked the paper into his wallet. The boy retrieved the sheet music from his binder, approached his keyboard, and sat on the worn leather stool. He hummed the first few notes before stroking the keys on the instrument. Hitting a note that he didn’t like, Jason scribbled it out on the sheet so that he could test new sounds and discover what would be a better fit. He continued on like this until he passed out; keyboard sufficing as a pillow.

————

“Jason..Jason,” his father gently shook him awake.

“Hmm?”

“It’s 3:50 p.m., what time do you have to be at work?”

“At four!” he jumped up. Without thinking, he brushed his teeth as he threw on his work clothes, grabbed his wallet and rushed out of the house. He ran the four blocks to his job; nose and chest burning from the sharp ice wind that whipped his face.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Jason apologized to his manager.

“It’s cool,” she replied. “Your student just got here and is just setting up.

“Thanks,” he nodded as he made his way to the piano section. “Hi,” he greeted charismatically, comfortable in his native environment. “How are you?”

“Nervous,” the young girl replied timidly.

“Want to know what I do when I get nervous?”

She nodded.

“Jumping jacks.”

The girl stared at Jason through wide, confused eyes.

“Let’s do five.”

The girl obliged before flailing her arms with an awkward jump. Jason counted to five before stopping. “The jumping jacks are meant to trick your brain. Instead of focusing on why you were supposed to be nervous, it goes ‘oh, wait what?! Why are we doing this? What’s going- okay,’ and then the brain just goes with it.”

The girl giggled. “It works. I’m not nervous anymore.”

“Success,” he cheered. “Welcome to Piano 101.”

As Jason taught the girl the basics, he couldn’t help but notice the group of teens who had been lingering around the store. They would occasionally pass his station, glower at him then slowly walk away.

“What’s that about?” the girl asked.

“I don’t know. Now try the high ‘E’,” he attempted to remain professional.

After finishing the hour class, Jason cautiously surveyed the store but the group was nowhere to be found. He helped customers that came in and when traffic slowed down, he focused his attention on filing the inventory until closing.

“I’m outta here, Jason,” his manager announced. “Once you leave, the door will automatically lock behind you. See you on Tuesday.”

“Later,” he replied from the back of the store as he pulled on his coat. The brunette turned off all the lights and headed out. Jason shivered at the cold night air as he continued on his usual path home before freezing in his tracks. The gang of teens from earlier had gathered at the corner. Menacingly glancing over, they looked as if they’d been waiting for him. Jason casually turned and fled in the opposite direction; quickening his pace when he heard the footsteps behind him.

“We just wanna talk,” one of the boys laughed.

Jason’s eyes frantically searched the frosty street for another pedestrian. When not another soul was in sight, he felt his breathing gradually increase into hyperventilation.

“Do you think he can even get us in?” he overheard a female voice.

“He’s gonna be useful in one way or another,” the male replied ominously.

When Jason reached the corner of the connecting street, he turned and sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. The boy heard the clatter of the stomps behind him, he wanted to scream but the lump in his throat seemed to suffocate him. He was sure the pounding of his heart would break his ribs just as the bright lights of the convenient store shined like a beckon of hope against the dark street. With the last of his might, he darted into the building, prepared to defend himself with the help of the store’s proprietor. The teens didn’t enter behind him.

“I’ll be right with you,” a female voice called from the back.

“Dad,” he gasped as he pulled out his phone. With shaking hands, he selected the contact labeled ‘Home’ before putting the device to his ear. It rang and rang and rang. “Come on, Dad,” he whimpered. “I actually need you for once.”

He tried calling two more times; nothing.

Who are these people? he thought. Do they go to my school? Potheads looking to steal something? Matt…

Jason grabbed his wallet and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. Staring at his last solution, he sighed and dialed the number.

———–

“Dude, you’re totally gonna blow your hand off,” Matt cackled inside of the hookah lounge as he watched Jake strike the lighter behind his own ass.

“Don’t farts contain some gas that’s like flammable?” he asked.

“You’ll be the first to find out.”

“You’ll be a human torch,” Brian drawled as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

“Legend,” Jake laughed.

“Babe, if you burn your manhood, I’m breaking up with you,” Alley joked.

“Here it comes,” Jake announced.

“You’re an idiot,” Matt chuckled as his phone began to ring. He didn’t recognize the number, so he decided to answer with his usual delinquent greeting. “Thank you for calling Rid’s Whore House, you jerk it, we slurp it. How may I help you?”

“Um, Matt?” Jason said in a weak, shaky voice.

“Jason?”

“I-I didn’t know who else to call. I need h-help.”

Matt heard the tears forming. “Where are you?” he asked intently.

“Oh!” his friends clamored. “I saw a spark!”

Unable to hear the boy on the end, Matt jumped up and exited the lounge. “Jason?” he pleaded.

“I’m at the convenient store on the corner of Third.”

“I’m on my way,” he immediately hopped onto his motorcycle and sped off. Within a few minutes, he pulled into the parking lot of the store and saw a group of familiar faces.

“Hey, Matt,” one of the boys approached.

“Hey, Danny. What are you guys doing here?”

“Waiting for this bitch ass kid that works at the music store to come out. He can’t stay in there forever,” he chuckled.

Matt immediately connected the dots. “Long dark hair?”

“Yeah.”

“Dude, I know him. He goes to our school.”

“He does?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool. I think he’s in this band that Jake really likes.”

“Wow, glad you said something. We were gonna make him do some stuff,” the boy cackled.

Matt cringed internally. “I’ll be right back,” he dismounted his bike and entered the store. “Jason?”

Suppressing tears, the boy stood up from his hunched position behind the last aisle and quickly approached Matt.

“I’m sorry for calling you but I was so scared. Those stoner zombies chased me and-”

Matt interrupted by walking off towards the refrigerator that held the sodas. “Hmm, I think I’ll go with a strawberry kiwi, what do you want?”

Jason shook his head to regain focus. “I’m pretty sure those guys are still out there and I don’t think buying soda will help.”

“You need to relax,” Matt smirked. “Smoke a blunt,” he shrugged.

“I’d never,” Jason scowled.

Matt chuckled. “Do you want a soda or not?”

“No.”

“You look like a strawberry kiwi type,” the boy nodded as he approached the counter. “Ready?” he asked after purchasing the beverages.

“For what?”

“To go home. I shall escort you,” he said with a goofy smile.

Jason gave him the once over before nodding.

“Oh, by the way. You’re in a band.”

“Huh?”

Matt titled his head towards the exit. Glancing over, Jason saw the group through the glass door before letting out a loud exhale.

“Come on, friend,” he smirked as he draped his arm around the boy’s shoulder and led him out of the store. When Matt felt Jason go tense at the sight of the gang, he discreetly pulled him closer. “Jason, this is Danny.”

“Wassup,” the boy nodded. “So I hear you’re in a band.”

“Yeah,” he replied timidly.

“Name?”

“The-”

“Friends,” Matt blurted. Jason narrowed his eyes at him.

“The Friends?” Danny scoffed.

“Totally,” Matt nodded. “They’re legit. I haven’t been to a show yet, but I will soon. VIP and all, right, Jason?”

The brunette nodded.

“Well, our bad for chasing you down and shit. We’re just tryna make some extra cash.”

“Don’t mop that place, cops are always coming in now because of the amount of petty shoplifters,” Matt lied. “Plus, now that we know Jason works there, it’d be fucked up.”

“Yeah. If you’re cool with Matt, you’re cool with me,” he extended his arm. Jason reluctantly grabbed the boy’s hand and attempted to shake it only to be confused by the sideways high five he assumed to be the secret greeting of the stoners. “What are you guys doing right now?”

“I’m gonna drop him off and head back to the hookah lounge. Jake and the others are already there.”

“Fucking party. I’m there,” Danny and his gang walked away.

“Um, thanks,” Jason pulled away from Matt’s touch.

“Where are you going?”

“Home,” he said as if it was obvious.

“Did you not hear me say that I was going to take you home, sir?” he gave a mock frown.

“I am not getting on that thing.”

“It’s really safe, I promise. You can even wear my helmet,” he placed the shell into the boy’s hands.

“And if I say no?” he returned the helmet.

“I’ll be highly offended. I do like to keep my word and all.”

Jason remained silent as he thought.

“I’m a knight in shining armor, you’re a damsel in distress. I saved you, now you have to get on my chariot and we’ll ride off into happily ever after. That’s the rule,” he chuckled.

“Even if you think the damsel needs a nose job?” he said in a soft yet cutting tone.

Matt let out a long exhale. “I’ve done a lot of dumb shit in my life, but that was the dumbest. I was salty that you practically called my friends and I delinquent stoners.”

“You aren’t?” Jason raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Well, yeah,” he laughed. “It’s just hard to hear.”

“The truth always is.”

“Yeah…I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” he shivered.

“See, you’re cold,” Matt frowned. “Stop being stubborn and just let me drop you off.”

Matt took Jason’s sigh as a yes. He flashed a goofy grin and handed him the helmet. The boy straddled his bike and waited for the brunette who was struggling with the safety device.

“Oh my God,” Matt giggled. He dethroned his Harley and grabbed the helmet. “Give me this before you ironically hurt yourself.”

Jason glowered.

“Don’t frown or you’ll get wrinkles.”

“It’s my face, why do you care?”

“Because you have a great face,” he blurted.

“Thanks?”

“Yeah,” he blushed as he gently slid the helmet over the boy’s head. Matt returned to his Harley and mounted it, followed by Jason.

“Do I just…” the brunette awkwardly held his arms out.

Matt grabbed Jason’s wrists and guided his frail limbs around his waist. “Hold on tight.”

“Okay,” he blushed, thankful that the other boy couldn’t see.

He cranked the Harley to life and sped off.

———–

“The last house on the left,” Jason shouted over the roar of the frosty whipping wind.

“No Christmas decorations?” Matt asked after parking.

“We’re not very big on decor,” Jason shrugged as he slid off of the back of the motorcycle. He pulled the helmet off and returned it to the boy who was sporting his classic goofy grin. “Thank you…for like the third time tonight.”

“Anytime,” Matt smiled. “I told you, I wanna be your friend.”

Jason let out a loud exhale; cold air swirling around his face.“I guess I can manage that.”

“I just broke your record,” he said smugly.

“Go home,” Jason rolled his eyes as he dug around for his keys.

“I will, once you’re safely inside.”

Pockets void of his keys, Jason finally remembered that he had rushed out of the house earlier that day; leaving his key on the hook in his bedroom. “Ugh,” he groaned as he rang the doorbell. “Please answer.”

“You don’t have a key?” Matt asked, concerned.

“I was running late today and forgot it,” he sighed before pounding on the door. “Dad!”

“Is he sleeping or something?”

“He’s drunk,” the boy replied so quietly that Matt couldn’t hear.

Jason spent the next five minutes beating on his front door and shivering.

“Do you want to come to my house?” Matt asked.

“Um, I-I don’t think so. My Dad can’t fend for himself. I need to make sure he’s okay and-”

“So you’re going to spend the night on your porch?”

Jason remained silent.

“Dude, it’s like twenty degrees, my nipples are super hard, and I’m not leaving you out here alone. So we either both freeze to death or we could crash at my house until morning.”

“And you’ll bring me back in the morning?”

“First thing,” he assured.

“Okay,” he sighed as he returned to Matt’s side.

“This is fun,” the boy smiled.

Jason grabbed the helmet and was able to get it on alone this time. He straddled the back of the bike and grabbed Matt’s waist, stirring the butterflies in his stomach.

Within minutes, the boy was parking his Harley in the empty garage.

“Very North Pole-ish,” Jason said as he took in the explosion of Christmas decor.

“Yeah, I swear my mom is Santa’s side hoe by the way she decorates the house every year,” he chuckled.

The brunette suppressed a smile as they entered the house.

“Hey fag,” Josh greeted from his usual spot on the couch.

“Dude,” Matt said in a pleading tone.

“Mom and Dad should be home late again tonight. She told us to just eat leftover lasagna, so heat me up a plate,” he ordered.

“Fine,” his brother replied through gritted teeth.

“Who is this?”

“Jason, my new fri-”

“Boyfriend?” Josh howled in laughter.

“Please ignore him,” Matt whispered.

“Nice to meet you,” he finally offered.

“You too,” Jason said shyly.

“Come on,” Matt guided him to the kitchen. “If you think I’m a dumb stoner, you really have to spend the day with that asshole,” he groaned as he opened the refrigerator.

“Does he have a gay complex or something? What was with that banter?”

“I don’t know, he’s just an ass,” Matt rushed.

“Being gay, I find it a little offensive, but it is his house.”

Matt froze before turning to Jason. “You’re gay?” he asked, barely audible.

“Is that a problem, friend?” he emphasized the last word.

“Um, I-I, you-”

“I’m leaving,” Jason turned to exit before Matt grabbed his arm.

“It’s not a problem,” he nearly begged.

The brunette looked deep into the boy’s eyes for the first time. Greeted by the confusion and fear behind the bright blue eyes, Jason immediately understood.

“Okay,” Jason nodded.

He gave a soft, relieved smile. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” he admitted.

Matt heated extra portions of lasagna for Jason and himself. He delivered Josh’s plate to the couch before he joined Jason at the table; they toasted with their sodas and shared idle chat as they ate. When they were finished, Matt loaded the dishwasher and guided Jason to his room.

“Did you draw these?” he inquired about the various pictures that adorned his otherwise boringly decorated room.

“Yeah. I sketch every now and then.”

“You’re really good.”

“Thanks. Do you want to shower or anything?”

“I’d love to,” Jason sighed. “This has been the longest day ever.”

Matt nodded in agreement before digging through his drawer. “These might be a little big,” he handed the boy the blue pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt.

“It looks fine to me. I’m obviously not one for glamour.”

“The bathroom is the last door on the right. It has a gingerbreadman on it.”

Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t ask.”

He smiled as he shook his head before heading towards the door.

“Whoa,” Matt stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. “What was that?”

“What?”

“Did you just smile? I’ve never seen that before,” he chuckled.

“Oh, hush,” he rolled his eyes.

“It looks good,” Matt said sincerely.

“Thanks,” Jason blushed.

“Now hit the shower, smelly,” he teased.

The brunette gave him a gentle shoved before exiting the room. Matt unwittingly peeked through the crack of the ajar door, catching a glimpse of the boy’s ass before he entered the bathroom. When he realized what he’d just done, he let out a sharp exhale. “Do I have a crush on Jason?”

———

Jason closed the door to the bathroom and pressed his back against the oak. “Do I have a crush on Matt?”

The boy contemplated how this could’ve happened and how it’d never work as he lathered and rinsed the soap off of his body. When he was finished, he toweled himself off and got dressed in the other boy’s pajamas; inhaling the distinct smell of his usual cologne. Stop, his mind ordered. Jason quickly exited the bathroom and returned to Matt’s door. He knocked.

“Come in, dork,” Matt laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he glowered.

“Now what did I tell you about frowning?” he chastised from the pallet he’d created on the floor.

“Sorry,” Jason exaggerated a smile.

“When you’re with me, a frown should never cross your lips, anyways,” Matt couldn’t believe how flirting with the other boy was.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” was the brunette’s cool reply as he screamed internally. “So do I just help myself to your bed?”

“Help yo-self,” Matt sang.

Jason giggled as he sunk into the overly plush mattress. “This is so nice considering I slept on my keyboard last night.”

“Why?” he chuckled.

“I,” he hesitated, “I’m writing a song.”

“Your Wings, right?”

“Yes,” Jason replied timidly. “I’ve been working on it for three years.”

“Wow, what’s taking so long?”

“It has to be perfect. I’ll add a note, like it one day and then hate it the next.”

“Tough.”

Talking to his first friend, Jason finally felt comfortable enough to open up. “It’s for my mom.”

“Does she like classical music?”

“She did. She passed away freshman year.”

“Oh my God, Jason,” Matt sat up. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I couldn’t even imagine going through that and so young.”

“It hit my dad the hardest. I’ve been taking care of him ever since it happened and now he’s just drinking himself to death. It’s worst this time of year because Christmas was her favorite thing ever. We don’t even bother decorating because it’s just not the same.”

“Dude,” Matt exhaled in sympathy.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “She also taught me everything I know when it comes to music, so the song is my special kind of connection with her.”

“That’s beautiful and I’m sure the song is beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

“Can I ask you questions?” Matt finally laid back down.

“Sure.”

“Promise you won’t get offended?”

“Well now I’m a little nervous.”

“It’s nothing bad,” Matt assured. “I’m just curious. How come you carry that huge backpack instead of using the lockers at school?”

“I used to use the lockers, until I got tired of paying for the vandalism fees.”

“What the fuck is wrong with people? Why would anyone do that?”

“You’re asking the wrong person,” Jason chuckled.

“Is that why you didn’t want any friends?”

“‘Friend’ is just a temporary name for every eventual enemy.”

“That’s deep,” Matt contemplated.

“The world is full of people out to get you or people who will do anything to claw their way to the proverbial top and life is just so much more than that. I’ve grown accustomed to fending for myself…it’s easier that way.”

“Not everyone is like that.”

Jason scoffed.

“I’m not like that.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Jason smiled.

Matt laughed before getting serious. “Does your family know about your sexuality?”

“Yes. I came out when I was thirteen, my parents said they loved me and that was that.”

“That sounds like the easiest thing ever.”

“Does anyone know?”

“Jake and Josh have an idea, but nothing is official,” he said in a broken voice.

“Everyone’s story is different. You have to feel comfortable and confident within yourself before you have that discussion with your family.”

“I feel comfortable and confident when I’m around you.”

“Where do you get that crap from?” Jason giggled. “Is there a little book called ‘horrible lines’ that your refer to every two seconds?”

“It’s what you do to me!” he let out a mock cry.

Jason laughed, the heartiest one Matt had heard yet.

“That’s amazing,” he relied. “I think you even snorted.”

“I did not,” Jason gasped.

“Denial fights wrinkles so keep it up,” he cackled.

“You’re something else.”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

Jason thought for a minute. “Good.”

“I’ll take that,” Matt smiled.

They taunted each other until they passed out; the brunette immensely comforted by the other boy’s scent on the pillow.

————

Jason stirred in his sleep at the smell of bacon. “Dad, no,” he murmured. “You’re drunk, you’ll burn yourself…Mom! Mom!”

“Jason,” Matt cooed, as he stopped the boy from falling out of the bed.

His eyes flew open as he wondered where he was before he focused in on Matt’s face.

“You had a nightmare,” he gently brushed the hair off of Jason’s forehead.

“Sorry,” he rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

“You can’t apologize for that,” Matt chuckled.

“Sorry, I’m still new at this friend thing.”

“Stop saying sorry,” he gave him a light shake.

“Sorry…” Jason smirked.

“I like your hair. Very Edward Scissorhands.”

“Shut up,” he gave him a light shove before standing up. “I have to go home.”

“Okay,” Matt pouted.

Jason gathered his things into a borrowed bag before they treaded down the stairs and were greeted by a chirpy blonde. Middle aged, but obviously holding appearances at the highest standard, she could easily pass for a college student.

“Good morning,” she smiled as she flipped the pancakes on the griddle.

“Hey Mom,” Matt kissed her cheek. “This is my friend Jason.”

“Hi, how are you?” she asked in the friendliest tone.

“I’m fine and yourself?” he replied in his usual soft voice.

“It’s a beautiful Sunday morning, so I have nothing to complain about,” she beamed.

“That’s great,” Jason smiled.

“Are you hungry?”

“We actually have to go,” Matt grabbed the keys to his motorcycle.

“Nonsense, you should eat something first.”

“He’s supposed to be home right now.”

“Oh, sorry. Well here,” she handed each of them a granola bar. “You need something to start your day.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Thank you,” Jason smiled.

Matt headed towards the garage door.

“Matty,” his mother called in a soft voice. “Take my Mercedes…two boys shouldn’t be squished onto your tiny Harley.”

“Okay,” he said in a whisper before trading his keys for his mother’s.

———

“How could I ever come out when simple things like a motorcycle ride makes her uncomfortable?” Matt hit the steering wheel as he drove.

Not knowing how to respond, Jason remained silent.

“Sorry,” he sighed.

“You can’t apologize for that,” he smiled.

“You’re learning this ‘friend’ thing pretty quickly,” Matt chuckled.

“As will you when it comes to the bigots,” he assured.

“I hope so,” he blew a raspberry as he pulled in front of Jason’s house.

“Do you want to come in?” he offered.

“Hell yes,” Matt grinned.

“If my dad opens the door that is.”

Jason led Matt up the short path to his house and rang the doorbell. After a second buzz, he heard the stirring from inside.

“I apologize ahead of time if he reeks of alcohol.”

“You can’t apologize for that,” he grabbed Jason’s hand before quickly letting go as the door opened. The smell of scotch burned their noses.

“Hey, J,” he greeted as he stepped aside to let them in.

“Morning, Dad,” he hugged him. “This is my friend Matt.”

“Nice to meet you,” he extended his hand.

“Please don’t yell,” Paul palmed his forehead.

“Drink some water, eat this,” he handed him his granola bar, “and take some medicine. I’ll make you breakfast in a minute.”

“I’m not hungry,” he assured.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna lay back down. Nice to meet you, kid.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Matt said softly before the man disappeared into his den.

“Come on,” he guided the boy to his bedroom.

“I’m in Jason’s room,” he joked in a gasp.

Jason froze. “Is that why you want to be my ‘friend’?”

“Huh?”

“Do you want to hang out with me so this can be some weird achievement for you? Hanging out with ‘the freak’?” he attempted to control his breathing.

“Where is this coming from? Of course not.”

The boy stared at him, unconvinced.

“Jason,” he sighed. “I like you. I really like you. I’ll try to avoid cheesy lines but since I’m being honest, it’ll be hard. I’ve been smitten by you for awhile now; that mysterious brunette in the corner, marching to the beat of his own drum and I admire that so much. You’re just the realest…most beautiful…human being I’ve ever met.”

“Really?” he finally broke.

Matt nodded. Jason gave a warm smile.

“Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“I think my heart just skipped a beat.”

“That was awful,” Jason giggled.

“Don’t smile like that or you’ll kill me,” he chuckled.

“I don’t wanna kill my first friend,” he exaggerated as covered his face with both palms.

Matt gently grabbed the boy’s wrists and pulled his hands away. “To die by your lips, would anything be sweeter?” he exhaled Shakespearean style. Jason’s smile lasted two seconds before Matt’s soft lips were on his. They kissed for nearly a minute before the brunette when limp in the boy’s arms.

“Jason?” he grabbed him, instantly concerned. Matt led the boy to the bed.

“I think I forgot to breathe,” he sighed.

“Oh my God,” he chuckled. “You scared me. I was like ‘damn, I really put it on him’.”

“Delusion,” Jason let out a breathy laugh.

Matt combed his fingers through the boy’s hair until his dizzy spell passed. They cuddled on his bed and shared idle chat for a few hours before Jason slid up to his keyboard. He played a few melodic notes before speeding up into a jazzy number.

“That’s amazing,” Matt beamed. “Is the piano the only instrument you play?”

“I’m pretty sick on guitar and I’m just okay on the violin,” he shrugged.

“Sexy.”

Jason giggled before he slowed the melody into a soft lullaby. Mattt remained silent; goosebumps covering his arm as the music filled the room. The boy danced his fingers across a few more keys before striking the last notes, bringing the soothing song to an end.

“That was so beautiful,” Matt dabbed his eyes.

“That was Your Wings.”

“Sorry if this is brash, but I think your mother would love it.”

“Thanks,” he smiled.

Matt pushed himself off of the boy’s bed. “Get dressed.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re going somewhere,” he smiled slyly. “Get dressed.”

“Can you at least tell me where?”

“Nope. But I will say that it’s pretty hip, so no camo,” he chuckled.

“Hey, my camouflage is cheap, hence more money for music stuff.”

“Alright, wear what you want.”.

“I have jeans somewhere,” he sighed.

“Get dressed,” Matt demanded one last time before exiting the boy’s room.

———

Matt bobbed his head to the car’s radio before he was interrupted by a knock on the window. He unlocked the door and Jason slid in.

“How is this?” he waited for the boy’s opinion on the outfit.

Glancing over the dark jeans and Florida State University hoodie, Matt smiled. “I approve.”

“I’m glad because how could I go on without Matt’s wardrobe approval,” he rolled his eyes.

“Buckle your seatbelt, Pumpkin,” he smirked before speeding off.

———–

“So that Florida State hoodie,” Matt started. “Is that where you’re going after high school?”

“I have my music scholarship, but I’ll go to whoever accepts me first,” he shrugged. “You?”

“I don’t know.”

“You still have time.”

“I guess.”

“Way to reach for the stars there,” Jason chuckled.

“I always imagined my post high school life…living in my truth. But how can I do that if I live like this now, all unhappy and shit, ya know?”

“Yeah.”

“I find myself drawing inspiration from you. It’d be nice for my family to accept me, but I don’t know how much longer I can go like this.”

“There’s no rulebook for these things, just make sure you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” he gave Jason’s leg a light pat as he pulled into the parking out of Allegra’s Music Lounge.

“What is this?” Jason asked as Matt helped him out of the car.

“One of those places where people show off their hipster music skills, and when they’re done, the audience snaps instead of claps,” he laughed.

“Oh dear,” Jason sighed as they entered.

The brunette immediately felt at home as the glowing ambiance of the club welcomed him with open arms. The boys watched as poets, singers, and rappers all had their moment on stage before Matt whispered something to the MC.

“And our next performer is Jason Dardo!” the man cheered.

“Wha-no way,” he frowned.

“Please,” Matt pouted. “Show the world how talented you are.”

“Twenty people equals the world?”

“It’s a start,” he smiled sheepishly.

“You’ll owe me,” Jason made his way to the stage. “This is an original piece I wrote, I hope you like it,” he smiled before the soft notes of Your Wings poured out of the piano. When he finished, the brunette was so overwhelmed by the standing ovation that he cupped his hands into his face and began to cry, prompting even more love from the crowd. He knew his song was complete.

Matt made his way to the stage and wrapped his arms around his friend. “You did such an incredible job.”

Jason returned the gesture before standing, taking a bow and returning to his seat.

“I thought you said they were supposed to snap instead of clap,” he sniffled.

“Guess you’re just too amazing,” he smiled eliciting a blush from the brunette.

The boy’s stayed and enjoyed other performers until closing time at twelve in the morning.

———

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Matt asked after parking the car in front of Jason’s house.

“Am I supposed to say that I’m hanging out with you?” he smirked.

“Yes!” he chuckled. “We could just chill?”

“Chill,” Jason nodded with a smile.

Matt leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before the blushing boy climbed out. He ensured that the brunette was safely inside before speeding away.

———–

After parking his mother’s car in the garage, Matt entered the house and hung the keys.

“Where the hell have you been?” Matt’s father stood from his waiting place; his wife by his side.

“I went out,” he shrugged.

“With who? Because it sure wasn’t Jake and your friends. They called the house saying that their calls to you were going straight to voicemail.”

“My phone died and I didn’t have my other charger. It’s in the compartment of my Harley which you made me leave today,” he accused.

“Because you were dropping another boy off,” his mother said sternly.

“That bothers you doesn’t it?”

“Stop it,” she replied.

“You both know I’m different but you refuse to acknowledge it…even having jobs that keep you away from home…away from me…”

“That’s not true, Matty,” his father rolled his eyes.

“I was with Jason if you must know. The really cute brunette that you met this morning.”

“Cute?” his mother gasped.

“Well, he’s actually beautiful. I kissed him today; the first boy I ever kissed…but not the first boy I’ve thought about kissing.”

“Matty, go to your room!” his father shouted.

“I’m gay, Dad! Going to my room won’t fix that.”

“Then perhaps going to someone else’s house will fix it because you’re sure as hell not living in my house like that.”

“You will not kick our son out!”

“Yeah, Dad, give Matt a break,” Josh appeared in the doorway.

“I oughta break his arm,” his father blurted.

“I’m leaving,” Matt stormed to his room, filled a duffel bag with random clothes and stomped downstairs.

“Matty, please stay and let’s talk about this,” his mother pleaded.

“Sure, when he loses the urge to break my arm,” he slammed the door on his way out.

“But it’s almost Christmas!” his mother shouted.

————-

After his father had eaten and gone to sleep, Jason played a few notes on his keyboard just as the doorbell rang.

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked Matt once he opened the door and invited him in.

“I told my family and it was horrible.”

“Oh my God,” the brunette pulled the other boy into his bedroom.

Matt explained all that had happened. “Jake’s house is the first place they’ll look,” he added. “So could I crash here for a few days?”

“I get the bed,” Jason smirked.

“Fine with me, princess. I’m just happy that I had somewhere to go.”

“You’ve got a friend in me,” the brunette grinned as he wrapped his arms around the other boy.

———

The next day Matt balanced ignoring his family and friends, while he spent time with Jason.

One night. Two Nights. One week.

———–

“Matt, wake up!” Jason giggled on Christmas morning.

“What are you doing dork?”

“Merry Christmas,” he handed him the envelope before sitting on the floor next to him.

“The gift I have for you comes in an envelope too!” he laughed at the irony.

“No more envelopes from you,” Jason scowled.

“This one is good, I promise,” he pulled the paper out of his coat pocket.

“You first,” the brunette bit his lip.

Matt smiled as he lifted the tab, discovering the sheet music. “I’ll Always Be Your Friend,” he chuckled. “Aww, my cheesiness is rubbing off on you. I love it, play it for me.”

“After I open mine,” Jason paused…”Unless I should wait… wouldn’t want you to regret this.”

“I’ll never regret this,” he assured with a sly smile.

“Okay,” the boy grinned as he tore the envelope open, revealing the coupon. “Matt,” he whined as he gave him a little shove.

“What?” he chuckled. “You didn’t even read it!”

Jason groaned in exasperation before pulling the paper out of the sleeve.

The Boyfriend Coupon: Valid for one loving, handsome boyfriend with great pickup lines and an even greater ass. Redeem immediately!

“Aww,” he pouted.

“I want to be a little note in your life’s musical,” Matt gave a goofy grin.

“I’d like that,” he cashed in his coupon before kissing his new boyfriend. “We have things to work on though, ya know? You have to talk to your family, they obviously love and miss you.”

“I can do that,” he nodded. “And I’ll do whatever I can to help you with your dad.”

“You already have since you’ve been here. Seeing him interact with other people makes me realize how bad it is. But we have to take it one day at a time.”

Matt nodded in agreement. “School…” he sighed.

“Oh God,” Jason buried his face into his hands.

Matt pulled the boy’s hands away. “You never have to worry about anything. I don’t care what it takes, but you’re mines now and I refuse to let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you,” Matt caressed his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he giggled.

“You can’t apologize for that,” he smiled before kissing him.

———-

“Jake, this is my boyfriend, Jason,” Matt introduced.

“I knew it dude,” the boy smirked. “Congrats.”

“Thanks,” Matt smiled before grabbing the brunette’s hand.

“Do you smoke?” Jake asked.

“No.”

“Drink?”

“No,” he chuckled.

“Welcome new designated driver!” Jake pulled him into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you saying?” Matt asked with tears in his eyes. He pushed himself off of Jason’s bed and glared down at his boyfriend as the brunette stared out of the window; watching as the first snow of the new year cascaded from the night sky.

———–

It was the last day of winter break and they had been keeping up the routine they’d created for the past two weeks. During the day, Jason went to work while Matt hung out with his friends. Still not ready to face his parents in the aftermath of his coming out, he continued to retreat to his boyfriend’s house at night.

Squished onto Jason’s tiny twin sized bed, the couple would chat about his musical influences like Our Lady J, how drawing was an escape for Matt or whatever came to mind. And if they weren’t talking, their bodies communicated for them. The couple grew closer each day and even attempted to ring in the New Year together at Jake’s house party.

“Having fun?” Matt had shouted over the blaring music.

“Mhm,” Jason nodded too quickly.

“Jay,” he urged.

“Fine,” the brunette relented. “I’ve never been to a party. I guess I’m not used to being around so many people,” he shrugged as he further cemented himself as the wallflower.

“Twelve people isn’t a lot,” Matt assured. “This is just a gathering.”

“Okay,” he replied weakly as he looked down at the floor.

Matt’s stomach dropped. “Hey,” he placed his hand under Jason’s chin and gently lifted it so that their eyes met. “I wish I could read that beautiful mind of yours, but I can’t. You have to tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I just don’t feel right being here…I-I know by the looks I got when we entered that I don’t belong here.”

“You belong with me, therefore you belong here.”

Jason feigned a weak smile.

For the first time, Matt felt as if he could read the other boy’s mind. He grabbed Jason’s hand and gave it a light tug. “Let’s get outta here,” he smirked. The brunette gave a genuine smile and was led out of the house by his boyfriend. They mounted Matt’s motorcycle and returned to Jason’s house. Once inside, Matt pulled the blanket off of Jason’s bed, grabbed the boy’s hand once again and guided him to the roof.

“What are we doing up here?” Jason questioned.

“Being romantic,” Matt grinned as he kicked ice off of the shingles. He laid the blanket over the snow free zone and gestured for Jason to sit. The boy obliged before Matt climbed down and returned moments later with two mugs.

“What’s this?” the brunette asked as he grabbed the cups to help the other boy up.

“Hot chocolate of course! Extra marshmallows for your pleasure,” he winked.

Jason smiled as they snuggled into the blanket. When the cold breeze made him shiver, he took a sip of the beverage, letting it warm him from the inside out.

“That’s really good,” he complimented.

“Thanks,” Matt wrapped an arm around him. “What’s your New Year’s resolution?”

“Hmm,” Jason thought for a minute. “To not be a failure.”

Matt’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re not a failure.”

“Which is why I have so many friends,” he replied sarcastically.

“You said you didn’t want any friends!” Matt chuckled.

“Everyone wants a friend…”

“You have me,” he grinned.

“Unfortunately,” Jason teased.

“Jerk,” he laughed. “Then you’d like to know that my resolution is to be the best friend and best boyfriend you’ll ever have.”

“That was incredibly corny, but sweet. I think your chances are pretty good though,” he smiled.

“I’ll take that,” Matt gave a goofy grin before taking a sip of cocoa and checking the time on his phone. “Mm!” he turned it for his boyfriend to see. They counted down the final seconds of the year together.

“Three…two…one…happy new year!”

Matt immediately wrapped his arms around Jason and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, eliciting giggles from the brunette.

“Happy New Year,” Matt’s icy whisper wisped against Jason’s lips. He returned the greeting before their lips were joined once again, doing a better job of warming them from the inside out than the hot chocolate had. When harsh, frosty winds challenged their intertwining body heat, they gave in and returned to Jason’s room.

The brunette flopped onto his bed, followed by Matt who laid directly on top of him.

“You’re heavy,” he teased.

“Then you get on top,” Matt said suggestively.

Jason’s cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink before he shyly covered his face with his palms. The other boy grabbed his wrists and slowly pulled his hands away.

“You’re so hot,” he exhaled before kissing him. Matt nibbled on the brunette’s bottom lip causing the boy to gasp. He took his opportunity; sliding his experienced tongue into Jason’s mouth, exploring every surface as his fingers combed through the long dark waves.

Jason awkwardly placed his hands on his boyfriend’s waist. Matt smiled against his lips before pulling the other boy’s right leg up; nestling his body between his slim limbs. The brunette’s eyes grew wide when he felt Matt’s erection through both of their jeans.

“Um,” he began before Matt rolled his hips, letting their groins rub together, enticing an involuntary moan from his pink lips.

“Oh,” Matt sighed with hooded, lust filled eyes as he reached for Jason’s belt buckle.

“Wait,” Jason panted. “I’m not ready for…that.”

The other boy gave a soft, understanding smile and kissed him again. They went back to making out until Matt couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the lotion and excused himself to the bathroom only to return with a sheepish grin a few minutes later.

“That was fast,” Jason teased.

“You already had me on edge,” he admitted as he slid in bed behind his boyfriend, pulling him into a cuddle.

“I’ve never done that before.”

“Got a guy hard?”

“‘Had them on edge’, touching, sex,” he giggled. “The most experience I have is making out with my boyfriend the summer before high school.

Matt let out an exaggerated gasp. “You never told me that.”

“Well, there you have it, my first boyfriend was at thirteen. It wasn’t serious of course.”

“And what would you call this?”

“I’m still waiting to find out,” he smirked.

“I always knew I liked guys, but nobody really caught my attention…until I saw you.”

“There’s that cheese again,” Jason chuckled.

“I’m serious!” Matt laughed. “You were so different and mysterious.”

“Not by choice,” he exhaled.

“It’s okay, babe. Just wait until the new semester starts, we’re going to stroll through that school hand in hand and be that amazing couple. Everyone will be jealous,” he kissed Jason’s neck.

“Jealous…” the brunette’s eyebrows furrowed as thoughts and concerns flooded his mind.

“Mhm,” he hummed against the smooth pale skin. “I love you.”

Jason’s stomach flipped. “Let’s watch a movie,” was his unsteady reply. He grabbed the remote and pressed replay on the last thing they’d watched, How the Grinch Stole Christmas. The brunette was lost in his thoughts, as Matt sensually worked his mouth along the boy’s neck. Jason absentmindedly cleared his throat.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he lied.

“Jason,” Matt propped himself up on an elbow. “I’m not a mind reader.”

“Thank God,” the brunette smiled.

“You have to tell me what you’re thinking,” he repeated for the second time that night.

“I think you are amazing,” he gently pulled Matt down into a kiss. “Let’s watch the movie.”

“But you’ll tell me when something is bothering you?”

Jason nodded before Matt smiled and pulled him close. They cuddled as they watched the film until dozing off.

————-

This is how they spent every night for the next few days. But tonight, Matt’s excitement for Jason finally opening up turned into confusion as the brunette’s words sunk in.

“What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?”

“Matt,” he sighed. “No.”

“Then what the hell does ‘I don’t want to be official in public’ mean?”

“At school, I’m ‘the freak’, that’s the way it’s always been. You have a reputation and I don’t want people to pick on you or look at you differently because of me.”

“I don’t care what people think! Don’t you understand that? I love you.”

Jason became tense under Matt’s stare. The use of the three words on him still didn’t seem realistic and compared to years of torment, two weeks just wasn’t enough time for him to feel secure about anything. “And I care about you, but the thought of you going through even a fraction of what I go through breaks my heart.”

“Pumpkin,” Matt returned to his boyfriend’s side. “It won’t be like that anymore. When you’re with me, know that you’re safe.”

“But are you safe with me?” he wiped his eyes. “I just can’t do it.”

“So what do I do? Pretend you don’t exist?”

“At school, yes.”

“Then you are breaking up with me…”

“Matt, I’m not-”

“Then what do you call that?! ‘Oh ‘here’s your boyfriend but pretend he doesn’t exist so people can fuck with him while you watch helplessly because he doesn’t want to claim you!’ What is that, Jason?!”

“I don’t know!”

“Well when you figure it out, let me know,” Matt said curtly before storming out of his boyfriend’s room leaving the brunette in a broken heap.

“I don’t know,” he repeated in a sob.

———

Not fully understanding what had happened, Matt knew he wouldn’t be able to face his ‘boyfriend’ anymore that night. He rode his Harley through the frosty city until he realized what he had to do. Matt said a silent prayer as he pulled into the garage of the traditional family home.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Josh asked, immediately pushing himself from the comfort of his favorite spot on the couch.

“Away,” was Matt’s nonchalant reply.

“So you’re like a real fag now?”

Matt ignored him as he hung his keys.

“I was hoping to be an only child again,” his brother continued.

“Thanks…”

“Matty?” his mother’s voice gasp from the top of the stairs.

“I need popcorn for this,” Josh said slyly.

“My baby,” she rushed over, immediately wrapping her arms around him. “Are you okay? Where have you been sleeping? Why didn’t you answer my calls?!”

“Sorry, Mom,” he exhaled.

“We were gonna call the cops but trying to find a gay in this city is like trying to find a needle in a haystack,” Josh cackled.

His mother shot daggers in his direction just as Matt’s father descended the stairs.

“I’m just glad to have you home,” she brushed his hair back.

Without a word, his father stood by his mother’s side; intimidating figure waiting for an explanation. Matt felt his heart drop, but he knew what game he had to play.

“Yes,” he cleared his throat. “I came home to apologize for what happened and to tell you that um…I’m not actually gay.”

His father raised an eyebrow while Josh’s expression was incredulous but neither spoke, waiting for him to continue.

“I-I was-”

“Experimenting,” his mother prompted.

“Experimenting,” he repeated with a nod.

“It was just a kiss and you don’t find men attractive,” she continued.

“Correct,” he exhaled.

“The stress of finals at school was too much for you and it induced a temporary state of insanity,” his father added in a stern tone as if he was helping his son rehearse for a character in a play.

Matt nodded. His father relaxed. His mother beamed. Josh shook his head.

“I missed you so much, Matty,” she wrapped her arms around him. “Was missing Christmas really worth it?”

Yes, Matt wanted to shout. Spending the holidays with Jason had been the best two weeks of his life, but he knew it was over. At least for now.

“No,” he exhaled.

“Then we’ll make up for it now,” she smiled as she pulled him into the living room. She retrieved Matt’s unopened gifts from the coat closet and eagerly gestured for him to open them.

“No,” his father stopped him. “You don’t just waltz in here after two weeks and expect to receive gifts and the royal treatment. These presents are going to be donated and you’re going to be grounded for a long time buddy.”

“Okay,” Matt sighed, returning the packages to his mother.

“Even the hoverboard?” she pouted.

“Especially the hoverboard,” he scoffed.

“Can I go to my room?” he asked in a weak voice.

“After we go over some ground rules. Your grades last semester were terrible, step it up or I’ll make sure your boarding school bed is nice and warm before you even get there. Your emails, texts, and phone calls will be monitored. Visits from friends will be monitored and you need to be in this house before four everyday.

“Four? School gets out at 2:30 and -”

“Four,” he repeated sternly.

“Okay.”

“Now you can go to your room.”

“Thanks,” he exhaled before absentmindedly treading the stairs. He entered his room that had obviously been snooped through and gently closed the door behind him. Sure he could get one more call in before his sentence started, Matt pulled out his phone and selected the boy’s number and placed the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Jason’s voice gave away the fact that he’d been crying.

“I don’t have much time to talk, but I called to say that you can’t call or text me anymore. I’m grounded and back in the closet.”

“Oh,” the brunette sighed.

“I guess I’ll see you around school… respecting your wishes of pretending you don’t exist.”

“Matt-”

“I have to go,” he said abruptly before hanging up. Not wanting his cries to be heard, Matt rolled over onto his bed and muffled the sound with his pillow; sobbing until he fell asleep, more broken and confused than he’d ever been in his life.

————-

Matt was woken up early by his father the next morning. He made him shovel the driveway and sidewalk, clearing nearly a foot of snow. Afterward, the boy showered and lazily ate through his nonexistent appetite under his mother’s bright gaze.

“See you at four,” she smiled when he grabbed his keys.

“No work today?” Matt asked.

“I’m taking some time off. Our working too much nearly led you down the wrong path.”

Matt’s lips became tense. “See ya.”

“You can even help me make dinner,” she beamed.

“Right,” Matt said as he exited his house, mounted his Harley and rode to school.

———–

“Dude, you look like shit!” Jake howled in laughter when Matt met his friends at their usual location.

“I feel like shit,” he snatched the blunt from Brian’s hand.

“Where’s the boyfriend?”

Matt simply shook his head and inhaled deeply at the drug.

“What happened?” Jake demanded.

“He doesn’t want to be public at school.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Dookie Dardo is making rules now? What kind of bullshit is that? He should be happy that someone even wants to date him!”

“Babe,” Alley placed a hand on his chest in attempt to calm him down.

“No, fuck that. Nobody denies my best friend like that. Look at the kid’s face. He’s fucking heartbroken!”

“No,” Matt shook his head, wanting the subject to be off of Jason. “That’s the look of being grounded so badly that your mom takes time off of work to keep an eye on you.”

“You can have the rest of the blunt,” Brian offered. “You deserve it.”

“What the actual fuck,” Jake groaned. “But it’s all because of Dardo right?”

“He can’t control my parents decisions,” Matt shrugged as he took another deep puff of the joint. He desperately wanted the effects to kick in before the day could get any worse.

“But you went home because he’s on some bullshit. He thinks he’s too fucking good to be seen with you here, I swear I could just-”

“Jake,” he held up a hand. “I had to go home eventually. And Jason just thinks that I’ll be bullied if it’s known that we’re together.”

Jake burst into laughter. “That’s actually kinda true.”

“Just don’t mention him at all,” Matt had enough time to glare at him before the first bell rang.

“Fuck,” Jake protested as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. “You’ll do all my homework this semester too right?”

“You keep me happy, I’ll make sure you’re passing,” Alley assured.

“Well by the way you were moaning my name last night, you sounded pretty happy, he said smugly.

“I still can’t feel my toes,” she giggled.

Jake kissed her as they walked hand in hand to homeroom.

Why couldn’t my life be as simple as a straight relationship? Matt thought. A little give and take and it’s practically perfect. Well, I guess Jason is taking a little by not wanting to public…or is it downright selfish? He basically doesn’t trust me to protect him. Or is it something else? Will this relationship even work with me having such an early curfew? Is it worth it?

Matt’s thoughts stopped abruptly when he entered his classroom and saw Jason in his usual seat. The brunette made eye contact and gave a soft smile before looking down at his binder.

Matt could felt all the pain and rejection he’d felt that night before gritting his teeth as it turned to anger. So caught up in his thoughts Matt didn’t realize his teacher was calling him until she placed a hand on his desk.

“Matt?” concern flooded Mrs. Blain’s tone. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he shook his head.

“Good,” she smiled. “How was your winter break?”

“On Christmas I gave someone my heart and by New Years, they gave it back. It was a little damaged, but not completely broken…they didn’t know what to do with it,” he glanced over at Jason who had flushed bright red, refusing to make eye contact with the other boy.

“I don’t think they’ll ever know what to do with it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Matt looked across the room at Jason through narrowed eyes. Between sorrow, anger and lust, he had no idea what he was experiencing at the moment. Maybe it was a new kind of emotion that the brunette had brought out of him. He had hooked up with people in the past, but nobody effortlessly lured him in like Jason Dardo. Butterflies filled Matt’s stomach. He was sure he was in love with the boy, even if he hadn’t reciprocated with his feelings. Matt knew that there was something there but more than anything he knew Jason was scared; scared, but willing to give their relationship a chance.

What more could I ask for? Matt thought. Maybe I could ask to hold his hand as we walk down the halls, but I’ll save that conversation for another day.

He looked back up at his boyfriend who met his gaze; expression a mixture of pain and embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” Matt mouthed.

Jason shook his head and turned his attention to the reading they’d been assigned.

Matt let out a lungful of air and wondered how on earth couples survived having a class together. He glanced over at Jake, who appeared to be reading until he noticed his arm extended towards Alley’s desk next to him. Jacket as a shield, her eyes were closed and lips were pursed as the smug look crept across his face.

Fucking disgusting horndogs, Matt thought as he quickly turned around. He rubbed his temples and finally began to read in attempt to wash his mind of what he’d witnessed. If that’s the secret to a successful relationship, I’m doomed.

“Oh my God,” Alley gasped.

“You okay?” Mrs. Blain raised an eyebrow.

“Couldn’t be better,” she panted with a weak smile.

“She finally came around,” Jake smirked.

“Alright,” the teacher dismissed. “Get back to work.”

Matt turned to face his friend and shook his head. Jake pulled his hand away from behind the jacket and slid his fingers into his mouth.

“You’re disgusting,” Matt grimaced.

“Tastes like sunshine,” Jake chucked, sucking each finger before pulling them out of his mouth with a loud pop. “Wanna lick?” he said before reaching for Matt.

“Eww!”

“Do you two want to go to study hall?” Mrs. Blain asked sternly.

“I don’t want to go anywhere with him,” Matt cringed before laughing.

“Then hush and finish your reading.”

He faced forward in his seat and did what he was told. After what seemed like an eternity, Mrs. Blain handed out the semester’s syllabus right before the bell rang. Matt frowned at the list of assignments just as Jason walked past him, exiting the classroom in a huff. He shoved the paper into his backpack and followed the boy.

“Jason,” he grabbed his arm to stop him in the hallway. “What’s wrong with you? Even if you don’t want what I want, we can still talk to each other.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Jason frowned.

“What?”

“If your heart is so ‘damaged’, then…see a cardiologist,” he snatched away and attempted to storm off in dramatic fashion before tripping over his own boot.

Matt did his best to suppress the laughter as he grabbed the brunette once again; steadying him. “You can’t even properly tell someone off,” he chuckled.

“Leave me alone,” the brunette pulled away but Matt kept his hold tight.

“I didn’t mean what I said in there. I’m sorry,” he finally let the boy go.

“Saying things that you don’t mean is a bad habit.”

“I was hurt,” he whispered so that eavesdroppers wouldn’t hear. “It was like you crushed my dreams. I imagined us skipping down the hall, hand in hand. I like being around you, I like touching you…and do you know,” he sauntered forward, causing Jason to unconsciously back away until he bumped into the wall, “how badly,” he placed his hands against the brick on either side of the brunette’s head, “I want to kiss you right now?”

Jason felt the heat radiate off of his skin as he flushed a bright shade of crimson.

“But,” Matt chirped as he backed away. “I’m trying to be more understanding.”

The brunette swallowed hard; shaking his head to gather his thoughts. “I just want to protect you.”

Matt laughed. “With those scrawny arms?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You didn’t mind these ‘scrawny’ arms when they were wrapped around you,” he reminded in a hushed voice.

“Touché,” he bit his lip as the bell beeped, warning them that they had one minute to make it to their classes. “See you at lunch?”

“No,” the brunette grimaced.

Matt gave a pained yet understanding smile. “Later,” he winked before walking away.

“Later,” Jason whispered; the weight of all his choices crashing down on him at once. Is keeping the relationship under the radar a good idea? he thought. I have feelings for him, but isn’t that all the more reason to want to keep him safe? People here would never understand his interest in me, hell, I don’t even understand his interest in me, but I’ll do whatever I can to not be the reason for anymore stress in his life. At that point, Jason knew there was no turning back. Although the possibility of having his heartbroken terrified him, for Matt, he was willing to take a chance on love.

————-

Matt spent the better half of AP Biology and Algebra doodling snowflakes as they floated down past the boy’s brunette curls. “I’m in way too deep, and I love it,” he sang to himself.

“Okay, will do,” his teacher said before hanging up the phone. “Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“Come here for a sec.”

Matt groaned as he pushed himself out of his seat and approached the man’s desk.

“I just got off the phone with your mother and she wants to make sure we have a clear understanding. Nothing less than an 80% this semester. We can do that, right?”

What a bitch, he thought. “Right.”

“If you ever need any extra help, do not hesitate to ask. We wouldn’t want you to be a second year senior.”

“I’ve never failed a class,” he replied defensively.

“You got a 66% in my class last semester.”

“That’s passing.”

“Barely.”

“Well, passing is passing okay?”

“Your mother doesn’t seem to think so, and she urged me to inform her of anything less than a stellar performance.”

“Okay,” Matt said through gritted teeth.

“Thanks, Matt,” he smiled before turning back to his computer.

Thanks asshole, he rolled his eyes as he returned to his seat. Matt began to draw with new fury; eventually getting lost in the calming effect the layers of billowy dark waves had on him until the bell rang. He gently tucked the page into his binder before rushing out of the room.

———–

Matt entered the cafeteria to find Jason’s usual table empty. Library, he remembered.

“Matty, Matty, Matty, Matty…Matty!” Jake sang from across the bustling room.

“You’re an idiot,” Matt shook his head as he approached.

“Let’s go to the park after school today. I dared Brian to piss on the roundabout because I’m 100% sure the stream will freeze in mid-air.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I will remind you that I’m grounded.”

“Ah fuck. You can’t even lick your boyfriend’s asshole. What are you going to do for fun?”

Matt laughed. “We don’t do that.”

“But you’re gay.”

“Jake, don’t be ignorant. We’ve only been together for a few weeks.”

“I ain’t being ignorant, I just want ya to be happy, bro.”

“Thanks,” Matt patted his friend’s shoulder. “I’m seriously going to be in hell until my parents feel like they’ve scared the gay away or something.”

“That sucks,” Jake admitted. “So, what are you going to eat?”

“I’m actually gonna head to the library. My mom also called my fucking Algebra teacher. I have to keep an 80% or higher in my classes, so I really need to study.”

“Get your boyfriend to do your homework for you,” he shrugged.

“He might help me, but he definitely won’t do it for me. He’s not dick whipped,” Matt teased.

“Rude!” Alley laughed. “I get more than sex out of the deal,” she raised her wrist, exposing the diamond bracelet she’d received for Christmas.

“Can you guys just get married and have a baby already? I’ll actually raise it so you can make even more babies because you guys are perfect,” he joked as he headed towards the door.

“No to the babies,” she frowned. “My vagina will never be the same.”

“If that’s the case, kids are totally out!” Jake laughed. Matt exited with a short wave before making his way to the library.

————-

Matt was greeted by eerie silence when he entered the building but was quickly relieved and comforted by the brunette waves he saw. With a smile, he made his way across the room to the small table and pulled out a neighboring chair.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“What are you doing here?” Jason replied, glancing around for witnesses.

“There’s no one in here,” he assured. “I don’t think anyone ever really comes in here, so it’s safe,” the boy smiled.

“Matt,” Jason began to protest.

“Do you trust me?”

“Well…” the brunette said through tight lips, watching as Matt’s expression fell. He instantly felt guilty. “Matt,” he sighed. Jason scanned the room, since the coast was clear, he confidently placed his hand on his boyfriend’s.

The contact of the boy’s cool skin made Matt’s heart skip a beat. He swallowed hard, attempting to keep his teenage hormones at bay.

“I trust you,” Jason said sincerely. “It’s the people at this school who I don’t trust.”

“I’ll take that,” Matt gave his hand a light squeeze. “For now,” he grinned.

Jason rolled his eyes despite the soft smile that had spread across his face.

Smitten hardly described how Matt felt as he rested his head on his own arm. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow before answering. “I’m thinking ‘why isn’t this clown at lunch?’”

“I could say the same thing,” he challenged. “I’ve never seen you eat anything in the cafeteria.”

“Well, I originally started coming in here to get away from you,” he teased, “but now I’m addicted to the peace and quiet.”

“I love that,” Matt bit his lip.

“What?”

“You’re such a nerd,” he chuckled.

The brunette exhaled.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” he quickly shook his head.

“Jay,” Matt said in frustration, giving the pale hand a firm squeeze.

“Not a mind reader,” Jason nodded in defeat. “Some words just trigger bad memories,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry,” the boy said sincerely.

“I never want to associate the people in my memory with you, although I would hope that you’d never punch me in the stomach or kick me in the head.”

“Jason, I’ll never hurt you, especially not physically. Mentally, emotionally none of that. I love you. I never want to hurt you, ” Matt watched as the boy seemed to force his brain to accept the words.

“I don’t want to hurt you either,” he finally said. “Which is why we can’t frolic in the snow in the middle of campus.”

“Yet,” he grinned.

Jason simply shook his head and smiled.

“So, my mom is in cahoots with all my teachers and now I have to keep an 80% in each class,” he groaned. “It feels like everyone is watching me and waiting as the weight of the world crushes me. The only thing that helps is you.”

The brunette tried to hide his blushing.

“Going from seeing your goofy smile 24/7 to a few broken hours a day is going to freak the shit out of me and I hate it. Being grounded is going to be hell.”

“What exactly happened?”

“I’ve told you about my family. They’re not the most understanding bunch, so going back in the closet was my only option. They would prefer it if I was a hardcore criminal than gay and it makes me sick.”

“Well at least they kind of know now?” Jason offered. “And Josh can’t blackmail you anymore.”

“That’s true.”

“And of course I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

“And that is why you’re amazing,” Matt unconsciously leaned in for a kiss.

“Matt,” he gasped in protest, immediately pushing him away.

“Sorry. I can’t help myself,” he settled for interlocking their fingers underneath the table instead. They stayed liked that, discussing the upcoming semester until the bell rang. Matt urged Jason to leave the room first, exiting shortly thereafter; having a great vantage of anyone who got any bright ideas and the boy’s ass.

Arriving in the second class of the day that they shared, Matt was forced to doodle because Jason refused to make eye contact with him. I guess actually paying attention would help, he chuckled to himself as he drew meaningless swirls on his binder until his teacher called him over to his desk. He relayed his mother’s message of classroom expectations causing the boy to return to his seat in a fury. The brunette finally met his gaze and gave a soft, understanding smile letting Matt know that everything would be okay.

“I wanna kiss your face,” Matt mouthed. Jason shook his head and fought the goofy grin that Matt cherished so much.

“Pay attention,” he replied.

“I can’t, there’s an angel among me,” the boy formed each word slowly so that the brunette could read his lips. Jason’s cheeks were colored a light shade of pink before he turned to face the front of the room.

————-

“How am I supposed to help you, if I fail this class?” Jason chastised as they entered the hallway. “Stop being distracting.”

“Me?! You were the one making sexual gestures the entire time.”

“Oh, as if bitch,” he giggled.

The sound of the curse word from Jason’s mouth made Matt howl in laughter. “I don’t think I’ve ever really heard you curse before.”

“I do when I hear nonsense.”

“I love you,” Matt chuckled.

“Bullshit,” he teased.

The boy smiled before giving his boyfriend a pat on the back as they parted ways for their last class of the day.

————-

After the last bell rang, Matt sprinted across campus through the snow to meet his boyfriend as he exited Advanced Calculus.

“Did you run all the way over here from building three?” Jason laughed in disbelief.

“Well I didn’t want you to leave before I could see you,” he panted. “I have an hour and a half before curfew, I refuse to spend it with anyone else but you.”

“Aw, Matt, remember that I asked to have my work schedule moved up to three so that I could get home to you earlier and they made it permanent.”

The boy felt as if someone punched him in the stomach.

“I’m sorry,” Jason frowned.

“You did it for me in the first place, so I guess that’s okay,” he sighed. “Let me at least drop you off.”

“I don’t want anyone to see me getting on your bike, so I’ll meet you down the street.”

“Okay,” Matt laughed.

————-

“How much for your services?” Matt asked the shivering brunette as he pulled up to the curb.

“You can’t afford me,” Jason laughed.

Matt handed him the helmet.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this contraption,” he said as he mounted the bike, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Wanna drive?” Matt asked, excitement in his voice.

“What?” Jason asked incredulously.

“Let me give you a lesson, that way you won’t be so scared.”

“I’m not scared,” he scoffed. “The statistics are there, motorcycles are dangerous.”

“Sure, if you don’t know what you’re doing, but so are cars.”

“Matt, I’m going to be late for work.”

“Well, come on so you can drive yourself,” he chuckled. “It’ll be fun.”

Jason let out a lungful of misty air that swirled all around them. “Promise you won’t let me die?”

“I promise,” he pulled Jason’s hand from around his waist, kissing the back of it.

“Okay,” Jason said hesitantly before climbing off of the bike.

Matt eagerly slid backwards and urged the brunette to mount. He did so and the boy immediately snugged up to his boyfriend.

“You just want to feel me up,” Jason chuckled.

“True,” Matt laughed before placing his hands on the handle bars. “Here’s your throttle” he gave the right grip a little twist, causing the bike to jump forward.

“Oh my God,” Jason said nervously.

“And the brake is here,” he gave the left lever a squeeze, slowly bringing the bike to a halt.

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” the brunette whined.

“Do you trust me?” Matt whispered against the boy’s neck. It wasn’t just the wisp of the cold air that made him shiver.

“Yes,” he replied in a soft voice.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” he kissed the smooth skin with nearly frozen lips.

“Okay,” Jason exhaled. He placed his hands on the handlebars. Matt placed his guiding touch over the brunette’s.

“Give it a little gas.”

Jason gave the right grip a small twist, sending the bike forward a few inches.

“A little more,” Matt prompted.

The boy took a deep breath and twisted the bar harder. The motorcycle lunged forward at top speed. Hands unsteady, Jason began to panic.

“Oh, my God, Matt help!”

“I’m right here,” he said in a soothing voice, as he placed his hands over the other boy’s, taking control. Jason’s heart pounded against his chest. “You okay?” Matt chuckled. He nodded. “Wanna try again?”

“Yeah,” Jason replied after another deep breath. “The adrenaline is pretty awesome.”

“You’re so hot,” Matt kissed his hair. Although he made sure to keep his hands available, he slowly relinquished control to his boyfriend. Empowered by the surge of confidence Jason held onto the handlebars and made the steady five minute journey to his house. The boy unmounted the bike and slid the helmet off, giving his flat hair a good fluff.

“That was so incredibly sexy,” Matt exhaled.

“Thanks,” Jason blushed. “It was pretty fun.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” he beamed.

“Yeah, the best part was your junk pressed against my butt. That was nice too,” he laughed.

“Anytime,” Matt winked.

“I better get dressed.”

“Can I drop you off at work?”

“Only if I get to drive,” he smiled.

“I’ve created a monster,” Matt laughed. “Well hurry, before you’re late,” he turned off the bike, dismounted and followed Jason into his house. He was stopped when he attempted to trail the boy into his bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked.

“I’m really turned on right now,” Jason admitted. “And if you’re in here while I’m undressing…I’ll probably never make it to work.”

“Damn,” Matt exhaled with lust filled eyes.

“So can you just wait in the living room?” he giggled.

“You’re trying to kill me,” he groaned but obliged.

“Thanks, babe,” the brunette winked before closing the door.

Immensely turned on by this new surge of confidence from the boy, Matt bit his fist as he sunk onto the living room couch. When Jason finally emerged a few minutes later, Matt couldn’t help himself as he pushed the boy against the wall directly into a passionate makeout session.

“Matt,” he weakly protested. “Late.”

“So damn sexy,” he panted, exploring the boy’s mouth with his own.

“Matt,” he repeated against his lips.

The horny teen got in a few more tongue swirls before finally pulling away. “Woo,” he exhaled.

Jason giggled as he wiped his lips.

“Now I need to see you drive the Harley again,” Matt pulled the boy along as he guided him outside, laughing all the way.

With his boyfriend’s lusty guidance, Jason drove himself to work. He dismounted, returned the helmet and placed a soft, yet passionate kiss on Matt’s lips.

“I love you,” Matt smiled.

“I know,” Jason winked before biting his lip and entering the store.

Matt howled into the air like a vintage cartoon’s horny wolf before speeding off.

———-

He parked his motorcycle in an empty space in the park’s parking lot and immediately spotted his delinquent friends.

“My dick is frozen!” Brian yelled.

“It’s not like you use it,” Jake laughed. “Max is saving herself for marriage.”

“Shut up,” the boy rolled his eyes. “All I need is my weed.”

“And a brain,” Matt teased.

“You snuck out!” Jake cheered.

“Actually, I have about ten more minutes, but I came to ask you a favor,” he grinned suspiciously.

“What?” Jake raised an eyebrow.

“Can I borrow your phone for a few days?”

“Are you crazy?”

“Please?” he pouted. “I just had the most amazing time with Jason and I can’t imagine having such little contact with him. My parents are gonna be monitoring everything, so let me borrow yours for awhile.”

“I have a ton of Alley’s nudes on there, if those got into the wrong hands…”

“Babe,” his girlfriend flushed bright red. “I told you to delete those!”

“What about the lonely nights?”

“You’re a pig,” she rolled her eyes.

“Brian, what about yours?”

“No fucking way, dude. How else am I gonna contact my weed guy?”

“You guys are the worst friends,” Matt sighed. “So I’ll only be able to see Jason before school, in homeroom, in fifth period and at lunch and like two seconds after school.”

“That’s a lot,” Brian shrugged.

“We don’t get to talk in class though,” he whined. “And he still wants to keep things low key.”

“Are you seriously whining?” Jake laughed.

“What if you only got to spends like two hours a day with Alley. Weekends not included.”

“Weekends are when we get all of our fucking in,” he gasped.

“You said you wanted me to be happy…he makes me happy,” Matt said weakly.

“What if you wrote him letters?” Alley beamed. “It’d be so romantic!”

“Would you guys deliver them for me?”

“Yes! Oh my God this is so cute,” she giggled.

“Thank you for taking away extra time that could be used sex,” Jake scowled.

“Hush your face, Jake Bartholomew Ludwig,” his girlfriend gave him a light shove.

“Why do you have to say my whole name?!”

“Because you’re being an asshole!”

“Is it almost that time of the month?”

She let out a highly offended gasp. “How dare you?! I…”

“Well, someone meet me at my house in a bit to pick up my letter,” Matt said as the couple continued to argue. The boy laughed as mounted his Harley and sped off.

————-

“4:00 p.m. exactly,” Matt’s mother said when he entered the house. “Impressive.”

“I was studying with Jake and Alley. One of them is supposed to come over later so that we can go over notes.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Wanna help me with dinner?”

“I actually have a ton of homework, wouldn’t want to disappoint you or my teachers,” he said sarcastically.

“I called them so we could come to an understanding.”

“Oh, I understand,” Matt feigned a smiled before turning on his heel, “that you’re a bitch,” he said so quietly that she didn’t hear as treaded up the stairs to his bedroom. He slid up to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper.

Dear Ebony Haired Angel,

Matt began the letter in the neatest script he could muster. He scrawled out all the highs, lows, and complicated feelings this new emotion brought out in him.

“Matty, Jake’s here,” his mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Okay!” he yelled back as he signed his name on the bottom of the page. For an added touch, he misted the paper with his Armani cologne before skipping down the steps two at a time. He made his way to the living room to find his friend getting fresh with his mother.

“You look really good, Mrs. Lent. I mean really good. Have you been working out?”

“Thank you,” she chirped. “I go to the gym six days a week.”

“It shows,” he bit his lip. “I haven’t seen you in a few weeks. I missed you.”

“Aw, well I missed you too,” she said in a friendly tone.

“Can I have a hug?”

“Sure,” she shrugged.

Jake wrapped his arms around Matt’s mother, giving his friend a smug look over her shoulder as he sniffed her hair. Matt rolled his eyes.

“Okay,” the woman patted Jake’s back, signaling her discomfort.

He gave her one last perverted squeeze before letting go. “You’re so soft and motherly,” he smiled.

“Soft?”

“We’re gonna review our notes now,” Matt interrupted.

“Leave the door open,” she ordered.

“Alright,” Matt replied as the two treaded the stairs.

“Dude, your mom is so fucking hot,” Jake flopped onto the bed.

“She’ll hear you,” Matt laughed.

“Good! I’d tap that. Let me be your stepdad.”

“Nasty,” he said as he tucked his letter into an envelope.

“Her boobs are amazing.”

“Dude,” Matt grimaced.

“Not even sorry about it.”

“Alley still mad at you?”

“No, we had a quickie before I came here.”

“Nice,” he shook his head as he handed him the note. “He’s at work right now, you could just stop by and give it to him.”

“And the bullshit begins,” Jake groaned.

“Thanks friend,” Matt tackled him.

Jake fell off the bed with a loud thump.

“What’s going on up there?” his mother’s voice could be heard, quickly taking the stairs.

“Matt, quick, get out so my fantasy can come true.”

“You’re disgusting,” he laughed.

Jake stood just as Matt’s mother appeared in the doorway. “What was that noise?”

“Jake fell,” Matt shrugged.

“Well, be careful,” she told him.

“I’ll do you- I mean, I’ll do my best.”

Matt rolled his eyes in exasperation. “His mom just called and he has to leave, so we’ll have to meet again tomorrow,” he told his mother.

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mrs. L,” Jake wrapped his arms tightly around her without permission. Ever the friendly woman, she simply patted him on the back before pulling away. “Tomorrow,” he whispered.

“Mimi’s Music is on Third and Olive,” Matt informed. “You should be able to find what your mother’s looking for there.”

“I think you’re the only one looking…the only one,” he taunted.

Matt looked at Jake through narrowed eyes as he made his way down the stairs. Trusting your delinquent friend with your love life, he thought. So this is what desperation feels like.


	4. Chapter 4

With Matt’s love letter in hand, Jake crossed the threshold of Mimi’s Music where he was immediately greeted by a female employee.

“Hi, welcome to Mimi’s. Anything I can help you with?”

“I’m looking for Dardo.”

“Jason?”

“Yeah,” he rolled his eyes.

“You could try the piano section. Do you need me-”

“I got it,” the boy dismissed with a wave of his hand before walking away. He made his way to the back of the store, eventually spotting the brunette.

Eyes closed as his fingers danced across the keys of the piano, Jason was lost in his music before Jake took advantage of the opportunity.

He leaned as close as he could before mustering up a deep, “Boo!”

“Ah!” Jason’s medley hit sour notes as he fell off of his stool causing Jake to howl in laughter. “Glad I amuse you,” the brunette said under his breath.

“You make it too easy,” he chuckled.

Jason stood and dusted himself off. “So what can I do for you, Jake?” he tried to remain professional.

“You can get me out of this gay escapade between you and your boyfriend.”

“Excuse me?”

Jake extended his hand too quickly, causing Jason to flinch. The boy let out a breathy laugh and pretended to lunge at the brunette. When he cowered even harder, Jake cackled.

“Will you please stop?” Jason asked in a flustered tone.

“You’re pretty wimpy, it’s kinda funny.”

“I-I’ll call security.”

“Oh, you wanna be a fucking snake? When I came here with this bullshit,” he held up the letter.

“What is that?” he squinted.

“It was a love letter from your idiot boyfriend, but it’ll be garbage now,” Jake said as he clutched the envelope between both hands.

“No, please, I’m sorry,” Jason pleaded.

Jake cackled. “Oh my God, you’re so easy to fuck with. I love it,” he finally handed the boy the note.

“Thank you,” he sighed before gently ripping into the flap of the envelope. He pulled out the page; heart skipping a beat at the familiar Armani scent that wafted into the air as he unfolded it. A goofy smile spread across his face when he read: Dear Ebony Haired Angel.

Jason, how-

He stopped after being reminded of the looming presence that was Jake Ludwig when the boy began to fiddle with the instruments.

“Thank you for taking the time to bring this to me.”

“Uh huh,” he replied as he slammed his fingers onto the piano keys in the corner.

Jason cringed. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” he asked impatiently.

“Well, I’m sure Matty wants a reply. I have a few minutes, might as well wait for it,” Jake shrugged. “I can do that for my friend.”

For the first time, Jason felt himself warming up to the delinquent. “Okay,” he gave a friendly yet guarded smile. Blocking out the noise, he continued his reading.

Jason, how do I love thee? Let me count the way. Is it the soft umber colored discs that you call eyes? Or the bright ray of sunshine that you call a smile? From the top of your ebony curls to the bottom of your spootie feet and every inch of porcelain skin in between is perfection. I can’t believe I walked the halls of that high school for three and a half years unaware of the angel among me. I’m sorry if me or my friends ever made you feel less than safe. I’m even sorry for the shenanigans of whoever has dropped this letter off. I know it isn’t Brian, he’s too lazy. If it’s Alley, she’ll probably want to know what’s going on in our sex life. And if it’s Jake, I’m sure he’s doing or touching something he has no business.

Jason looked up to find the boy on the keyboard playing random notes as he sang out of tune, “I love pussy, yes I do. I love pussy, how about you? Whoa-o-o-o.”

Jason covered his mouth to suppress his laughter at the ridiculous song and Matt’s accuracy before continuing his reading.

I love my friends, but they can be dim just like some of the people at our school. And if you allow me, I promise to make it known that you’re a national treasure. I won’t let anyone ever hurt you again, hell if you called me right now and said ‘Matt, I need you,’ I’d fly out of my front door; fuck being grounded. The prospect of me living my truth with you by my side, and my family being okay with it someday, is the only thing keeping me in this room. But this is temporary and soon we’ll be able to watch sunrises and sunsets together again. I’m counting down the seconds until I see you. I miss your goofy face.

Love,

Matt

P.S. Do you think I should buy one of those cheap mobile phones to keep in contact with you? I heard that they can’t be traced.

“You’re the goofy one,” Jason smiled before bringing the page to his nose. He took a deep inhale of Matt’s scent then returned the paper to the envelope. “So, if I write my letter now, you’ll give it to him when you leave?”

Jake nodded as he moved to the guitars across the aisle. Jason quickly found a pen and a sheet a paper.

My Dearest Matt, he began in an elegant script.

From sheer excitement, Jason was finished with the letter within minutes. He found Jake in the guitar section with a Les Paul strapped over his shoulder.

“Here you go, Jake,” he extended his hand with the sheet of paper.

“That’s Jimi Hendrix to you,” he scoffed as he snatched the page.

“Okay, Mr. Hendrix, I don’t have an envelope or anythi-”

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m playing,” Jake said, stringing his fingers along all of the cords at once. Jason cringed before picking up another guitar.

“Here is Hendrix’s signature riff,” he captured Jake’s attention before playing a flawless blend of notes.

“Whoa, that’s awesome! Do you think you could show me ho-” he stopped abruptly, playing it cool. “I could do that in my sleep.”

Jason let out a breathy laugh. “I’m sure you could.”

“But I don’t have time to school you today,” he pulled the guitar off of his shoulder. “I have things to do and a vagina to eat.”

Jason nearly gagged at the candid nature of the boy’s speech. “Um…okay. Thank you for delivering the letters.”

“Well, Matt is my best friend and I’ve never seen the kid so happy.”

Jason blushed.

“He really likes you, so don’t fuck this up and don’t hurt him. Cause if you do, I’ll make your life a living hell,” Jake promised.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” the brunette said under his breath. “I’d never hurt Matt.”

Jake nodded. “Alright, Dardo,” he gave a short, dismissive wave before exiting the store and returning to his Jeep.

As a disguise to the envelope free letter, he tucked the page underneath his notes and other school related papers before driving to Matt’s house.

————-

Jake shivered as he rang the doorbell to the traditional family home. Within seconds, the boy’s mother answered.

“Jake,” she greeted with a surprised look. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again tonight.”

“I just came to drop these notes off for Matt,” he held up the stack of papers.

“That’s great! Gotta keep those grades up,” she beamed.

“Yeah,” Jake feigned a smile. “So can I give them to him?”

“Matty actually just jumped in the shower. I’ll take the them.”

“Um, I can totally just sprint up the stairs, toss them on his desk and leave.”

“So can I,” she held out her hand.

“How old are you? Wouldn’t want you to damage those joints of yours with such strenuous activities.”

“Old enough,” she said through gritted teeth. “Give me the papers, then you go home and stay there.”

He gave the most charming half smile he could muster. “Oh, Mrs. Lent, you-”

“Jake Ludwig,” Matt’s mother stomped her foot. “Give me the notes, I’ll put them on his desk. And hurry up, I have food in the oven.”

“Can I stay for dinner?”

“You know Matt’s grounded, no company during dinner,” she began to grow impatient.

Figuring she would want her son to have all of the advantages that studying brought, he knew that she’d make sure the ‘notes’ got to Matt. “Okay, you got me,” the boy smiled. “I just wanted to spend more time with you

…guys.” He finally handed her the pages.

“Thank you.”

“You’re like a second mom to me,” he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, pervertedly pressing his chest against hers.

“Thank you,” the woman repeated intently before politely pushing him away. “Have a great evening,” she smiled as she began to close the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he winked.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation before slamming the door. Papers in hand, the woman sauntered up the stairs into her son’s room. She placed the pages neatly on his desk before smoothing out his sheets, refolding a few shirts the correct way and straightening a picture on the wall.

“Perfect,” she chirped before skipping down the stairs. The woman checked on dinner and once she realized that it’d be another twenty minutes, she decided to spend time with her first born child.

“Hey, Joshie,” she smiled as she sunk onto the couch beside him.

“Hold on,” he told his friends through the PlayStation headset. “What, Mom?”

“I said hello.”

“Hi.” He returned the set over his head. “Okay, I’m back.”

“Wait, I want to talk to you,” she frowned.

“Hold on,” Josh groaned before snatching the headset off. “What?”

“How are you? This is the first time we’ve spoken today and I don’t like that.”

“I’m good, Mom. How are you?”

“I’m happy now that I’m getting some of your precious attention,” she brushed the hair off his face and wiped a smudge from his cheek. “I feel like I don’t get to see you.”

“Well, now that you’ve taken time off of work, you can sit here and watch me all day,” he replied in a patronizing tone.

His mother beamed. “How is Nicky?”

“She broke up with me again,” he shrugged.

“Why?” the woman gasped.

“Her exact words were ‘I want commitment, all you care about is your video games’ he mocked his on again off again girlfriend of three years.

“Well…” his mother’s voice raised a few octaves. “You do love your games, Joshie.”

“So.”

“So, a woman needs love and affection.”

He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“What about college?”

“What about it?”

“When are you going to go?”

“Mom, I really don’t want to talk about this right now. Go bother Matt or Dad.”

“Matty’s in the shower and your father is working late again,” she sighed.

“Call one of your friends.”

“I want to spend time with you. I love my boys and-”

“You see me everyday! If you want, I’ll hang out with you tomorrow or something, but right now, I need to kick ‘robotic_titties92’s ass right now,” he said before pulling his headset on for the final time.

“Okay.” She pushed herself off of the couch and kissed his head. “Although I’ve heard that before. Never happens.”

The woman stretched before she thought of her second born. “I just want my babies to be successful,” she sighed as she sauntered up the stairs. She returned to Matt’s room. “Maybe I can help him with his homework.”

Matt’s mother sat at his desk and began to flip through the papers.

“Biology…Algebra… those should be easy to help with,” she said to herself, continuing to shuffle through the pages. “English- My Dearest Matt,” her eyebrows furrowed.

Her head flew up. Once she heard that the shower was still running, she continued reading.

“Oh my God,” the woman exhaled in disbelief when she finished. “No son of mine will be gay,” she fumed before organizing the papers and exiting his room.

————–

When Matt finally got out of the shower, a place he figured that he could waste an hour or two each day with his imaginary Jason, he crossed the threshold of his bedroom before he heard his mother’s voice.

“Matty,” she said calmly from the bottom of the stairs. “When you’re dressed, would you come down? I need to talk to you.”

“Alright,” he replied with suspicion in his tone before closing his door. Feeling sensual after his bathroom escapades, the boy pulled the blue silk pajama bottoms out of his drawer when he noticed the new stack of papers on his desk. He tightened the towel around his waist and sat down.

Jake Ludwig, he read the name at the top of the first page. “When did-” Matt quickly shuffled through the papers and his heart skipped a beat when he saw: My Dearest Matt.

“Jake, you came through,” he beamed, scooting all the way up to the desk so that he could focus his attention on the beautiful penmanship.

At the beginning of this year, if someone would have told me that Matt Lent would send me a love letter, I would’ve called them insane. Because if Matt Lent, the boy I’ve had a crush on since freshman year, would’ve sent me a letter, I probably would have died. You might not remember this, but in P.E. that year, there were these guys who stole my clothes in the locker room after showers and you went off. And I remember thinking ‘whoa, this guy is so hot’. You got my clothes back and when you gave them to me, you said ‘don’t let those assholes get to you’. It gave me heart palpitations. I wanted to thank you, but I froze. You simply smiled as the bell rang and said that you hoped to see me around. I replayed the moment in my mind over and over for a week; rehearsing my lines, imagining what I could possibly say to you. One night, I finally worked up my courage, promising myself I’d talk to you the next morning, but then, my mother passed away. I completely shut down. Talking to people and making friends became impossible, so I just floated through life day by day. The bullying: day by day, month by month, year by year…until you asked to be my friend. At first, I thought it was out of guilt or some sick fantasy, but when I look into those cerulean blue pools you call eyes, I know that every word you say is coming directly from your soul. And after all these years, I still find myself getting those heart palpitations whenever I see you. I think about you all the time and I’m not sure, but I think I might be falling for you? I like the feeling but I’m scared. Not scared of falling in love, but scared of what’ll happen if I completely let my walls down. I’m hesitant but I think I’m ready to take that next step…for you and even more so, for me. Day by day, month by month, year by year.

Love,

Jason

P.S. No, don’t get a phone. I think receiving letters is single handedly the most romantic thing ever.

P.S.S. I’m thinking of signing up for the school’s talent show. Thoughts?

P.S.S.S Did you know that Yamaha is a brand of pianos and motorcycles? I found that to be super ironic and cute ❤

“Jason Dardo is falling in love with me,” Matt beamed at the sheet of paper. He stood up and tucked the letter into a shoebox and concealed it deep within his closet. Before Matt could write his reply, he remembered his mother’s request. Leaving his chest bare, he pulled on his blue silk pajama bottoms and skipped down the stairs.

“Yeah, Mom?” he asked when he entered the kitchen.

“Sit down,” she ordered without looking up as she sliced tomatoes.

He obliged without protest and sat on the bar stool that was pushed up to the counter; thoughts of Jason’s letter still roaming around in his mind.

“Matty, you-” she stopped when she finally glanced up and saw the unconscious smile that was plastered across his face. She knew the smile…her son was in love. Her heart ached and she was filled with an emotion she didn’t recognize. She wanted her children to be happy and to have love…but with another man?

“What’s up, Mom?” Matt asked when he noticed her demeanor.

“Um,” the woman stuttered as she tried to process her thoughts. She asked the first thing that came to mind. “I’m making steaks. Do you want one or two?”

“One,” he said as if it was obvious.

“You’re just growing up so fast and you’re not a baby anymore and-” she fanned her eyes. Unsure of the exact reason for the onset of emotions, she dabbed her eyes and attempted to remain calm.

Was it because her son was already a senior in high school when she was positive his first diaper change was yesterday? Because he was old enough to even be in love? Because he was in love with a man seemed to stand out the most. All of the things she had planned to scold him with had vanished from her mind and all she saw was her baby boy and how happy he was. The fact that he had to hide his happiness from her nearly broke his mother’s heart.

“Mom?” he asked, growing increasingly concerned.

She shook her head to regain focus. “Yes, baby?”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine sweetheart,” the woman smiled causing tears to spill over onto her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. “I could use a big hug though.”

“Okay,” Matt replied skeptically, but he figured the odd behavior was better than being yelled at. He slid off of the stool and wrapped his arms around his mother.

“I love you,” she gave him a tight squeeze. “Even though I’m hard on you, it’s because I want you to be successful but I love you so much, Matty.”

“I love you, too.”

His mother telling him that she loved him was nothing new, but there seemed to be new aura to her demeanor. He didn’t recognize it, but he wasn’t going to question it either. “When is Dad coming home?”

“I’m actually not sure,” she turned to check the time. “He’d said he was going to be working late, but he promised he’d be home for dinner.”

“He still has twenty minutes,” Matt shrugged.

“Yeah,” his mother agreed. “Wanna help me set the table?”

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. “I should probably study and whatnot,” he turned to make his way up the stairs.

“Okay,” she sighed.

Matt paused before returning to the kitchen. “Which dishes do you want to use?”

His mother beamed. “You choose.”

The boy smiled and grabbed four white porcelain plates from the cabinet and placed them on the table followed by his mother who placed food on each.

“Thanks, Matty,” she said as she sat down at the table.

“Anytime. I’m gonna put a shirt on, I’ll be back.”

“Okay, darling. Joshua, dinner’s ready!”

Matt took the stairs two at a time. When he made it to his room, he read Jason’s letter once again, even kissing the page before grabbing a plain white tee shirt and pulling it on. He returned to the dining room and sat down. Josh hadn’t joined yet.

“How was your first day back at school?”

“Great,” Matt smiled but instantly regretted it. He remembered that he’d been grounded and words like ‘great’ weren’t supposed to be in his vocabulary. “I mean, it was okay.”

“That’s good, darling. Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“No,” he replied before spearing a piece of asparagus and taking a bite.

“I know that there’s a senior trip coming up,” she prompted. “Are any of your…um, friends going?”

“I don’t think so, but I know I’m not.”

“Why not? You should do something fun before graduation. Where are they going?”

“Miami,” he shrugged.

“If you’re not still grounded by then, I think you should go.”

“I’ll think about it. I actually have to ask Jake and Brian if they’re going.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Joshie, your food is getting cold!”

“Alright!” he replied without moving.

Thoughts of his first boyfriend still floating around his mind, Matt decided to ask his mother questions about her own relationship. “How did you and Dad meet again?”

“He sat behind me in one of our college courses and he’d throw bits of eraser at the back of my head until one day I told him off. He said he’d stop if I went out on a date with him.”

“Did you?”

“I told him to choke on the eraser,” his mother laughed. “But eventually, I warmed up to him and we went out. Those were the days of spontaneous kisses and all the passion in the world,” she sighed.

“‘Were the days’? Past tense?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love your father very much…but things have been tough lately.”

“Because of me…”

“No honey,” the woman assured, placing a hand on her son’s. “This has been going on for a few years now and-” she stopped abruptly when she saw the boy’s furrowed brow. “Forget I said anything, Matty. We love each other very much, we just don’t see each other as much as I’d like. It has nothing to do with you, okay?”

“Okay,” he decided to let it go.

“On our first date, he tried to kiss me but actually ended up headbutting me so hard that my nose bled.”

“Oh my God, what a goof,” Matt laughed. “Why did you go on a second date after that?”

“Because he was persistent, and being really hot didn’t hurt either,” she giggled. “I’m glad I did though, or else I wouldn’t have my babies,” his mother kissed his cheek.

Matt gave a warm smile. He loved when he and his mother got along. They shared idle chat and were eventually joined by Josh who spent most of the meal on his phone much to the chagrin of his mother. But they managed to make it through dinner without any fights. Josh then retreated to the couch while Matt and their mother cleaned up and put away leftovers just as his father walked through the door.

“Where have you been?” his wife asked intently. “You said you’d be home for dinner.”

“Look,” he raised a hand. “I’m not starting with you tonight. I told you that I’d be working late.”

“Not this late. Your exact words were-”

“I’m not dealing with this right now,” he cut her off by storming up the stairs.

“Are you kidding me?” she fumed as she followed him.

Matt heard the slam of their bedroom door before the muffled shouting began. “Did they fight while I was gone?” he asked his brother.

“Yep.”

“So it is my fault.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. They fight a lot, you just don’t pay attention.”

Do they? Matt asked himself. Being under the influence so much must’ve been taking it’s toll. “Can I use your phone for a sec?”

“Use your own phone.”

“Dad had it turned off. So can I use yours? It’ll only take a minute.”

“Go!” Josh yelled into his headset at the other player.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Matt said before grabbing his brother’s cell phone from beside him. He retreated to the bathroom and dialed Jake’s number.

“Hello?” he answered in a pant.

“Busy?” Matt grimaced.

“No, only receiving the best hea-”

“Okay, okay,” Matt cringed. “Jason gets off of work in an hour, do you think you could give him a ride home for me?”

“Oh fuck, right there,” Jake moaned.

“Dude! Yes or no?!”

“Yes. Yes!” he exploded.

“Thanks! I think,” he quickly hung up. He returned the phone to his brother’s side and immediately took another shower; feeling absolutely disgusted after the phone call.

Afterward, the boy returned to his room, wrote his reply to Jason’s letter before climbing into bed, reading his boyfriend’s message repeatedly until he fell asleep.

————

Jason exited the store when his shift ended that night. He shivered at the cold before he heard the honk of a car.

“Jason!” Alley shouted out of the window. “We came to pick you up.”

“Oh, that’s incredibly sweet,” he gave a friendly smile. “You didn’t have to, I only live a few blocks down and-”

“Dardo, get your ass in the car!” Jake laughed. “We don’t wanna hurt you. Matt asked us to drop you off so that your junk doesn’t freeze. He won’t appreciate it.”

“Are you sure it isn’t a burden?” the brunette asked. “It’s honestly so close to home, I could make it on foot in minutes.”

“And it’ll be seconds in a car!”

“Yeah, come on Jason,” Alley waved him over.

“Um…alright,” he hesitantly relented. The brunette walked the short distance to the Jeep and climbed inside.

“Where do you live?” Alley turned to face him with the friendliest of smiles.

“On Third and-”

Jake slammed onto the gas causing Jason to fly backwards against the seat. The boy howled at the moon, joyride in full swing as his girlfriend and new friend shouted in protest.

After a few minutes of yelling, the brunette finally got his address out and Jake stomped on the brake when he pulled in front of the boy’s house.

“T-Thank y-you,” he trembled as he reached for the door handle.

“Anytime,” Alley smiled.

“This is my car,” Jake scoffed. “How are you gonna offer ‘anytime’ rides to people?”

“Shut you stupid boat mouth,” she groaned.

“You’re the one with the stupid mouth.”

“You weren’t saying that an hour ago, asshole!”

“It’s the only use your mouth has!”

Alley gasped. “Take that back!”

Jason quietly slid out of the back of the Jeep. “Umm, thanks again,” he closed the door before rushing into his house.

“Dad?” he called.

The man replied with incoherent mumbling from the living room. Jason followed the sound and was greeted by the smell of Scotch and vomit. His father was sprawled out on the floor of the room; passed out in his own stomach content.

“Dad,” he gagged at the stench as he walked over. “Dad, get up. You need to get into the shower.” The boy grabbed his father’s arm and helped him to his feet.

“Dizzy,” the man groaned as he stumbled towards his bedroom.

“I know,” Jason exhaled. He led his father to the master bedroom’s shower. After turning on the nozzle, he helped his father to disrobe and climb into the path of the drizzle. The man simply laid at the bottom of the tub, letting the rain pour over him. “Dad, you have to wash your body,” Jason handed him a small cloth. “While I clean up this mess,” he groaned.

The brunette cleaned and sanitized the hardwood where he’d found his father before helping him bathe and then guiding him into bed.

‘Dad, you need help,” Jason whispered. “I can’t do this anymore

. I’m a kid, I want to live my life. Mom wouldn’t want you to be like this.”

His father burst into tears. “I-I’m so sorry. I don’t have a life anymore b-but I want you to have yours. I’ll get help. I’ll join the local AA, rehab, whatever, I promise.”

“Okay, Dad,” he sighed. Jason had heard it all before. The man had never made the point to promise, but he’d heard it all.

The brunette shook his head; clearing it of all the thoughts except those of Matt. His shower lasted a little longer than anticipated due to visions of the beautiful boy.

————-

“Hey gorgeous,” Matt smirked; leaning against his Harley when Jason exited his house.

“Hi, baby!” Jason practically ran the short distance from his front door into Matt’s arm.

“Baby? That’s new,” he chuckled into the brunette curls. “Is it because you’re falling for me?”

“Who on earth told you that nonsense?” Jason melted into the boy’s embrace.

“I received an anonymous letter.”

“Lies and vicious rumors,” he breathed, cold air swirling between their faces.

Matt smiled and gave him a soft yet passionate kiss. The brunette felt his legs go weak beneath him.

“Did you forget to breathe again?” he teased.

“Shut up,” he blushed.

“It’s okay. I tend to have that effect on people,” Matt said smugly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be grounded, delusional boy? What are you doing here?”

“I told them that I needed to be at school early because I have things to work on…teachers to talk to…boyfriends to fondle,” he leaned in once again.

“In your letter, you-”

Matt placed a finger to the brunette’s lips. “What happened in the letters, stays in the letters.”

“But you just referred to my ‘falling for you’ bit,” Jason frowned.

“Confessions of love are the exception,” he gave a sly smile. Jason pouted. “Okay, what’s up?”

“Today is the deadline to join the talent show. Do you think I should?”

“Of course, Pumpkin. If that’s what you want.”

“I wasn’t going to but Mrs. Allen, the music teacher, heard that I played and said I should.”

“And you’d win because you’re very talented…” he pecked his cheek, “smart,” a kiss on a the jaw, “and so…fucking sexy,” he pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s causing the brunette’s legs to go weak again. Matt held him steady as he laughed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me,” he exaggerated, imitating an old Hollywood actress.

“Always,” the boy replied in the same over the top fashion that could be compared to Clark Gable. “And you promise me… promise me that you’ll do the same.”

Jason nodded.

“Darling,” Matt exhaled, dipping him into a kiss before they burst into laughter. “Let’s get to school.”

————-

“Do you want me to drop you off at the corner?” Matt shouted over the wind as he drove.

“No,” Jason gripped the boy’s waist a little tighter.

“Okay,” Matt smiled as he sped into the school’s parking lot. He stopped in his usual spot and the two dismounted.

“What do usually do in the mornings?” Matt asked.

“Sit in the library until five minutes before the bell, then I go to class early to go over the lesson plan with the teacher,” Jason shrugged.

Matt suppressed his patronizing grin. “How about you hang out with me today?”

“With you and your friends?”

He nodded. “Wait, how were they when they picked you up last night?”

“Friendly enough. Although Jake is a maniac when it comes to driving.”

Matt chuckled. “I would’ve warned you, but my dad just decided to have my phone turned off for the time being.”

“Aw, babe, that sucks.”

“Well at least I can see you,” he smiled, “and letters are quite romantic.”

Jason nodded as his cheeks were filled in with a light shade of pink.

“So how about it? You wanna hang out with us? Or we could chill in the library now and you could sit with me at lunch,” he prompted.

“Are those my only options?”

“Or you could say ‘no, I’m not ready,’ I can respect that. But it is only Tuesday,” the boy smirked.

The brunette rolled his eyes. “Well, I’ll pass on lunch, but I guess this morning won’t be so bad.”

“Yay,” he cheered.

“Aww, you’re precious,” Jason giggled.

“I’m happy that you’re taking a chance on this.”

“I’m happy I have someone to take a chance on,” he smiled.

“Did you still my pickup line book?” Matt cackled.

“I’m speaking from the heart!” he giggled as they finally began to walk. “Just read my letter.”

“I have. Like twenty times,” he blushed.

“Why are you so perfect?”

“Well if you still think I am who I hang out with, I’d hold off on ‘perfect’,” he laughed nervously as they approached the group.

“Matt!” Jake hastily beckoned him over. “Brian and I are are having a disagreement and we said when you got here, you could decide.”

“Okay.”

“Brian says that weed is more potent in brownies, but I say cake has less sugar therefore the weed will be stronger and will fuck you up more, what do you think?”

“You guys are idiots,” Matt laughed. “Um, brownies.”

“Told you,” Brian drawled.

“Well, brownies have more fat,” Jason added timidly. “Fat will slow down the absorption of the chemicals from the weed. They both will make you high, but with cake, it will be faster.”

“Damn,” Matt exhaled, looking at the boy with lust filled eyes.

“Ha!” Jake gloated. “Dardo is a nerd so he knows what he’s talking about.”

“Fuck Dardo,” Brian slurred as he placed the blunt to his lips.

“Hey,” Matt scowled. “We’re together and you need to respect him as my boyfriend just as I’d respect anyone you choose to be with.”

He’s so sexy, Jason thought.

“Yeah, Brian,” Jake gave him a playful shove. “Dardo’s cool.”

“Your hair is incredible,” Alley ran a hand through the thick ebony curls.

“I agree,” Matt winked.

“Thanks,” he blushed.

“You guys are so cute!” she chirped.

“He’s the cute one,” he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. Jason gently pulled away. Matt give him an understanding smile. “Hey guys,” he got the attention of his other friends that were sectioned off in their own conversations. “This is Jason, literally the coolest kid at this school and my best friend.”

“Sup, Jason,” the group greeted.

“Hey,” he gave a short wave as his face flushed bright red.

“That’s Raven, Justin, Latrice, Zac, April and Kurtis. Kurtis is going to sing in the talent show.”

“I’m totally winning,” the boy assured.

“That’s what you thought before Jason signed up,” Matt bragged.

“What’s your talent?”

“I play the piano and guitar. I’m not quite a singer but-”

“Ha,” Kurtis scoffed.

“He doesn’t need to sing, we’re entering as a duo anyways.”

“We are?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Absolutely. You’ll play an original composition while I translate it with paint,” he beamed.

“Aw, that sounds so cool! I want to do the talent show now,” Alley pouted.

“Babe, you have to have talent to enter a talent show,” her boyfriend teased.

“I have talent.”

“What? Staying on your knees for so long?”

“Oh my God,” she fumed. “I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“I’ll like that,” he winked.

“You’re disgusting.” She went to hit his chest but he grabbed her wrist mid swing and pulled her into a kiss. Alley immediately relented.

“Now isn’t that true love?” Matt teased.

“They’re sweet,” Jason smiled.

“That could be us one day,” he whispered. “Good ole’ PDA.”

“Day by day,” the brunette reminded.

Matt smiled just as the bell rang.

———-

The couple made it through homeroom and every class that they shared by staring at each other. And when they were separated, they spent the hour thinking about each other.

“Hey,” Jason beamed, surprised that Matt had made it to the library before him.

“Sup,” he replied as he filled in the last answer on his homework.

“Are you doing your homework early?” the brunette asked as he sat down.

“Yep, just finished.”

“Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?”

“I’m a very horny teen boy who wants to get good grades so that he won’t be grounded anymore.”

“Nice to meet you,” he chuckled.

“Do you have anything you need to work on?”

“Evidently we have talent show material to work on,” Jason accused.

“Easy. You play ‘Your Wings’ while I paint.”

“Play my mother’s song? Here? For the evil bastards at this school? No way.”

“Okay, how about we compose a new song?”

“That could be fun,” he smiled before frowning. “How are we ever going to rehearse if you’re grounded?”

“Damn,” Matt groaned. “What did you plan on doing before I invited myself into your act?”

“Well, even though I can’t sing, my coworkers tell me that I do an amazing Freddie Mercury. I was going to do ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ or something,” he shrugged.

“Can you get any sexier?” Matt exhaled. “I love Queen.”

“Mama, just killed a man,” Jason sang in a low voice.

“Very Freddie Mercury, minus the teeth,” he laughed.

“You’ve inspired me to be more ‘out there’, so I’m totally going for it. I’m not even scared of getting booed off of the stage.”

“They won’t boo you,” Matt rolled his eyes. “You’re an incredible musician. Remember that standing ovation at the music lounge? Kurtis has never gotten that.”

“Alright,” Jason sighed.

“I believe in you, Pumpkin,” he winked.

“And for some reason that gives me all the confidence in the world,” the brunette blushed.

“Because you love me,” Matt sang. “You want to hug me, you want to kiss me.”

“You’re crazy,” he chuckled.

“Am I wrong?” he smirked.

Jason glanced around the empty library before placing a peck on his boyfriend’s lips.

“You just kissed me…at school,” the boy beamed.

“With no regrets.”

“Then give me another,” Matt dared.

Looking around once again, the brunette pulled the boy into a quick yet passionate kiss.

“Another,” he grabbed Jason’s face before the boy pulled away.

“Control yourself,” he giggled. “Day by day.”

————–

After school, the boy’s exchanged letters they had written to each other before following the previous day’s routine: trying to keep their hands off of each other as Jason prepared for and was dropped off at work. They kept this up as the weeks went by; falling harder for each other with every glance, touch, and handwritten love letter. They had devised a genius delivery system for their messages, but Matt’s mother figured it out, secretly reading every single one.

And at the same time, in the hopes that Matt would open up, she made sure to spend as much quality time with him as possible. Most days it felt like she was a single parent with one child as his father came home later and later while Josh resorted to only eating quick package snacks so that he wouldn’t have to leave the couch. The pair went shopping, cooked, and binge watched their favorite TV shows together.

She felt like she was really getting to know Matt, not only as her son, but as a person. Being gay didn’t make him different or evil. She questioned everything she’d been taught about right, wrong and love.

They really do love each other, she thought. Who am I to judge that? Who is society to tell my son who he should love? Love is love. I can’t even keep my own husband happy, so who am I to tell my son who he should be happy with?

Her thought process was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. “Come in.”

Matt opened the door and entered.

“Hey, Matty,” she smiled.

“Hey, Mom,” he greeted nervously.

“What’s up?”

“I know I’m still grounded, but I was wondering if I could go to the school’s talent show tonight?”

Thanks to the letters, his mother was aware of pretty much everything in her son’s life. From Jason’s nervousness about his father quitting AA early to the extent of their sexual activity which had escalated over the weeks; though as a mother, she always skipped those parts.

“Well, if it was up to me, you would’ve been off of punishment weeks ago, but your father insists that you haven’t learned your lesson,” she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I actually don’t mind being grounded. It’s pushed me to work hard and now I have the best grades I’ve ever had in my life. I just want this one night with my friends.”

“Do you know anyone who will be performing in the show?” she asked despite knowing how excited he was to see his boyfriend play.

“Mom, I know everyone,” he scoffed. “My friend Kennedy is going to dance and Roy is doing a comedy routine. It’s going to be a good show and I promised that I’d be in the front row.”

“Promised who?”

“My friends,” Matt said as if it was obvious.

“Can I go? We can make it a date.”

Not what I had in mind, he thought. Good thing I don’t have to pick Jason up. “If that means I get to go, fine.”

“Really?” she beamed. “I’ll get dressed now.”

“I’ll be in the car,” he groaned.

————–

“I need to stop by one of these convenient stores,” Matt informed his mother as she drove down the road.

“What are you getting?” she pulled into the parking lot of the nearest one.

“Mints,” he said too quickly.

“Oh good,” the woman unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Mom, I can go into a store by myself. I’m not going to ‘run away’ or whatever you think.”

“Matty, hush. I want peanuts or something.”

The boy rolled his eyes in exasperation as he rushed into the store followed by his mother. He grabbed a container of tic tacs before walking over to the flower display.

I’m so lame at this, he chuckled to himself. He picked up a bundle of calla lilies. Aren’t these funeral flowers?

“I like these,” his mother’s voice startled him. She grabbed a bouquet of white lilies, yellow carnations and lush greens.

“Those are perfect,” he beamed before composing himself. “I mean, I know everyone in the show, so I figured I’d get the winner flowers.”

“That’s very sweet of you.”

“Or if my favorite person does well, I’ll give them to him- them.”

“You have a favorite person?” she pried.

“I meant favorite act. If my favorite act does well, then I’ll give the bouquet to them.”

“Okay,” she smiled, seeing right through his facade.

They purchased the items and finally made their way to the school’s auditorium. Getting there just in time to claim the last two seats in the front row.

Performance after performance, Matt mindlessly clapped until his boyfriend was announced as the next act.

“Woo!” Matt cheered louder than anyone else as Jason confidently pranced onto the stage in a Freddie Mercury-esque fashion. The brunette sat at the piano and scanned the crowd for his boyfriend, quickly finding him in the front row.

“How is everyone doing tonight?” he asked into the microphone.

They cheered in anticipation of what was sure to be a rock performance comparable to Live Aid 1985 itself.

“I’m gonna play a little song for you called ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’, maybe you’ve heard of it. If you know the words, feel free to sing along.”

He gave Matt a self-assured wink before freezing when he noticed the woman next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason sat frozen as he stared at Matt’s mother. His heart pounded against his chest and he was consumed by the crippling nervousness.

“Play the song already!” a male voice heckled from the audience.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” a female inquired.

Despite his mother being right beside him and the lecture that was sure to follow, Matt couldn’t stand by and let his boyfriend be ridiculed. “Jay,” he caught the brunette’s attention in a loud whisper.

Jason looked at him through wide, panicked eyes.

“You got this,” he assured.

The boy nodded. But when he opened his mouth to sing, nothing came out.

“I want my money back!”

“Where’s the talent?!” someone else added before the various ‘boos’ hung heavy in the air.

Jason’s skin flushed bright crimson as it burned from sheer embarrassment. When he decided to cut his losses and run off of the stage, he found himself frozen again.

On the verge of tears, the brunette’s heart skipped a beat when Matt suddenly rushed onto the stage and sat on the bench next to him.

“Pretend that it’s just me and you,” he smiled before grabbing the microphone. “This just became a duet.” His peers cheered in anticipation. Matt turned to face Jason once again. “Ready?”

Immensely calmed by the boy’s presence that torrented over him in a surge of invincibility, Jason nodded. He exhaled as Matt began to sing the acapella opening of Bohemian Rhapsody. Although out of tune with a cracking voice, the boy was confident which Jason found extremely sexy.

“Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I’m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I’m easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn’t really matter to me, to me…”

Right on cue, Jason began to play the soft opening piano notes as Matt winked at him. They sang the next verse together; Matt’s terrible pitch balanced out by the brunette’s flawless impersonation.

“Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he’s dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I’ve gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn’t mean to make you cry  
If I’m not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters.”

When the bridge came around, Jason picked up the speed of the melody while Matt sang the ‘Gallileos’ and ‘Mama Mia's’; even camping up the performance with a little dance. The audience loved it. They laughed and cheered throughout the rest of the song and some even gave the act a standing ovation.

Matt grabbed the boy’s hand as they stood before taking a bow and exiting to the wing of the stage behind the curtain. Jason palmed his face; immediately bursting into tears.

“What’s wrong?” Matt frowned as he pulled the boy into an embrace.

“That was h-horrible,” he wept. “I completely choked when I saw your m-mom. I-I wasn’t expecting that. Now she’s bound to know something is going on and y-you’ll be in even more trouble.”

“I don’t care about being in trouble,” he scoffed. “I’ve already been grounded for weeks, what more can they do?”

“Send you to military school or something.” The brunette tried to fight the hysteria.

Matt placed a hand under his boyfriend’s chin and gently lifted his head so that he could look into his flooded eyes. “Jason,” he said in a soft yet assured tone. “It doesn’t matter what my parents do. I’ll always find my way back to you.” He chuckled. “I didn’t mean for that to rhyme, but it’s the effect you have on me. It gets me every time.”

Jason giggled. “That’s beautiful.”

“I’m so in love with you that it hurts. I swear that you’re heaven sent. I can’t wait for the day that you change your last name from Dardo to Lent,” he winked.

“I like the sound of Matt Dardo,” the boy teased.

“If that’s what you want,” he smiled as he wiped the remaining tears from Jason’s face.

“I want you to not have to get in trouble because of me. I’m sure your mother is livid.”

“Let’s not worry about that right now. I love you and whatever happens, happens.”

“I love you too.”

“You do?” Matt exhaled.

“You already knew that,” he blushed.

“But it’s nice to hear.”

Jason looked into the boy’s eyes. “I love you.”

Unable to control himself, Matt leaned in and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s in a kiss so passionate that both of their knees went weak. The couple held each other steady as their lip lock continued. They had even forgotten that they were still at school until a voice interrupted them.

“Whoa, Matt,” Roy said as he approached. Roy Haylock was the school’s go to class clown and one of the most popular kids there. Ruthless and funny, if you got along with him,you practically got along with everyone. “I didn’t know that you were dating Jason Dardo, let alone, gay.”

“Um..” Matt searched his boyfriend’s eyes for what to say, but the brunette simply nodded in approval. The boy beamed before he was finally able to confirm their relationship. “Yeah, we’re together.”

“Hey man, that’s cool,” Roy said with a nod. “Your act wasn’t too shabby either, but now it’s my turn,” he said smugly.

“Good luck,” the brunette smiled.

“Not that I’ll need it.” Roy winked before sauntering onto the stage. “How the hell are ya?” he shouted to the crowd. They cheered in response. “So I just met my competition backstage…I thought this was a talent show?” The audience erupted into laughter.

“What are you smiling at?” Matt asked as he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. “You got a thing for Haylock?”

“Of course not,” he rolled his eyes. “He’s just really popular and I never thought he’d refer to me as great or cool. He even knew my name.”

Matt pouted. “Hey, I’m popular and I call you beautiful. I don’t get that reaction out of you.”

“You get other reactions out of me,” the boy said suggestively.

“Don’t do this to me,” he exhaled. “Not here.”

Jason wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s body and laid his head on his chest. “I can’t help myself. I love you.” The brunette felt the boy’s heart beat quickened. He simply smiled and kissed the area through the fabric of his coat. “I want to stay like this forever.”

“Let’s do it.” Matt kissed his hair.

“I’m really scared of what your mom will do.”

“I think we’re both a little scared, but it’s something we have to deal with. Staying strong in the face of adversity is the only way you can get things to change.”

“So do you have a plan?”

“I’m going to introduce you to her…officially.”

Jason pulled away. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I remember the look on her face when she told you not to ride on a motorcycle with another boy. How do you think she’ll react to this?”

“I don’t know, but I’m ready to tell her. This is a public place, so she won’t act too crazy, she’ll be too embarrassed.”

“I don’t know, Matt,” Jason sighed. “Things are fine the way they are right now. Do you want to risk things getting worse?”

“I’m not ‘fine’ with going home at four everyday. I’m not okay with Jake picking you up from work, I want to do it. I want to be able to walk into a room, holding your hand and say ‘this is my boyfriend, if it bothers you, that’s your problem’. I’ve been in hell these past few weeks.”

“Babe, we see each other five days a week and we communicate through letters like it’s text messaging. I think it could be worst. You’re being a little dramatic.”

“Dramatic or not, I’m telling you that I’m ready to come out to my mom and you’re being shockingly unsupportive. It’s not like you’re the one who has to deal with the punishment.”

“Are you kidding me? Every second that I’m away from you, it’s like hell to me. I cherish each short moment we have together, but those moments will become nonexistent if you come out now.”

Matt let out a lungful of air. “You’re right. I don’t want to ruin this.”

“I’ll always be supportive of everything you want to do, but it won’t stop me from having an opinion.”

“I know, Jay. You’re right though. She’ll never understand.”

“Maybe wait until after graduation? It’s only a few months away.”

He nodded.

“And that way, if they freak out, you’re practically free.”

“Yeah,” Matt somberly agreed.

Jason frowned. “If you really want to tell her now, then-”

“Stop frowning or you’ll get wrinkles,” he gave a weak smile.

“Matt,” the brunette whined.

“I already agreed with you!” he laughed. “I’ll wait until graduation. What more do you want?”

“I want you to be happy.”

“I am.” Matt ran a hand through the boy’s ebony curls. “At least when I’m around your goofy self.”

They shared a kiss before remaining hugged up during the rest of the talent show. At the end, all of the acts joined together on the stage.

His mother is probably so disgusted, Jason assured himself; the thought of the woman even looking at the him made the boy nauseous. Looking down at his shoes was the only way he was able to keep his nerves at bay. He was so caught up in his thoughts of that he didn’t even realize he’d been announced as the second place winner.

“Congratulations,” Kurtis reluctantly extended a hand.

“Oh my God,” Jason gasped in shock as he was handed a fifty dollar gift card to Spencer’s.

“You’re totally buying me a candy thong from there,” Matt whispered.

“Oh hush,” he giggled.

After Roy accepted his prize for first place, a trip to Disney World, the auditorium began to clear. The couple met in the dressing room to say their goodbyes.

“If your mom flips, then just keep calm. We’ll work something out,” Jason said as he pulled on his coat.

“She’s been kind of cool lately but yeah, I will. I’ll also try to get in touch with Jake and let you know what happened.”

“Thanks, babe.” Jason smiled before placing a tender kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you.”

“Say it again,” Matt exhaled.

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“Matt!” the brunette giggled. “Your mom is probably looking for you.”

“Alright,” he groaned. “Still letting Jake take you home?”

“Yes.”

“Make sure you wear your seatbelt and keep your hood on, it’s really cold outside. Oh and-”

“Thanks mom,” he let out a breathy laugh. “Speaking of ‘mom’, yours will suspect something if you don’t go now.”

“Fine, fine. I love you.”

“Love you too. See you later.”

They shared one last kiss before Matt left the dressing room and headed towards the parking lot.

“Matty!” his mother called over the ruckus of the crowd.

The boy made his way over and climbed into her silver Mercedes.

“That was an interesting performance. I didn’t know you could sing so well,” she teased as she sat in the driver’s seat.

“Yeah,” he breathed before quickly changing the subject. “Can we go to McDonald’s on the way home?”

“Sure. Where’s Jason?”

Matt froze. The boy’s heart pounded against his chest and he even contemplated jumping out of the car and taking a run for it. He knew going onto the stage was a bad idea, but for Jason, he didn’t mind facing the consequences.

“I’m talking to you, Matty.”

“W-What?”

“Where is Jason?”

“Who?” The boy attempted to sound oblivious, but his voice cracked, his palms began to sweat and he looked guiltier than ever. If he ran now, maybe he could find Jason in time and they could escape to Mexico together.

His mother laughed at her son’s games. “Jason,” she emphasized each syllable. “Your boyfriend.”

Fuck, how did she know? I was so careful. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“How did I know?” she seemed to read his mind after a few seconds. “I read the letters that you two sent to each other.”

Matt felt the blood rush from his face and he was positive that he was going to faint.

“Mom,” he said weakly. “I’m-”

“In love?”

“No! I swear it’s not-”

“Matty, it’s okay,” the woman cooed as she placed a hand on her son’s shoulder, causing the boy to flinch. She immediately began to cry. “Honey, I’m so sorry that I’ve forced you into hiding. I had no right to do that and now that I see how much pain you’re in, it breaks my heart. I love you,” she wept. “I want you to be happy and I know that Jason makes you happy.”

Matt finally looked at his mother. “You’re not mad?”

“No,” the woman sniffled. “Well, I’m mad at myself for being so ignorant. Everyday, I can tell when you’ve read a letter because you beam…I haven’t seen that look on a man since I married your father. That was a long time ago,” she sighed.

“Mom…” The boy started but he was at a loss for words.

“I want to meet him.”

The boy looked at her through skeptical eyes. “Really?”

“Of course! I feel like I know him already. There was a lot of emotion and romance expressed in those letters, I’m kind of jealous,” she giggled.

Matt let out a breathy laugh. “If you’re really sure you want to meet him, I’ll see if I can catch him before he leaves.”

“Can I go with you?”

“Could you just stay here? I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“How would I overwhelm him?” she frowned.

“He’s already nervous that you and Dad will send me to boarding school and you were the reason that he froze on stage.”

“Oh, the poor darling! I had no idea. Well, hurry up and find him so I can apologize,” his mother urged.

“Okay,” Matt exhaled as what felt like the weight of the world was finally lifted off of his shoulders. He jumped out of the car and mindlessly sprinted through the parking lot. “Jason!” A mixture of fear and excitement consumed his stomach. “Jason!” he shouted again, earning himself odd looks as he pushed himself through the crowd of loiterers. “Jason!”

“Matt?” the brunette replied, tone full of concern as he jumped out of Jake’s parked Jeep. He’d been enjoying idle conversation with Alley while waiting for the group of delinquents to finish their blunt.

Matt ran up to his boyfriend and immediately wrapped his arms around the him. “What’s wrong?

“I don’t know,” he gasped. “I’m happy, confused, horny, in love and my mom wants to meet you.”

Jason’s face fell as he pulled away. “Are you serious?”

He replied with an eager nod.

“What did you tell her?”

“Nothing! She’s been reading our letters and knew everything this entire time.” Matt didn’t know if he should be mad at the invasion of privacy, but the idea of his mother’s acceptance overshadowed all feelings of anger.

“Oh my God,” he groaned; palming his face. “She’s going to think I’m disgusting! Do you remember what I wrote you?”

“Hey, I wrote way worst. But at least she wants to meet you and is willing to make progress,” he grinned.

“True,” he exhaled nervously.

“Get your stuff. I’ll take you home.”

“Are you stealing my friend?” Alley frowned.

“Yes,” he grinned.

“Aw, bye Jason.”

“I’ll see you later,” the brunette smiled.

“Well, I do need a shopping buddy next Friday, wanna go?” she asked.

“Sure.”

Jason grabbed the rest of his things and followed his boyfriend back to his mother’s car. “I’m so damn nervous,” he exhaled.

“It’ll be okay,” Matt assured. He grabbed the boy’s hand and interlocked their fingers before opening the door to the back seat. They both slid in. “Mom, I’d like to officially introduce you to my boyfriend, Jason. Jason this is Mom.”

His mother turned in her seat. “Hi,” she beamed. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” the brunette replied even more timid than normal. Matt gave his hand a firm squeeze.

“How long have you two been seeing each other?”

“Since Christmas,” Matt informed.

Her eyebrows flew up. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” the boy replied through pursed lips.

“Well, I know you’re happy and in love and whatnot, so, those are all of my questions for now. But I would like to apologize to both of you for being a dunce. Is that what you kids say these days?”

The couple laughed. “Nobody says that, but thank you, Mom.”

“Do you still want McDonald’s?”

“Are you hungry?” he asked Jason.

“No, but I could go for some sweet tea.”

“You are so Southern,” Matt teased.

“Well, I am from Atlanta.”

“Are you really?” Mrs. Lent inquired. “My family is from Savannah, so that makes me a good ole Southern belle.”

“I love Savannah. I used to go to Forsyth Music Museum all of the time. We moved here when I was ten.”

“That place is great! Matty, I’ll have to take you boys sometime.”

“Sweet. I’d love to see where this musical genius hails from.”

“Truly a musical genius,” his mother added. “Congratulations tonight. You did so great.”

“Thank you,” the brunette blushed. “Even though I fumbled the beginning.”

“Matty told me that was my fault, I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, of course not,” he assured. “I-”

“He’s just being nice,” Matt teased.

Jason gave his boyfriend a playful shove. “I was just nervous.”  
“Well you still turned it out. I like you already,” Mrs. Lent smiled at him through the rearview mirror.

“I’m so relieved,” Jason replied. “I like you too.”

———-

“I feel like a soccer mom again,” Mrs. Lent chirped as she pulled into the McDonald’s parking lot. “Matty, I want an ice cream cone and you boys can get whatever you want.” She handed Matt her credit card.

“So, two of everything on the menu?” he joked.

“Sure,” his mother shrugged.

“That’s awesome, but why are you being so nice? Is it because you feel bad?”

“Well, I’m glad our increase in quality time has you comfortable enough to ask me such things,” she chuckled. “But yes, that’s pretty much it.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I’m very grateful that you’re at least attempting to accept me for who I am.” He wrapped his arms around her from the backseat.

“I’ll do my best because I love you.”

“Thanks, Mom.” He kissed her cheek before climbing out of the car followed by Jason. They entered the restaurant and immediately shared an embrace. “How crazy is this?” Matt asked.

“Your mom is great,” Jason smiled.

“Yeah, now it’s my dad that we have to convince.”

The brunette’s face fell.

“But we’ll worry about that later.” Matt kissed his boyfriend before ordering half of the items on the menu and heading back to the car. Jason gave Mrs. Lent his address and she began to drive. Looking in the rearview mirror, the woman watched as the boys interacted and snuggled against each other; igniting parental concerns.

“Matty?”

“Yeah?”

“I have a question for you,” she said in her motherly tone.

“Okay…”

“It might make you uncomfortable but I’m a mom and I have to know…”

“Okay?” Matt became nervous at the ominous words.

“You’re both teenage boys with raging hormones…”

Oh, no, Jason thought; immediately flushing tomato red.

“I skipped the inappropriate parts of your letters, but I do know that you’re sexually active.”

The brunette buried his face in his hands while his boyfriend took his turning a bright shade of crimson.

“I just hope that you’re taking the proper precautions and using protection?”

Matt cleared his throat. “Um, we haven’t gone that far yet but if the time comes, of course. Now can we not ever talk about this again?”

“Wait, how far is not ‘that’ far?” she asked; curiosity getting the best of her.

“Oh my God, Mom,” he groaned.

“What? I want to know. These are valid Mommy questions because I want my boy to be safe and-”

“Touching, handjobs, fingering and more recently, amazing blowjobs. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Okay!” she chirped. “I won’t ask again.”

“Thank you.” He turned to Jason who had been reduced to a highly embarrassed shell of his former self.

“Oh my God,” he mouthed.

“It’s okay,” Matt whispered before kissing his hair.

A few seconds later, the woman was pulling in front of Jason’s house.

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Lent,” the brunette said as he grabbed his things.

“You are more than welcome, sweetheart. Do you want to come over for Sunday dinner tomorrow?”

“R-Really?” was the brunette’s unsteady reply.

“Of course! I’d love to have you.”

“That’d b-be amazing.”

“Then it’s a date. You don’t have any dietary restrictions do you?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll whip up something great,” she beamed.

“Thank you,” Jason said on the verge of tears. He couldn’t believe how fast the woman had accepted him. Although a little hyper and naive, she was genuinely trying and exuded judgment free love that reminded him of his own mother.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Can I walk him inside?” Matt asked.

“Sixty seconds,” she offered, figuring that it wouldn’t be enough time for any shenanigans that the boy had just admitted to.

“More than enough time,” he smiled as they hopped out of the car.

Mrs. Lent’s eyes grew wide. “Thirty seconds!”

He laughed as he followed his boyfriend up the short pathway to his front door. As soon as they entered, Matt aggressively pressed the brunette against the wall, immediately devouring his soft pink lips.

“Twenty two seconds,” Jason warned but did nothing to stop the delinquent’s advances.

Matt’s hands eagerly explored the brunette’s ass eliciting a lustful moan that sent the boy into a frenzy. With one tug, he expertly pulled Jason‘s shirt off, brought his mouth to a nipple and palmed the growing erection through his jeans.

“Oh my God,” Jason moaned as he entangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair.

Matt felt around for the belt buckle before he heard the familiar honk of his mother’s car.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“She told you thirty seconds,” the brunette panted.

“I know,” he sighed, giving him a quick yet tender kiss. “See you for Sunday dinner.”

Jason pulled him close by the waist, kissing him again. “I can hardly believe it,” he whispered against his lips.

Mrs. Lent held the horn down for longer this time.

“Ugh,” her son groaned. “I don’t want to go.”

“She’s being very understanding about us, the least we could do is follow her rules.”

“Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say goodnight till it be ‘morrow,” he quoted the famous Shakespearean play.

“You’re so silly,” the brunette giggled.

“Matthew James Lent!” his mother shouted at the top of her lungs.

“I love you,” they said in unison eliciting a few chuckles and kisses before Matt finally rushed out of the door into his mother’s Mercedes.

“What took so long?” she fumed.

“I had to help him get his father into bed.”

“Aw, you sweet boy.” She reached over and smoothed his hair.

“I was raised right,” he grinned.

————

They made it home around nine that night and to Mrs. Lent’s chagrin, Mr. Lent hadn’t arrived yet.

“Working late again?” Matt asked.

“Yep,” she sighed.

“What do you think he’ll say about Jason and I?”

“I don’t know, but I won’t say anything until we’re all together so that we can discuss it as family. Sound good?”

Matt nodded.

“We’ll work it out, baby.” She stood on her toes to kiss his forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

————–

Matt spent the entire day giddily skipping around his house, helping his mother cook and clean while his father ran his own errands.

When dinner finally rolled around, the boy eagerly lended a hand in making the elaborate lamb chops with blackberry chutney and sauteed asparagus on the side.

“Hey, Jason,” Mrs. Lent smiled when the brunette and her son entered the traditional family home after he’d picked the boy up.

He gave a short wave. “Hi.”

“You are like a little porcelain doll,” the woman pouted in admiration. “You’re so softspoken and adorable.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Matt said as he hung his motorcycle keys.

Jason blushed. “Thanks.”

“See,” she beamed. “I just want to put you in my pocket and feed you sprinkles.”

“I like sprinkles,” he giggled.

“Get a room,” Matt teased.

The brunette replied by sticking his tongue out.

“Dinner’s ready, Josh!” Mrs. Lent shouted as she carried the platter to the table.

“Alright,” he said; surprisingly pushing himself off of the couch immediately.

The four of them sat at the table and plates were passed around.

“Who is this again?” Josh asked, staring at the brunette.

“This is Jason,” Matt informed.

“You packing his fudge?”

“What does that mean?” their mother asked.

“Nothing,” Matt said under his breath.

By Matt’s reaction and her motherly instinct, she knew that Josh’s comment had to be offensive. “Joshua, I will not tolerate you being rude to your brother or Jason. We’re a family and we’re going to start acting like one and if you don’t like it, you can move in with ‘robotic_titties92’.”

The couple suppressed their laughter just as Mr. Lent walked through the door.

“Hello everyone,” he beamed.

“Hi, honey,” she replied, a little caught off guard by her husband’s demeanor. But he was home, she wasn’t going to complain.

The man grabbed a lambchop with his bare hand and took a large bite. “How is everyone?”

“Well, if you sit down, we could talk,” his wife replied.

“No, I’m really tired. I’m gonna eat this and got to bed.”

“Where have you been all day?”

“Work.”

The woman’s eyebrows furrowed. “You don’t work on Sundays.”

“Not work,” he chuckled. “I meant to say that I went to the gym and ran a few errands. I have a business trip in a few weeks.”

“To where?”

“Boston,” he shrugged.

“It’ll be just me and Josh at home then because I think Matty is going on his senior trip in a few weeks as well.”

“That’s great,” he said nonchalantly.

So that means I’m not grounded anymore, Matt smirked to himself. I don’t care if he’s acting like a freak, if it means freedom after all of these weeks, I’m totally cool with it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit down? We do have things to talk about and-”

“I told you no,” he said sternly. “I’m going into work early tomorrow so I need to go to bed early.”

Instead of arguing in front of their guest, Mrs. Lent simply rolled her eyes. “Alright.”

“I’m in a really good mood woman, don’t ruin it.” The man tossed the bone into the trash and made his way up the stairs.

“Sorry about that, Jason,” she offered.

“It’s totally okay,” he assured.

“So it looks like I’m not grounded anymore,” Matt beamed.

“Yeah, you’ve been through enough and your grades are perfect,” his mother added. “Would Jason have anything to do with that?” she teased.

“Everything,” he smiled, causing the brunette’s cheeks to turn pink.

“Are you going on the senior trip, Jason?”

“I don’t think so,” he said timidly. The thought of the ignorance of his peers following him to Miami was too much.

“Why not? I asked Matty and he said the same thing, you kids need to get out more and enjoy life. Y.o.l.o, I know your generation says that.”

The boys burst into laughter.

“Well, I’m going,” Matt shrugged.

“I’m still undecided. We’ll see,” Jason nodded.

Matt gently placed a hand on the exposed skin of his boyfriend’s knee. “Um, maybe,” the brunette said in a voice two octaves higher than his own.

Matt slowly slid his hand up the boy’s leg. “Probably,” he panted.

Matt continued to eat as if nothing was happening before he palmed Jason’s crotch, applying a generous amount of pressure. “Okay I’ll go,” the boy blurted.

Satisfied with that answer, Matt pulled his hand away. “You’re so convincing, Mom,” he smiled.

After a minute of thinking, Matt realized that they were on their way to becoming just as nasty as Alley and Jake. He didn’t care. Jason was perfect and he could hardly keep his hands off of the boy. I tell Alley how perfect she is everyday, he remembered his friend’s words. At the time, Matt thought it was stupid and over the top but now he understood. Maybe Jake loved Alley the way he loved Jason and maybe they weren’t just two disgustingly horny teenagers. Nope, they’re definitely disgusting, he laughed to himself. I wouldn’t mind taking any pointers, though.

After dinner, everyone, including Josh, helped with cleanup. ‘Thanks yous’ and ‘see you laters’ were abundant as the couple headed out of the door. Matt dropped his boyfriend off at home, and since he wasn’t grounded anymore, he stayed for a little disgusting time of their own.

———–

“Mama, ooo,” Jake sang when the couple entered the cafeteria, hand in hand on Monday afternoon. “What are you doing here, Dardo? Not that I’m not happy you’re here, but I haven’t seen you at lunch in months.”

“I’m here because I’m hungry and I decided to come sit with my boyfriend and his friends.”

“Oh, so we’re not your friends?” he mimicked an offended tone.

“If you want to be,” the brunette said timidly.

“Duh, asshole! Especially after that talent show shit. You really sounded like Freddie Mercury.”

“Totally,” Kurtis added. “So I’m not bitter that I lost.”

“Thanks, guys,” he blushed.

“We’re gonna go get food, we’ll be back,” Matt informed. He guided his boyfriend to the lunch line and wrapped his hands around his waist. “Are you comfortable with this public display of affection?”

Jason nodded. “Your friends are so incredible.”

“They’re your friends too now, babe.”

“I’m still getting used to that,” he chuckled.

“You’re so cute.” Matt brushed hair away from the boy’s face before placing a quick peck on his lips.

“Eww, dude,” the boy behind them said in disgust.

“Do you have a problem?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, you’re ruining my appetite.”

“Because my boyfriend is sickeningly hot or because you’re jealous?”

“Neither fag,” the boy scoffed.

“Whoa!” Jake exclaimed from across the room. He immediately jumped out of his seat and made his way over to his friends’ sides, quickly followed by Alley and the sluggish Brian. “If I heard what I think I heard from all the way over there, then I’ll have no problem smashing your fucking face into the ground,” Jake said to the boy.

“Fuck all the way off. If you want to see two dudes making out, that’s on you. Go to hell for that disgusting shit.”

“If we were bothering you, you could have been more polite about it,” Jason said calmly.

“I swear to God, fag, if you say anything else to me, I’ll-”

He stopped abruptly as he flinched when Jake lunged at him but Alley held her boyfriend back. “Babe, stop! He’s not worth it. If you get suspended, we won’t be able to go to Miami.”

“I don’t care! I want to punch him in his fucking face.” He snatched away, lunging at the boy again before being stopped by Matt and Brian.

“What’s going on?” Kurtis, Roy, and a few others ran over.

“He called them fags,” Jake seemed to foam at the mouth.

“Not cool, bro,” Roy scowled.

“I say we just let Jake go and we all pummel him,” Brian shrugged. “We don’t need Miami to have fun.”

“No,” Roy said calmly as he approached the boy. “You’re trash and I hope your two seconds of being a tough guy was fun because everybody in this room now knows that you’re a bitch and you’ll be the one burning in hell for your ignorance. Get out of line again, and we’ll go with Brian’s plan. Got that?” The boy nodded. “Now apologize to these human beings.”

“Sorry,” he said barely above a whisper, but it was good enough for all parties involved.

“Get the fuck outta here. Your face is upsetting my stomach.” The ignorant patron quickly exited the cafeteria. Hoots and hollers filled the room.

“I still want to kick his ass,” Jake fumed before his girlfriend whispered something in his ear. The boy immediately calmed down and slapped her ass. “You better,” he chuckled.

“Woo,” Jason exhaled as he wiped his tears before they could spill over.

“Did that guy really get to you?” Matt asked, concerned that the boy’s first time back in the cafeteria had been so bad that it’d also be the last time.

“Dardo, don’t let that asshole get to you,” Brian drawled.

“I’m just not used to so many people standing up for me like that,” he sniffled. “Thank you guys.”

“Wait, we were defending Jason? Ah, shit, wrong gay,” Roy teased.

The group laughed.

“That’s what friends are for,” Kurtis beamed.

“Friends,” Jason confirmed.

“Your talent show performance was so epic,” a girl he didn’t recognize complimented.

“Thank you so much,” the boy pouted at the outpour of love and support.

“Nobody even remembers that I won first place because they’re too busy singing ‘Mama, ooo,” Roy rolled his eyes before laughing.

“We’re going to have so much fun in Miami,” Kurtis cackled. “Everyone here is going right?”

People replied with nods and ‘of courses’.

“I need a new bikini!” Alley shouted.

“Why?” Jake asked. “It’ll just be torn.”

“No way, I saw this really cute one and it was eighty dollars and if you rip it, I’ll rip you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” he laughed before pulling her back to the table so they could finish their lunch.

After a few more seconds, the rest of the group dispersed leaving the couple alone.

“I have friends, Matt,” he giggled.

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you’re so damn cute.” Matt gave the boy a tender kiss.

—————

When Friday came around, Alley and Jason strolled through the mall while they left their boyfriends to do their own shopping.

“Is this really your first time buying your own?” Jake cackled as they entered Walmart.

“Yes,” he said nervously. “I’ve always just borrowed yours.”

“Well son, welcome to the magical world of condoms,” Jake beamed as he extended his arm, proudly displaying the array of small boxes that lined the shelves.

“There are so many options,” he exhaled.

“True, but don’t get overwhelmed. There are different sizes, colors, textures, flavors-”

Matt’s eyebrows shot up. “Flavors?”

“Yep. It just depends on what you’re into. I’ve literally tried every single one of these.”

“That’s because you’re always having sex. I’m surprised your dick isn’t broken.”

“Oh my God, there was this one time that Alley was on top, riding super hard and-”

“Dude, please spare me the gory details.”

“Well, I’m just saying that my dick was once nearly broken, anyways, what about glow in the dark condoms. That way you guys could have a lightsaber fight.”

“You’re an idiot,” Matt chuckled as he reached for a box of lambskin contraceptives.”

“Is Dardo allergic to latex?”  
“Not that I know of?”

“Dude, you need to know these things.”

“I know plenty of things about him, this has never been a topic of discussion.”

“Does he know that your condom shopping today?”

“No,” he replied, guiltily. “Each time we see each other, we go further and further sexually. So I’m taking the proper precautions to-”

“Snooze,” Jake taunted.

“We’re going to Miami and we’ll probably end up fucking and I wanna be ready. Better?”

“Much. But you really should see if he’s allergic.”

Matt pulled out his cell phone and

selected his boyfriend’s number.

“Hello?” Jason answered.

“Hey, babe, are you allergic to latex?”

“No,” he replied in a curious tone. “Why?”

“I’m buying condoms,” he bashfully admitted.

“Oh.” Matt could hear the blush in his voice.

“Is that okay?”

“Yes,” the brunette giggled. “Proper precautions right?”

“My thoughts exactly,” he laughed.

“I’m actually buying you something similar from Spencer’s right now, so I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied before hanging up.

“I love you too,” Jake mocked in a nasally voice.

“Don’t even start, jerk. You and Alley say it so damn much, I don’t even know what it means anymore.”

“It means that I’d take a bullet for her.”

“That’s intense.”

“I really love that girl, bro.”

“I know,” Matt said as he replaced the lambskin condoms with a box of basic latex ones; figuring that he would need something more durable. “What’s it been? Three years, since you two started dating?”

“Three amazing years.”

“Is she really that good in bed? You sound so pussy whipped.”

“That pussy has me whipped, beaten, bending over backwards and questioning my sanity every damn day,” he cackled.

“You guys are going to college together right? Because death by blue balls would suck.”

“That’s the plan,” he said as he grabbed a shopping cart; adding several boxes of condoms. “She fills in applications for both of us at every one she applies to.”

“So cute,” he exaggerated. “And after college? Are you gonna marry her?”

“Definitely one day,” the delinquent replied. “Contrary to popular belier, she’s the only girl I’ve ever been with. I might be a fuck boy, but that means something to me.”

“Are these words really coming out of Ludwig the pig?” Matt teased.

“Yeah asshole, now shut your face because I’m opening up. The plan is to fake my way through college, become a lawyer because I’m super charming and I’ll win all of my cases. Then I’ll marry Alley, have two kids and show up to our ten year high school reunion to show it all off. You’ll probably be lonely with twelve cats by then,” the boy laughed.

“I don’t know what my plan is, as long as I’m with Jason, I’ll be happy.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Jake taunted as he pushed his cart to the register.

“I’m cheesy? Fuck all the way off with that marriage nonsense you were spouting a minute ago.”

His friend laughed. “You better be a good uncle to my future kids.”

“Of course,” he said as he watched the boy put the condoms on the conveyer belt.

“Why so many?” Matt asked. “Nobody has that much sex.

“You can never be too prepared. What if a zombie apocalypse happens and all of the stores closed? I’d still have tons of condoms.”

“But they expire.”

“Condoms don’t expire,” Jake scoffed.

“Dude, yes they do. You’ve probably been having sex with your girl using expired rubbers. I’m surprised she hasn’t gotten pregnant. You dodged a bullet.”

Jake thought for a long minute. “I don’t think babies are bad.”

“They are if you have them at this age.”

“It’d be hard, but not impossible. I really do want kids. A little boy and girl who look just like me,” he grinned.

“Eww,” Matt laughed.

———-

“What about this one?” Alley held up the ruffled light blue lingerie for Jason to examine.

“Too baby dollish. Unless you’re into that sort of thing,” he shrugged.

“I’ve never tried lingerie before. But this miami trip is a special occasion because we’ve never been out of the state unchaperoned,” she winked.

“You guys are so cute.”

“No, you and Matt are the cute ones! you guys haven’t even gone all the way and it’s so adorable.”

“Yeah, but I’m so ready,” he giggled.

“I don’t know how you’ve lasted this long without ripping his clothes off and jumping all over him. Matt is hot you, lucky boy.”

“Jake isn’t anything to sneeze at either. And you have to remind him how smoking hot you are, so I think you should go with something like this.” He grabbed a black lacy bustier with matching garter belt and thong.

“Holy shit, that’s sexy.”

“Right? I might get one for myself,” he laughed.

“It’ll cinch my waist, push my boobs up to my chin and in a thong, my ass will be out. All I need now is a whip.”

Jason chuckled. “I’m sure he’ll like that.”

“Gotta keep things spicy.”

“Is that the secret to a perfect relationship? Spicy sex?”

“We are far from perfect,” she exhaled. “At least I am.”

“What do you mean? I think you’re amazing.”

“I’ve made many mistakes in my life but there’s one that I’ll never be able to live down.”

Not wanting to pry, Jason simply placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl flinched.

His heart dropped. “Jake doesn’t hit you…does he?”

She quickly shook her head. “Oh God no. He really loves me so much and I love him…but everyday that I keep this secret I feel like I’m hurting him more and more.”

“Is it that bad?”

“Yes,” she burst into tears.

Jason wrapped his arms around the girl. “Well let’s get out of here and we’ll talk, get ice cream, or whatever you need to do.”

Alley wiped her eyes. “Thank you.”

He grabbed her hand and mustered a supportive smile. What kind of secret would she have that she couldn’t tell Jake? What kind of secret would make her burst into tears whenever she thinks about it? Looks like it’ll be a night filled with ice cream and Clueless.

After she purchased her lingerie, they drove to Jason’s house and sat on his bed just as the girl seemed on the verge of tears again. “Sorry, I normally mope around about this at night before I go to bed.”

“What is it?”

“Um,” she mumbled as she tried to put her thoughts into words. “I-I.”

Jason grabbed the girl’s shaking hands.

“Last year, I was pregnant.”

“Oh my God,” he exhaled. “I didn’t know that.”

“Nobody knows,” she wept. “Not even Jake. We’re still too young. I didn’t want our lives to be ruined.”

“Did you get an abortion?”

She shook her head. “At least, not a professional one…I did some really bad things to myself. Stuff so painfully horrible that I was bedridden for two weeks. Convincing my mother that it was just the stomach flu so that she wouldn’t take me to the hospital, only to have them expose me.”

“That’s beyond dangerous, Alley. You could have died,” Jason sniffled.

“And sometimes I wish I had died. I hate what I did to myself… to the baby…and I caused so much damage to my body that I don’t think I’ll be able to have children in the future.” The girl buried her face into her hands and began to cry hysterically.

Tears rolled down Jason’s cheeks as he pulled Alley into an embrace and rocked her until she was calm enough to speak again.

“To this day Jake thinks I had the stomach flu for those few weeks,” she sniffled. “On one hand I feel so guilty for everything but on the other, I feel like I saved us. If I had a baby, how would I focus on doing our work? Jake hasn’t learned a damn thing since we started dating in freshman year, if I had to quit school because of a pregnancy then both of our futures would have been fucked.”

“That’s an enormous amount of pressure on you, though. I’m sure Jake would understand.”

“Jake doesn’t believe in abortions. He loves kids so much. When his niece was born, I’d never seen him so happy. He spoils her rotten and we have to pry his hands away from around her whenever it’s time to leave. And the chances of me not being able to give him his own children someday are so high that it makes me nauseous.”

“Do you think you’ll ever tell him?”

“I really want to…if the guilt doesn’t kill me first.”

“Whatever you decide to do, I’m here for you.” Jason gave her a firm squeeze.

She returned the embrace. “Thank you so much, Jason.”

They watched Sleeping Beauty and other Disney movies as Jason stroked the girl’s hair until she fell asleep. Matt and Jake arrived shortly thereafter.

“Babe,” Jake cooed in her ear. When his attempts to wake her failed, he gently scooped his girlfriend up in his arms and carried her to his Jeep, followed by Jason with her belongings.

“Please, take care of her,” the brunette said to Jake as he placed the bags in the car. “She loves you so much.”

“I know that, Dardo,” he smirked. “Thanks for shopping with her. I’ll see you guys later.” He jumped in the front seat and sped off.

When Jason returned to his room, Matt was seductively sprawled out on his bed. “So, what did you buy today?”

Jason sauntered over and gently straddled the boy. “You will just have to wait until we get to Miami, mister.”

“Can I at least get a sneak peek?”

The brunette nodded before leaning down and placing a tender kiss against his boyfriend’s lips.


	6. Chapter 6

By the beginning of May, Jason had been completely accepted into his boyfriend’s group of delinquent friends. A strange little fellow who had never smoked, drank or had sex and it amazed them. In return, Jason found each of them to be charming and sweet in their own unique way. Although the gang was still intimidating, he hung out with them because he wanted to fit into Matt’s world.

It was the morning of their senior trip to Miami and the brunette couldn’t wait to meet up with them at the airport.

He wasn’t sure whose idea it was to dress up as 1950s greasers for the four hour flight, but he didn’t complain and was even excited as he styled his hair into a fashionable pompadour.

“Almost ready?” the boy’s father asked from the doorway.

After a few months in Alcoholics anonymous, the man was practically a new person. With more energy and a better outlook on life, he was able to get a job,make friends and most importantly, spend time with his son.

“Yep,” he said as he slid the last bobby pin into place. As the man watched his son, his heart began to ache at realization of how much time had been wasted between them because of the bottle. “I can’t believe you graduate in just a few weeks,” he pouted.

“Dad, don’t get sentimental right now,” Jason groaned.

“Only for a minute,” he promised. “The last clear memory I have of you going to school is your freshman orientation with your mother…and that’s horrible. I miss her and I always will, but that never should have been an excuse to be a shitty father. I’ll probably never forgive myself, but I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you, but I was never mad at you to begin with, Dad. I put my grieving into my music, you put yours in booze. But I can’t judge you for how you reacted…I haven’t lost the love of my life.”

“Is that what Matt is?”

“Yes,” he blushed.

“He is a great kid and he brings out the best in you. I approve.”

“Thanks, Dad,” he smiled and gave his father a quick hug before gathering his luggage.

“Miami, huh?” he sighed.

“Yes, and I’ll be gone for three whole days. Are you going to miss me?” The brunette fluttered his eyelashes.

“Of course,” the man assured, giving his son a playful nudge in the arm. “But I’m seeing Liz tomorrow, so not too much,” he laughed.

“Liz from AA?”

“Yeah, the blonde.”

“Oh, okay. She seems nice.”

“Mhm.”

“Don’t have too much fun,” Jason teased.

“You either,” he chuckled. “I don’t want to have to bail you out of jail.”

“I won’t make any promises,” the boy smirked just as the doorbell rang. “There’s Matt.”

Jason’s father helped him carry his bags to the living room.

“Holy shit,” the brunette exhaled when he opened the door.

With his hair sculpted into a perfect style that embodied the 1950s, Matt leaned against the wooden door frame cladded in a black leather jacket, dark sunglasses and Converse; unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

“Sup,” he greeted, lips curling into a slight smirk as he took in his boyfriend’s expression. “What?”

“You look like James Dean.”

He smoothed his already perfect hair and pulled the cigarette from his mouth, making every moment overly sensual. “Does that turn you on?”

Jason’s father cleared his throat; making his presence known to the oblivious boy.

“Mr. Dardo,” Matt gasped as he immediately straightened up, tossed the cigarette and snatched his sunglasses off. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Clearly,” he chuckled. “Got all your stuff, Jason?”

“Yes.” The brunette handed his boyfriend a few bags before grabbing the rest from his father.

“Have a great time son. Take care of him, Matt.”

“Will do,” they said in unison before laughing. Jason kissed his father’s cheek and exited through the door.

The man shook his head. “Goofballs.”

“Love you, Dad,” Jason waved after he’d climbed into Mrs. Lent’s Mercedes.

“I love you more!” he shouted as the car sped away.

————-

“We’re here,” Matt’s mother informed as she pulled in front of their designated airport terminal.

The couple unbuckled their seatbelts. “Thanks, Mom.”

“The weather in Miami is going to be nice, but make sure you boys wear hats and lots of sunblock. If you get into the ocean, watch out for sharks, jellyfish, and killer whales. Don’t smoke or drink, but you already know better than that.”

Matt suppressed his laughter. “Alright,” he said as he opened the car door.

“Wait, I’m not done. Don’t accept any cups or weird things from strangers. Always stay in a group of four or more. And um, if you’re going to be…intimate-”

“Mom!” Matt protested.

“Sorry! It’s my motherly duty. If you’re going to be intimate, use protection,” she said so quickly that it was almost unintelligible.

“Thanks,” the boy groaned as he climbed out of the car followed by Jason.

“I love you both,” she chirped. “Have fun, babies.”

They expressed their ‘I love yous’, ‘see you later’s, and avoided a spiel on travel safety before they finally entered the airport; immediately spotting their friends.

“Well if it isn’t Marlon Brando,” Jake cackled.

“You’re looking like a prime greaser yourself. Who came up with this idea again?”

“Me,” Raven purred through bright red lips. Hair pulled back into a high ponytail with bangs curled up into a victory roll, and a fitted black body suit, the sultry brunette emulated the style of the era perfectly. A typical Scorpio, she always did what she wanted to get what she wanted. “I knew Alley had that top in her closet. I love titties.”

“You’re such a lesbian,” Zack chortled.

“The term is pansexual, bitch.”

“A fancy word for whore.”

“A fancy word for you’ll never hit it,” she smoldered.

The group broke out into a collective, “Ooo!”

“Burn!” Justin cackled.

“Medic!” Roy added eliciting even more laughs from the teens.

“Stupid,” Zack said under his breath.

“Then stop trying to read me all the time and failing miserably at it,” Raven rolled her eyes.

“The boy likes you,” Latrice said as if it was obvious.

“Fuck all the way off,” he scoffed.

“Sorry, but pansexuality does not include animals,” was Raven’s icy reply.

“Ay dios mios.” April raised her hands before standing and grabbing her things. “Let us leave before there is a fight or something.”

When the last person arrived, the group had their bags checked before heading towards airport security.

“Um, Brian?” Max asked.

“What?” the boy drawled.

“You don’t have anything on you that might get us into trouble, do you?”

“You’re an idiot,” he mumbled.

“Brian you don’t have to talk to her like that,” Kurtis defended. “I don’t think any of us want to go to jail for your shit.”

“Why the fuck would I bring drugs to the airport? If I got caught, that’s federal shit. I’m not stupid.”

“Okay,” Max exhaled in relief. “But I do wish you would’ve at least dressed up an-”

“And I wish you’d shut up,” the boy snapped.

“What is your problem?” Latrice asked.

“It’s too early in the fucking morning for Little Miss Muffet.”

“True,” she howled in laughter.

Max rolled her eyes.

As they entered the roped off section of airport security, Jake began to sing Paper Planes by M.I.A. “I fly like paper, get high like planes,

If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name,

If you come around here, I make ‘em all day,  
I get one down in a second if you wait,

I fly like-”

“Babe, I don’t think that’s the best song to sing through airport security.”

“Why?”

“It’s about drugs,” she said in a hushed voice.

“But look at how cool we fucking look?”

“No one on the corner has swagger like us,” Kurtis picked up where Jake left off in the song.

“Aye!” Jake chuckled as he leaned over and gave his ass a little shake.

“Babe, stop,” Alley said through gritted teeth. “People are staring.”

“Let them stare! We’re young and we’re about to turn up in Miami. I don’t want to hear any nagging or drama.”

“Hm,” the girl hummed through pursed lips.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes. “What?”

She shook her head.

“Ugh, don’t start, Alley. You drive me insane when you…”

At that point, Jason had to turn away. He couldn’t imagine what was going through his friend’s mind, but he hope that she’d find peace soon.

“You okay?” Matt asked as he studied the boy’s face.

“Mhm.”

Matt rubbed Jason’s forehead. “Wrinkles,” he teased.

“You’re such a dork,” the brunette gently slapped his hand away.

“Hey, you can use that word, but I can’t?”

“I’ve always been called loser, trash, punk, and all kinds of things. It really used to bother me, but now, I’m reclaiming them as my own. And you are my dork,” he emphasized each word.

“I’m proud of you. You’re growing up in all of the right places and this confidence is so damn sexy.”

“Oh, hush,” Jason couldn’t hide his face in time before his cheeks turned a pale pink.

Matt smirked and kissed the boy’s hair. “You look like Danny Zuko,” he whispered.

“So if Danny Zuko and James Dean hooked up…”

“Hot.”

“And if-”

“Next!” the woman at the security checkpoint shouted.

Matt blew a raspberry before they made their way past her and through the metal detectors.

Max held her breath as Brian walked underneath the machinery but exhaled in relief when the alarm didn’t go off and when he wasn’t stopped by a guard.

The gang made their way to the designated waiting area and only had to wait forty minutes before they boarded the plane. Ninety percent of the seats were filled with their peers; all headed to Miami for their senior trip.

“Where are my peanuts?” Justin asked the stewardess.

“I could’ve sworn that I just gave you a pack,” the woman replied, a little flustered.

Justin scoffed. “No. I think I should write a letter to the airline and speak of this blasphemy and how I’ve been treated. What’s your name?”

“That won’t be necessary,” she said as she quickly pulled a packet of honey roasted peanuts out of her apron.

“Thank you,” he said sweetly.

“You’re welcome. Can I offer you any peanuts?” the woman asked as she extended a bag to Latrice.

“Get those nuts away from my face!”

Startled, the flight attendant quickly returned them to her pocket.

“She’s allergic, duh,” Justin said as if it was obvious.

“Sorry. Push the button if you need anything else.”

“Will do,” the boy dismissed with a wave of his hand.

The woman nodded before heading towards the cockpit.

Justin let out a hearty laugh as he pulled out his hidden package of peanuts. “Like a boss,” he giggled before ripping into the plastic and pouring the nuts into his mouth.

The only rich boy of the group had grown up in such a strict household, that he’d turned to petty crimes to get his thrill out of life. Always ready to have a good time, or fund the gang’s shenanigans with his parent’s money, Justin was always described as Peewee Herman with a vengeance.

Latrice rolled her eyes and turned the next page in her book. “Like an idiot.” The girl had transferred to the school during their sophomore year and at six feet tall, nobody dared bothered her. But as she slayed on the basketball court with a laugh like no other, it didn’t take her long to find friendship with the delinquents.

“So when is your next stand up comedy gig?” Raven turned in her seat to face Roy.

“A few days after we get back from Miami,” the boy replied.

“I wanna go.”

“Do it,” he patted her knee in a friendly manner.

“Do I get V.I.P?”

“The club is about the size of Mr. Bloom’s class, V.I.P seating will probably be the one toilet in the place.”

“Oh my God,” she laughed.

Zack shot daggers from across the aisle at the pair. Introduced to the group by his older brother before the boy graduated, he decided to stick around when a certain brunette caught his eye.

Matt let out a deep exhale when the plane had reached it’s traveling elevation and the pilot turned off the seatbelt sign.

“You okay?” Jason asked.

The boy gave a quick nod as he brought his finger to his lip before gnawing at the nail; a dead giveaway that he was nervous.

The brunette leaned over. “Are you scared of flying?”

“No…not all the time.”

Jason smiled and pulled Matt’s hand from his mouth. He kissed the back of it before interlocking their fingers.

“What are you smiling about?”

“You’re finally scared of something,” he grinned.

“I’m scared of plenty of things. Your morning breath is one of them.”

The brunette cackled. “Jerk.”

“I’m only kidding,” Matt kissed his temple before the plane hit a patch of turbulence. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat. Even though the movement subsided seconds later, the boy remained frozen.

“Babe?” Jason cooed.

“I’ll be okay,” he sighed, not even attempting to sound believable.

“Anything I can do to make this trip more…pleasurable?”

Matt opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t,” he smirked as he called the boy’s bluff. “You don’t even want to dry hump if your father’s home. And you expect me to believe that you’ll get kinky on this very public plane?”

“We’re way in the back by the bathroom and there’s nobody across from us, so, why not?” He placed a soft kiss on Matt’s jaw.

The boy closed his eyes. “Jason,” he exhaled. “I’ll be fine. Cause if we get caught-” his voice got caught in his throat when his boyfriend nibbled the sensitive skin on his neck.

“We won’t get caught,” Jason whispered. He slid his hand over the fabric of his boyfriend’s crotch, surprised at how hard he already was. “That was easy,” the brunette smirked.

Matt gave in. “Get my blanket from the overhead bin,” he suggested through pursed lips.

Jason nodded and quickly obliged; grabbing the blue fleece and a small spray bottle out of his own bag. He spritzed his mouth twice.

“Ugh, that does not taste like cinnamon,” he frowned.

“What is that?”

The brunette handed him the bottle then returned to his seat and draped the fabric over the both of them.

Matt quietly read the bottle’s label. “Give great head with this desensitizing deep throat spray! Numbs your gag reflex so you can take all of your partner! Flavor: Sexy Cinnamon.” He burst into laughter. “Babe, where the hell did you get this?”

“Spencer’s, of course. Although, I don’t think the school was expecting me to buy sexual stuff when they gave me that gift card,” he giggled.

Matt shook his head. “You are something else. What else did you buy?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” Jason winked before firmly placing his hand to the boy’s groin, eliciting a loud moan.

Luckily, the two seated in front of them had headphones in.

The brunette pressed an index finger to his own lips, instructing Matt to keep quiet before disappearing underneath the blanket.

“I’ll try,” Matt replied in a whisper. “And I’ll tap your shoulder if someone’s coming.”

“And what if you’re the one that’s coming?” he asked in a muffled yet seductive voice as he undid the boy’s pants and tugged at the hem.

Matt raised his hips, allowing the other boy to pull them down just enough. “I’ll try not to be loud. I might need to bite on something,” he let out a breathy laugh but abruptly stopped when Jason’s hand was wrapped around his throbbing cock. Matt pursed his lips and fought the urge to close his eyes just in case someone made their way towards the back of the plane.

Using the precum as lube, Jason firmly stroked Matt’s length for a few minutes before kissing the tip and taking half of the shaft into his mouth.

“Oh my God,” Matt mumbled as Jason pulled away and licked the entire shaft, working his tongue up and down; flicking it over the tip before wrapping his lips around the pulsing cock once again.

Matt tightly gripped his arm rest. “Fuck,” he bit his lip to stifle the yelps and moans he’d normally be producing.

When Jason slid his mouth down, taking the entire length in, he let the tip past the threshold of his throat. The spray had worked and for the first time, the boy didn’t gag. Cock sheathed in the full warmth and tightness of Jason’s mouth, Matt knew he’d explode any second now.

“I’m close,” he panted just as Jake stood from his seat and turned to head towards the bathroom. The boy quickly gave a warning tap on Jason’s shoulder. “Babe.”

The brunette immediately retreated from underneath the blanket and didn’t have enough time to do anything but pretend to be asleep.

“Only two and a half hours left,” Jake smirked before entering the bathroom.

“Can’t wait,” Matt feigned a smile, making sure to keep his aching erection concealed by his hands over the fleece.

Jason slowly opened his eyes and grinned.

“You are incredible,” the boy exhaled.

“The spray tastes like shit but it does help with my gagging.”

“Good thing I don’t gag,” Matt winked before kissing his boyfriend’s hand.

Jason chuckled. “Well, we can’t all be professional dick suckers like you.”

“You’re the only boy I’ve been with, so I must’ve been born to do it,” he laughed.

“You had one too many popsicles as a kid.”

“And you didn’t have enough,” he teased.

Jason scoffed. “Boy, please. All that chirping and squirping like a bird you do, I must be doing something right.” He leaned in close to his boyfriend. “And when Jake gets out of the bathroom, I’ll make you see stars.”

“You’re so hot,” Matt exhaled before kissing him.

“Hi, guys,” Alley whispered as she reached for the bathroom door handle.

“Wait, Jake’s in-”

“Ssssh,” Alley placed an index finger over her lips before giving a sheepish smile and entering.

“At least we’re not the only ones,” Matt chuckled.

“Ow, red. Red.” The couple heard Alley say moments later.

“What does red mean?” Jason asked Matt.

“It’s their safeword.”

“Do people just use safewords for kink stuff or is it for anything that’s painful?”

Matt’s eyebrows knitted together. “I don’t know. Maybe both. But it’s like a tap out for rough or painful sex.”

“Oh…do we need a safeword?”

“Probably,” Matt smirked. “Do you have anything in mind?”

Jason thought for a minute before giving a soft smile. “Yamaha,” he blushed.

“Motorcycles and pianos,” he grinned as he pulled him close until their lips met again. After a quick yet passionate kiss, Jason looked at his boyfriend through lust filled eyes before returning under the blanket.

“Oh my God.” Matt muffled his moan as his hips bucked at the warm contact of Jason’s mouth on his eager cock. The brunette’s fingers wrapped around the base of the shaft and he gently tugged while his mouth worked; engulfing his boyfriend completely with each movement. With a few more strokes, Matt knew he couldn’t hold off any longer.

“Fuck, Jay. I’m gonna come,” he said as quietly as he could.

Jason kept his grip on the base of the shaft firm and sucked Matt harder; bringing his boyfriend to an orgasm that had him mumbling Jason’s name repeatedly as he shot load after load of cum into the brunette’s mouth. He swallowed every drop of the hot liquid and kissed the tip of his boyfriend’s cock before proudly emerging from beneath the blanket.

Matt melted into his seat. “That was amazing,” he panted.

“I’m becoming a pro like you,” Jason winked.

“You’re better than me.”

“Nobody’s better than you. You even taste amazing.”

He placed a hand on the back of Jason’s neck and pulled him into a tender kiss.

“You taste sweeter,” he whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. Jason’s cheeks flushed a light pink before Matt kissed him once more. The brunette spread the blanket over himself and the other boy as Matt wrapped his arm around him.

They were just starting to doze off when they heard singing from the bathroom.

“Because you know I’m all about that bass, ‘bout that bass-”

“Babe, stop singing All About That Bass,” Alley groaned.

The boy continued as he thrust his hips to the rhythm of his own voice. “Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top.”

“Jake, I’m so close and you’re ruining it,” she fumed.

“But it’s stuck in my head,” he whined.

“Stop singing or I will leave you alone in here with your hand.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “Put your leg up here.”

“These are two hundred dollar shoes,” Alley gasped. “There’s no way I’m putting my foot there! Gross.”

“Not there. There.”

“Oh.”

Matt and Jason heard the light scratch of her heel as she placed it high against the wall.

“Oh!” she moaned. “Yes, right there.”

“That’s enough of that,” Matt said as he placed his ear buds in. Jason chuckled and grabbed his oral spray. As he returned the bottle to his bag, he noticed the middle aged passenger making her way down the aisle towards the bathroom.

Shit, he thought. If someone catches them, we’re all done for.

When the woman got close enough, she smiled at him. “I hate long flights.”

“Me too. I’ve been waiting to use the bathroom for like ten minutes now. The guy in there said his stomach was pretty messed up.”

“Oh my,” she gasped. “Um, I guess I’ll try again later then.”

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“I like your look by the way. Very cute.”

“Thank you,” Jason smiled as the woman turned on her heel and retreated back to her seat while the brunette sat in his.

“She’s right you know,” Matt kissed the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. “You’re cute, hot and downright sexy all at the same time. How the hell do you do it?”

“I imitate you.”

Matt shook his head as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“I got Matt Lent to blush,” the brunette said smugly. “Mr. Charisma and cheesy one liners himself.”

“I blush all the time. I just can’t let you see it because then you’ll get all cocky like you are now,” he said matter of factly before rustling the brunette’s hair, nearly messing it up.

“Jerk,” he giggled.

Matt kissed his boyfriend before the bathroom escapades interrupted them once again.

“Fuck. I’m coming,” Alley moaned.

Jake replied with a few gasps and grunts followed by an, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

After that, there were sounds of loud kissing, running water and the of rustling paper towels.

“Do I just toss the condom in this trash?” Jake asked.

“Babe, you sound like an idiot. Of course you throw it away.”

“But this is an airplane. Doesn’t the government go through the garbage and stuff? What if they take my sperm and make a clone or pin a crime on me?” He sounded panicked.

There was a long silence in which Jason was positive that Alley was giving her boyfriend the signature ‘what the fuck is wrong with you’ look. “Jake Bartholomew Ludwig,” she emphasized each word through gritted teeth. “Throw the condom away right now.”

“Alright, calm down. Don’t pop a blood vessel. Although…you’re kinda sexy when you’re angry. Come here.”

Alley giggled. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me forever and ever.”

“Will do. Now get outta here, I have to pee.”

They shared one last kiss before Jake finally emerged from the bathroom; smug look plastered across his face. “I can’t wait until we land.”

“Looks like you already did,” Matt laughed.

“Jealous?” Jake smirked.

“Never,” he said just as smugly; pulling his boyfriend even closer.

“Fair enough,” he shrugged. “Later.” The boy made his way to his seat. Seconds later, Alley emerged. She hummed sweetly to herself and smiled at the boys before making her way down the aisle.

“At least she seems a little happy now,” Jason said aloud to himself.

“What?” Matt asked.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing.”

“Was she upset or something?”

“No, I was just thinking abo-” he turned to Matt. “About how perfect you are.”

“Bullshit,” he giggled before kissing him.

Snuggled up and lost in the comfort of each other’s warmth, the couple managed to fall asleep for the rest of the flight.

———-

Student council had organized the trip, asking the seniors to choose a roommate to save money and because each room was to be equipped with two full sized beds. Since there were no chaperones, the school officials trusted the student council to conduct themselves in a proper manner and to report any unsavory behavior. Being young teens and just wanting to have fun themselves, the students that made up the group announced that they’d ‘look the other way’ for anything that would normally be frowned upon. Such as males and females bunking together or the teens fraternizing with college students on spring break.

The teens quickly chose their roommates before getting their room keys and heading off in separate directions to get comfortable.

“This is beautiful,” Jason gasped when he entered the chicly decorated hotel room behind Matt. The flooring, paint and linens were all neutral in color. The elegance of the sea foam green and aquatic blue pillows and decor seemed to bring out the beachy feel that matched the view of the ocean just outside their window.

The brunette plopped his bags onto one of the beds and walked over to the glass. He stared so admiringly at the massive body of water, that he hardly noticed when Matt wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Incredible view,” he mumbled into his hair.

“Nobody told me that it’d be this beautiful.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve never been this close to the ocean before.”

Matt turned Jason around to face him. “Are you telling me that you’ve never been to the beach before?” he asked in disbelief.

“No,” the brunette replied as if it was obvious.

“How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I’ve seem them from airplanes but I’ve just never been to one.”

Matt grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. “Come on.”

————–

After changing into their swimming trunks, the couple walked the short distance to the white sanded beach to find dozens of their classmates already there.

“Took you long enough,” Jake said as he knocked the volleyball back over the net.

Matt laughed. “We’ve been here all of five minutes and you’re already talking shit.”

“I literally dropped all my stuff on the floor in our room and threw on my trunks. I’m ready to have a fucking good time. You guys wanna play?”

“I’m gonna take Jason to the water first.”

“It’s cold,” Jake warned.

Jason scrunched his nose. “I don’t like cold water.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

They made it to the water’s edge just as a small wave came crashing around their ankles. Jason jumped back a few feet.

“That’s freezing!”

Matt laughed. “It’s just like a swimming pool.” He took a few steps until he was knee deep in the water before beckoning his boyfriend over.

“It’s too cold,” he whined.

“You’ll get used to it,” Matt assured.

The brunette folded his arms. “And if I don’t wanna?”

“Well, I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, but I can pout for the rest of the day,” he said before sticking his bottom lip out.

“And if I said I was scared?”

Matt leaned over, scooping water into his cupped hands. He gave Jason a sheepish grin before tossing the water into the air and letting it rain over himself. The act was innocent enough, but Jason couldn’t help getting a little turned on by his own personal siren beckoning him into the glacial waves.

“Does it still look scary?” the boy asked, being unintentionally sexy.

Jason swallowed spit. “Um, maybe?”

Matt exaggerated a pout. “Are you just trying to be difficult?”

“What if I am?” he challenged.

Without another word, Matt sprinted towards the brunette.

“No!” Jason squealed as he quickly turned to run away. He made it all of five feet before tripping and stumbling into the sand. His boyfriend immediately straddled him. “Matt!” he giggled. “Why are you harassing me?”

“I want you to have a good time while we’re here.”

“We haven’t even been here an hour yet and you’re tackling me into the sand.”

Matt laughed. “I didn’t tackle you! You fell like the dork you are.”

“Jerk,” Jason said before scooping up a handful of sand and dumping it into Matt’s trunks.

The boy immediately jumped up. “Hey!”

“That’s what you get,” the brunette cackled before stopping abruptly when Matt picked up his own sand. “Babe,” he cooed.

“Oh, no. Don’t try and sweet talk me now,” he let out a sinister laugh.

“Matty,” he said in the softest voice and sweetest pout he could muster. “Baby. I love you.”

Matt looked at his boyfriend through narrowed eyes. “You’re pure evil,” he sighed as he poured the sand on the ground.

Jason smiled as he stood up. “I love you.” He kissed his boyfriend’s tense lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

“Where are we going?”

“I wanna build a sand castle.”

The boy laughed, but went along with it. Jason found a spot on the beach that wasn’t too crowded and sat down, followed by Matt.

“Don’t we need buckets?” Matt asked.

“Aw, do we? Don’t some people just sculpt things with their hands?”

“But we need the sand to be wet.”

“Oh,” Jason frowned.

“I’ll find you something, Pumpkin,” he said as he stood. The boy spotted a woman who was downing the last sip of her Gatorade; he sauntered over. “Excuse me, are you done with that bottle?”

“Yeah?” was the woman’s suspicious reply.

“Could I have it? I don’t have a sandcastle bucket.”

“Aw, sure.” She handed it to him before he quickly filled it with seawater then returned to Jason’s side.

“This is gonna be fun,” the brunette beamed.

“You’re so cute,” Matt said as he molded a small sand figure.

“Have you seen those sandcastle competitions with the sculptures so insanely detailed that they look like they belong in an art museum?”

“Yes I have.”

“That’s pretty much what I’m going,” he laughed.

“I believe in you,” Matt chuckled.

“You better.”

After what seemed like endless hours of sandplay and giggles, Jake and a few others made their way over to the couple.

“Dardo, what the hell is that?” Brian asked.

“It’s Matt,” he said timidly.

“That looks like a walrus,” Jake added.

“No way,” the brunette gasped.

“Well, I think it’s perfect. Looks just like me,” Matt grinned.

“You’re right,” Jake nodded. “You do look like a walrus.” He laughed and dodged the handful of sand that Matt lobbed at him.

“We’re all gonna order a ton of pizzas and liquor with my fake ID and chill in our room. You guys down?”

“I’ve been known to like pizza,” Matt grinned and stood before helping Jason up.

The group walked along the beach when a ball was rolled by Jake’s feet. The boy picked it up and glanced around, spotting the small wide eyed toddler hiding behind her mother’s leg.

“Is this your ball?” he asked the timid child. She nodded. Jake smiled as he made his way over to her and knelt down. “Here you go.” She quickly grabbed it from his hands.

“What do you say, Jamie?” the girl’s mother reprimanded.

“Thank you,” she chirped.

“You’re absolutely welcome. And Jamie is the cutest name I’ve ever heard.”

“Thank you,” she repeated. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Jake. Not nearly as nice as Jamie, but it does start with a ‘J’,” he smiled.

“My friend in preschool is named Jake too!”

“He is?” Jake questioned in that tone that kids loved.

“Yes! He is my best friend,” she beamed.

“Well he is very lucky to have such a great friend like you.”

Alley watched as her boyfriend lit up while he talked to the girl. Guilt radiated through her, causing her heart to ache and her eyes to sting at the production of fresh tears.

“Time to go, Jamie,” her mother informed.

“Bye, Jake!” she waved.

“Bye, Jamie,” he beamed. “It was so nice to meet you.”

Jake had a massive grin on his face when he returned to Alley’s side. It quickly faded when he noticed her demeanor. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

Jake brushed it off as they continued to walk. “That kid was precious.”

She nodded.

“I’m imagining what our kids would be like,” he admitted. “I want the girls to look like you with a great sense of humor. And the boys to look like me with the common sense of how to treat a lady,” he grinned.

Alley feigned a smile before Jake gently grabbed her arm. “Babe, what’s wrong? And don’t say nothing because I hate when people lie to me.”

Her stomach contorted into knots and she swallowed spit. “I-I…um”

“Are you cheating on me?”

“Of course not,” she fumed as she attempted to snatch away from him,but Jake kept his grip firm.

“I know, I’m sorry. You’ve just been weirder lately. What’s the matter with you? Is it just one of those ‘I hate the world’ days?”

“Yeah,” she sighed.

“Anything I can do to make it better better?”

Alley shook her head. “I just want to get drunk and forget about everything.”

“Sounds reasonable enough,” Jake smiled before kissing her hair. He grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers as they walked back to their hotel room.

————-

About an hour later, Jake and Alley’s room was filled with tipsy teenagers with raging hormones.

“Who wants to play truth or dare?” Madison asked.

The room was instantly filled with cheers and excitement as everyone gathered around. To make sure everyone got a chance, they all placed their names on a piece of paper before collecting them into a hat.

“I’ll start,” Madison said as she pulled out a name. “April. Truth or dare?”

“Um,” the blonde bombshell bit her lip. Moving to the United States from Puerto Rico in their sophomore year, the girl instantly became popular. With her beauty and bubbly personality, April seemed to be the ideal girlfriend to the majority of her peers. Deciding to focus on her studies instead of romance, she left a trail of broken hearts wherever she went. “Dare.”

“Hm,” Madison thought for a minute, “I dare you to kiss…”

An explosion of ‘me’s and ‘over here’s broke out all over the room causing April to blush.

“I’ll just pick another name,” she laughed. “Kurtis.”

“Fuck yes,” Kurtis grinned as he did a little dance over to April. “My breath is good, I promise.”

The girl giggled before placing a hand on his cheek and leaning in. After a few seconds, she tilted her head to deepened the kiss causing the room to erupt in ‘ooo’s and cheers. “Go back to your room,” someone heckled.

“Ay dios mios,” she exhaled when they finally pulled away from each other.

“You’re an amazing kisser,” Kurtis complimented.

“You as well.”

“Wanna catch a movie or something tonight?”

April nodded.

“What the fuck is this?” A tipsy Jake cackled. “We’re not even five minutes into the game and they’re ready to fuck. Who’s next?”

“Well, April picks a name since she was the last to go,” Alley informed.

April pulled a slip out of the hat. “Max.”

“Truth,” Max nodded.

“What’s your kink?”

“Oh dear,” she blushed. “Dare.”

“Too late!” Latrice laughed. “We wanna know Miss Thing.”

The proper girl timidly tucked a strand of pale hair behind her ear before answering so quietly that nobody heard. A collective ‘what?’ spread throughout the room. Max cleared her throat. “Bondage.”

The teens erupted once again.

“Brian, you lucky son of a bitch!” Jake howled. “You got a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets!”

“Nothing has happened in the sheets, thank you very much,” Max frowned before drawing the next name. “Brian,” she sighed. “Must be fate.” The girl turned to face the boy already seated next to her.

“Truth because you’re not gonna have me do any dumb shit.”

“Do you actually like me?” she asked, not caring about the large group of people that would hear the details of their relationship.

“Dude, don’t start. You’re always nagging.”

“I really like you and I think you like me, but you never show it. You never show your emotions. ‘Weed’ is not an emotion,” she said becoming a little flustered. “You weren’t like this in middle school.”

“Well, I’m like this now. You can either shut up and love it or get the fuck away from me.”

With tears in her eyes, Max stood and ran out of the room.

“Really, Brian?” Matt asked, tone accusing.

“She annoys me so damn much sometimes.”

“Then why are you with her?”

Brian remained quiet for a minute before answering. “I fucking love her, okay? I haven’t smoked in an entire week and she’s so busy assuming that I’m doing shit that she hasn’t even noticed. And I haven’t told her because what if I don’t change? Isn’t true love accepting someone for who they are? And if she doesn’t accept me as a stoner, does she deserve me sober? We just have a lot to talk about,” he said stood and rushed out of the door to find his girlfriend.

Everyone stared at each other with wide eyes. “What the fuck is going on?” Jake groaned. “Brian is talking philosophy or some shit and hasn’t smoked in a week…the world is coming to an end.”

“It is not,” Alley rolled her eyes. “I think they’re cute and I hope they can work things out.” The girl then picked the next name. “Raven.”

“Bring it, bitch. Dare,” the vixen replied.

“I sentence you and Zack to seven minutes in heaven,” Alley suppressed her laughter.

“Oh my God, you are so shady,” Raven groaned.

“Only for fun,” she winked.

“I’d rather suck a dick than go in there with her,” said Zack.

“I’m sure you have,” the girl sassed. “Let’s get this shit over with.”

With a groan, the boy followed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“I guess we can do a few while they’re in there,” Alley shrugged before allowing Jake to pick another name. “Charlotte,” he hiccuped.

“Dare,” she replied.

“I dare you to go down on Dardo for five minutes,” he chortled.

“No, way,” Matt practically hissed.

“Why?” Jake scoffed.

“He’s gay and taken. That’s like me going down on Alley.”

“What the fuck,” he scowled.

“Exactly! So choose something else you sicko.”

“Oh my God!” Raven exploded as she stormed out of the bathroom; pulling her top back on. “He seriously touched one boob and came.”

“Because he already had the hots for you!” Latrice cackled.

“He’s gross.”

“Zack, what happened buddy?” Jake asked. “You didn’t even last four minutes!”

“It was three minutes and fifty three seconds exactly,” Justin added.

“That’s your new nickname. Zack 3:53,” he laughed.

“Fuck all the way off,” the boy flushed bright red before storming out of the room.

“Another one bites the dust,” Raven rolled her eyes.

Alley laughed. “Well it was Charlotte’s turn but since you’re back-”

“She can go,” Charlotte assured.

Raven pulled out the next name. “Jake.”

“Truth…dare…whatever.”

“I wanna know what has this girl so dick whipped. How big is it?”

“None of your business,” Alley frowned.

“Babe, it’s just a game,” Jake dismissed. “I’ll answer. But I can show you better than I can tell you,” the boy said before dropping his pants and exposing himself.

His girlfriend immediately shoved him. “Jake! Pull up your fucking pants right now or I swear I’ll chop it off!”

“Oh shit,” Jake laughed before doing what he was told. “It’s nine inches and fully functional,” he winked.

“You’re disgusting.” His girlfriend nearly spat before storming towards the exit.

“Babe, this is our room, where are you going?” he asked as he followed behind her.

“Now that that’s over,” Matt said as he shook his head. “I guess we can pick up with Charlotte. I dare you to give out as many hickeys as you can in thirty seconds.”

“Oh, God,” she giggled. “Okay.”

“Go!”

Starting with Justin, the girl went straight for his neck; giving it a firm bite before sucking the sensitive skin.

“Damn,” Justin moaned. “I will definitely put a ring on it.”

She laughed as she moved to the next person; Roy.

“You better not have ebola,” he teased in his usual fashion.

“Hush,” Charlotte giggled before biting and sucking his neck. Moving to the next person it was her best friend Victoria.

“You better make this shit good bitch,” Victoria chuckled as she exposed her neck. Charlotte gave it a firm bite before Matt said that her time was up.

“Fun,” she panted.

“You’re an official whore,” Victoria clapped.

“Takes one to know one,” Charlotte retorted before picking the next name from the hat. “Latrice.”

“Truth, boo boo because these dares are too much.”

“What was your most embarrassing sexual experience?”

“Farting while he was hitting it from the back.”

Everyone burst into laughter.

“Get a visual of that while I pick the next person,” Latrice cackled. “Jason!”

“Oh no,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“I’ll be brave and choose dare.”

“You are new to our little family, so you have to be christened.”

“Go easy on him Latrice,” Matt laughed.

“He’s so timid all the time and he needs to come out of his shell if he’s gonna hang out with us. So streak! I wanna see everything.”

Matt was livid. “Really?!”

“Babe, calm down. It’s not that bad,” Jason cooed.

“You’re comfortable with everyone seeing your junk?”

“I don’t mind,” he shrugged.

“Confident. He must have a big dick,” Raven laughed.

“You’re about to find out,” Jason said as he made his way to the bathroom.

“Oh my God,” Matt dropped his face into his hands.

The brunette turned on his heel. “Matt, if you’re really that uncomfortable, I could do something else.”

“Please do.”

“You’re so selfish Matt,” Latrice groaned. “We wanna see Jason’s penis!”

“It belongs to me,” Matt said before blowing a raspberry.

“Then I dare you to get yourself off by dry humping someone in this room that isn’t your boyfriend,” she said to Jason.

Matt stood up. “You can streak.”

The brunette laughed as he made his way to the bathroom. He quickly stripped down to nothing before opening the door enough to stick his head out. “Ready?”

The teens shouted “Yes!” in unison.

Jason took a deep breath before a sprinting through the room with his hands in the air and entire body exposed. Latrice pulled out her wallet and tossed several one dollar bills in the boy’s path. He paused to pick up the money. “I knew I had potential to be a stripper!” he grinned eliciting laughs from everyone.

“I could have told you that,” Matt chuckled.

The nude brunette pranced around the room one more time before returning to the bathroom.

“Matt, your boyfriend does indeed have a big dick,” Raven complimented.

He shook his head. “Thanks.”

“I need to find one for myself out of these damn college boys,” she giggled.

“Good luck,” he said as he stood up and made his way towards the bathroom.

“Are you going in there to have sex?” Justin asked.

“Can I watch?” Latrice added.

“No and no,” he chuckled before entering.

“Hey,” Jason smiled as he zipped his shorts.

“Having fun?”

Jason gave an eager nod. “Your friends are amazing.”

“They’re your friends now too.”

“I still feel out of place sometimes, but I’m trying to fit in.”

“Just be yourself, Pumpkin. People love you.”

Jason nodded before pressing his lips against Matt’s.

“After you draw a name, wanna get outta here?”

“Sure,” he beamed; always excited to get some alone time with his boyfriend. They shared one last kiss before exiting the bathroom hand in hand.

Roy rolled his eyes. “Well aren’t you guys cute. The PDA is almost as bad as Jake and Alley who I’m pretty sure are having sex right now.”

“Leave them alone,” defended April. “It’s about time we had a gay couple out and proud.”

“I knew Matt was gay for the longest time,” Raven giggled.

“How?” the boy asked.

“You never noticed that I had the hots for you,” she sighed. “I knew you’d hooked up with plenty of girls but you never lusted after them. There’s a difference. I’m a Scorpio, I notice these things.”

Latrice nodded. “Makes sense. And we definitely knew when you started to really like Jason. You were giggly and you’d unconsciously watch him from across the room.”

“Creeper,” Jason teased, giving Matt’s stomach a little tickle.

“Hush,” he giggled as he squirmed away from his boyfriend’s touch.

“And you know I sit next to you in physics,” Raven continued. “You started drawing this dark haired figure one day and I was like ‘yaaas, he’s drawing me’ but then I saw that the hair was frizzy. I knew it was Jason,” she laughed.

“Is my hair really that bad?” the brunette gave an exaggerated pout.

“It could use just a little moisture…but at least you haven’t worn camouflage recently. You’re cuter than ever.”

He laughed as he shook his head. “Thanks, Raven.”

At that moment, Alley and Jake returned to their room.

“Hey guys,” the girl flashed a familiar smile.

“Oh my God, you guys had sex,” Latrice whined. “We wanted to watch damnit!”

“You are some selfish motherfuckers,” Raven agreed. “Can we please dare people to hook up in front of everyone?”

The room was filled with low mumbling as the teens agreed.

“I’ll pick two names from the hat and whoever it is has to do it in the middle of the room.”

“Yaaas,” Latrice added.

Raven grabbed two slips of paper. “Jinkx and Ivy! You have won the kai kai lottery.”

“I’m down,” Jinkx shrugged.

“I guess,” Ivy giggled. “But only making out.”

“That’s it?” Raven groaned. “I’m totally finding myself a hot ladyboy tomorrow.”

“We’re gonna hit the hay guys,” Matt waved as he walked Jason to the door.

“You mean you’re gonna hit the prostate,” Roy laughed.

“Maybe I’ll hit your face with my fist,” he joked. “Goodnight.”

“Bye,” Jason said softly.

“Night guys,” the teens waved.

The boys exited the room and walked hand in hand down the outside corridor.

“Tired?” Matt asked.

Jason shook his head. “You?”

“Nope.”

“So, what do you wanna do?”

Matt flashed a sheepish grin. “Do you trust me?”

————–

“But I don’t like cold water,” Jason whined as they approached the beach underneath the star filled sky.

“Pumpkin, you said that you trusted me,” Matt pouted as he pulled the brunette along.

“I do, bu-” He was cut off by Matt’s lips against his; instantly relenting to the boy’s touch.

“Trust,” he whispered.

Jason nodded before pulling off his shoes and letting Matt lead him to the water’s edge. When a small wave came crashing down around his ankles, the brunette was pleasantly surprised. “It’s so warm,” he gasped.

Matt watched the boy in adoration as he experienced the ocean for the first time.

“Why was it cold during the day and so warm now?”

“I don’t know. Something scientific,” he chuckled right before pulling his fully clothed boyfriend further into the sea.

“Matt!” he reprimanded through gritted teeth, but the boy simply disappeared underneath the surface of the water. Moments later, Jason felt a nudge at his crotch. “You’re such a perv,” he giggled.

Matt emerged from the water with a light gasp.

“Having fun?” the brunette asked.

Matt smirked. “You’re not?”

“You’re a delinquent.”

The boy held his outstretched hand back over the water. “Am I?”

“If you splash me, I swear-” The brunette dodged they wave of sea water his boyfriend sent his way before returning a spray of his own.

Matt giggled as the full blown water war ensued. “Alright, alright! You win!”

“Of course I do,” Jason said smugly.

“Congratulations, Pumpkin. Give me a hug,” the boy said with a mischievous smile.

“Okay,” he said just as slyly. The brunette sloshed towards Matt; placing his hands on top of his boyfriend’s head and pushing him into the water. Thinking quickly, Matt grabbed the brunette by the waist and pulled him into the sea with him.

After a few seconds, they both emerged with their lips pressed against each other’s; hungrily making out and grinding their sea soaked bodies together. When Matt reached down to fondle Jason’s ass, the brunette barely had enough time to moan before a stronger wave knocked them back into the water. The couple giggled once they arose.

“Ready to go?” Matt asked.

Jason nodded as he rang his hair. “That was fun,” he smiled.

“I told you to trust me.” Matt pulled him close by the waist and kissed his temple before they made their way to back to the hotel.

————–

As soon as the ‘do not disturb’ sign was hung and the door to their hotel room closed behind them, Matt firmly pushed Jason against the wall and began to devour the boy’s lips.

Matt continued to kiss Jason deeply as his hands crept down the brunette’s sides until they reached his waist. Once he did, he wasted no time pulling the soaked t shirt up a few inches; letting his fingers trace the bare skin. Jason let out a light moan, the delicate touch driving him crazy.

“Take it off,” Jason exhaled.

Matt obliged, letting his nails graze against the boy’s sides as he pulled the shirt completely off and tossed it behind him. The brunette shivered at the cool air blowing through the vents onto his damp skin.

“Shower,” he breathed.

Matt nodded before cupping the boy’s ass and lifting him. Jason wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and they continued to make out while Matt blindly walked them into the bathroom.

Matt gently returned Jason to his feet then broke their kiss long enough to turn on the shower and remove his own shirt. After reuniting their lips, Matt expertly undid the brunette’s belt and waited for the nod of approval before dropping his shorts and boxers together in one swift motion.

“Cold,” Jason broke their kiss and giggled.

“He seems to be saying otherwise,” Matt chuckled; taking in the boy’s semi. He helped the brunette into the stream of hot cascading water before removing his own shorts and joining him.

The couple wasted no time kissing and grinding their bodies together under the stream.

“Oh my God,” Jason moaned softly when the boy’s erection rubbed against his. Matt cupped both of their shafts into one strong hand and began to stroke them together.

The brunette threw his head back and melted into the flesh on flesh contact.

“You’re so hot,” Matt exhaled.

Jason heard the words spoken from the boy’s lips often, but every time it seemed to catch him off guard. He knew he had nice skin, a lithe figure and decent hair but did that make him hot? Maybe it was his musical ability or attitude that attracted the other boy, but Matt Lent found him attractive and that alone turned him on immensely.

Jason pulled Matt closer and began to ravish his neck in firm bites and tender kisses causing the boy’s knees to go weak.

At that, Jason turned off the shower and upon their exit, the couple dried off with the plush hotel towels.

“Are you ready to show me what else you bought from Spencer’s?”

Jason bit his lip before nodding. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and led him to the bed. The brunette pushed the boy back onto the mattress. “Wait here.” He retrieved a black bag from his suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom.

“This should be interesting,” Matt said aloud.

Moments later, the brunette emerged from the room cloaked in a bathrobe. He tossed the bag of goodies onto the bed. “Are you ready for this?”

“Always.”

The brunette dropped the robe; revealing the candied g-string and nipple tassels. “Ta-da!”

Matt burst into laughter. “That’s amazing.”

“You like?” he asked as he shimmied his chest causing the tassels to spin.

“Very much,” the boy said sincerely.Matt extended his arms and Jason eagerly jumped into them; straddling the boy. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small package.

“What is that?”

“Oral sex candy. It’s like pop rocks,but for your dick,” he giggled. “Everything in the bag is edible.”

Matt laughed. “You’re such a horndog.”

“Only for you,” he said before kissing him.

“I wanna use this on you.”

Jason felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Matt flipped the boy over so that he was on his back.

“I just want to take the time to appreciate these nipple tassels,” he chuckled. “You look beautiful.”

Jason blushed. “Thank you.”

Matt leaned down and took a tassel into his mouth.

“Babe, I don’t mean to be rude, but can we skip the foreplay?” Jason asked.

Matt’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Of course. You can have whatever you want.”

“I want you,” he exhaled; voice heavy with lust.

Matt couldn’t help himself from placing a passionate kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He removed the tassels and tossed them across the room. Afterwards he moved to the foot of the bed, between the boy’s legs and giggled at the candy thong. He took a bite before quickly removing it, freeing Jason’s throbbing cock.

Matt opened the package to the candy and poured the strawberry flavored content into his mouth followed by his boyfriend’s shaft.

“Oh my God,” Jason gasped; hips bucking at the sudden explosion of pleasure.

Matt worked his mouth along the boy’s length; firmly sucking the tip then taking it pass the threshold of his throat. The tingles of the pop rocks, adding an entirely new sensation.

“Matt,” the brunette moaned. He entangled his fingers through the boy’s hair. “That feels so good, baby.”

Encouraged by the praise, Matt swirled his tongue around the head of the cock while one hand stroked him and the other gently massaged his balls.

“Babe, stop or I’ll come,” Jason panted as he writhed under his boyfriend’s touch.

Matt pulled away. “Isn’t that what you want?”

“Not like that. I want you inside of me when it happens.”

The boy looked down at his boyfriend. His eyes were filled with lust and something else he didn’t recognize.

“Are you sure?” Matt asked.

“Yes,” Jason nodded; too quickly for Matt’s taste.

“Babe, you don’t have to rush into this. I’m not a virgin. I want your first time to be special. Roses, candles, and all that cheesy stuff.”

“But this is special to me because I’m with you. Candy nipple tassels, edible sex toys and all that nasty stuff. I want you. I want you to fuck me.”

Matt didn’t like the way the word sounded coming from the brunette’s mouth. “Why?”

Jason sat up. “Because you are the best thing in my life and I want to make you feel good,” he kissed him. “Why did you buy condoms? Tell me what you want.” Jason wrapped his hand around Matt’s full erection causing the boy to moan and buck his hips.

“I want you,” he breathed.

“Then take me,” the brunette whispered against his boyfriend’s neck, sending the boy over the edge.

“God, I love you so much,” Matt murmured. He gently pushed Jason back onto the bed and laid on top of him. “I’m not doing anything outside of your comfort zone.”

“Then that leaves nothing.” Jason nipped at the boy’s neck as he moved his hands along his back. The muscles flexed underneath the sensual touch of his fingers, so he tugged him closer. “Please, Matt. Please, fuck me.”

“No,” he whispered. “I won’t fuck you.”

“Matt,” the brunette whined.

Matt leaned down and gently kissed him. “I’m going to make love to you.”

 

Jason let out a strangled moan as he flung his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. He pulled the boy down to him; attempting to grind their bodies together.

“Relax, horndog,” Matt giggled.

Jason laughed and pecked the boy’s nose. Matt kissed the brunette once more before moving to the foot of the bed between his legs.

“I’m going to prep you, but you need to tell me if something doesn’t feel good, okay?”

Jason nodded and Matt gave him a smile filled with so much love Jason felt like he could cry.

Matt placed a pillow under the brunette’s lower back for comfort before spreading his legs. Jason shivered when the boy suddenly licked his hole. His tongue teased at the entrance; flicking it and entering with just the tip.

“Matt, please don’t tease,” he begged.

“You’re so fucking sexy,“ the boy whispered before pushing himself away from the bed. He retrieved the small bottle of lube and a condom from his bag before returning to the boy’s side. Matt popped the tube open and squirted some directly onto Jason’s hole.

“Cold,” he giggled.

Matt smiled and kissed the boy’s inner thigh. “Ready?”

When the brunette nodded, he wasted no time, instantly driving two fingers inside of Jason; sliding them all the way in. It was tight, but the pain dissipated in a matter of seconds. He slowly began to slide them in and out, while his tongue teased around the entrance. After a while, Jason started to work his hips back and forth, fucking himself onto Matt’s hand. He groaned out as he watched his boyfriend through lust filled eyes. He then began to scissor his fingers; waving them back and forth, working Jason’s hole in preparation for something bigger and better.

When Matt’s fingers brushed against Jason’s prostate, he jumped at the contact.

“Fuck! That feels so good. Please don’t stop.”

Matt chuckled and attempted to slide in a third finger. The pain that shot through the brunette made him wince, but he threw his head back and closed his eyes until it subsided. And when it did, he couldn’t take it anymore. “Matt, please. I need you inside me.”

 

Matt didn’t need to be told twice. Jason eagerly watched as he sat back and opened a condom with his teeth.

“If you’re going to be intimate, make sure you use protection,” he imitated his mother in a nasally whine.

“Oh my God,” Jason cackled. “You sound just like her.”

Matt smiled and kissed him before rolling the condom down over his weeping erection, rubbing his hand along his own shaft to make sure it was in place. He squirted some more lube over his boyfriend’s hole before wiping the remainder over his cock. Matt positioned himself over Jason; hips settling between the other boy’s. The brunette instinctively wrapped his legs around Matt’s waist, pulling him close.

Matt took his boyfriend’s hand in his and placed it on his cock. “You see how hard you make me?” he groaned. “I’m going to make you feel amazing, Jay.” He positioned the head at Jason’s entrance. “Ready, baby?”

“Yes,” the brunette practically begged.

When Matt pressed the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscle, he leaned down and kissed Jason as he slowly entered the boy. The brunette winced in pain as his boyfriend pushed past the entrance. Matt stopped moving, watching in concern as his lover adjusted to the invasion. As soon as the pain gave way to a tingling sort of pleasure, Matt took the cues and began to slide himself further in. Jason had been stretched well, but the width of Matt’s hard cock was more than he was ready for. When the boy attempted to push in a little further, Jason writhed in pain.

“Ow. Yamaha,” he whimpered. “It hurts so much.”

“I’m sorry, Jay,” Matt whispered. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” the brunette assured. “Just give me a minute.”

“Of course, baby. As long as you need, I won’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

“I love you.”

Matt replied by kissing him. Over the next few minutes, the couple shared a few more passionate lip locks before Jason assured that he was ready to try again.

He winced and whimpered as Matt eased all the way in. For a minute, Jason thought the pain was unbearable but his boyfriend took his time and kissed him all over his face, whispering how sexy he was and how hot he felt wrapped around him. Matt’s words eased the tension building inside the boy and he found himself letting go; lost deep in the pleasure Matt was bringing him.

Matt slowly began to slide in and out so Jason pulled his legs tighter around the boy’s waist while his arms were wrapped around his back; holding him close as they built up a steady rhythm.

With each thrust, the brunette let out a soft pant.

“You feel so good, baby,” Matt whispered as he picked up the pace.

“Oh my God,” the brunette moaned loudly when the head of Matt’s cock tapped his prostate. As soon as the boy found the spot, he began to pound against it relentlessly. Jason gripped the sheets in attempt to anchor himself; positive that he’d float away as the sheer pleasure consumed every inch of his body.

Immensely turned on by his boyfriend’s moans and facial expressions, Matt’s own moaning grew louder as he pounded into the boy. His hand drifted between the two and he grabbed Jason’s cock; nearly sending the brunette over the edge.

The moans that escaped the boy’s lips were unintelligible, but he was too lost in sheer ecstasy to care.

“Oh my God, Matt, I’m close,” he whimpered.

“Me too,” he panted as he continued to stroke his boyfriend with perfectly timed pumps against his prostate.

“Fuck! I’m coming,” Jason moaned as he felt the floodgates open and the euphoria wash over him. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced and he exploded over the both of them with a loud cry that nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Matt followed closely behind; gently pulling out and tossing the condom aside to stroke himself a few times until he erupted with a roar; shooting load after load of cum onto Jason’s stomach.

Neither caring about the hot spillings between them, Matt collapsed on top of Jason; gently kissing him before rolling them onto their sides. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay,” he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “That was perfect. You’re perfect.”

“I love you, Jason. I really do.” Matt kissed the boy’s nose before pushing himself off of the bed. He wet a small towel with warm water and wiped Jason’s stomach; cleaning up their mess. He tossed the cloth on their pile of dirty clothes and returned to the bed, pulling the brunette close to him from behind.

Jason snuggled into the boy’s touch before grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it. He held onto his boyfriend’s arm to anchor himself; still reeling from the intensity he’d felt when their bodies had been connected. “I feel like I’m gonna float away,” he whispered.

Matt kissed Jason’s hair. “You won’t float away,” he assured as he tightened his hold around the boy’s waist. “I’ll never let you go.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

With Matt’s strong, protective arm wrapped around his waist, Jason fought the urge to roll over and watch the boy’s chest rise and fall; producing the deep breaths that were tickling the back of his neck. He had woken up in bed next to Matt before, but this time was different. Memories of entangled limbs, skin slapping against skin and the expression of sheer ecstasy that spread across Matt’s face when he entered him for the first time flooded Jason’s mind, causing him to become flush. The brunette never thought he’d have something like this in his life and was nearly brought to tears at the feeling of all the love that flowed between them. He was a little sore from the previous night’s escapades, but in that satisfying way that you know you’ve gotten in a good workout.

A really good workout, he chuckled smugly to himself.

Matt groaned as he shifted in his sleep before placing a soft kiss at the nape of Jason’s neck. Shivers went down the brunette’s spine; the contact of Matt’s lips and bare chest against his own naked flesh turning him on instantly. He placed a hand over his own mouth and gave his bottom lip a firm pinch as he used his imagination to picture his boyfriend’s lips. The brunette closed his eyes and let out a soft groan.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked in a raspy, sleep deprived voice.

Jason quickly dropped his hand. “Yes. Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

Matt kissed his neck again before stretching. “It’s okay. We can’t spend the entire trip in bed.”

Jason rolled over to face the boy. “I wouldn’t mind if we did.”

Matt chuckled and kissed his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore, but I’m okay.”

The boy’s mouth turned down into a slight pout. He reached over and began to gently rub Jason’s stomach. “Are you sure? Do you want a massage? I could get you some ice or run you a hot bath or-”

“Babe,” he giggled. “I’m more than fine. Last night was perfect.”

Matt gave a relieved smile before leaning over and tenderly kissing his boyfriend.

“I’ll take you up on that hot bath offer though,” Jason exhaled as he kissed Matt’s jaw. “But only if you join me.”

“Now how can I say no to that?” he smirked. The boy placed a strong hand on the back of the brunette’s neck; pulling him into a passionate kiss. Matt gave his bottom lip a gentle bite; eliciting a moan and the sweet sensations the boy attempted to achieve on his own. He took his opportunity and slid his tongue into Jason’s mouth. They explored each other’s mouths and fought for dominance as the brunette rolled onto his boyfriend’s body to get the upper hand.

“Mmm,” he moaned into Matt’s mouth when their erections brushed against each other. Jason sat up and straddled his boyfriend before rocking his hips; letting the pleasure their rock hard shafts brought them when they touched take over.

“That feels so good, baby,” Matt encouraged in a whisper as he placed his hands on the boy’s waist, helping to develop a rhythm.

“Yes,” Jason moaned; throwing his head back.

Unable to control himself, Matt pulled his boyfriend down so that their lips collided before he flipped the boy onto his back. He wrapped both of their cocks into one strong hand and used their precum as lube to give them firm strokes.

“Oh my God,” the brunette moaned.

“You like that, babe?”

“Yes!” he writhed under Matt’s touch.

The boy switched their position to get a better angle and tightened his grip around their desperate cocks. Jason arched his back and begged for his boyfriend to keep going.

“I love seeing you like this,” Matt said as he looked down at the boy through lust filled eyes. “Moaning and desperate to come. You’re so beautiful.” He began to stroke even faster.

“Babe, I’m so close. Please, don’t stop!”

At that, he quickly moved his mouth down to the brunette’s weeping cock. Jason instantly tangled his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair as his moaning became unintelligible.

With hollowed cheeks, Matt worked his mouth along Jason’s shaft; letting it slide past the threshold of his throat.

“Fuck! I’m coming!” the brunette got out as his balls tightened and he sent load after load of cum into the boy’s mouth, who swallowed every drop. “Matt,” he whimpered. He was so caught up into the euphoric wave of pleasure, that he hardly noticed Matt stroking himself over him, until he exploded onto his stomach. Jason took his cock into his mouth, swallowing any remnants of his boyfriend’s cum.

“So good, baby,” Matt panted as he moved to Jason’s lips. He gave him a soft kiss before smiling. “Still want that bath?”

“Now how can I say no to that?” He mocked his boyfriend with the same teasing smirk.

“I’ll go run the water.” He kissed the brunette one last time before rolling off of the bed. Jason watched the boy’s bare ass as he entered the bathroom and a thought crossed his mind.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?” Matt replied over the flow of the water.

“I was just thinking…”

“That’s dangerous,” he teased before emerging from the bathroom. “About what?”

“Sex.”

“Always a great topic. What about it?”

“I know we’re still new at it and last night was beyond anything I could’ve ever imagined, but will I always bottom?”

“We can experiment if you want,” his boyfriend shrugged. “I actually thought you’d want to top me for your first time so that it’d be easier on you.”

“Maybe one day, but I liked you on top. I love being wrapped in your arms…you treat me like I’m the eighth wonder of the world or something,” he blushed.

“You are to me.”

The brunette smiled and climbed out of the bed. He kissed the boy before pulling him back into the bathroom.

Jason stopped abruptly when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. “Whoa,” he groaned as he pushed his wild, unkempt hair off of his face. The boy analyzed his nude body; taking in every hickey, scratch, and bite mark. Matt wrapped his hands around the boy’s waist from behind and gently kissed his neck.

“Marking my territory,” he purred.

“I don’t remember feeling any of this.”

“Of course not. You were in the throes of passion.”

“I really did enjoy myself,” he gave a timid smile.

“I can tell,” Matt chuckled as he turned around. “Look at what you did to me.” The boy released his hold from around Jason’s waist before turning around.

“Oh my God,” the brunette gasped. His boyfriend’s back was covered in long, red scratches. Some wrapped from his shoulder blades down to his sides and other smaller ones were at the top of his spine and back of his neck. “Yours are way worse than mine! Does it hurt?” he frowned.

Matt shook his head. “I’m used to it,” he said without meaning to sound smug.

“Oh, I forgot you were such ladies man.” Jason rolled his eyes before the curiosity got the best of him. “What are vaginas like?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“Why are you whispering?” his boyfriend laughed.

“I don’t know,” he squirmed. It just feels taboo?”

Matt chuckled before his eyebrows furrowed as he thought. “Vaginas are wet, soft and kind of sticky I guess?”

Jason wrinkled his nose as he tried to imagine it.

“Once you’re in, the hole is okay. But I think the outside is the weird part. Some girls have these big, flappy ‘lips’.”

The brunette grimaced.

“There’s a cave with a mini dick above it and then there are these meat curtains on the sides of the cave. And when you go down on a girl, thei-”

“Okay!” he placed a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth as he gagged. “How many have you seen?! From the way you describe them, I probably would’ve went blind after the first one.”

“Six.”

“Six?! Are you sure you’re gay?”

The boy burst into laughter. “Yes, I’m 100% sure. I hooked up with girls because I felt like I had to.” He wrapped his hands around the boy again. “But with you, everything feels natural.”

Jason didn’t try to hide his face when the light shade of pink took over.

“You’re perfect,” Matt said before kissing his temple. “Do you have anymore questions? Since you’re so infatuated with my former love life,” he teased.

Jason gave him an incredulous look. “Do I know any of the girls you’ve been with?”

“You might. Some go to our school and the others I met at various parties throughout the district.”

Jason’s eyes grew wide in curiosity. “Which girls go to our school?’

“Alexis and Courtney.”

“Courtney, the foreign exchange student?”

“Yes,” he laughed. “She traumatized me.”

“What did she do?”

“She went down on me and when she finished she said, and this is my best Australian accent, ‘now it’s time for you to go down under’.”

Jason burst into laughter.

“And when I saw her vagina, it looked like a pastrami sandwich so I froze. She was like ‘what are ya staring at? It’s a great mappa tassie, isn’t it? Eat me.’ I was like ‘I’m a vegetarian’.”

“Oh my God, you’re crazy!” Jason laughed.

“I know,” the boy chuckled. “Courtney wasn’t amused, so I eventually did it and it was okay.”

“Ugh,” the brunette cringed. “What about your first time with any girl?”

“Do you remember Ariel from sophomore year before she moved?”

“Ariel Versace? Yes, she was so pretty.”

“Yeah, we were really good friends and she took my virginity as a favor to me,” Matt chuckled. “It was actually pretty nice.” He smiled at the memory.

The brunette felt a twinge of jealousy as he folded his arms.

Matt glanced over at him and flashed a smug smile. “I know that look. You’re jealous.”

“Why on Earth would I be jealous of meat curtains and pastrami pussies? Fuck all the way off.”

“Feisty,” the boy teased before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “You’re it, babe. I love you so much and I’m happier than I’ve ever been because I’m out and living my truth…because of you. You were my real first.”

“Really?”

He replied by softly kissing his boyfriend’s temple before finally climbing into the tub.

The brunette remained at the vanity and stared at his unfiltered reflection in the mirror. Feeling more confident than he’d ever felt in his life, the boy admired his slender body. He was learning to take every negative comment, distasteful stare and even insults like plastic surgery coupons in stride and let it roll away like water off a duck’s back. He gave himself daily reminders of how amazing and unique he was and it didn’t hurt that he had a hot boyfriend confirming these things every chance he got.

“You’re sexy and you know it,” Matt said as he admired the boy’s body from behind.

Jason turned around and a smile immediately broke out across his face as he took in the visual of his boyfriend at the bottom of the deep tub surrounded by bubbles. He scooped up a handful of suds and blew them in Jason’s direction.

The brunette chuckled. “Well, aren’t you cute?”

Matt winked and extended his arms; inviting Jason into them. The boy sauntered over and eased into the water between his boyfriend’s legs, pressing his back against his chest.

“Hot,” the brunette exhaled.

“The water or me?”

“Well, certainly not you,” he teased.

Matt retaliated by giving his neck a firm bite eliciting a giggle. He then rubbed his hands along the boy’s body; particularly his chest, exploring every muscle.

“That feels nice,” Jason sighed as he melted into Matt’s touch; letting his head fall back onto his shoulder.

Encouraged, he left soft kisses along the boy’s shoulders and focused his hands on his nipples; rubbing circles on the small pink nubs.

“Mm,” he moaned.

“Now that I have you where I want you,” Matt whispered, “I have something special arranged for you today. We’re going on our first official date.”

“We’ve been on a date before. Allegra’s Music Lounge was our first date.”

“That doesn’t count.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yes, it does. You just wan- ah!” He writhed as Matt gave his nipples a light pinch.

“As I was saying,” he laughed. “I have something special planned and you will not ruin it with your million question game.”

“I don’t ask a million questions,” Jason frowned.

“Tonight won’t be a problem then,” he chirped before releasing the boy’s nipples.

“Fine,” the brunette sighed. “Since we’re working on this ‘trust’ thing.”

“Atta boy!”

“Dork.” Jason scooped up a handful of bubbles and turned to dump them on his boyfriend’s head.

“Who told you I had a bubble fetish?” he laughed before grabbing the boy. Matt gave his neck another firm bite eliciting a squeal and a tsunami of water being splashed as he squirmed. He then began to tickle the brunette in all of sweet spots, nearly driving him over the edge.

“Matt!” he giggled.

“Don’t ‘Matt’ me, brat. You started it.”

“Okay! Okay! You win!”

“Better,” Matt laughed before kissing the other boy’s neck, pulling him close and continuing his sensuous rubs. In the process of getting clean, the couple explored each others bodies and played games until their skin began to wrinkle.

———

“Tonight will be unforgettable, so make sure you wear something nice,” Matt ordered.

“Don’t I always?”

“You have beautiful eyes,” Matt teased by changing the subject.

The brunette laughed. “Jerk!”

“Wear a button down or something.”

“Are these yours?” Jason asked his boyfriend as he examined the black boxer briefs.

“Probably.”

“Why do you have clothes in my suitcase?”

“Because we both have a ton of stuff at each other’s houses. I wear your Michael Jackson t-shirt to bed like three nights a week.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jason chastised. “I’ve been looking everywhere for that shirt!”

Matt laughed. “It’s in my suitcase.”

“It better not be damaged,” the boy warned. He glanced at the underwear in his hand once again before smelling them and checking the seat. “These are totally yours because I see shit stains.”

“Fuck all the way off,” he scoffed as he continued digging through his own suitcase for something to wear.

“Just look! There’s shit all in this!”

“Yeah, after you wore them,” Matt retorted, seeing straight through the boy’s over the top facade.

“I’d never wear your underwear, jerk. That’s gross,” Jason chuckled before lobbing them at his boyfriend’s head.

“You’re a terrible actor.”

“Whatever.”

The couple got dressed. Jason wore dark jeans that fit his slender legs, a plain white button down per his boyfriend’s request paired with cream colored Toms. He took Raven’s advice; he had given his hair extra conditioner before adding a side part and letting his ebony tresses fall to one side.

“You look so fucking hot,” Matt exhaled. He wore a light grey t-shirt with dark jeans and his Converse. The boy adjusted his septum ring and Matt grabbed the brunette’s face between both hands and smashed their lips together in a moment of heated passion.

“Ow!” Jason cried as he immediately pulled away, burying his face in his hands as he turned from from his boyfriend.

“Jay?” Matt asked, concern and guilt instantly filling him. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry.”

“You and your big, dumb head,” the brunette wept into his hands.

“Babe, I’m so sorry,” he frowned before placing several soft kisses on his boyfriend’s hair, forehead, and hands.

“You and your big, dumb head doesn’t know acting when he sees it!” Jason chortled. “I should win an Oscar for that.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Matt sighed. “But you better include me in your acceptance speech.

“You don’t like me! You really don’t like me!” he feigned more false tears. “And last but not least God, thanks.”

Matt cackled. “You are such a dork.” He grabbed Jason’s face before slowly leaning in and placing a tender kiss on his lips. “Let’s get outta here.”

———

They walked through the hotel grounds hand in hand until they passed the pool where they saw dozens of what they assumed to be college kids and some of their friends lounging on the chairs in their swimming gear.

“Matt, Dardo!” Jake called them over.

Matt sighed before leading Jason into the pool’s protective gate and making his way over to the boy. He was flanked by Alley, Justin, Roy and Raven. With a lonely Zack watching from a few feet away.

“Awe! Jason, you look so cute!” Raven squealed as she ran a hand through his hair.

“Thank you,” he smiled.

She squinted at the boy while tapping her chin with her index finger. “There’s something different about you,” Raven said before her eyes grew wide in delight.

“Oh my God. You guys finally had sex!” Alley blurted.

The bright pink flush of the brunette’s cheeks was enough confirmation.

“Was it good?” Raven asked.

Jason was immediately colored bright red. He turned slightly, attempting to use his boyfriend as a shield from the onset of embarrassing questions.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Rav, that’s none of your business.”

“Well I’m assuming that it was great because he is glowing.” She fluffed Jason’s hair once more. “You look so fucking cute!”

“He always looks fucking cute,” Matt scoffed.

“Calm your tits, bitch! Can I not give him a compliment without you jumping in? The boy can speak for himself.”

But Jason did like when Matt stood up or spoke for him amongst their boisterous friends. Some of these people being the very bullies that tormented him over the years, he still didn’t quite fit in. So as his boyfriend put them in their place, he not only felt vindicated, but he found the boy to be downright sexy.

“What are you guys doing today?” Matt asked.

“Chilling and getting all the way fucked up,” Jake replied.

“And there’s a frat party on the beach tonight,” Raven purred.

“Which means hot girls to make it rain on,” Justin drawled.

“You can’t even make it drizzle,” Roy chuckled.

“What are you guys about to do?” Jake asked.

“I’m taking him out to this thing,” replied Matt.

“Date night,” Alley smiled.

“Yeah, we’ll be out pretty late.”

An entire day all to ourselves, Jason beamed internally.

“Then you’ll join the party right?” Raven asked.

Matt looked at Jason who gave a hesitant nod. Most of the day to ourselves is good too, the brunette thought.

“Well, have fun,” Alley beamed.

“That’s inevitable,” Matt laughed. “Come on.” He smiled as he led his boyfriend out of the pool area, towards the hotel lobby.

When they walked away, Zack made his way over to the sultry brunette. “R-Raven?”

The girl rolled her eyes before turning to face him. “What do you want, Zack 3:53?”

“I want to talk to you.”

“About what?” she groaned.

“Um, I-”

“Hi,” a soft voice greeted from behind her. Raven turned around and was immediately greeted by the soft brown eyes of the tall, athletic and extremely beautiful girl. Her bathing suit was tight; clinging to her body as the thin fabric left little to the imagination.

“Hello,” Raven purred.

“I’m Raja…Raja Gemini,” she flashed a smile that could probably stop traffic.

“Gemini,” Raven smoldered. “I like that. I’m a Scorpio myself.”

The girl chuckled. “Is there a name that comes with all that beauty and sass?”

“Raven.”

“Nice to meet you.” She grabbed her hand and gave it a confident shake, making sure to showcase her pure sensuality.

“Likewise.” She pulled her hand away a little too soon; knowing exactly how to lure anyone in and have them begging for more.

“So what school do you go to?”

“I’m here on my senior trip.”

She raised an eyebrow. “High school?”

“Is that a problem?” she challenged.

“It is…but only because half of the girls that go to my college aren’t as half as sophisticated as you are.”

“Sophisticated?” Jake cackled. “Rav, that’s a line if I’ve ever heard one in my life. And a bad one at that.”

“Excuse me?” Raja scoffed.

“Fuck off, Jake,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Hey,” the boy raised his hands defensively. “I’m just calling it like I see it.”

“I’m a big girl,” she gave a condescending smile.

The college girl’s eyes surveyed her body as she bit her lip. “I’d say so. Are you free anytime soon?”

“I’m as free as a bird right now.”

“Cool, you wanna-”

“That doesn’t mean I’m interested in spending that time with you.”

Jake laughed when surprise crossed Raja’s face.

“Someone is throwing a party at the beach tonight. Meet me then and there…maybe I can fit you in,” Raven smoldered.

“Yes ma’am,” she smirked before winking and turning on her heel to leave.

“Teach me your ways!” Alley exclaimed. “You could’ve had her eating out of the palm of your hand if you wanted.”

“I’m a femme fatale,” she laughed. “Just pucker your lips, smize, and never act desperate. It’s all about the chase.”

“That’s amazing,” the other girl replied.

“You just have to know how to work it. And I work it.”

“I didn’t do any of that with Jake. I just kept telling him how disgusting he was and-”

“And you didn’t give me the time of day,” Jake interjected. “That’s a female mind trick. They know that guys want what they can’t have.”

“Exactly!” Raven laughed.”

“Ha,” Zack groaned.

“But after Jake chased for a few months, I just felt bad for him so I agreed to go on a date.”

Jake rolled his eyes at the memory. “You made me look like an idiot.”

“Babe, you do that just fine on your own.”

A collective ‘ooo!’ broke out amongst the teens.

“Why you gotta embarrass me like that?” he chuckled.

“I’m sorry! But you know it’s true,” she giggled.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“But you’re my idiot.” She kissed him.

“You guys are gross,” Justin drawled.

“Right.” Raven wrinkled her nose. “But at the same time, I want you guys to get married so I can plan the shit and I want you to have like ten kids because I’m an only child. I want a ton of nieces and nephews.”

Alley closed her eyes. She was normally so good at suppressing her pain, but recently she found it to be resurfacing with a vengeance. The girl had successfully fought back the tears when she felt a hand on her stomach.

“You okay?” asked her concerned boyfriend.

Without opening her eyes, she nodded.

“Can you look at me?”

Her lip began to quiver as she shook her head.

“Babe,” Jake cooed as he attempted to pull her close, but she pulled away and stood from the chair.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Alley said in a broken voice. She quickly exited the pool area and rushed inside the ladies room.

“Raven, please,” Jake begged. “I’m at my whit’s end and I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“What happened?”

“I feel like every time our future is brought up, she freaks out. I think she has commitment issues and probably doesn’t even want to be with me after high school.”

Raven scoffed. “Jake, that’s not true. She fucking loves you.”

“She doesn’t even like talking to me anymore.”

“I’m sure it’s just female troubles.”

“That’s never been an excuse before,” the boy groaned. “Even through her period and the ‘I hate the world days’, we cuddle, we eat ice cream, we talk. I rub her back if she has cramps, I try to be there whenever she needs me…but I don’t know if it’s enough.”

“Dude, you know what it probably is? Stress.” Raven nodded. “You know how obsessive she is about her grades and whatnot. Maybe the stress of graduation and getting you both into the same college is getting to her. And maybe that’s why it seems like she’s afraid or not committed?”

“She could have easily talked to me about that,” the boy scoffed.

“Girls are weird like that,” Raven shrugged.

“I guess,” he sighed.

“You’re super sweet and I know she loves you and realizes how great you are.”

“Thanks,” Jake smiled. “And if any of you says anything about how ‘sweet’ I am, I’ll knock your teeth out. I have a reputation to keep ya know.”

Raven and the others rolled their eyes. “Alright.”

“I’m gonna go wait for her.” The boy pushed himself off of the lounge chair and made his way to the wall beside the bathroom door. Jake waited ten full minutes before his girlfriend emerged. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her and examine her face.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” she sighed.

“Is it school stress that has you so upset?’

“Yes…”

“Babe, that’s nothing. You could’ve easily talked about that with me.”

“I didn’t know how you’d react,” she exhaled; frown laced with more pain than he could imagine.

“Over school?” Jake scoffed. “Alley it’s no big deal. Whatever the future has in store for us, I’m gonna take care of you. If I have to strip or become the paperboy, I’d do whatever. I love you and I don’t want you to stress yourself like this again. Alright?”

She nodded and he gave her a passionate kiss.

“We need some sexual healing,” he smirked. Alley laughed as they made their way to their hotel room.

———-

“Close your eyes,” Matt ordered before helping Jason out of the taxi. He led the boy to the middle of the walkway and position him in front of the massive banner that displayed the name of the event.

“I hear music,” the brunette beamed as his eyelids remained tight.

“Open your eyes,” Matt whispered into the boy’s ear.

He did as he was told and allowed his vision to adjust before he read the sign. “Miami Beach Music Festival featuring the talents of- oh my God,” he gasped and turned to Matt. “Our Lady J!”

“I know how much you love her and-”

“Oh my God!” Jason threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “She’s my idol! I’ve never gotten the chance to see her perform live because I’d always have to look after my dad but- oh my God, Matt!”

“I’m glad you like it,” he chuckled.

“Like it?! Are you kidding?! I love it!”

Matt had never seen the boy so excited and it melted his heart. He even felt a little smug that he could bring the boy to a screaming orgasm one minute and sheer happiness to his world the next. “Well, she won’t arrive for another ten minutes, so in the meantime we could get something to eat.”

“I can’t eat! I’m too nervous and excited and can we please just find the stage now so that I can be as close as possible?”

“Sure, babe,” Matt smiled. “If you think you’re excited now, just wait until she gets here.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and led him through festival; vendors catcalling from their booths and the smell of fried foods wafting in the air. Despite the low growl that escaped Matt’s stomach, he continued past the food stands. This was Jason’s moment and he wanted to make it special.

“It’s so crowded,” the brunette gasped as they approached the stage.

“It’s okay,” Matt assured.

“We won’t be able to see anything behind all these people,” he frowned.

“Jay, please don’t frown.” Matt rubbed his forehead in attempt to get the boy to relax his face. “You’ll get wrinkles.”

“What is with your wrinkle obsession?”

“Well if you had a piece of art, you wouldn’t want to put blemishes on it would you? It lowers the value,” he teased.

Jason laughed. “Aw, well I’m glad you think I’m an expensive piece of art.”

“You’re priceless,” Matt grinned.

“And you’re cheesy,” the brunette giggled. They shared a kiss just as a man approached the microphone.

“Welcome to the Miami Beach Music Festival! Are you ready to have a good time?!”

“Yes!” Jason shouted.

He’s so fucking cute, Matt smiled to himself. I can’t wait to see his face when his real surprise happens.

“Please welcome to the stage, Our Lady J!”

Jason turned to Matt and gave his arm a little shake with all the excitement of a small child waiting for Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. The crowd burst into applause as the woman made her way to the stage. She gave a little wave and blew a kiss before sitting at her piano. “Hi guys! How are you?” she said into the microphone.

“Amazing!” Jason shouted. “Oh my God, Matt, feel my heart.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and placed it over his chest.

“Did you swallow a hummingbird?” Matt laughed.

“No, I’m just so insanely excited that I might just pass out! Thank you, baby!” He gave him a quick kiss before focusing his attention on the stage.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” the boy smirked.

Our Lady J continued to speak. “A few weeks ago, my manager was contacted by someone. They were saying that their boyfriend is probably my biggest fan and how my music has inspired and gotten him through some really tough times. When I heard about this, I immediately wanted to meet him…and I know he’s here today. Jason Dardo, where are you?”

Jason’s eyes grew wide and he stood so frozen that he didn’t feel Matt’s hand wrap around his; pulling him towards the stage. Only when he tripped over his own foot and nearly crashed into one of the dozens of people staring at him, was he snapped back to reality. “Matt, what did you do?” he asked as he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

“Surprise,” he grinned as they made their way to the edge of the stage.

“Hi,” Our Lady J smiled. “Come on up.”

Matt started up the short flight of stairs but Jason anchored himself as he tried to catch his breath. “You okay?”

The brunette nodded.

The boy turned to the blonde woman on the stage. “He’s super nervous.”

“Aw,” she pouted before standing from the stool and making her way over to the edge of the stage. The woman extended a hand towards Jason. “Need help? I won’t bite,” she smiled.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, the brunette’s brain manually orchestrated each breath. He slowly accepted her hand and took the rest of the stairs.

“Hi, Jason! You’re beautiful,” she beamed.

At that moment, the boy’s mind became flooded with everything he’d ever wanted to say to the woman. He couldn’t control himself when his mouth opened and word vomit began to spew out.

“No, you’re beautiful and perfect and your music means so much to me. I listen to your stuff on repeat and it’s like I see the light at the end of the tunnel or whatever they say. I almost went down on my boyfriend with ‘We Stand’ playing in the background- oh my God! No I didn’t mean to say that! I’m sorry. Don’t hate me, I just love you so much,” he sniffled.

“I could never hate you! I love you.” She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a firm squeeze. “I heard that you play the piano too?”

He nodded.

“Would you like to play something with me?”

Jason’s eyes grew wide once again. After his spiel, he could barely speak. “R-Really?”

“Yes!” the woman giggled before guiding him to her seat. They sat side by side as Matt watched proudly from the front of the crowd.

“Hey guys, this is Jason. Show him some love,” Our Lady J said into the microphone. The crowd burst into cheers and encouragements. “We’re going to play a little something for you, um,” she turned to Jason, “you choose.”

“Um,” he hummed as he turned to his boyfriend. Matt flashed him that typical smile that never failed to melt his heart. “Close to you by The Carpenters.”

“I love that song,” she smiled as she placed her hands on the keys followed by Jason. In perfect harmony, they played the soft melody with the brunette occasionally looking at his boyfriend to assure him that this was actually happening. It wasn’t a dream, or maybe it was because Matt himself was just too good to be true.

Between living one of his biggest dreams, performing on stage with his hero, and knowing how much his boyfriend loved him, Jason couldn’t control the tears that were now spilling onto his cheeks. As the song came to an end, the audience cheered and Our Lady J hugged Jason once more.

“Thank you so much,” he said to her.

“You’re more than welcome and you can really play,” she said sincerely. “After the show, I love to talk to you a little more, so stick around.”

He immediately nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” Jason thanked the audience and quickly made his way off of the stage into Matt’s arms.

“I can’t believe you did that,” he cried.

“When I was looking for things to do in Miami, I saw that she’d be here today and I couldn’t resist at least trying to arrange something. I’d do anything to see your goofy smile.”

The brunette’s weeping neared hysteria.

“These are happy tears, right?”

He nodded before his boyfriend tighten their embrace and kissed his hair.

“Yamaha,” he sniffled. “This is too much.”

————-

After watching the rest of Our Lady J’s performance, a stuttering Jason talked to her. He couldn’t believe and was still processing her words as they climbed into the cab on their way back to their hotel.

“Tour, Matt! She said she’d want me to go on tour with her! I could die!” the boy exclaimed.

“Jay, she said that she’d love to hear some of your original compositions so she gave you her number. You have to call her and set up a meeting, if the stars aline and her management like you, then there’s a possibility for you to join her on tour. But of course they’ll love you so yeah tour!” he laughed.

“This is insane,” he sighed as he stared down at the floor of the taxi.

“What’s wrong?”

“My mom wouldn’t believe this.”

“Babe, I know she’s probably so damn proud of you. You’re incredible and in my prayers, I thank her every night for bringing someone so special into this world.”

Jason wiped his tears away and gave the boy a tender kiss. “You’re too good for me.”

“Just trying to live up to the perfection that is Jason Dardo,” he smiled.

“As if,” Jason scoffed.

“See all of that is perfect. Every glance, eye roll, fart.”

Jason gasped. “I’m too classy to fart.”

“You fart in your sleep,” Matt chuckled.

“Oh my God, I do not.”

“How do you know? You’re asleep when it happens.”

The brunette grimaced. “Do I really?”

“It’s only happened a few times. One time your fart smelt like rotten peaches, I kinda liked it.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You love it,” the boy smirked.

Jason relented with a smiled before kissing the boy as their cab pulled in front of their hotel’s lobby.

————-

By the time the couple made it to their room, they were sure that all of their friends were already at the beach party. Matt decided to take a quick shower while Jason called his father; excitedly relaying the incredible details of the day’s events.

“Love you too, Dad,” Jason said before hanging up the phone. The water for his boyfriend’s shower was still running. He contemplated joining him before an even sexier idea crossed his mind. Jason quickly stripped down to nothing and climbed onto the bed. With thoughts of last night adventure in mind and memories of his boyfriend’s penis inside of him, the brunette was already hard. He placed his index and middle finger into his mouth; moistening the digits before placing them at the entrance of his hole.

Jason rubbed circles around the tight ring of muscle before sliding one finger in. His body was already adjusted to taking Matt’s fingers, so he quickly added the second one with ease. Working up a rhythm, he rocked his hips and nearly found his prostate when he heard the flow of the shower come to an end. The boy continued to finger himself as he rolled onto his hands and knees; displaying his ass towards the bathroom door.

Towel wrapped around his waist, Matt exited the steamy bathroom before stopping in his tracks at the beautiful sight. “Holy shit.”

“How was your shower?” Jason asked; voice full of seduction.

“Apparently lonely,” he exhaled as he quickly made his way over to the bed. He flipped the boy over onto his back and within seconds, their mouths collided and they passionately made out. Jason snatched the towel away and wrapped his legs around the boy’s waist. He rocked his hips; successfully rubbing his weeping cock against Matt’s.

“Fuck,” the boy shuttered.

“Matt, I need you inside me, now,” Jason demanded.

Finding the order immensely sexy, Matt quickly obliged and reached into the bedside table where he’d stashed their sex supplies. He pulled out a condom and the small bottle of lube.

“I love you so much,” the brunette exhaled.

His boyfriend replied by kissing him tenderly before ripping the condom pack open with his teeth.

“I wanna do it,” Jason smiled.

Matt chuckled and handed the rubber over.

“Lay down.”

The boy laid onto his back; hard cock sticking straight into the air in anticipation. Jason kissed the head before pulling the condom out of the wrapper and placing it onto the tip. He took his time and purposefully teased by slowly sliding it down his boyfriend’s shaft.

“Jason,” Matt groaned.

Jason smirked before giving the cock a few firm strokes to secure the condom.

“Took you long enough,” the boy sighed as he sat up only to have the brunette push him back down to the bed.

“I want to take care of you.” He grabbed the small bottle of lube and squirted some into his palm. He wrapped his hand around Matt’s cock and continued the firm strokes.

“Oh my God,” he moaned.

“Because you’re so good to me, I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

“I know you love me. Sex doesn’t prove anything and-”

“Hush!” Jason gave Matt’s thigh a quick slap causing the boy to moan and buck his hips.

“If I want to make you feel good by fucking your brains out, I will. Now sit back, relax and let me be a hoe.”

“Yes sir,” he laughed although the dominance had him hornier than he’d ever thought possible.

Jason gave the rock hard cock a few more strokes before grabbing the lube. He squirted some of the cold gel onto his fingers and spread it across his hole.

“Always so cold,” he giggled. The brunette straddled Matt and adjusted his ass over his cock before lowering himself.

“Be careful, babe. This is only your second time, it still might hurt a lot.”

“If it’s too much, I’ll tap out,” Jason assured. He continued to lower himself and let out a loud sharp exhale when the tip of Matt’s cock passed the entrance of his hole. When he tried to push further, he winced.

“Jason,” his boyfriend warned.

“It’s fine,” he mumbled as he ignored the pain. He lowered himself until Matt’s cock was completely sheathed in the tightness of the his hole. Jason closed his eyes and kept his breathing steady while he waited for his body to adjust to the invasion.

Matt grabbed the brunette’s hand and pressed soft kisses against the smooth skin on his knuckles. “You’re doing so good, baby. Just take your time.”

Jason nodded before exhaling and slowly lifting himself up, then down again.

“Fuck,” Matt groaned as his head rolled back.

Encouraged by the boy’s obvious pleasure, the brunette repeated the motion. Then again; becoming more comfortable with the position each time. He placed his hands on Matt’s shoulders and began to work up a rhythm as he quickened his pace.

“Oh my God,” the boy beneath him moaned, toes beginning to curl from the pleasure of his seeing his boyfriend ride his dick for the first time.

“You like that, babe?” Jason panted.

“Yes! You’re so fucking sexy.”

Jason swirled his hips and grinded himself onto the cock and shuttered when the head tapped his prostate. Matt placed his hands on the brunette’s waist and began to thrust upward, directly into the sweet spot.

“Right there, Matt,” he moaned. “Oh my God, I’m gonna come already.”

“Come for me, baby,” the boy encouraged. He continued to slam into Jason’s prostate before grabbing his cock and giving it a few hard strokes.

“Fuck!” The brunette, dug his nails into Matt’s shoulders as he climaxed with an explosion on his boyfriend’s chest.

“I’m gonna come,” Matt moaned.

“Don’t pull out,” he panted.

The boy tightened his grip on Jason’s hips and thrusted a few more times before arching his back as he filled the condom with load after load of cum. He collapsed back onto the bed, followed by Jason who laid on his chest.

“That was awesome,” Matt exhaled.

“It was, but we came too fast,” the brunette chuckled.

“Cause I’m a sex machine,” he smirked.

“Dork.” Jason kissed his jaw.

“Do you still want to go to the party?”

The brunette groaned.

“Is that a no?” Matt laughed.

“If you want to go, I’ll go.”

“I do want to go, but only if you’ll have a good time.”

“I’ll have a good time if you have a good time.”

“And I always have a good time when I’m with you,” Matt kissed Jason’s nose before they shared a laugh. He rolled the brunette onto his side and slowly began to pull out. Jason winced. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he assured. “Just sensitive.”

Matt placed a healing kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek then shoulder. “I love you.” He sat up, slid the condom off of his penis and tossed it into the trash.

“Love you too.”

The couple rolled themselves off of the bed, got cleaned up and headed towards the beach under the night sky.

————

When the couple arrived, the party had been going strong for a while and Matt could tell that his friends were high, drunk or both.

“Matty,” Jake slurred as he threw an arm around the boy. “I missed you. Where have you been?”

“We went to a music festival and Jason met Our Lady J. She wants to hear his music, so he could possibly go on tour with her.”

“That’s amazing.” Jake gave Jason a rough pat on the back. “Let’s celebrate.” He handed Matt his red cup before taking it away. “Get your own.”

“You’re so fucked up,” the boy chuckled.

“I can still function,” he hiccuped. “I was on my way to get more booze, though.”

“Alright, I’ll go with you in case you fall over. Come on,” he said to Jason.

“No,” Jake slurred before karate chopping their hands apart. “You’ve been together all day. I need my bro. Go, go, go hang out with Alley.”

Jason let out a breathy laugh as he shook his head. “Fine.” The couple shared a parting kiss before going their separate ways.

The brunette walked along the beach until he found Alley seated at the small bonfire along with a few of the other teens. He made his way over and sat next to her.

“Hey, boo,” she greeted.

“How’s the party?”

“Pretty cool. I’ve sipped away all my inhibitions so.” She shrugged.

“You’re the classiest drunk I’ve ever seen in my life,” Jason giggled.

“I’m not drunk yet!” she laughed. “I was waiting for you guys to get back. How was date night?”

“So perfect,” he beamed. The boy excitedly relayed every detail of the evening, ending with his excitement for the chance to tour with his idol.

“That’s amazing!” Alley cheered. “I’ll totally be your groupie,” she laughed before standing up. “BRB, I gotta pee.”

“Um, well-okay,” the brunette stuttered as the girl walked away. Although he knew all of his other peers, he’d become the closest to Alley. If she or Matt weren’t around, he felt extremely awkward as his timidness consumed him.

“Jason, take shots with us,” Latrice drawled.

“No thanks,” he said in the soft voice that usually escaped him when he was uncomfortable. “I don’t drink.”

“What the fuck?!” Justin threw his hands in the air. “Just because you’re gay doesn’t mean we don’t want to drink with you! You discriminate against yourself and I’m sick of it. If you think you’re better than us just leave or take a drink!” the drunkard shoved the cup into the boy’s hand.

That made absolutely no sense at all! Jason shouted internally. Matt where the hell are you? Alley? He bit his lip as he glanced around.

“Shots!” Raven cheered as the group chugged the alcoholic beverages.

Would it be rude to just walk away? Will they hate me? They already seem to think I’m better than them, which is not the case. You guys terrify me! Jason’s mind ranted. I can recall times that each and every one of you hurt me physically or emotionally, and if it wasn’t for my boyfriend, I know I would’ve never been friends with you. For Matt’s sake, I’m trying to fit in and be ‘cool’… and that includes not having his friends hate me. He exhaled loudly before sniffing the contents of the cup. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Um, what is this?”

“Pimp juice,” Roy chuckled.

“It’s my specialty of vodka, beer and cranberry juice,” Justin said proudly.

“Just drink it!” Latrice howled.

The brunette relented to the pressure and placed the cup to his lips. “Ugh,” he groaned as the liquid burned his throat and chest. “That is disgusting.”

“Chug, chug, chug!” the teens demanded.

Fuck my life, the brunette thought. “Y.o.l.o,” he feigned a smile before downing the liquid. “There.” Jason returned the cup.

“That face was priceless,” Raven giggled.

“Okay, now drink this!” Roy laughed as he handed the boy another cup.

“Oh, no…I can’t.”

“Come on, it’s just sweet tea and tequila.”

“Do it, do it, do it,” Justin encouraged. “It’s a celebration for your upcoming tour!”

Jason groaned and grabbed the cup, taking half of the content in one gulp.

“Yaaas!” Latrice cheer.

At that moment, the ever so beautiful Raja approached. “Hey, Raven.”

“Hi,” the girl smoldered.

“Can I steal you away?”

She gave her a tantalizing smirk that would lesser partners cry before speaking. “I suppose.” The sultry brunette rose from her seat and walked towards the girl when a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her. “What the fuck, Zack?”

“You’re not going with her.”

She laughed and snatched her hand away. “You must be out of your fucking mind,” the girl said before continuing towards Raja.

“Raven,” Zack said with a new edge to his voice that compelled her to stop. She slowly turned to face him. “I’ve been trying to talk to you for the longest time. You’ve ignored me enough and now you’re gonna listen.”

She looked at Zack through narrowed her eyes; testing him, to see if he would crack under her glacial stare, but he held his ground. “Fine. You have three minutes and fifty-three seconds to convince my why I shouldn’t slap you across your face simply for existing.”

“You know what? You’re not worth it,” he said before walking away.

The tone of the boy’s voice; so calm and yet so forceful that it lured Raven in and the femme fatale wanted to chase after him and demand to know what his problem was. But this was Raven, she didn’t have to chase after anyone and the urge to do so confused her immensely.

“Um, Raja, I’ll meet you in a little bit. I have to see what this um…nonsense,” she used due to a lack of a better term, “is about.” She had no idea what was happening but she decided to trust her gut and follow the boy.

“Drama,” Latrice chuckled.

By the time Alley returned, Jason had been hit with the full effects of the alcohol seeping into his system for the first time. She sat down next to him and she’d obviously been crying, but the boy was too gone to notice.

“What took you so long?” Jason slurred. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest, snuggling into her boobs. “Sooo soft.”

“What did you guys give him?” Alley immediately accused.

“The good stuff!” Raven laughed.

“Oh my God.”

“Where’s Matty? I miss ma baby,” the boy whimpered as he continued to rub his face against the girl’s chest. “I wish he had boobs.”

“Okay,” she chuckled. “Let’s go find him and tell him.” Alley grabbed the boy’s hand and steadied him as he stood.

“Everything’s so spinning.”

“I know. I should’ve known better than to leave you with those savages.” As she led him along the beach, Alley began to open up to the drunken boy. “I think I might tell Jake tonight…”

“I feel like that would be so good for you,” Jason sang.

“Yeah. I almost broke down again today. The look on his face…he’s so worried about me and it’s killing me.”

Jason stopped walking and wrapped his arms around the girl’s head. “Don’t die, Alley! Please, don’t die!”

“I won’t,” she giggled. “Although I might if you don’t let go of my head…I can’t breathe…”

He immediately let go. “Sorryyy.”

“It’s ok. I love head snuggling as long as I’m not suffocating,” she laughed.

“I love to snuffle. Snuggle. Snuggle Matt’s head in my mouth,” the boy cackled.

“And I thought sober you was fun, drunk Jason is amazing.”

“You’re more amazing and Jake needs to know that. Bloop.”

“I think he does. Cute sound effect by the way.”

“Well, imma tell him again. Thankkk youuu, I lo- Matt!” he shouted as he spotted his boyfriend a few yards away. He sprinted towards the boy and jumped into his arms, causing them both to fall backwards into the sand. The alcohol he was carrying landed safely beside him.

“Well, hello to you too,” the boy attempted to laugh after having the wind knocked out of him.

“I missed you soooo much,” Jason slurred.

“Have you been drinking?”

“Nope!” he chirped. “I’m sotally tober.”

“Okay, Pinocchio,” Matt groaned as he helped them both to their feet.

“Babe,” Jake hiccupped. “I was telling Matt that I’ve been denied the great fruits of life.”

“How so?” was Alley’s nervous reply.

“Whenever I drop food and try to eat it afterwards, you yell at me. But during sex, you encourage me to go down on you. What’s the difference?”

“Are you really comparing my vagina to germy food on the floor?”

“Yes! I dropped a donut once. Do you know how delicious those things are?!”

Alley rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

“Babe,” Jake groaned as he went after her but he was stopped by Jason’s hand on his arm.

“Be nice to her cause she is dyinggg. She’ll tell you about the baby soon but she needs time.”

Jake’s eyes grew wide and his heart fluttered. “Baby?”

Jason placed a finger to Jake’s lips. “Sssh. You-”

“Is she pregnant?” he gasped.

“You mustn’t say such things. She will tell you everyt-”

“She’s pregnant!” Jake beamed as he pushed Jason away. “I have to find her!” He ran off into the direction his girlfriend had gone.

“Oh no, no, no, no. He’s wrong. I have to stop him.” Jason attempted to sprint after him but only made it a few feet before falling face first into the sand.

“Looks like we need to call it a night,” Matt sighed. He pulled Jason to his feet before they made their way to Brian and handed over the bottles of alcohol.

“I see you guys are doing better,” Matt said to Max.

“We’re working on communicating and emotional connections first,” she replied. “It makes for a stronger relationship.”

“I agree.”

“I feel sick,” Jason groaned.

“Oh God,” Matt mumbled. “See you guys later.” He quickly led Jason back to their hotel room where cursing and a lot of vomiting quickly ensued.

————-

“Babe!” Jake beamed when he finally reached Alley on the beach. He immediately grabbed both her hands, gently kissing every finger before moving to her lips and leaving a passionate peck there. “I love you so much. Now I understand why you’ve been so stressed! I know that we’re young but I want this. I promise that I’ll do whatever it takes so that you’re both taken care of and ugh, I’m just so happy!”

“What do you mean ‘both’? What’s going on?”

“You’re pregnant! Jason told me about the baby.”

Alley stomach contorted into knots and she immediately felt her eyes sting at the flooding of fresh tears and the boy’s excitement for something that didn’t exist.

“I’m a little sad that I found out from Dardo’s drunk ass but it’s okay, I know you were probably super nervous.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you, I’m here, I’ll give up smoking and whatever else you need from me, done.”

“Jake,” she said in a broken voice. “We need to talk.” The girl grabbed her boyfriend’s hand and led him to their hotel room so somberly that she felt like she was walking the green mile. Jake on the other hand eagerly flooded her with questions.

“How far along are you? We need to get those cool ass ultrasound pictures. Can a female doctor deliver because I don’t want some old creep looking at your vag. Have you thought of any names? For a boy, Jake Jr., of course. But for a girl I love Peyton or Elizabeth so I can call her Lizzie,” he smiled as they crossed the threshold of the hotel room’s door.

“Sit down,” Alley sighed as she retrieved something from her bag.

Jake quickly obliged; settling on the edge of the bed followed by his girlfriend who sat next to him. She tried to keep her breathing steady as she took the boy’s hand. “I don’t know how to tell you this,” the girl said.

“What is it?” Jake’s brow furrowed with so much concern that Alley knew she was about to break his heart, and that broke hers.

“Um…do you remember those two weeks of school I missed last year?”

“Stomach flu. Yes.”

She closed her eyes and let out a loud exhale. “I didn’t have the flu…I was pregnant.”

The boy’s face twisted in confusion. “What?”

“I was pregnant last year.”

“Wha-how-why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was terrified…and as you see, at this moment we do not have a baby.”

“D-Did you miscarry?” he asked in a broken voice.

The tears were waterfalling down her cheeks and she wanted the year long ordeal to be over. When she looked back up at Jake, he’d begun to cry too. “I aborted it myself.”

Pain was the only emotion the girl recognized amongst the several expressions that crossed the boy’s face. Jake snatched his hand away and Alley immediately began to weep harder.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he shouted before pushing himself off of the bed away from her.

“Babe, please, I was only thinking of our future. There was no way we would’ve been able to care for a child and finish school. We’re way too young-”

“Fuck that! You don’t murder babies!”

Alley pushed herself off of the bed. “I’m pro choice! You’ve always known that!”

“Yeah, but I would never expect you to do something like this behind my back! Or are you too stupid to understand this behind my back! Or are you too stupid to understand the severity of the situation? Let me hoe it down for you. That’s like me cheating and not telling you until a year later!”

“Fuck off, Jake! I’m not a hoe.”

“Fine, stupid bitch! Is that better?!”

It was the last thing he said before the palm of her hand came crashing across the side of his face; instantly creating a bright red mark. There was a long, intense silence that hung in the room as they tried to process what was happening.

“Sorry,” Alley sniffled. Jake remained silent so she continued to speak. “I regret what I did every damn day and the only solace I have is this.” The girl held up a gold locket necklace. “I got a really cheap ultrasound before it all happened and I put the picture in here. It didn’t look like much at two months…but it’s my most prized possession and helps get me through my day.”

“Can I see it?” Jake asked.

Alley nodded and dropped the necklace into his hand.

“Solace, huh?” he said before hurling the locket at the wall, shattering it into pieces and ripping the photo in the process. “You’re so full of shit!”

“No!” she screamed before lunging at him; swinging closed fists. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her onto the bed away from him. Taught to never hit a girl, the boy punched a massive crater into the hotel wall to release some of the building emotions and at this point, they were both crying hysterically.

“I-I did n-nothing but love y-you,” Jake managed to get out. “You’re selfish and u-ungrateful. We h-h-had a little miracle…without a second t-thought, you destroyed that.”

“That’s not true,” she wept.

“I loved you! We could have talked about it! We could have worked something out! You not only r-ruined my f-future but you almost ruined your own by nearly killing yourself. I’m sure thousands of girls are d-dying because they got a brilliant idea like you. Damn it, Alley! You obviously hurt yourself really bad if you had to miss two weeks of school…and if I would’ve lost you I just-” He broke down again.

“I did hurt myself…my body hasn’t been the same since and now I don’t think I’ll be able to have children.”

The last words were barely audible but it was enough for Jake. The boy didn’t know what to think or how to process any of the news that he’d received that night. Each revelation ate at his heart until their was nothing left. He felt empty, he felt numb, he felt worthless. In attempt to get a sense of some type of sensation he punched the wall twice creating two holes but it was futile.

“Jake,” Alley breathed.

“I’m done,” he exhaled. “You not only lost the baby, but you just lost me too. Put my face in a fucking locket,” he spat before storming out of the room. With a slam of the door upon his exit, he left the girl in a broken heap on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt held back his boyfriend’s hair as the boy vomited into the toilet. Not bothered by the spew, he even tried to identify what was being purged from their dinner earlier that night.

“Steak…strawberry milkshake… wait, what did you eat that was green?”

“Matt, please stop,” Jason groaned as he flushed the toilet.

“Just trying to make light of the fact that I didn’t get to enjoy the party in the slightest before you’re throwing up and sharing secrets that aren’t yours to share,” he said a little harsher than he meant to.

“Secrets?” Jason pushed himself off of the floor and gave his mouth a quick rinse.

“Yeah, Jake didn’t know that Alley was pregnant.”

Jason’s eyes grew wide at the false revelation. “Fuck,” he gasped. “She isn’t pregnant and oh my God I’m such a shitty friend,” the boy said in a broken voice. He stumbled over to the bed, sat on the edge and buried his face into his hands. “She probably hates me.”

“What’s going on?” Matt asked as he sat beside him.

The brunette lifted his head and exhaled loudly before speaking. “Last year, Alley had gotten pregnant. She hid it from Jake and gave herself an abortion.”

Matt’s face contorted into a grimace. “How did she do that?”

“I’m not sure, but I know it was painful and now she might not be able to have kids anymore.”

“Wow,” he exhaled. “That’s gotta be tough. She didn’t need to do that though, Jake would’ve helped her take care of it. He’ll be devastated when he finds all this out.”

Once again, Jason palmed his face and began to cry. “I’m the worst person in the world. Everyone will hate me.”

“Jay, nobody hates you,” Matt sighed. He had enough time to wrap an arm around the boy before he heard shouting outside of their room.

“So fucking stupid!” Jake yelled.

“Uh oh,” Matt exhaled. He quickly made his way to the door and opened it.

“Matt, I’m so fucking done and it’s over between us! She doesn’t care about me!”

“Ssssh. Okay, okay,” replied Matt as he pulled Jake into the room. He still reeked of alcohol and Matt knew that anger mixed with tequila was never a good combination. “Keep your voice down before someone calls the cops.” The boy closed the door and turned to look at his friend. “Dude,” he gasped. “What happened to your face?”

The large crimson mark had begun to swell into a bruise that covered his left eye and cheek. “Alley slapped me for calling her a bitch.”

“Just slapped?” Matt moved closer to examine the boy’s face. “It looks like she hit you with a sledgehammer. And look at your hand,” he winced. The skin on the knuckle had burst and the surrounding flesh had turned a deep purple and the swelling was obvious from a mile away.

“It doesn’t hurt, I’m just fucking pissed!”

“You need to get it looked at, I think it might be broken.”

“Matt, it doesn’t hurt! She hit me across my fucking face!”

“That’s not ok. But why’d you call her a bitch?”

“She aborted our baby, which she never told me about, at home. That’s so damn dangerous! How could she do this to me?! How could she do that to herself?!”

“Jake, calm down.”

“No, fuck that. She should have told me! Everyone else knew!”

“I didn-”

“Dardo!” he shouted at the sniveling boy. “You knew! Why didn’t you tell me?! You’re just as stupid as she is!”

The boy flinched hard at the words; all the confidence he’d felt earlier that day completely gone.

“I’m sorry…”

“You really are sorry! You’re a sorry, pathetic piece of-”

“Jake!” Matt interjected.

“Fuck him, Matt!” The boy neared hysterics. “He doesn’t deserve to be here or with you! He’s not a bro! I’d never do that to you! If I knew something like that, I’d instantly tell you!”

Matt knew Jake would only get more belligerent as time went on. He had to get him out of there as soon as possible. “Alright, let’s go for a walk.”

“I don’t wanna go for a walk! Everyone is so fucking stupid! I bet the whole world knew about the fucking abortion. Nobody cared enough to tell me!”

As the boy continued to spout frantic nonsense, Matt wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder and led him towards the exit. He quickly opened the door, pulling the drunkard out before turning to his boyfriend. “I’ll call you.”

Once the door was closed, Jason pulled out his own phone and pressed the contact titled Alley. His stomach dropped when the call went straight to voicemail. The boy immediately pushed himself off of the bed and made his way to his friend’s room. Please be okay. Please don’t hate me, he thought.

“Alley?” Jason called as he knocked on the door. He heard low mumbles but he couldn’t make out an intelligible answer. The brunette pounded on the door a little harder. “Alley?! Are you okay?”

“No,” she sobbed, still barely audible.

“I’m really sorry for what happened…”

No response.

“Will you please let me in?”

Her weeping grew louder. “Go get Raven.”

“B-But I-”

“Just go get Raven!” she cried.

“Okay…” Jason said in a broken voice as he turned to find the other female. He walked the short distance to the beach and spotted some of the teens at the fire pit, but Raven was nowhere to be found. The boy quickly rushed over. “Have you guys seen Raven?” he asked in a frantic tone.

“She went over there somewhere,” April directed. “With Raja and Zack.”

“Have you seen Matt or Jake?”

“No. ¿Que pasó?”

“Alley and Jake broke up…”

A collective, ‘what?!’ broke out amongst the teens.

April sprung from her seat. “Ay dios mios. Where is she?”

Kurtis stood. “No, where is Jake, because there’s no way he broke up with her and I know he’s fucked right now.”

“He’s with Matt,” the brunette informed.

Kurtis quickly pulled out his phone and selected his friends contact. “Hey, Matt, where are you guys?”

He can answer his call but not mine? Jason thought as he listened intently for a reply but was interrupted by Latrice’s voice.

“Where is Alley?” she asked.

“She’s in her-” his eyebrow furrowed in frustration when Kurtis said, ‘I’m on my way’ before sprinting down the beach.

“Wait, where are they?” he asked but Kurtis was too far gone to reply. Latrice grabbed Jason by the shoulders and began to shake him.

“Where is Alley?!” she demanded.

Startled, the boy immediately relented. “In her room. She wouldn’t open the door for me, she wants Raven.”

“Oh my God,” both of the girls gasped as they collected their things and rushed off of the beach.

As Justin, Roy, and Brian followed Kurtis, Jason was left alone. I should still do what Alley wants and find Raven. After all, this is my fault, he thought as tears welled up in his eyes.

The boy walked in the direction that April had indicated and came across the limestone cave. He continued to approach when he heard skin slapping against skin and Raven’s voice.

“You like that, Raja?”

“Yeah, baby. Keep going just like that,” the girl moaned.

Not knowing the protocol for interrupting such things, Jason froze.

“Shit,” he heard Zack’s voice.

The brunette’s eyes grew wide. Although he couldn’t see anything, the thought of it made him flush bright red in embarrassment. Matt is the only person I want to see naked, he thought before mustering up the courage to speak.

Jason loudly cleared his throat. “Um, Raven?”

“Yeah, Zack. You like that?” she replied.

Jason cringed. “Raven,” he called a little louder.

“Jason?”

“Yes. Alle-”

“Get the fuck outta here Dardo, we’re busy!” Zack panted.

Jason quickly turned and began to walk away when he remembered the whimpering girl locked in her room.

“Raven, Alley asked me to find you!” the brunette blurted.

“I’ll talk to her later! Now get the fuck out of here, you’re pissing me off.”

“Ah, fuck. I’m close,” Zack groaned.

“Me too,” Raja panted.

Jason squirmed and shouted, “she and Jake just broke up!” before pacing a few feet from the cave.

“What?!” Raven exclaimed.

“No, no, no, no,” Zack begged. “Don’t move I’m so close.”

“Well, hurry up!”

“Don’t forget about me,” Raja encouraged.

“Ugh, I’m really sorry lovers, but my girl needs me.”

Jason heard their protests along with the sounds of bodies being separated. “Finish each other off,” she suggested. “I won’t be mad.”

“Well I will! I’m a lesbian,” Raja scoffed.

“Dardo, I’m gonna kick your ass the first chance I get,” Zack promised.

Great…someone else that hates me, the brunette thought before Raven appeared around the cave’s corner completely nude. He quickly turned his head and bashfully blocked her silhouette from his vision with his hand.

“Aren’t you gay?” she teased.The girl was never embarrassed of anything, especially her own body.

“I-I still r-respect you…” Meat curtains, his brain forcefully reminded. “A-And I respect my boyfriend e-enough to not look.”

Raven laughed and shook her head. “You’re so damn adorable.” She slid into the bottom half of her bikini and Zack’s oversized T shirt. “Sorry, not sorry,” the girl smirked when her lovers continued to complain. “Where is Alley?”

“In her room,” Jason replied as he continued to avoid looking at her.

“Well, let’s go!” Raven rushed him along and they made their way off the beach. “So what happened? They’ve had drunken arguments before, but they’ve never broken up before.”

“It’s a long story…”

Raven was on pins and needles by the time the got to Alley’s room. She knocked. “Alley Cat, it’s Rav.” They heard movement about the room before the door was opened by Latrice. April was laid on the bed, cuddling the weeping girl.

“Oh my God,” Raven gasped as she immediately rushed over. “What happened?”

Jason awkwardly lingered by the door as Alley told her story. From when it all began last year to their fight and everything in between; including Jason’s part.

“Jason, why would you do that?” Raven scowled.

“I had too much to drink and-”

“That’s no excuse!” Latrice interjected. “When you’re drunk and feel like sharing, at least have the courtesy to not share secrets that don’t belong to you.”

“Estoy de acuerdo,” April added.

Jason did his best to hold back the tears. “I’m really, really sorry,” he apologized to all of them. He didn’t want to be viewed as the drunken snitch amongst the group.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s too late now.”

“Boys just don’t get it,” April said as she shook her head.

“I-I don’t b-blame Jason,” Alley managed to get out between broken sobs.

“Sssh, honey,” Latrice cooed. “You just relax. We’re gonna get ice cream, watch John Tucker Must Die and talk shit about all the stupid boys we know.”

“Sooo…all of them,” Raven laughed.

“Jason, I think you should leave…” April suggested.

“Yeah, this is your fault so beat it,” Latrice frowned.

The brunette felt his lip quiver as he nodded and exited the room.

“Good riddance!” he heard one of them say, but the words were enough. With tears now streaming down his cheeks, he pulled out his cell phone and selected his boyfriend’s contact. It rang until it went to voicemail. He called again with no response. Frustrated, the boy decided to send a text message.

Where are you?

While the boy waited for a reply, he returned to their room. Jason sat on the edge of the bed. You’re just as stupid as she is! he remembered Jake’s words. You really are sorry! You’re a sorry, pathetic piece of…“shit,” the boy sniffled as he filled in the blank. “I am, I really am,” Jason sobbed.

His phone beeped at the incoming message. Jason eagerly clicked the notification, only to be greeted by a message from Brian.

I’ve never seen my friend so pissed in his life and the fact that ur the reason behind it makes me question why ur apart of this group even more. Idk what Matt sees in u but he’s clearly happier wen ur not around. I hope he comes to his senses soon cuz this is fuckin ridiculus

“You spelled ridiculous wrong,” Jason sniffled. “But you’re right. I don’t know what he sees in me.”

He desperately texted his boyfriend once again.

Matt, please reply. I know you’re with your friends but I feel so horrible right now…I don’t know what to do. Just a few of your encouraging words, let me know that you’re okay…anything…

Nothing.

Jason attempted to call Matt once more,but when he was greeted by the voicemail, it felt like a kick in the stomach. It was the loneliest he’d felt since receiving the plastic surgery coupon and he just didn’t know what to do anymore. He only had one person he could turn to. With tears streaming down his face, he selected the contact and placed the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” the sleepy voice answered.

“Dad,” Jason sobbed.

“JJ? What time is it? What’s wrong?”

“I think it’s around one, but um…I wanna come home.”

“What happened? Did Matt do something?”

“No, it was my fault. Everyone hates me,” the brunette sniveled.

“Where is Matt?”

“I don’t know. He’s not responding to any calls or text messages.”

“Why the hell not?”

“He’s with his friends who all hate me right now.”

“Do I need to fly out there?” he asked, protective instinct taking over.

“No, Dad I want to come home.”

“You only have one full day left. Do you think you can stick it out for-”

“No. Dad, I’ll pay you back, just please book me the next possible flight out of here,” he wept.

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to pay me back, I just want you to be alright.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll email you your flight number and whatnot when it’s all done. Did you know that you can scan that stuff from your phone now?! The technology these days is amazing.”

His father’s kookiness was enough to bring a hesitant smile to his face. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, JJ. Start packing your things, I’m ordering your ticket now.”

“Thank you so much,” he sniffled. “Love you.”

“Love you too, see you soon.”

“Later.” Jason hung up and immediately began to pack. Are you being too dramatic? he asked himself as he shoved his clothing into his suitcase. When his phone beeped at the incoming message, the brunette clicked the notification so fast that he nearly broke his finger.

Message from Brian

Jason’s eyes flooded with tears so quickly that he wasn’t even able to read the text. He turned the phone off, tucked it into his pocket and continued packing. Despite everything that’d happened, the boy knew how awful it’d feel to come back to an empty hotel room; not knowing what’d happened to your significant, so he decided to leave a note. He kept the message short and to the point before placing it on the bed.

Jason took one last look around the room; analyzing every detail, for the space would always be special. Miami wasn’t a total failure. He lost his virginity to a boy that he loved and he’d have that memory to cherish forever. The brunette gave a soft smile that sent more tears rolling down his cheeks before exiting the room, gently closing the door behind him.

———-

“Jake, you really need to calm down,” Matt said as he guided him around the hotel.

“I’m just so hurt, Matt,” he replied in a broken voice.

“I know, buddy. Let’s go to the beach and walk for a bit.”

“I don’t want people to see my face like this.”

“Do you want me to get you some ice or something for it?”

“Hell no, I’m not a bitch.”

“Watch out. It’s that word that got you into trouble in the first place,” he teased.

Jake chuckled. “Fuck all the way off.”

“How about the pool? We can just chill there and talk shit.”

He nodded and they made their way inside the gated area. They each sprawled out on a lounge chair and Jake immediately began to sob.

“It’s okay, dude,” Matt comforted as he rubbed his friend’s shoulder.

“I just feel so damn low, like the scum of the Earth or something. I feel abandoned and betrayed by this girl I loved so much.”

“An abortion is always tough to deal with.”

“The fact that she got rid of the baby fucking hurts. But it hurts more that she didn’t tell me for an entire year. And it hurts even worse that she did it herself with no concern for her health. If I would have gotten a phone call saying she had been found dead, I would’ve-” he bawled into his hands.

Matt pushed himself off of his chair and sat at the foot of Jake’s before pulling his best friend into a hug. “I understand. You guys love each other so much and when things calm down, you have to talk.”

“I don’t know,” he groaned as he pulled away from the embrace. “If the enormity of the situation wasn’t enough to get over, I’ve never called her a stupid bitch before and she’s never hit me before …I don’t know how we’ll get past all of this.”

“Whatever path you choose, you know I’m always here for you,” he assured.

A small glimmer of Jake’s usual self shined through the smirk. “Duh.”

Matt chuckled. “What do you want to do now? Get drunk? Go to the club?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I guess we can walk.”

They pushed themselves off of the chairs and made their way to the far end of the beach, away from the party. The boys shared idle chat until Alley became the topic of discussion and Jake found himself getting upset all over again.

“Jake, don’t punch the ‘no skinny dipping sign’!” Matt shouted as his phone began to ring.

“Fuck!” He cried in pain as he fell to his knees.

Ignoring the call, Matt tended to his friends wound and helped him to his feet. “Well if it wasn’t broken before, it’s definitely broken now. I’m taking you to the emergency room.”

He guided him through the hotel’s lobby and into the first taxi they could find. The boy pulled his phone from his pocket when it began to ring.

“Hello? Yeah, we’re on our way to the closest ER, Jake’s hand is fucked up. Yeah…well Google it and meet us there. Later.” Knowing he’d be inside of a hospital, Matt turned his phone down to silent before scrolling through it. He was about to select Jason’s contact when Jake groaned out in agony and grabbed his wrist with his good hand. “Pain catching up to you?”

“I tried to move it…big mistake.”

“We’re pulling up to the hospital now. Just think of the cool stories you’ll be able to tell when we get back to school,” he encouraged.

“Yeah, that my girl broke my heart…”

“Sorry…”

The remaining moments of the ride were filled with a tense silence. But Jake eagerly allowed his friend to help him out of the cab and into the hospital. A broken knuckle and lightly sprained wrist were confirmed and he was immediately checked in to be worked on.

After leaving Jake in the care of the nurses, Matt stepped outside to call his boyfriend just as his other friends arrived.

“What the hell happened?” Kurtis asked, flanked by Brian, Roy and Justin.

“Tonight has been too much,” Matt replied before telling them everything.

“It’s Dardo’s fault,” Brian accused.

“It is not Jason’s fault,” he quickly came to his defense. “Sure he got drunk and fucked up, but haven’t we all? You can’t blame him for taking the last ride on a dying horse.”

“So you’re saying Alley and Jake’s relationship was dying?” Kurtis raised a curious eyebrow.

“No, I’m not saying that, but keeping secrets like that is a big deal and this outcome was inevitable.”

“Our group is gonna be so fucking weird without them together.”

“Oh God,” Matt groaned at the thought.

After confirming that they’d always have their friend’s back, the boys returned inside the hospital. Soon after his hand was casted, they were able to see Jake and the presence of his other friends fueled another rage filled rant. He had gotten so worked up, that security was asked to escort them off of the premises. As they approached the curb, Jake continued his frantic rampage.

“Jake stop!” Matt shouted. “You need to chill out. I know you’re upset, but acting like a fucking lunatic won’t change anything. You’re honestly pissing me off.”

“He has a right to be pissed,” Brian defended as he pulled out his phone and began to type a new message.

Jake sat on the curb and cradled his newly casted hand. “I’m sorry,” he exhaled. “I just don’t know how to deal. I expected so much out of that relationship and even had our futures mapped out…but sometimes things don’t go as planned…and I have to learn to deal with that.”

“Dude, let’s go out,” Kurtis suggested. “You need to get your mind off of that girl for good. Let’s go to a strip club.”

“I agree,” Roy nodded. “Does it bother you that Matty has seen more live pussy than you have?” he cackled.

“It always has,” Jake chuckled.

“So a strip club it is!” Justin cheered. “Do you guys have your IDs I got you for Christmas?”

“Yeah,” everyone but Matt nodded.

“I’ll pass,” he yawned. “It’s like one in the morning and I’m sure Jason is worried sick,” he said as he pulled out his phone. Before he could unlock it, Brian spoke.

“Dardo should feel worried sick that we don’t all kick his ass for what he did.”

“Okay, Brian, you’re really starting to piss me off. Leave my boyfriend out of this. He feels bad enough.”

“Obviously not that bad,” he mumbled as he typed another message on his phone. “If he felt that way, he would’ve been here trying to fix it.”

Matt instantly became annoyed. “That’s bullshit because you don’t even want him around! You’ve always had a problem with him when he’s done nothing to you.”

“I personally think you could do better,” Justin shrugged. “He’s a freak.”

“Exactly!” Brian laughed.

“I didn’t ask for any of your opinions!” the boy snapped. “If I said Max had a rotted vagina and that’s why she doesn’t want to fuck you, you’d feel some type of way!”

“Okay,” Kurtis stood between the two. “This is going too far.”

“Well I know facts,” Brian continued. “And fact is Dardo is a freak and Max’s pussy isn’t rotted because I was in it all night,” he smirked.

“We need to celebrate that shit!” Justin cheered. “You’ve accomplished the impossible.”

“I’m sick of the bullshit,” Matt fumed. “If any of you want to continue a friendship with me, you’d leave Jason alone. Learn to respect my relationship or delete my number out of your phone.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Drama. Nobody cares enough about to really bother him. I’m just talking shit.”

“That’s all you ever do. Good luck flipping burgers for a living while he’s on tour.”

“Ooo!” The other boys heckled.

“Can’t we all just get along?” Kurtis asked. “After tonight, I’m sure we all have our opinions about Jason, but we’ll keep them to ourselves, right Brian?”

“Whatever,” was his nonchalant reply.

“You know who I hate?” Roy asked. “Donald Trump.”

The boys all laughed, relieved at the lightened mood.

“Have fun at the strip club, guys,” Matt said as he finally hailed a cab. The other boys said their goodbyes as he climbed inside and sped off. “Exhausting,” he exhaled before pulling out his cellphone. The boy’s eyebrow furrowed at the seemingly cryptic message from his boyfriend. He quickly selected his contact and pressed the phone to his ear, only to be greeted by the voicemail. Must be sleeping, my poor baby, he thought.

When the taxi finally arrived, he paid his fare and rushed to his room. The boy silently tiptoed into the dark, pulled off his shoes and climbed into bed. He reached out across the mattress in search of his boyfriend’s warmth, but to his surprise the sheets were cold.

“Jay?” he called as he turned on the bedside lamp. Jason was nowhere to be found but in his place, Matt found the note and immediately began to read.

My dearest Matt,

In light of everyone’s new refreshed hate of me, I’ve decided to go home early. I don’t like being such a burden in your life…messing things up so badly and having you feel like you have to fix it. You’re too good for me and I was reminded of that today. I love you so much, leaving wasn’t easy but

Well, of course I love you…I didn’t mean to cross that out, but there’s just a lot going through my mind right now…I don’t want to write anymore. Enjoy the rest of the trip, I really hope to see you as soon as you get back. Please don’t be mad at me.

-Jason

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Matt growled as he quickly pushed himself off of the bed. He rushed to Alley’s room and pounded on the door so loudly that the girls inside jumped and squealed from being startled. “It’s Matt, open up!”

“That’s the last time you’ll hear him say that to a girl,” Raven laughed before opening the door. The boy rushed in and turned off their TV.

“What the hell, Matt!” Latrice scowled. “We were watching that.”

He ignored her. “Why is Jason leaving? Tell me right now…who said something nasty to him?”

“Jason is leaving?” April asked.

“He’s gone!” Matt snapped as he tossed the note onto the bed. “‘You’re too good for me, I was reminded of that today’. Who said that to him?!”

“All I said was that it was fucked up he got wasted to the point where he’s ruining relationships,” Raven admitted.

“That is bullshit. Their relationship was ruined last year when she did it in the first place,” the boy scoffed but instantly regretted it when he saw the broken girl’s face. “Alley, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay…”

After a moment of tense silence, Matt pulled out his phone and got the idea to check his boyfriend’s email. The first message in the inbox was Jason’s itinerary. “I’ll see you guys later,” he said as he rushed towards the exit.

“¿Que pasó? Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go get my man.”

The girls cheered in unison as Alley weakly pushed herself off of the bed. “Wait, what are you doing babes?” Latrice asked.

“Matt, is it okay if I go with you?”

“Um…”

“Please?” she asked in a broken voice.

“Fine,” he sighed.

Alley gave a weak smile and followed him out of the door.

“Don’t press your luck, he’s gay,” Raven laughed.

————

“We need to get to the Miami International Airport now,” Matt told the cab driver. The man nodded and took off while the boy tried to avoid the awkwardness in the air between him and his best friend’s ex.

“Is Jake okay?” Alley asked, barely audible.

“His hand is broken from punching a metal sign, he was pretty upset.” Understatement of the year, he thought. “But yeah he’s okay now.”

She gave a weak nod and stared out the window at the picturesque Miami view going by.

“How are you?”

“I’m not okay,” she admitted.

“Sorry,” the boy offered, not knowing what else to say.

“Jason has the right idea. I just want to go home.”

“I’ve known Jake since kindergarten and he’s happiest when he’s with you. So when the air clears and the alcohol wears off, I hope you guys will be able to talk it out.”

“Thanks, Matt.”

The remainder of the ride was filled with a less awkward silence as Matt called and texted his boyfriend with no response. As soon as the cab pulled into the terminal, he tossed the driver more than enough cash and jumped out followed by Alley.

“His flight leaves in like an hour, but once he passes security, there’s no way I’ll be able to get to him.” The boy tried to remember the layout of the place. “Gate five,” he mumbled. “Alley, distract that guard over there. I doubt he’ll let me pass without proof of my ticket.”

“How am I supposed to distract him?”

“You have boobs, use them.”

The corner of her mouth lifted in a slight smirk before sauntering towards the guard.

So girls are useful for something, Matt joked to himself but discreetly taking the elevator to the second floor. Since it was so early in the morning, the place was virtually empty. He sprinted pass gates one through four and made it to five; immediately sporting the unmistakable ebony curls in the line for security.

“Jason!”

The brunette turned and his face immediately lit up. “What are you doing here?” he exhaled.

“What are you doing?” Matt panted.

“I’m going home…”

“You’re leaving me…”

“Matt, please don’t think of it like that.”

“Will you come over here and talk to me then?”

Jason checked his watch and his eyebrows unconsciously furrowed. He had less than forty minutes until his departure.

“Jay,” Matt pleaded.

The boy exhaled and turned around in the roped off line. “Excuse me,” he said politely to the woman behind him. “Sorry…excuse me,” he offered to the few other people he had to pass. Jason finally made his way over to his boyfriend.

“Why didn’t you call or reply to any of my messages?” Matt asked.

“I could ask you the same thing…”

“Jason, I was busy. My best friend needed me and I turned it was on silent because I was in the hospital. And when I tried to call you…”

“It was turned off,” Jason said bluntly.

“Then how in the hell did you expect to receive any of my messages? That makes no sense to be mad at me for the same thing you did.”

“I’m not mad at you, Matt…getting texts about how terrible you are can become quite annoying…they all hate me.”

“Who was it?”

“The people that you care so much about. And for that reason, I don’t want to ruin the trip for them or for you and-”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. I could never have a good time without you. Sure, I care about them, they’re my friends, but only if they respect you and this relationship.”

The brunette let out a loud exhale as his eyes welled up. “Matt, this was my biggest fear to begin with. I don’t want you to be blacklisted because of me. I don’t want people to h-hate you…b-because of me.” At this point, the tears were streaming down his cheeks so his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him; pulling him tight.

“Nobody will come between us,” Matt whispered against the smooth skin of the boy’s neck. “I’d give them all up for you.”

Jason pulled away. “But you shouldn’t have to…” The brunette bit his lip to fight the tears as he collected his luggage, turned around and headed back towards the security line.

“Jason?” Alley called weakly from behind them.

The brunette turned around and wiped his face. “Alley?” he asked in surprised tone. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to tell you that what happened tonight wasn’t your fault. We all make mistakes and mine were made a year ago… telling Jake was long overdue. And what you did gave me courage in a weird way…so thank you.”

“Y-You’re not mad at me?”

She shook her head.

“I’m still really sorry,” Jason sighed.

“It’s okay, boo,” Alley gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

“And if she says it’s okay, then nobody else should be mad because it’s none of their business.”

“It’s Jake’s business too,” Jason reminded.

“Babe, Jake doesn’t ‘hate’ you. He has his own issues to deal with. Nobody will stop us from having a good time,” the boy promised.

The brunette bit his lip again and checked the time on his watch. Thirty minutes. “I’m sorry, baby… but I have to go.” He turned around and headed towards security once again.

“So you’re scared, right?” Matt challenged.

Jason paused.

“If this scares you, then you’re gonna be scared for the rest of you life. Reality check, people are cruel. The world is full of ‘Brians’, ‘Jakes’, and straight up bigots…and if you run from them, they win. As a gay boy, you were born to be hurt and to have a tough life, and the only way to get over that is to face it head on and say ‘fuck you’. And I’m willing to say it with you…”

Jason checked his watch again. Twenty-eight minutes.

“Jason,” Matt sighed. “You give me more strength than you know. Maybe it’s me who’s terrified, maybe we’re both a little scared… but I need you to do this with me.”

“Okay,” the brunette exhaled.

Matt smiled. “So turn your cute little ass around and let’s get out of here.”

The boy wiped his face before turning around. “It’s a nonrefundable ticket.”

“I’ll reimburse your father myself.”

“Babe, he’s gonna think I’m some whiny teen whose mood changes with the breeze.”

“You aren’t?” the boy teased.

“Matt,” the brunette whined.

“See!” he laughed but when his boyfriend frowned, he pulled him close and kissed his hair. “I’m kidding.”

“Jerk. But if I ever need my dad’s help in the future I don’t want him to be like ‘remember that time you wanted the plane ticket and bailed last minute?’”

“Oh,” Matt sighed. “That makes sense.”

“Parent generosity is nothing to be squandered,” Alley added. “I wish my parents were that giving. I’d love to get the hell out of here after today..”

“Babe, what if you transferred your ticket to Alley? Let her go home instead.”

“If only,” the girl groaned.

“I think it’s a great idea,” said Jason. “I’ll totally see if I can transfer it then tell my dad that you needed it way more than I did.”

“Really?” Alley pouted.

“Of course,” he assured. “I mean, it’s the least I could do.”

“Thank you so much,” she wrapped her arms around him.

“You’re welcome, but we have to be quick. Departure is at 2:30 am, twenty-five more minutes.”

“Okay, okay.” After she let the boy go, Jason quickly rushed to the mediator of the security line. “Is it possible to get a ticket transferred here?”

“Sorry,” the woman replied. “This airline doesn’t do transfers.”

“Damn it,” he groaned as he returned. “There’s nothing I can do.”

“Drag,” Matt shrugged.

“What?” Jason and Alley replied in unison.

“Well…a male drag. We’ll dress Alley up as you and she can impersonate you to take the flight.”

The girl’s face twisted in disbelief. “You’re joking right?”

Matt flashed a sheepish grin.

“Oh God,” Jason groaned. “I know that face, and he’s totally serious.”

“Come on guys! Aren’t we all desperate here? You want to go home and I want to spend every moment with you…if we do this, everyone wins.”

The other two gave each other weary looks.

“Only…” he checked the time on his phone. “Twenty-three minutes left! What’s it gonna be?”

“News flash, I’m short, I have big boobs and I look nothing like Jason!”

Matt grinned again. “There’s a Party City down the street.”

————-

“Put this on,” Matt said as he tossed the ratty black wig into Alley’s arms. The girl placed the hairpiece over her wig cap.

The boy nodded in approval. “That looks just like Jason’s hair.”

“Bitch, my hair is laid! I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jason laughed.

“Not on your ID,” his boyfriend chuckled.

“Speaking of ID, how am I supposed to get mine back to board the flight for when we go home?”

“I could overnight it in the mail?” Alley offered.

Jason nodded.

“And my luggage?”

“We’ll take care of it.”

“Okay , boobs,” Matt grinned.

The girl looked at the boy suspiciously.“What about them?”

“Jason doesn’t have any, duh. You have to tuck them,” he said as he held up a roll of duct tape. Alley’s eyes grew wide. After binding the girl’s breasts, other supplies included: brown contacts, male clothing, and eyeliner to create a light mustache to add masculinity to her face.

“You look hot,” Matt approved.

“Thanks,” she chirped.

“Oh my God,” Jason giggled. “At least lower your voice to try and sound like me.”

Alley cleared her throat. “How is this?” she asked in the deepened voice.

The couple looked at each other and shook their heads. “Well, that’s probably as good as it’ll get,” Matt realized before turning back to her. “More tips, when you walk put your shoulders back…guys like to take up space and oh-” the boy grabbed a pair of thick costume socks and rolled them into a tube. “Put that in your pants.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I want you to be as authentic as possible.” Matt gave her that look and she snatched the socks from his hand.

“Turn around,” Alley demanded. The boys obeyed so the girl could quickly fill the crotch of the jeans with the faux penis. “There.”

The boys turned around and Matt smiled. “That package is about the right size.”

Jason laughed. “You’re such a pervert!”

“You look goofy and yet beautiful… very Jason,” he grinned.

“I will take that as a compliment.” The brunette winked.

“Fifteen minutes!” Alley panicked.

“Let’s go!”

————

The trio sprinted back to the airport security and Alley crossed her fingers as she approached the woman.

“I hope she can run,” Matt mumbled.

“Well yeah, to catch the plane, but it shouldn’t be that far.”

“And if Mulan is discovered to be a girl, that’s identity theft. She could go to prison.”

“Why didn’t you tell her that?!”

“She doesn’t need to go in there nervous, it’d just look more suspicious.”

Matt’s hand was becoming numb from Jason’s firm grip as they nervously watched the woman at the checkpoint glance between Alley and the ID, growing more anxious by the second.

“Hey, Santino?” she called.

“Yeah, Meryl?” the security guard replied.

“Would you come and look at this?”

“Oh no,” Jason whimpered. “I-I’ll go tell them it was a prank or something oh my-”

“Ssssh, wait.” Matt got ahold of the boy’s pending panic attack and they watched as Santino made his way over to Meryl.

“Look,” the woman handed him the ID.

Santino’s eyebrows furrowed as he gazed between the card and the drag king for an excruciatingly long time. With each notch that passed on the clock, the three teens began to feel faint.

Oh, God, what’s happening? Alley thought. Should I run? Will the taze me? I wish Jake was here.

Fuck. I’m totally going down for conspiring this entire thing, Matt thought. Should I tell Jason to leave to save himself from this nonsense while he can? I don’t know why he thinks he’s the burden, my friends and I are the teens parents warn their children about…and look where it gets us.

My dad told me Not to go to jail! Jason thought. Can Matt and I at least get the same cell? Our Lady J will never want a criminal to go on tour with her. He was near tears when Santino finally spoke.

“I see what you mean…he looks just like Harry Styles!”

The teens internalized their screams.

“Right!” Meryl added. “I needed your opinion because I know how much you love him.”

“I’m a huge One Direction fan,” Santino beamed. “Could I please get a picture with you?”

“Um, I,” Alley said in her girl voice before clearing her throat and adding bass to the sound. “I-I have a plane to catch.”

“We can call the pilot and have them wait just for you,” Meryl assured.

“That’d be great,” the drag king nodded cooly. “Sure, let’s take picture.”

Santino squealed liked a schoolgirl as he handed Meryl his cellphone before standing next to Alley. She feigned the best smile she could and the photo was taken.

“Thank you so much,” the man smiled.

“Your welcome…I really should get going.”

“Right,” Meryl nodded. “Calling now, so go ahead and get through the metal detectors. The plane won’t take off until you arrive,” she assured.

“Thank you so much,” Alley exhaled in absolute relief. She turned and waved goodbye to her friends before proceeding past the roped off area.

“Oh…my…God…” Jason got out before wrapping his arms around the other boy.

“I’ll never forget that,” Matt chuckled.

“I’ll never forget you running through an airport and coming up with a scam that could have landed us all in prison…just so you could spend a day with me.”

“Jay, there are a lot of potentially dangerous, stupid and downright nasty things I would do to spend the day with you.”

“How nasty?” the brunette giggled.

“Oh, you’re definitely finding out tonight,” Matt growled. “Still got that flavored lube?”


	9. Chapter 9

 

Bare legs intertwined, light breaths tickling their skin and getting lost into each other’s eyes, Matt and Jason cuddled closely on the full sized bed. The overly plush comforter barely covered their nude bodies but the heat that radiated between them was enough to keep the couple warm. They could hear squawking seagulls, the light bells on the buoys and the rhythmic sound of the ocean as the waves crashed against the shore of the white sanded beach. It was perfect.

“Your hair smells so good,” Matt mumbled into the nest of ebony curls that cascaded onto his chest.

“Wish I could say the same for you,” Jason teased.

In retaliation, Matt gave his ass a firm squeeze causing the boy to squeal. “Sounds like your moaning from last night.”

“I’m not ashamed of that,” the brunette chuckled. “You know, during sex or even when I’m just aroused, my fingers start to tingle? Is that normal?”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing. It’s probably mini seizures or something,” he joked. Jason raised a pale hand and stared at it for a moment before his boyfriend grabbed it and littered it with soft kisses. “It’s just your body’s way of telling you that I’m an amazing lover,” Matt said smugly.

“Well, body, tell me something I don’t know,” the brunette giggled. “Even after only three times, I can’t imagine sex getting better than that.”

“Three times,” the boy exhaled. “I can’t wait for us to lose count.” He lifted his boyfriend’s chin and pressed their lips together.

“Tingly,” Jason whispered against Matt’s rose petal smooth lips as he wiggled his fingers.

The boy smiled. “You’ve got some hot quirks. I really love when you’re moaning, whimpering and trying to talk all at the same time. ‘Ma-att, I-I’m go-ing t-to co-ome’, it’s so sexy to me. And oh! What you did last night was so simple yet the best thing ever.”

Filled with smug confidence by the boy’s excitement over the pleasure he’d brought him, Jason smirked up at his boyfriend. “What was it?”

“When I was about to come, you brushed your fingers along the nape of my neck, down to the small of my back and then bit my collar bone. All of the sensations together made my orgasm so intense.”

“Well, now I know what to do next time.”

“Every time,” the boy smiled and pulled the boy into a passionate kiss.

“You know what I like?” Jason whispered against his lips.

“What?”

“Whenever you enter me, you make this ‘oh fuck’ face, like you’re gonna blow right then and there.”

“It’s because I am!” he laughed. “Your ass is so much tighter than anything I’ve ever felt in my life, so I have to pace myself and not let your moans push me over the edge too quickly.”

“Hot,” he smiled. “So, what are we gonna do for our last day in Miami?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Hm…I know I want to call Our Lady J’s manager and arrange audition. Oh my God, I still can’t believe that happened!” The boy brought his hands to his face and let out a loud squeal.

Matt chuckled. “Believe it, baby.”

“I met her, I performed with her, she likes me!” Jason continued, voice muffled by his palms.

“Of course she likes you. I’m pretty sure that’s inevitable to anyone who meets you.” He kissed Jason’s hair a few times but stopped when he felt how tense the boy was. “Are you gonna tell me who said it to you?”

Face still covered, the brunette shook his head. Matt grabbed a hand and gently pulled it away. “Was it one of the girls?”

“No,” he sighed. “Despite their harshness, I think they still like me.”

“Okay…so in my mind, that only leaves Justin or Brian.”

Jason loudly exhaled and brought both hands to his face again.

“So it was-”

The brunette quickly sat up. “And what are you gonna do if you find out?”

“Handle it,” was his nonchalant reply.

He frowned. “What does that mean?”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Talk.”

“I won’t tolerate anyone speaking to you that way. If they respect me, then they have to respect you, it’s just the way it’s gonna be.”

“As long as you don’t fight,” Jason sighed. “I’ve caused enough drama.” He pushed himself off of the bed. “Cold,” the boy whined as he skittered to the bathroom.

Matt laughed as he watched the boy up until he closed the door behind him. “You have the cutest ass!”

“Tell me something I don’t know!”

He chuckled and just as he phone beeped at the incoming text. The boy blindly reached over to the bedside table, mistakenly picking up Jason’s phone in the process. “Not mine,” he groaned. He went to return the device but remembered his boyfriend’s words, getting texts about how terrible you are can become quite annoying…

Matt quickly scrolled through Jason’s phone and almost immediately found the incriminating text message. Before he knew it, the boy was jumping off of the bed, pulling on only his jeans from last night and rushing out of the door.

“Matt?” the brunette called as he washed his hands.

———–

In a huff, Matt swiftly paced to the room that Max and Brian shared. The boy didn’t hesitate to pound on the door.

“Just a minute.” He heard a panicked Max reply; she opened the door moments later. “Matt,” she exhaled in relief.

“Where’s Brian?” The boy pushed past her and entered the room. It was empty.

She frowned. “He never came back last night.”

“He sent Jason a text saying he doesn’t like him, he doesn’t know why I’m with him and some other bullshit, so I need to confront him about it.”

“Oh, no, how could he?”

“Easily. He’s an asshole and I don’t know how you put up with him.” Matt was so livid that he barely recognized the distinct smell of marijuana. His face fell and he almost found it amusing. “Max, what are you doing with weed?”

“I found a guy last night…for Brian,” she replied timidly.

Matt raised and incredulous eyebrow. “That sounds mildly dangerous. I thought he wasn’t smoking anymore.”

“He hasn’t smoked at all, but I- oh dear I’m going to sound ridiculous when I say this.”

The boy patiently waited for her to continue.

“We were finally…intimate…”

Matt suppressed his laughter at the girl’s struggle with saying the word ‘sex’.

“He left me immediately after we were done.”

The boy remembered how vulnerable Jason had been after losing his virginity and the thought of leaving him would have been unimaginable.

Max continued to speak. “So, while he was gone, I went throughout the party and found the…dealer…” she managed to get out as she was on the verge of tears. “I’d rather buy and lure him back with his favorite thing rather than have him leave me again,” the girl sniffled.

“I’m sorry, Max, but that’s bullshit. You shouldn’t have to put yourself at risk just for him to spend time with you.”

The girl sighed and sunk onto the bed. “I know. I’ve liked him since sixth grade and I just want to keep him happy.”

“I get that, but he doesn’t seem to care about your happiness.”

“He does though! If you could be a fly on the wall during some of our conversations, you’d know how sweet he is.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “His texts to Jason say otherwise.” He didn’t wait for her to respond as he rushed out of the room towards the suite that Roy and Kurtis were sharing.

“Good afternoon, Matthew,” Raven purred through red stained, satin lips when he passed the pool. She checked out his bare chest before pushing her dark sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. The girl puffed out a perfect column of cigarette smoke and stretched out her long legs across the lounge chair, ensuring that she got an even tan. “How’s the boyfriend? Still upset?”

Matt scowled. “He’s fine no thanks to any of you.”

“Well, if I had a dick I could’ve made him happy,” she laughed. “I won’t take back what I said because it’s my honest opinion, but I will apologize for hurting his feelings. Everyone knows I’m a bitch.”

“He’s not upset with you but it wouldn’t hurt to assure him that you don’t hate him.”

“Hate him? He wishes he could be so lucky.” She winked before deeply inhaling from the cigarette and blowing out perfect smoke rings.

Matt couldn’t help but smirk a little. Had he been straight, her effortless charm would have easily lured him in. But just like everyone else she’d encapsulated, he would’ve ended up destroyed and broken hearted. “Hey, Gilda, have you seen Brian?”

She laughed at the reference. “I saw all of those idiots when they stumbled in at five a.m., completely shit faced. He’s probably in Roy’s room. Is there drama?”

“He’s the one who said all that shit to Jason.”

“Oh, damn. Go handle that.”

“Thanks for your permission,” he chuckled as he walked away.

“You’re welcome,” Raven said smugly before Zack entered the pool’s security gate and sat next to her. He leaned in for a kiss only to be stopped by her hand quickly pushing his face away. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Trying to kiss my love,” he said as if it was obvious.

“I think I just threw up in my mouth a little,” she mumbled. “If you ever try to kiss me again, I will punch you right in the face.”

Caught off guard by the girl’s words, his face fell. “B-But we made love last night.”

“First of all,” she said calmly as she flicked her cigarette butt, “stop saying ‘love’. I let you fuck me, but I’d barely call it that since I was able to leave right in the middle of it.”

“But doesn’t that mean something?”

“It means that I was horny and you were zero effort to get into bed, even after your pathetic dominance attempt.”

“That’s cold…”

The sultry brunette pushed herself off of the lounge chair and placed her black wide brimmed hat on her head. “Didn’t you hear about me, Zack? If I’d been a ranch, they would’ve named me ‘The Bar Nothing’,” she seductively quoted the 1946 character Matt had dubbed her as she sauntered out of the gate and towards her room; leaving the boy heartbroken and confused.

———–

Matt pounded against the door of the room Roy had shared with Kurtis for a third time. He could hear muffled groans and complaints. “Open the door, assholes!”

“Fuck my life,” Roy cursed as he dragged himself to the door and opened it.

Matt coughed at the intense smell of liquor and cheese as he entered. The other four boys were passed out in various positions around the room. Justin was sprawled out across a bare mattress while Kurtis occupied the chair; neck craned against the wooden back of it. Brian had crashed into a bed of Doritos on the floor and since the bathroom door was open, Matt could see Jake resting peacefully in the bathtub.

The boy walked further into the room and cringed when his bare foot touched a cold piece of fried chicken. He flopped onto the bed next to Justin, inevitably waking the boy before he wiped the grease off of his foot with the sheets. “What the fuck did you guys do last night?”

“Why the fuck are you yelling?” Justin fumed as he sat up. When Matt saw that half of the boy’s head was shaven, he burst into laughter. “You’re an idiot,” he groaned before laying back down.

“Yeah, I’m the idiot,” Matt cackled. “Why’d you shave your head?”

“Oh my God, dude. Your hair is pretty fucked,” Roy added.

“No way,” Justin gasped as he pushed himself off of the bed and entered the bathroom. “What the fuck did we do last night?!” he shouted, startling the other boys awake.

“Why?” Jake whimpered as he rolled over in the tub.

Kurtis sat up in the chair. “Ow! My fucking neck is killing me!”

“The fuck,” Brian yawned; stretching out over the chips.

“I’ll say,” Matt said as he looked at the boy through narrowed eyes. “Why did you send Jason those texts?”

“What texts?” he groaned.

“‘I’ve never seen my friend so pissed in his life and the fact that you’re the reason behind it makes me question why you’re apart of this group even more. I don’t know what Matt sees in you but he’s clearly happier when you’re not around. I hope he comes to his senses soon cause this is fucking ridiculous’,” he quoted from memory. “And you spelt ‘ridiculous’ wrong.”

“Dude, did you really say that?” Kurtis asked. “That’s harsh.”

“Who cares? It’s Dardo.”

Matt couldn’t help himself when he stood and walked over to Brian. Before he knew it, he’d flipped the boy onto his stomach; twisting his arm behind his back, overstretching the limb.

“Ow! Get the fuck off of me, psycho!” He nearly squirmed free, but Matt sat on his back; further restraining him. “Matt, I swear to God if I wasn’t hungover, I’d be kicking your ass right now!”

“Don’t ever text Jason again,” he hissed before his anger got the best of him. He twisted Brian’s arm harder despite the boy’s cries. “Don’t even speak to him! If you don’t have anything nice to say, then keep your fucking mouth shut!”

“Get the fuck off of me!”

“I want you to apologize to him, right now!”

“Fine! Whatever! Just get off, you’re hurting my dick!”

“I’m nowhere near your dick, sicko.” Matt pushed Brian’s face into the floor before finally relinquishing his hold and standing up.

He continued to groan and complain about his penis.

Matt rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you had an STD.”

At that, Brian quickly zipped his pants, exposing his new Prince Albert piercing. The silver hoop looped right through the tip of his and the area already seemed a little infected. “What the fuck is this shit?!”

The other boys couldn’t stop themselves from bursting into laughter. Without hesitation, Matt grabbed his phone and snapped several pictures.

“Are you, insane?! Don’t take any fucking pictures! Ugh, there’s pus!”

“That’s disgusting,” Kurtis grimaced.

“Take the ring out,” advised Roy.

The boy attempted but winced at the pain. “Fuck!”

“Better get Max to do it,” Roy added with a chuckle.

“Oh my God,” Justin gasped for air between a laughs. “We totally went to a tattoo shop last night. Lucky tattoo,” he remembered.

“So, how does that explain your hair?” Matt cackled.

“I don’t know, dude,” the boy groaned as he returned to the mirror.

“I need to check my body and make sure I didn’t get any dumb shit,” said Roy as he looked up and down his arms.

“I’m clean,” Kurtis announced. “But my neck will be the death of me. I’ll see if April will massage it.”

“She won’t touch you, after what you did with that stripper,” Roy laughed.

“Hey, I vaguely remember asking her how old she was. I can do stuff with an eighteen year old if I want. It’s not like April is giving it up.”

“Because she’s not a one night stand type of girl,” Matt said.

“That’s wifey material,” Jake yawned as he emerged from the bathroom.

“Well, I can’t wife her up if she isn’t good in bed,” he chuckled.

Matt shook his head. “You’re a pig.”

“Hey, we’re about to be going away to college. I refuse to be tied down.”

“I’m gonna puke,” Jake groaned. “My hand and ribs hurt.”

“Did you get a piercing too?” Matt laughed. “And at least your face is looking better.”

“Fuck no,” he said as he lifted his shirt; exposing the brightly colored Hello Kitty tattooed onto his side. The two-inch cat was winking and holding a platter of cutely decorated cupcakes. His friends gasped and let out a collective, ‘oh my God’. Jake rushed back into the bathroom and immediately began to vomit.

“I don’t remember that,” Kurtis mumbled.

“Me either,” Roy said with wide eyes.

“Vaguely,” Brian admitted.

“Why the fuck would you guys let me get a Hello Kitty tattoo?!” the livid boy said as he rushed back into the room.

Justin’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember. “Because… you wanted… something like ‘I love Alley’.”

“That would’ve been fucking terrible,” Roy laughed. “At least the cat is cute.”

“But why Hello Kitty?” the boy groaned as he returned to the mirror.

“You were adamant about it after we said the name wasn’t a good idea,” Justin informed.

Alley loves Hello Kitty…Jake thought. Fuck.

“Where is Alley? Is she in our room?”

“She went home…” Matt said.

The boy rubbed his forehead to keep the throbbing at bay. “What do you mean, ‘she went home’?”

“She got on an airplane and went home,” he shrugged. “It’s self explanatory.”

Followed by his friends, Jake swiftly made his way out the room and down the corridor; pulling the room key from his pocket, he shoved the door open and the only trace of the girl was her luggage.

Roy shook his head. “This room is a fucking mess. No wonder your hand got fucked up! Punching holes in the wall, seriously?”

“There’s no way the school will let you off the hook for that,” Kurtis agreed.

Justin rolled his eyes. “I’ll pay for it to be fixed before we leave. Nobody will know.”

Jake didn’t even realize the background conversation was about him as he walked around the room. He picked up a piece of gold that had ricocheted into the corner from the impact of his toss. The heart shaped metal was bent at the corner and obviously damaged beyond his repair. “I must’ve really hurt her…”

“Who cares?” Brian scoffed. “She hurt you first and more.”

“Brian, shut the hell up,” Matt fumed. “You say the most foul shit and- as a matter of fact, you need to go apologize to Jason.”

“Hell no.”

“You junk is oozing pus and you still wanna be an asshole? At least Jason’s dick works.”

“Then why don’t you go choke on it?!”

“Alright,” Matt shrugged. “And while I’m choking, I guess I could send these pictures of your infected dick to everyone I know…”

Brian narrowed his eyes at him. “You wouldn’t.”

“Hmm, Jason does take yearbook…under the name Brian Firkus will be a nasty, pus infected dick. Ah, the memories.”

A panicked look crossed the delinquent’s face. “Where is he?”

Matt smirked before leading the boy through the hotel to his room. He entered first and closed the door behind him. “Jay?”

“Where have you been?” the boy asked as he emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his hips.

“You look so hot,” Matt exhaled.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Matt lustfully bit his lip before shaking his head to regain focus on the situation at hand. “Brian is outside.”

Jason’s eyes grew wide in panic. “Why?”

“He wants to apologize. If that’s okay with you?”

“Um..” he mumbled before grabbing his clothes and quickly dressing. “He doesn’t like me,” the brunette said matter of factly. “So, I’d rather not have a condescending apology.”

“Even if he doesn’t like you, he has no choice but to respect you,” Matt said with a glint of something in his eyes that Jason immediately recognized.

He raised an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he said in a breathy laugh.

Jason folded his arms.

“I didn’t do anything,” the boy replied in the same tone.

“Matt.”

“You know, you’re kinda sexy when you say my name like that.”

“Matthew!”

“I just have a few pictures…and if he doesn’t want to be a respectful human being, then the entire school gets to see them.”

Jason’s jaw dropped. “You’re so bad,” he gasped. “Let me see!”

Matt laughed, pulled out his phone, and showed his boyfriend the pictures.

The brunette placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the loud groan. “Eww!”

“Right?” the boy chuckled. “When I found him, he was showing the guys his new piercing and karma is obviously a bitch, so, he immediately wanted to apologize to you.” Matt casually omitted how he twisted Brian’s arm and how he threatened him, not wanting Jason to feel as if he was a burden on the boy.

The brunette saw right through the facade. “You’re so full of crap,” he giggled.

Matt kissed him before opening the door so that Brian could enter. Jason kept his arms folded and put on the most stern expression he could muster.

“Look, Dardo, I didn’t mean any harm when I said all that shit to you. We’ll always have our differences, but I do respect you as Matt’s boyfriend. I’m sorry,” the delinquent sincerely offered.

“Thank you,” the brunette replied.

“I’m gonna get Max to take care of something for me…” Brian said before cautiously turning to leave, being careful to not have his penis move around too much.

Jason internalized his laugh until the door closed behind the boy. “That was pretty awesome.”

“Happy?”

“Well, I want to make sure Jake isn’t mad at me.”

“He’s going through a roller coaster of emotions right now, but we could go check on him?”

The brunette nodded. Matt grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers and led him to the door. “Would you like to put a shirt on?”

“I wanna show off my goodies,” he laughed before dressing in a random shirt and Converse. Matt groaned when his phone began to ring.

“Who is it?” Jason asked, sitting patiently on the edge of the bed.

“My mom.”

“Aw, answer it.”

“She just wants to ask a million questions.”

“She wants to check on her baby, so answer,” Jason chastised.

“You,” he said before tossing the phone into his lap.

Having grown close to his boyfriend’s mother, the brunette answered without hesitation. “Hello?”

“Oh, hi Jason!” Mrs. Lent chirped. “How are you?”

“I’m great. How are you?”

“Home alone and breaking my diet with this ice cream,” she giggled. “Where’s my other son?”

“He’s in the shower.” Jason’s cool lie made Matt smile. He rewarded him with a gentle kiss on his neck. Then another. The brunette shooed him away. “Yeah, we’re having a great time, Mrs. Lent.” He emphasized her name, but that didn’t deter the boy. When Matt palmed the boy’s crotch, Jason let out a light moan.

“Are you okay, hun?” the concerned woman on the other end of the phone asked.

He pushed Matt away before standing up and making his way to the window. “Yeah, just admiring the ocean.”

“While I admire yo ass,” the boy mumbled as he hugged him from behind.

The brunette swallowed hard and fought the temptation. “Um, so how are Josh and Mr. Lent?”

“Joshie is actually at an interview for this video game shop. It’s a start,” she laughed. “And my husband is away on a business trip in Boston. He should be back in a few days.”

“Well, we go home tonight. I want to return your son as soon as possible because he is too much.”

“Why do you think I let you have him?” she laughed. “How was Our Lady J?”

“You know about that?”

“Of course! Matty was so excited when he called. I was there every step of the way telling him how sweet he was. I wish someone would do something like that for me. I haven’t been on a date in years and I’ve totally forgotten what romance is,” she sighed.

“Maybe we could sit Mr. Lent down for an intervention. He needs to hear this.”

“He doesn’t hear anything I say anymore. Maybe I should pick something up from Victoria’s Secret and surprise him,” she laughed.

“That seems to always work,” Jason agreed.

“Oh?” Curiosity colored her tone. “And how has Matty been treating you?”

“You raised an angel,” he assured. Matt’s hands explored the boy’s chest while his mouth was focused on the smooth skin against his neck.

“Are you guys being safe in-” Jason dropped the phone to his side before she could even finish her sentence. At the same time, Matt’s hand traveled to the brunette’s crotch. Completely embarrassed, Jason quickly pulled away from his boyfriend.

What’s wrong? Matt mouthed.

The boy put the phone on mute. “She asked if we were being safe again,” he grimaced.

Annoyed that she hadn’t learned her lesson, Matt grabbed the phone and unmuted it. “Mom, yes we’re being safe! In fact, we’ve had so much safe sex that we’ve gone through a box of thirty-six condoms and I’m on my way to buy more! Are you happy now?! When will you learn to stop asking that?!”

“Matthew James Lent! I asked ‘Are you guys being safe in Miami? I heard there’s been kidnappings.’”

Fuck, he thought. I’m gonna get it now.

“Now if you two weren’t so busy going through so many condoms, maybe Jason would’ve heard me!”

“Mom, I was joking! Jason is actually still a virgin…”

“Matty, don’t insult me. I’m not an idiot. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. Put you alone in a hotel room and I know you aren’t knitting.”

The boy flushed bright red.

“I’m glad we can be open about these things but spare me the gory details.”

“Gladly,” he groaned. “Sorry for yelling at you.”

“Thank you. Now go enjoy yourself. Call me tonight before you board your plane.”

“Okay.”

“Love you, baby.”

“Love you too.” He hung up and flung himself onto the bed. “Fuck my big mouth,” the boy said, voice muffled by the pillow.

“We need to get out more,” Jason groaned.

“Call Our Lady J’s people and see what they say, then we can go out.”

“Okay.” The brunette sat on his boyfriend’s butt and stretched out across his back as he dialed the number.

“I’m gonna fart,” Matt warned.

“You better not and hush. This is a very important call, I’m sitting on your ass for good luck.” The boy laughed just as Our Lady J’s manager answered. “Hello? Yes, hi! I’m Jason Dardo and I’m following up with my meeting with- oh you know who I am?” He listened for a minute before pushing himself off of Matt. “That’d be amazing! I can’t believe it! Oh my God, thank you so much! Okay, see you in a bit,” he beamed before hanging up.

“Good news?” Matt asked as he rolled onto his back.

“Yes!” The brunette pounced on his boyfriend and fluttered his face with kisses. “My audition starts as soon as I meet her at this club a few blocks down!”

“That’s awesome, babe! Congratulations!”

“Don’t congratulate me yet,” he said nervously as he pushed off of the boy. “She has to like me.”

“She already loves you! Don’t be nervous.”

The boy let out and exhale combined with a snort. “‘Don’t be nervous’, that’s like telling me not to breathe.”

Matt stood and wrapped his arms around the boy. “Our Lady J herself told you how awesome you are, and she wants to tour with you. She’s the one who should be nervous.”

“Thanks, babe,” he sighed. “You really do have this calming effect on me.” Jason smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “What should I wear?” he grimaced.

“You’re wearing what you have on! You look great and smell like roses. Let’s go!” Matt cheered excitedly as he ignored his boyfriend’s protests; pulling him out of the room. He gave light kisses and nonstop encouragements during the walk to the lobby, through the taxi ride, and all the way to the front door of the small club. “This is the beginning of the rest of your life,” the boy whispered into the nest of brunette curls. “You ready?”

“No,” Jason sighed. “Let’s go.”

Matt laughed as Jason pulled him into the building where his idol and her manager immediately greeted them.

“Hi guys,” the blonde woman smiled.

“H-Hi,” Jason stuttered. His boyfriend gave his hand a firm, assuring squeeze before saying hello.

“How are you?”

“Amazing,” the brunette exhaled. “You?”

“Super excited to hear you play.”

“And I am ready to play for you,” he said confidently.

“There’s the stage,” the woman beamed.

Jason nodded before Matt had whispered Yamaha into his hair and kissed his temple. The word had become more than a sexual tapout. For the couple, it’d become a new way to say things like good luck, I’m here, and I love you.

The brunette made the short flight of stairs to the small stage and sat at the baby grand piano. “I’m gonna play something new I composed for a special dork in my life,” he smiled. “It’s called Unconditional Devotion.”

Matt’s cheeks flushed light pink and he caught his boyfriend’s wink before the boy’s fingers danced across the piano keys, producing a complicated yet delicate melody. As the romantic sounds filled the room, Matt could feel his eyes sting at the onset of fresh tears.

Ugh, don’t cry and ruin this for him, the boy thought.

The composition drifted into a more upbeat, fun tempo. The song seemed to tell the story of their relationship and Matt couldn’t help the few tears that managed to spill onto his cheeks. Slightly embarrassed, he quickly wiped them away before glancing over at Our Lady J who was silently weeping. The boy then smiled and listened intently as Jason’s medley returned to a soft, romantic notes before coming to an end.

Not knowing the protocol for these things and not caring, Matt quickly began to clap, followed by the manager and then the woman herself.

“There are lyrics that I wrote to go with that song as well. I didn’t know if I should sing them or not because I’m not sure what you’re looking for,” Jason said nervously.

“I’m looking for you!” she cheered. “I love your look, I love your talent, I love you! Do you compose all of your music?”

“Yes,” was his timid reply. “A-And I can also play guitar and violin.”

The woman shook her head and turned to her manager. “Amazing. And only seventeen years old. Just imagine what a star this one will be.”

“I agree,” the man said. “I love it.”

The woman turned back to Jason with a wide smile. “I’d be honored if you toured the U.S. with me this summer. Where do I sign?” she giggled.

“I-I-I,” he stuttered before taking a deep breath and composing himself. “That would be incredible.”

“Although I must warn you, touring can be tough. Physically, mentally and emotionally exhausting but being able to share your craft and have people respond to it so positively, makes it worthwhile.”

“I’m so excited,” Jason beamed.

“Eight weeks, thirty-two cities.”

The brunette’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow.” He looked over at his boyfriend who gave him a supportive smile. Two entire months without him? Jason thought. I can't… I won't… Will Our Lady J hate me if I protest? I need him, he’s my everything, I love him! I-

“Jason?” the woman repeated, finally managing to break his frantic thought process.

“Yes?” The brunette’s voice was weak. He knew Matt would never let him give up on his dream. But it’s not a dream without him and-

“Jason!” Matt laughed. “Are you listening?”

“Eight weeks, thirty-two cities,” the boy repeated, barely audible.

“He clearly wasn’t listening,” the woman chuckled. “I said that I know that seems like a long time and it might get lonely, so-”

“I’m not leaving without Matt,” Jason blurted.

“Okay,” the woman said a little taken aback. “That’s what I was getting at,” she chuckled.

“She said you could bring your father or s-”

“You,” the teen exhaled.

“Romeo and Juliet,” Our Lady J pouted. “You two are so cute.”

Matt laughed. “More like Romeo and Julian.”

“And that’s just as beautiful,” she replied. “Well, Jason I think that’s it for today. I know you return home tonight but we will be in touch for practices and whatnot. In the meantime, finish school and have fun.”

“I will,” he smiled as he made his off of the stage and into Matt’s arms.

“Congratulations, baby,” he whispered before kissing his temple.

“We’re about to go to lunch, you guys want to join?” the woman asked.

“Does the E scale on an untuned piano sound funny?!” Jason blurted.

“Um…yes?”

“Yes,” he confirmed with an eager nod.

“Perfect,” she chirped.

“I’ve dreamt of this moment for so long,” the brunette beamed as they all headed out of this club.

Such a precious dork, Matt thought.

————-

Later that afternoon, the couple walked hand in hand towards their hotel room as Jason excitedly regaled all of the day’s events with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning.

“She knew which fork to use for her salad and she had her pinky up when she drank! Ugh, the woman is just so classy!”

“So are you,” Matt laughed.

“And when she said what inspired her, she said kids like me! Can you believe that?!”

“Of course I can because you’re amazing,” he repeated for the fourth time.

“No, she’s amazing. Oh my God, Matt! Tour! With Our Lady J! Pinch me!”

He didn’t hesitate to give the brunette’s ass a firm squeeze.

“Harder!” the boy laughed.

“Just wait until we get in this room, then I’ll give you something really hard,” Matt whispered into his ear, just as they passed a bench where Jake sat alone in a daze. “You alright?” Matt asked his friend. Jake shook his head.

“Jake, I’m still so sorry for what happened,” Jason offered. “I wish I could take back what I did.”

“It’s not your fault that I’m an asshole,” he sighed.

“Have you tried calling her?” asked Matt.

“I know she doesn’t want to talk to me. And even if she does, I’m man enough to have that conversation in person.”

“How do you know she doesn’t want to talk to you?”

“She’s posting cryptic things on Instagram.” He handed Matt his phone.

“‘It hurts when the person that made you feel special yesterday, makes you feel so unwanted today,’” Matt read aloud before scrolling through to the next one. “‘So let’s ignore each other , try to pretend the other person doesn’t exist, but deep down, we both know it wasn’t supposed to end like this.’ That’s deep, bro. I really hope you guys talk and not just let things be painfully awkward between you and inevitably the group.”

“Oh, no. As soon as we get back, I’m going to talk to her. It’s just up to her to talk back.”

“Do you need anything? Max has weed.”

“Max has weed? What the fuck.”

“Yeah, she got it for Brian or some bullshit but he’ll share it with you.”

“Brain will never share his weed, especially after being clean for so long.”

“Just tell him ‘Matt still has the pictures’. He’ll do it,” the boy let out a mischievous laugh.

“I don’t know what that means, but good looking out.” The friends shared a fist bump.

“Only a few more hours until we leave. You’ll be alright.”

“Thanks,” Jake sighed. “Y’all better get one last fuck in before we go,” he laughed.

“I’m literally waiting for you to stop talking so I can get naked,” Matt joked causing Jason to blush.

“Can I watch?” the boy joked.

Matt pulled Jason close. “This is for my eyes only.”

“Have fun kids,” Jake cackled before they quickly rushed to their room.

The door wasn’t even completely closed before Jason was being pushed against the wall with his boyfriend’s lips aggressively devouring his. Matt fondled the boy’s ass eliciting moans and other delicious sounds.

“No,” the brunette protested when Matt broke the kiss only for a second to remove his shirt. The boy smiled and did the same to his boyfriend’s shirt before pulling him towards the bed. The steamy makeout session continued as they undid each other’s belts. Gentle love far from their minds, their cocks were already hard and yearning for each other. This was lust driven passion and their only goal was to be wrapped into each other’s bodies, screaming in pleasure as soon as possible.

“I want you,” Matt practically growled.

Jason wasted no time reaching over to the nightstand; fumbling around for a condom and lube. His new favorite thing was rolling the rubber tantalizingly slow onto his boyfriend’s penis and watching his face contort in sheer bliss. When he found them, he went to go rip the plastic packet with his teeth, but Matt grabbed it.

“I won’t be needing that.”

Jason’s eyes went wide. “Matt, I don’t…"

He silenced the boy with a kiss and looked into his eyes as he pulled away. “Relax.”

Jason’s stomach twisted into knots. He’d always been taught to use condoms and the thought of going bareback seemed so taboo and foreign, that he didn’t think he could handle it. He unconsciously frowned as his mind flipped through the possibilities.

“Jay, of course we’re gonna use a condom,” Matt seemed to read his mind. The brunette sighed in relief. “I just won’t be needing it.”

"What?” he asked, completely confused.

“I want us to try everything. I want you to complete me as much as you say I complete you…”

“Huh?”

“Babe,” he laughed before kissing the brunette’s jaw. “I want you inside me.”

Jason was at a loss for words. He remembered asking his boyfriend of he’d always bottom, but he wasn’t expecting this so soon. “M-Matt, I don’t know. What i-if I’m terrible? W-What if you hate it? I-”

His boyfriend pounced on him and pinned his wrists to the bed before kissing him. “I love you.” Matt whispered against his lips. “I want us to enjoy all of each other by experimenting and trying new things. I want you to fuck me.”

The boy felt his cock twitch at the lust filled words but he was still unsure of himself. “But what if-”

Matt silenced him with another kiss. “Stop thinking and do what feels natural. I want it. Jay, please, I just need you to fuck me.”

It was impossible to protest against that and the boy relented by pulling Matt down into a kiss, resuming their passionate makeout session. After a while, Matt pulled away, leaving a trail of light smooches on Jason’s stomach before opening the condom and slowly sliding it over his boyfriend’s cock.

“That feels awesome,” the brunette exhaled.

Matt smiled as he poured some lube into his hand and applied a generous amount onto his hole. He took Jason’s shaft in his hand and coated it with the sticky substance, making the condom shine with lubricant.

“I’m so ready for this,” he purred. The boy leaned down and kissed Jason once more before rolling them over so that the brunette was on top. Jason positioned himself between his boyfriend’s legs and awkwardly tried to pull them up around his waist. Matt chuckled. “Babe, relax.”

“You have the legs of a giraffe and I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Do what feels natural,” he encouraged once again.

The boy took a deep breath and began to rub the pink circle. Matt closed his eyes, melting into all the delicate tingles that prepping brought. When it was over, Jason slid his head up against Matt’s puckered hole. They both let out soft moans.

“You look so hot from this angle,” Matt exhaled.

“So do you,” the brunette giggled. “Let’s see where this goes.”

He pulled him down for one last kiss before Jason let the tip of his cock slip past the ring of muscle, and even slowed down, remembering how painful it was the first time his boyfriend entered him. Matt had his eyes squeezed closed, and Jason waited until the muscles on his face relaxed before sliding in a little further; then all the way. Jason kept his eyes on the boy’s face, making sure he was comfortable before he began to move in and out of him.

“You are so tight,” he groaned. He thought there was no way that he could last more than a moment. As he continued to thrust, Matt was moaning out with a heated desire that nearly sent Jason over the edge.

“Harder,” he whispered. “That feels so good.” Jason did as his boyfriend asked and the boy moaned out again.

He was so tight, so responsive, the brunette could already feel his balls tightening. He had never experienced something this erotic in his life and as his fingers tingled; sheer ecstasy. Matt’s legs were wrapped tight around his waist, pulling the boy closer to him with each thrust.

“Fuck!” the boy gasped, throwing his head back when Jason hit the sweet bundle of nerves. “Right there, Jay, please don’t stop!”

“I don’t know how much longer I can last,” he panted.

“I’m so close,” the boy moaned. “Just please don’t stop.”

Jason was absolutely amazed that Matt could be so close already. He had no idea what he was doing, yet he seemed to be good at it. Matt watched him through hooded eyes, gently biting his lip as he took the cock pounding. Jason desperately wanted him to finish first, so he grabbed his shaft and started to stroke him fast and hard in time with the thrusts.

 

“Oh my God!” Matt groaned as he instantly came, spraying his cum all over his stomach; ass squeezing Jason’s cock so hard that he was sent over the edge right after him, filling the condom with his own cum. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend, hot spillings sticking to both of them.

“Holy shit,” the brunette murmured.

"Holy shit is right,” Matt laughed. "That was incredible. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He confirmed this with a kiss so passionate; in the aftermath of their orgasms, both of their toes curled. "And I loved being inside of you.”

“Our sex life will never be boring,” he chuckled.

“Have you seen yourself? You’re too sexy to have a boring sex life.”

Matt simply laughed before wincing as Jason slowly pulled out. Due to their upcoming flight, they opted for a quick shower to clean themselves off before cuddling and whispering how much they loved each other and how incredibly perfect things had been over the past three days. The couple took their time packing as they giggled, made jokes and just enjoyed each other’s company.

“There’s one thing I have to do before we leave,” Jason admitted.

“What’s that?” Matt asked as he stuffed his last shirt into his suitcase.

“I have to get into the ocean again.”

“But we just showered.”

“Y.o.l.o,” he giggled.

“Do you realize that when I arrived in Miami, I expected to go to a ton of parties and get so fucked up that I wouldn’t even remember my own name? But I’m glad I got to spend it all with you. And if the new definition of living it up is taking random dips on the ocean than I’m cool with that.”

“Well, come on!” the brunette laughed as he grabbed the boy’s hand. They ran all the way to the beach; stripping down to just their underwear, the couple submerged themselves into the glacier waves. The boys flopped around and Matt taught Jason how to float until the last possible second before they had enough time to shower again and make their way to the bus that would take them to the airport.

———–

“Still scared of planes?” Jason asked smugly as they collected their items after leaving the airport security.

“the only thing I’m scared of, is coming too fast.”

Jason gasped and gave him a playful shove. “Jerk.”

Matt laughed before freezing.

“What’s wrong?” his boyfriend asked, following the boy’s gaze to a man kissing a woman before they boarded their plane. He turned back to Matt. “What?”

“W-Was that my d-dad?” he stuttered, barely audible.

Jason looked again. “No,” the brunette laughed. “He looked nothing like your dad.” He started walking again before stopping when Matt didn’t move. Jason returned to the boy’s side. “Babe,” he cooed. “Do you really think your dad would do something like that?”

Matt remained silent.

“Well, it wasn’t him. Your mom said he was on a business trip in Boston, remember?”

An unsettling feeling had risen in the pit of his stomach, and Matt immediately regretted not calling his mother like he said he would, but he gave a hesitant nod. Jason kissed his tense lips and grabbed his hand; interlocking their fingers. “Come on, let’s go home.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

After exiting the airport, Alley removed her wig and immediately climbed into her sister’s light blue Volkswagen Beetle.

“Thanks for coming, J,” she sighed as she closed the door.

“Well when you sister calls and says ‘don’t ask questions right now, but I just need you to come and get me’, you kinda have to. But I totally had to sneak out, you know I don’t have my license yet,” the fifteen year old complained. “I’m super tired, it’s like six in the morning. Who wakes up this early? It’s soooo not cute.” The girl flipped down the sun visor and opened the mirror. “Now I have bags under my eyes and-”

“J, I get it! I’m sorry that I’m ruining your life! Can we go home now?”

“Alley, yelling causes premature wrinkles, please stop.”

The girl groaned in exasperation and sunk further into her seat.

“And what on Earth are you dressed as? A heroin addicted lumberjack lesbian? Have I taught you nothing when it comes to fashion? Like this is low, even for you. I stock your closet full of- Alley, is that a mustache?! What the hell is going on with you?”

“Jake broke up with me.” Her reply was barely audible.

“You’re kidding…”

Alley rolled onto her side and stared out of the window.

“What?!” the girl screeched. “How on Earth could he break up with you?! You’re my sister!”

She wiped away her silent tears. “J, can we please just go home?”

The girl put the car into gear. “How could he do this?! I mean what did you do? Kiss another guy or something? Even if you did, he’s stupid to break up with you because it doesn’t get any better than our family. Well, at least Mom and Dad will be happy now, you know how much they hate him and…”

Alley had tuned the girl out as she usually did as she replayed the argument with Jake in her mind for the hundredth time. You not only lost the baby, but you just lost me too. Put my face in a fucking locket. Her lip quivered and she couldn’t muffle the cries that soon followed.

“Why are you crying over Jake Ludwig?! I mean there are soooo many cute guys at our school. You can have any of them! Forget the stupid pothead.”

Her sister continued to rant until she pulled into the driveway of their traditional family home. Alley dragged herself out of the car.

“Where are your suitcases?” her sister went on. “Did you lose them? Ooo, you know that’s Mom’s good luggage! She’s gonna kill you.”

The girl ignored her sister entered the house and was immediately greeted by the woman. She was prepared to yell at her younger daughter for sneaking out, but the furious expression quickly changed to shock.

“Alley, what are you doing here? Your trip doesn’t end until tonight.”

“It’s really complicated, I-”

“Jake dumped her!” the younger girl blurted.

“Are you kidding me?!” Their mother shouted causing their father to rush down the stairs two at a time.

“Hey, Princess,” he said, face filled with surprise. He kissed his daughter’s forehead. “How was your trip?”

“Jake dumped her,” the woman scoffed.

“What happened?” he asked in that protective tone that fathers used right before they beat the crap out of a boy for making their daughter cry.

“We just had a-”

“Alley, this is your own fault. We told you to break up with that idiot the moment you brought him home to meet us! Now look at you! I can tell you’ve been crying but boo hoos happen when you don’t listen to your mother!”

“Honey, you’re being too harsh on her,” the man interjected. “It’s Jake who needs to be blamed.”

“But she’s so ‘in love’ with him and his snobby parents.”

“Alright Mom,” Alley sighed. “I get it. I’m really dumb for being with him, I could’ve done better, I’m a terrible person,” she recited in a monotone.

“Not in those words but yes. I’m even more upset that you’re being a bad role model for your sister! What if she dated a loser like that?”

“I don’t know, Mom,” the girl complied as usual just to get away from the madness.

“Even though her boyfriend, Chris is practically a saint, you have her thinking it’s okay to have such low standards! Be a better role model!”

“Alley isn’t that bad of an influence, I wore my seatbelt this time, Mom,” the fifteen year old beamed.

“Good job, baby! I’m so proud of you!”

“I’m at the top of my senior class…” Alley informed.

“Are you number one?” her mother asked incredulously.

“Um, I’m not sure yet, but-”

“When you’re number one, then we’ll celebrate. Oh! J, there’s a Sex in the City marathon that starts in a few. Let’s watch!”

Their mother pulled the younger girl into the living room. “John, make us some snacks!”

“Yes, dear,” the man replied.

“If anyone cares, I’ll be in my room,” Alley mumbled before quickly taking the stairs.

“Princess wait,” her father said as he went after her.

“John, snacks, now!”

The man groaned before returning to the kitchen.

Alley entered her room and closed her eyes as she pressed her back against her door. “I can’t wait to get out of here,” she whispered ritually before opening her eyes to be greeted by four pale pink walls covered in posters of boy bands, school memorabilia and pictures of her with Jake. She didn’t know if she was supposed to breakdown and cry or go on a rampage; ripping the photos down and destroying everything that reminded her of the boy. She just felt numb. The girl walked over to white framed canopy bed and immediately sunk into the plush pink comforter, burying her face into the pillow that still had a faint hint of the boy’s cologne.

Something to snuggle when I’m not here, Alley remembered Jake’s words when he had first sprayed the cotton pillowcase with his signature scent. Now it’s time to breakdown, she thought. The girl immediately began to sob, saturating the pillowcase with her salty tears.

“Princess?” her father called as he knocked on her bedroom door.

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in?”

“I guess,” she sniffled.

The man entered and sat on the edge of her bed. “Please, don’t cry sweetheart.” Her father wiped her cheeks with his sleeve. “He isn’t worth it. You’re a princess and if he can’t see that, then he can keep it moving because he ain’t doing nothing but fogging up your tiara.”

The girl smiled. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Do you want to do something today? Mom found this really cool pottery place not too far from here. Sounds fun right?”

“It does, but I’ll pass. Take J.”

“Who are you kidding? You know J hates getting dirty. She’s a spazz who takes after you mother,” he laughed. “But you didn’t hear that from me.”

The girl feigned a smile. “My lips are sealed.”

“That’s my Princess.” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll leave you alone to get settled in. Welcome home.” The man pushed himself off of the bed and exited the room. She locked the door behind him, leaving herself to sulk once again.

Listening to songs like I’m Going Down, Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart and Hello made her wallow in her heartache. She refused to eat and stayed in bed all day, eventually allowing the supportive messages from her friends and female empowerment quotes be the only things to keep her sane.

When the other teens arrived from Miami later that night, Raven dropped off the girl’s luggage and chuckled at her outfit before going home to get ‘her beauty rest for school the next day’. Not long after, she received a message from Jake.

Can I come over?

A million thoughts crossed her mind. If the picture was enough to make her cry, was she prepared to see him in person? They had school tomorrow so it was inevitable. She knew he wanted to talk, but would talking lead to sex? An argument? They couldn’t fight at her house, her parents still had no idea he even snuck in. With his temper, could she risk that?

“Alley, stop,” she scolded herself. “It’s just Jake. The lovable, goofy Jake that you fell in love with.”

Up until he yelled at you, her mind retorted. Once was too much and what’s to stop him from doing it again? You don’t deserve that.

The girl rubbed her temples to keep the headache at bay as her head and heart fought.

“I have to talk to him. I have no choice, the boy does sit next to me in two of my classes and lunch…oh God,” she groaned.

Just channel your inner Raven and talk to him. Raven is the smart one, she never let’s anyone close enough to hurt her in the first place. The girl nodded and sent a simple ‘I guess.’ as her reply.

Be there in five minutes…

“Fuck,” she said in a panicked tone as she realized she still had on the male drag. The girl swiftly rushed into her bathroom, washed her face, erasing any remnants of makeup and tears before stripping and running into her closet. She grabbed the first pajama bottoms she saw but then paused. “What would Raven wear?” Her eyes immediately went to the silky, blue nightgown. Moments after slipping it on, she heard the familiar faint tap on the window. Figuring Raven would make him wait, she did, but only for a minute before lifting the oak framed glass.

“Hi,” Jake whispered as he sat perched atop the massive tree.

“Hi,” Alley attempted to purr. She seductively turned and walked towards her bed as he climbed into her room; broken hand making the routine task difficult. “Ow,” he loudly groaned.

“Sssh! Don’t wake my parents.”

“After three years, you would think that I would be an expert at sneaking in,” he sighed as he dusted himself off. The boy awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, finally able to take in her appearance. “Wow,” he exhaled. “You look amazing.”

“I know,” she smoldered. “I was pretty bored so I figured I’d let you come over, although painting my nails would have been just as good.”

Jake raised an incredulous eyebrow. That wasn’t the response he was expecting, but he no longer had the right to question anything she did. “I would ask how you were, but I feel like it’d be a stupid question…”

Is he expecting me to be sad? Is that arrogance on his part? Step up your Raven-isms! “I’m actually really great,” she shrugged. “I mean, when you look this good, there’s no other way to feel.”

“Right…um, well I’m not he admitted,” as he began to pace her room. “I spent the entire last day in Miami high as I watched Dreamgirls.” Alley fought the urge to laugh. “It got to the part where Jimmy is singing and the lyrics go:

I meant you no harm

I never meant to make you cry

You were the only one I’ve ever loved in my life

And though it’s hard for me to show it

I have to let you know it

Cause darling I love you more each day

But the words got in my way

Oh, I meant you no harm

And I would die

If you ever said goodbye

I love you, I love you…I started crying like a baby. It was like they pulled out my heart and read the lyrics right off of it.”

He sat on the bed next to her. Not knowing and not caring how Raven would respond, the girl’s mind and heart became goo; frosty facade melting way she relented to her own true feelings and didn’t care about the tears that began to roll down her cheeks.

“Jake,” Alley sighed. “I’m the one who should be saying that to you…I should have told you about the baby the moment I found out and-”

“Why didn’t you?” he asked; tone filled to the brim with pain.

“Because you would’ve wanted to keep it…Jake, we’re just too young to be able to support a child, even more so last year. You know my family wouldn’t have helped at all and-”

“It would’ve been our baby,” he unconsciously cut her off again as his emotions began to rise. “Nobody should be responsible for it but us. If we’re old enough to have sex and take on such adult roles, we should at least have the gall to take care of what you viewed as a negative consequence.” The words came out harsher than he wanted them to.

Completely done with feeling vulnerable, the girl quickly wiped her tears away. “How would you suggest two teens, and let me remind you that one smokes weed everyday and hasn’t done his own homework since freshman year so he probably doesn’t even know enough to graduate high school let alone get a good job to support a baby that costs about $300,000 to raise from birth to age eighteen, plus they’re mentally, physically, and emotionally strenuous, like how Jake? How do you think we’ve would’ve done that?”

“I would’ve found a way…people do it all the time.”

The girl groaned in exasperation before a tense silence filled the room. “I don’t care what you say, sixteen and even seventeen is way too young.”

“I know you don’t care what I say, that’s why you decided to kill my baby without so much as a fucking telegram.”

“It’s my body, therefore, it was my baby and ultimately my choice. Although I regret it, I had every right to do what I did.”

“You had every right?”

“Well, yeah…U.S. law says that the decision to end a pregnancy is the pregnant woman’s. The man involved does not have any legal say in whether those pregnancies continue or end…”

Jake let out a light laugh in disbelief. His leg began to shake and he dug his nails into his jeans over his knees as he attempted to keep his temper at bay. “I’m really…really trying to stay calm, but why are you spitting law quotes at me? ‘The man involved has no legal say’, that was my fucking sperm. A-A-And,” he stuttered in frustration, “you’re saying this like I’d hold you down and force you to have a baby. I’d never force you to do anything, all I wanted was for you to tell me! Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do in a relationship?!”

“Sssssh.”

“I’m just still trying to wrap my mind around everything that you’ve told me in the past two days. You got pregnant, didn’t want it, and just got rid of it.”

“Jake, I didn’t just find out I was pregnant and immediately get rid of it. It was the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make, I went through every scenario-”

“Except the scenario where you tell me. ‘Your right’,” the boy scoffed. “What about my fucking right as a the father to know if I have an offspring in existence?”

“Stop cursing at me,” the girl said through gritted teeth.

“No,” Jake loudly retorted as he pushed himself off of the bed and began to pace the room. “Explain that shit to me. Why didn’t you think I had a fucking right to know about my own kid?”

“Keep your fucking voice down or leave,” she hissed.

“I’m not going anywhere until you look me in my eye and tell me what you’re implying. Tell me that you don’t care about me and my opinions. Tell me that the last three years didn’t mean shit to you, because that’s all I’m hearing.”

“Jake, stop,” Alley demanded. “You know that’s not true.”

“I don’t know shit because you don’t tell me!” he exploded.

“You’re being too loud,” she warned again.

“All of a sudden keeping secrets is your right!” he shouted uncontrollably as his anger brimmed over. “After this entire time, I could’ve had other girls behind your back and I wouldn’t have to tell you shit because you know what?! It’s my right!”

Alley could hear the stirring from her parent’s bedroom downstairs. She quickly pushed herself off of the bed and rushed over to the belligerent boy. “Jake, I get it. I told you that I regret doing what I did, and I wish I could take it back, but I can’t.”

“Why would you take it back?! It was your right, remember?!”

The noise from below grew louder. “You have to hide,” she rushed.

“Fuck, that. I’m leaving. This was such a waste of time.” The boy turned and walked towards the window.

The girl panicked when she heard the squeaking of the stairs. She grabbed his arm to stop him. “There’s no time. Please. If they find you here, I’m beyond dead.”

“Killing you would be their right.” The boy emphasized each word and snatched away from her grip.

“Jake,” she pleaded before pulling him into a kiss that was desperate yet so full of the passion that still lingered between them, the boy couldn’t help but relent. He wrapped his arms around her as their bodies melted into each others. When they were like this, not even the end of the world could deter them, but tonight, the footsteps that could be heard coming down the hallway was more than enough. “Hide behind the shower curtain,” she whispered against his lips.

He nodded and quickly rushed into the girl’s bathroom while she turned on the TV, unlocked the door and jumped into bed. Seconds later, her father entered.

“You okay, Sweetheart?” he asked as he looked around.

“Yeah,” she replied in a confused tone. “Why?”

“What was all that yelling?”

“Yelling?”

“I heard ‘that’s your right’ and some other stuff.”

“Oh,” she said as if she’d had a sudden realization. “I was watching some weird law movie. TV too loud?”

“Yeah,” her father nodded. “Turn it down just a little.”

“I’m actually gonna turn it off soon. I wanna get at least a little sleep before school in the morning.”

“Good idea. Sweet dreams, Princess.”

“Night.”

Her relief set in as the man walked towards the door before turning around. “Oh, while you were gone, I noticed that your bathroom sink was draining a little slow. I wanna take a look just in case I need to get something for it.” The man took a few steps before his daughter protested.

“I wouldn’t go in there,” she rushed.

“Why not?”

“Are you really going to make me say it?”

His expression was confused.

“I went to the bathroom…number two,” Alley whispered.

He chuckled. “Okay, Princess. I’ll look at it in the morning.”

“Thanks.”

“Goodnight. Love you,” the man said as he left.

“Love you too.”

After the door was closed behind him, she waited for the sounds in the room below to cease before she made her way to the bathroom.

“Hi,” Jake exhaled.

“Hi,” Alley sighed.

The sexual tension between them could be cut with a knife, but the emotional disconnect made things tense once again.

“So, where do we go from here?” she asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think you can ever forgive me?”

“Of course,” he sighed. “I love you, Alley, there’s no denying that. Spending the rest of my life with you is all I wanted, maybe have a kid or two. What you did doesn’t hurt as much as how you went about it. I feel like my opinions mean nothing to you an-”

“That’s not true,” she assured in a soft voice.

He held his hands up defensively. “Can I finish?”

Alley nodded. “Sorry.”

“You’ve said some pretty eye opening things tonight…it makes me think you don’t know me anymore or maybe you never did. Maybe we’ve just grown apart. I don’t know.”

“Jake,” she said, tone pleading.

“You were my first everything and I’ll always love you for that. I’m sorry how I went about it the first time, but I do think we’re better off separated.”

“Is there someone else?”

He laughed. “You said I’m a stoner who doesn’t do his homework, there’s no way I could move on that fast.”

She looked down at the white tile that covered the bathroom floor in attempt to fight the pending tears.

Jake extended his good hand. “Friends?”

The girl hesitantly took his hand and gave it a light shake before pulling away.

“Oh, I have something to show you.” The boy lifted his shirt, exposing his new body art. “The guys and I got so drunk that I ended up with this damn cat tattoo.”

“Oh my God,” Alley giggled. “It’s so cute. I love Hello Kitty.”

“I know.” Jake smiled at her and she quickly looked away; tension still evident. He attempted to ease it by changing the subject. “It itches like crazy though.”

“Aloe vera should help,” the girl said as she retrieved the bottle from underneath the sink. She handed him the bottle.

“Well, it’ll be a little difficult to do myself since the tattoo is on the left and my right hand is busted…”

“Oh…”

“I’d get my mom to do it, but after she kills me for having a tattoo, I’ll need more than aloe vera,” he laughed.

“I’ll do it…um, if that’s okay with you..”

“Of course. What else are friends for?”

Hearing the word felt like a punch to the girl’s stomach but she remained calm as she poured the green liquid into her hand. To warm it up, she rubbed her palms together before gently touching her ex-boyfriend’s side, carefully applying the soothing gel.

This would normally be the perfect time for a sexual or misogynistic joke from Jake, but the stopped himself. He didn’t want to make things anymore awkward than they had to be. “It feels better already.”

My heart will take awhile, Alley thought. “Good.”

“Thanks,” he sighed. As he pulled down his shirt, she washed her hands.

“You’re welcome…you should take the bottle home…just in case your tattoo itches again. But wait, you can’t reach it. Maybe I-”

“I can totally reach it with my good hand,” he chuckled. “I just wanted you to rub on me.”

She feigned a smile.

“But maybe you could…what? Sorry I interrupted, finish your sentence.”

“Nothing,” she sighed.

“Okay, um. I should really get going now.”

Alley nodded and walked him to the window. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow…”

“Yep. Right next to you in homeroom and whatnot.”

“Yeah,” she sighed.

He cautiously climbed into the tree and flashed her a cheeky grin. “Sleep tight.”

“You too.”

When Jake leaned in, her heart skipped a beat. She puckered her lips in time for him to lightly kiss her on the cheek. The girl composed her face before the boy could see the anguished expression.

“Goodnight, Alley.” He began the slow descent through the tree.

“Night,” she got out before bursting into tears. The girl closed the window and crawled into bed where she cried herself to sleep.

————

Matt tapped his fingers against the chrome of his motorcycle as he waited for Jason to emerge from his house. It was supposed to be their first day back at school, but that didn’t help the boy get any sleep. He spent the night replaying the image of the man kissing the woman before boarding the flight to Cuba. You’d think I would recognize my own father, he thought, but I didn’t have my glasses on. Does Jason know him well enough to recognize him from a distance? They still haven’t officially met, but if he’s seen enough pictures, is that reliable? Why is this bothering me so much? Dad would never cheat on Mom, Dad would never cheat on Mom, Dad would never cheat on Mom, he thought repeatedly but relief immediately washed over him when Jason finally came out of the house looking as beautiful as ever.

“Took you long enough,” Matt smirked.

“I’m sorry,” Jason replied in a flustered tone as he rushed down the walkway. “The shirt that I wanted to wear didn’t dry in time so I had to dig through m-”

“Babe, I’m kidding. I’d wait an eternity for you.”

“Aw, thank you, Edward Cullen.” Matt laughed and accepted Jason’s kiss as the brunette climbed onto the back of the Harley. “I missed this bike so much or maybe I just missed holding your waist like this,” he giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“I definitely missed both,” he admitted.

Jason kissed the boy’s neck and pulled on the helmet Matt had gotten for him before they sped off.

—————-

When they arrived, all of their friends had gathered in their usual spot, passing around weed like they did every morning. Since he’d been with Jason, Matt didn’t feel the need to smoke anymore but of course he couldn’t judge his friends who did.

“Brian, you’re smoking again?” he asked the boy who’d lit two blunts and inhaled both of them at the same time.

“Yes,” he drawled. “That’s why I’ve been such a dick lately. I just need it to make myself a better person. People just need to stop tryna change me, bro. It’s not gonna happen.”

“Well, I knew it was only a matter of time,” he laughed.

“Plus, it’s medicinal.”

Matt immediately understood. “I’m glad. I’d be miserable if my dick was broken.”

Me too, Jason thought, not nearly bold enough to say such a thing out loud.

“Hello, Dardo.”

“Hi,” was his timid reply.

“I’m a better person I swear.”

“Hm. Well, I’m happy for Max.”

“She’s with me. Why wouldn’t you be happy for her,” he cackled.

I could think of a million reasons, the boy thought, but he simply smiled before Raven’s arms were wrapped around his neck.

“Jason,” she whined. “Four more weeks left until graduation. I’m sad.”

He gave her back an awkward pat. “Aw, don’t be. I’m sure everyone will keep in touch with you.”

“Ew, no! I can’t wait until I get out of here. Four weeks is way too long. Although…” she trailed off as she began to feel up the boy’s body.

“Raven, please don’t touch,” Matt laughed as he pulled Jason closer to him.

“Okay,” the girl chirped but not before she gave the brunette’s ass a firm squeeze.

Jason laughed uncomfortably.

“Put an end to sexual harassments.” Matt poked the girl in her stomach.

“No way,” she smoldered. “Then I’ be out of business.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Alley, where’s Jake?” He asked before remembering their relationship status.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be. That’s what makes things awkward.”

Matt nodded and turned to face his boyfriend. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. I should be asking you that. Don’t think I didn’t notice the bags under your eyes. You couldn’t sleep?”

“No,” he sighed.

“Is this because of the guy at the airport?”

“Maybe.”

“Matt we stayed on the phone half of the night talking about this. It wasn’t him.”

“Okay.” He agreed too quickly for the brunette’s taste causing the boy to frown. Matt flashed a goofy grin. “I made something for you.” The boy dug into his backpack and pulled out a small abstract oil painting and handed it to his boyfriend. “I’ve never really painted before and that’s the result,” he laughed.

“It’s beautiful,” Jason smiled and thanked him with a kiss.

“Look at the back.”

The brunette turned it over and read the bright red word aloud. “Prom?”

Matt beamed.

“Um..I-” The bell rang.

“Well?”

Jason grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers as they walked to class. “I used to have this reoccurring nightmare about prom. I’d go and everyone would stop and stare because I didn’t belong…then I’d win prom king and of course, cue the bucket of blood from Carrie.”

“Jay, it was just a dream. I mean you winning prom king was a big indicator of that,” he laughed.

“Jerk.” The brunette gave his boyfriend a gentle shove. “You’re not wrong though…”

“Babe, stop. You don’t need a bunch of idiot teenagers to validate you. But if it makes you feel any better, you’ll always be my king.”

He smiled. “Thanks, baby. Although your cheesy lines will not get you laid tonight. I have work.”

“I can come in. I’ve always wanted guitar lessons.”

“I could see you playing guitar…hot,” he giggled.

“No, when you play, that’s fucking hot. Every time you play a single note, I just want to take you right then and there on that piano,” the boy whispered.

“There’s nothing stopping you,” was Jason’s lusty reply.

Matt let out a low, feeble groan.

“We have class…down boy.”

“I can’t-”

“Welcome back seniors,” their teacher Mrs. Blain chirped as they made it to the threshold of the classroom.

“Mrs. B, can I run to the bathroom really quick before the last bell rings?” Matt asked.

“You had all morning to go, Matt.”

“I know, but this emergency just came…up.”

Jason suppressed his giggle.

“Fine. Hurry, hurry.”

“Thank you.” With his backpack concealing his boner, Matt eased towards the exit. Meet me in there, he mouthed to his boyfriend.

Not today Satan, the brunette replied with a sheepish grin.

The boy winked before turning to rush away.

“Does that make more sense, Jake?” The teacher asked the boy who’d been in his seat since before the bell rang.

“It’s starting to. Algebra is pretty confusing.”

“That’s really interesting considering you have an ‘A’ in my class.”

He glanced over at Alley; body angled away from him as she doodled meaningless swirls onto her binder. “Um, I was just plugging the numbers into the formulas without really understanding it, I guess?” The girl paused for a second but then continued to draw.

“Well, I’m glad you came in for some extra help,” she smiled before returning to her desk.

“Thanks. I’ll be in all week,” he assured before turning to Alley. “How are you?”

“I’m okay. You?”

“Same here. Um, my parents said ‘hi’.”

The girl felt a dull aching in her chest. She loved Jake’s family because they accepted and treated her better than her own. “Tell them I said ‘hello. I miss them’.”

“My dad was like ‘she better come over and bake those cookies that I like!’ I already told him that’d probably be uncomfortable for you.”

“It’s not uncomfortable for me,” she assured.

“Well, it’s uncomfortable for me…”

“Oh.”

“It’s just that-”

“Okay, class,” their teacher called. “We’re gonna pick up where we left off last week…”

Jason’s thoughts trailed off as he checked his watch. Whoa, eight minutes. Maybe I should’ve gone in there with him.

At that moment, the boy returned; a light sheen of sweat made his skin glisten.

“You alright, Matt?” Mrs. Blain asked. “You were gone for a long time.”

“My stomach was messed up. I told you it was an emergency.”

Liar, the brunette thought smugly. As if he could hear his thoughts, Matt looked up and gave a sheepish grin before biting his lip; something that never failed to get the brunette’s blood rushing.

“Um, Mrs. Blain?” Jason asked. “Can I go to the bathroom.”

————-

Later that day during lunch the teens all sat together and tried to ignore the elephant in the room that was the tension between Alley and Jake.

“Prom is in two weeks. Ay dios mios!” April beamed. “I have the cutest dress.”

“I love my dress,” Raven smoldered.

“You can barely call it that,” Latrice laugh. “But my gown is gorgeous, honey.”

“Alley?” Raven asked.

“I-I don’t have one.”

“What?! We’re going shopping today.”

“I’m not going to prom.”

An awkward silence hung in the air.

“Way to go, Jake,” Roy teased.

“I didn’t do anything,” the boy replied under his breath.

“Bullshit,” Raven mumbled.

Alley pushed herself away from the table and stood up.

“Where are you going?” a concerned April asked.

“The library.”

“I’ll come with you.” The girl began to collect her books before Alley protested.

“I want to be alone. I’ll be fine…”

“Okay,” April sighed. “Call us if you need anything.

She nodded and walked away.

“Jake, would you be pissed if I asked Alley to prom,” Justin teased.

“Shut the fuck up,” he practically hissed.

“I’m kidding. I don’t know who I want to go with.”

“I’m going with Willam,” Latrice informed.

“I’m going solo,” Raven said proudly. “Or with Alley.”

Jake rolled his eyes.

“Roll your eyes all you want. Just don’t hate me when she ends up in my bed on prom night.”

“Whatever, Raven. Nobody cares.”

The girl laughed. “Obviously you do.”

“Anyways,” Matt said in attempt to ease the tension. “April, who are you going to prom with?”

“I haven’t been asked yet,” she admitted.

“Seriously?” Justin groaned. “I didn’t ask cause I assumed you’d been asked a hundred times already.

“Maybe that’s what everyone else is thinking too,” she shrugged.

“Well in that case, would you-”

“April, will you go to prom with me?” Kurtis blurted.

The girl was taken aback. “Um,-”

“No fucking way!” Justin protested. “You knew I was gonna ask!”

“You shouldn’t have asked so slowly.”

“I was still first, so I get first dibs.”

“Dibs?” April frowned.

Kurtis scoffed. “She’s more familiar with me. We’ve totally gone to third base.”

“Third base isn’t shit! I can buy her anything she wants and get laid that same night.”

“She’s mine.”

“¡Alto! Yo no soy una prostituta y yo no pertenezco a nadie,” she scowled as she pushed herself away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

“Uh oh, she’s probably putting spells on you,” said Raven.

“I’ll go see if she’s okay,” Kurtis informed as he pushed himself away from the table..

“No, I will,” Justin hissed, doing the same.

The boys glared at each other.

“Why I oughta-”

“I’ll see if she’s okay,” Latrice interjected. She stood and exited the cafeteria.

“See what y’all did? When April gets pissed, you know it’s bad,” Raven shook her head. “Boys are so dumb.”

“Like you’re any better,” Jake scoffed before puckering his lips. “Hi, I’m Raven,” the boy imitated in her signature purr. The entire group laughed as he continued. “You can sleep with me now or you can sleep with me later…but it’s eventually going to happen because I’m soooo seductive and loose.”

“I’m not loose, asshole,” she chuckled. “I’ve only been with…” the girl trailed off as she thought.

“If it takes that long to calculate, you have a problem!” Roy laughed.

“I can admit that,” she smirked.

“Then my impersonation was spot on,” Jake said proudly.

“You okay?” Matt asked Jason as he brushed hair away from his boyfriend’s face.

“And this guy right here with his Dardo obsession,” Jake teased before mocking Matt. “You okay, babe? I love you. You alright? I love you. I want you to be happy. I love you. I’ll protect you. I love you. Nobody fuck with my boyfriend because I love him! Respect my boyfriend, or I’ll kick your ass!”

Everyone, including Matt cackled. As Jake’s imitation went on, he portrayed Matt as more belligerent and volatile.

“He’s a musical genius and he should be treated like a fucking saint, okay?! Brian, respect my Goddamn boyfrienddddd!”

“Alright, alright, you got me,” Matt chuckled.

“Matt’s like a rabid dog when it comes to that boy,” Raven added. “I’m jealous.”

“And then there’s Dardo,” the boy said with a mischievous smile.

“Be careful,” Matt jokingly warned as Jake put on a skittish demeanor.

“I-I-I l-l-ike m-music a-a-and M-Matt i-is m-m-my p-protector.”

“Is my stutter really that bad?” Jason asked, a little embarrassed.

“Yes!” the group cackled in unison.

“I-I’m j-j-just i-intimidated b-by e-e-e-e-everything a-a e-e-e-e-e-everyone,” he exaggerated before flinching at nothing.

Jason flushed bright red.

“If I could blush on cue, then I would. That would make the impersonation perfect,” Jake laughed.

“Leave my boyfriend alone!” Matt shouted before everyone erupted in laughter.

The teens continued their teasing banter and jokes until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Over the next two weeks, everyday was like this. In the mornings, Jake would get extra help to learn each subject’s material on his own. Alley spent lunches and most of her day avoiding Jake. Matt constantly worried about his mother and the things his father could be doing behind her back and Jason composed new music and grew more anxious about the summer tour everyday. They all worried about the future; what college they’d end up at, if would they stay in touch, and where their lives would take them. But tonight was prom and as seniors, they swore they’d make the best of it.

“Matty, you look so handsome,” Mrs. Lent beamed as she adjusted his violet colored tie. It was the same shade as his vest and looked edgy against the crisp black shirt and tuxedo jacket.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Are you meeting up with your friends and riding together or are you picking Jason up and going straight to the venue?”

“I’m picking him up and and we’re going to eat at Chili’s then we’re going to prom.”

“Eeee! I’m so excited for my little baby. You’re going to have so much fun.”

“Yeah…” His thoughts trailed off.

“I want to see what Jason looks like,” she pouted.

“Well, after I pick him up, we could stop by you can see him,” Matt promised.

“And take pictures!”

Matt sighed. “And take pictures.”

“Don’t die from excitement, Matty,” his mother teased. “What’s wrong with you?”

“There’s just been a lot on my mind.”

“Well, honey it’s prom night! Forget about it and worry about it tomorrow. What is it, anyways?”

“Different stuff. Where’s Dad?”

“He’s working late.”

“Hmm.”

“I tried to get him to take off for your special night, but he said something that isn’t worth repeating.”

“I’m glad he isn’t here,” Matt admitted.

“Oh, honey, don’t be too harsh on your father. He loves you very much, but we come from a different generation and adapting to change can be difficult. Easier for some than others…but he’ll come around eventually.”

On one hand Matt was relieved that his mother seemed oblivious to his father’s unusually distant behavior and had mistaken his feelings as those of wanting to be accepted, but on the other, he hoped that she wouldn’t live in some perfect fantasy life and when things did come to the light, it wouldn’t be such a stabbing blow. He wanted her to protect herself. And if she wasn’t going to, then he would. “Does Dad have any blonde coworkers?”

“Several. How come?”

“Anyone he works particularly close with?”

 

“Um, there’s Chad, Shane, Alyssa and his assistant Katya. Why?”

“Just asking.”

His mother dusted his shoulders and meticulously adjusted his cufflinks and lapel pin. “There you are,” she beamed. “Whose idea was it for you to wear violet?”

The boy smiled for the first time that night. “Mine. I like the way it looks on Jason.”

“I can’t wait to see him! Go get him!”

“Okay,” he laughed as he made his way down the stairs.

“You look nice, Matty,” Josh complimented.

Matt was surprised by the words, but his brother had had some type of epiphany and realized he wasn’t happy. He got a job at his local video game store and his classes for web design were set to start in the fall. There was even talk of romance between he and robotictitties_92, to whom Matt’s surprise, turned out to be a really hot girl from London. If you have kids with her, let them stay in the UK for the first ten years of their lives so that they can have funny accents, Matt would tease. I want a niece that talks like Keira Knightly. You’re an idiot, his brother would laugh, but he was finally happy. Matt knew he had to protect him too.

“Thanks. Do you remember your prom night? Was it worth going all out or was it lame?”

“Prom itself is always lame, but it’s who you go with that makes memories.”

“That was extremely poetic,” Matt laughed.

“Well, my prom date is now in prison if that means anything,” the boy cackled.

“It says a lot about you.” He grabbed the keys to his Harley.

“Take my Mercedes,” Mrs. Lent insisted. “I don’t want your tuxes to get wrinkled. And I’m sure Jason’s hair is lovely, don’t ruin it with a helmet.” Matt nodded and smiled to himself as he returned his keys to the hook and grabbed his mother’s. He couldn’t believe that the last time she’d offered her car was when she despised the thought of her son and another boy being so closely snugged together on a motorcycle.

“Thanks, Mom,” he said with more sincerity than she’d ever know.

————-

Matt rang the doorbell to Jason’s house and patiently waited until the boy’s father opened the door.

“Hey, Matt, come on in,” the man smiled. “You look nice.”

“Thanks, Mr. Dardo,” he said as he entered the home. “Is the dork still not ready?”

“I heard that,” Jason chastised from down the hall.

“Hurry up, mister. We’re supposed to be at Chili’s in like twenty but my mom wants you to stop by the house so she can see you and-”

“And take pictures.”

Matt laughed. “You know her so well.”

“I’m almost done. You can’t come here barking orders. I’ll be ready when I’m ready.”

“Yes, sir,” Matt smiled.

“Meet me in the kitchen while we wait for ‘Your Highness’,”Jason’s father laughed.

“You better not talk crap about me!” Jason demanded.

“I always do,” Matt retorted with a chuckle.

Jason’s father grabbed a photo album from the cabinet in the living room before leading Matt to the kitchen.

“Want something to drink?”

Oh God, is this a test? Matt thought. Is he offering me alcohol to see if I would drink and drive with his son? That is common on prom night but I’d never. Wait, is he drinking again? Or is-

“Your options are water, tea, or a soda,” the man added.

Matt exhaled in relief. I really need to relax sometimes. “Water sounds fine.”

Mr. Dardo grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and handed it to Matt before placing the photo album on the counter. “I want to show you something.” He opened the book to the first page where there were aged photos of a much younger Mr. Dardo and a woman. With billows of dark hair flowing past her fragile pale shoulders and hazel eyes to kill for, she was the type of natural beauty that could give any runway model a run for their money. Dressed in the most stylish clothes of the era, you could tell times were simpler and their biggest problem seemed to be loving each other too much.

“Jason’s mom,” Matt exhaled.

“Yeah, that’s her. Beautiful wasn’t she?”

“Breathtaking…he’s never showed me a photo of her before.”

“I figured,” he said as he flipped the page. “He doesn’t talk about her much, even to me. Jason puts everything into his music…and this is where he gets it from.” The man pointed at a photo in the book where the woman was smiling from her worn piano stool then another where she was frozen, mid note as she played. “When I met her, I was a sophomore in college and she loved her classical music, but she could also rock out. She played guitar for this band called Psychegirlic.”

“Cute name,” Matt smiled.

“I thought it was a lame,” the man admitted with a chuckle. “But I was so drawn to her free spirit and ability to not worry about tomorrow because ‘today isn’t over yet’ she’d always say.”

“Did Psychegirlic record any albums?”

“They were so close to getting a record deal, but the arguments and the negative energy made them break up. I have home videos that I could show you one day.”

“That’d be amazing. I’m sure they were great.”

“Oh, they were. But she was relieved they split because ‘music isn’t supposed to feel like that, Paul’,” he laughed. “So she did weddings, birthdays, or whoever would hire her for doing her type of music, which was honestly anything, she was so versatile. Piano, drums, cello, I bet the woman would even play a can a soup if you asked her. She referred to music as an extension of her emotions. If I asked how she was, she’d say ‘piano’ or ‘xylophone’. She was something goofy,” he smiled.

“She sounds like she was incredible,” Matt gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Incredible is an accurate description.” He turned the page to a few wedding photos. Despite fashion of the time calling for poofy, lace ensembles, she opted for a simple long sleeve white dress and a few flowers in her hair. “It was hard, but she earned her white dress,” the man added.

“That’s good,” Matt said with a nervous laugh. Sorry Jason, no white for you.

“Jason was born approximately nine months later,” he cackled as he flipped through pregnancy and delivery room photos to a page covered in pictures of a young Jason with his parents and having the time of his life. “Everyone has the bathtub photo.” He pointed to the picture of baby Jason covered in so many bubbles that all you could see was his face; expression a mischievous grin as the suds overflowed onto the floor. “He poured the entire bottle of soap into the water. His mom thought it was hilarious. I was like ‘who’s gonna clean this up?’”

Matt laughed. “Who ended up cleaning it?”

“Well, after we had a bubble fight, we all pitched in and cleaned it up.” He turned the page. “I think around age four or five, Jason began to show interest in music. He could have the coolest toy in his hand, and when my wife began to play, he’d instantly drop it and run over to her. I told her to stop putting spells on my kid,” he chuckled. “But no, he wanted to play and had a natural affinity for it.” The man turned a few more pages and with each flip, Jason grew older. “Recitals, accompanying his mother on gigs, Jason absorbed it all. They would stay up all night on the weekends and play together, they even had their own musical language that I was no part of because it was just their special thing.”

The man told of how Jason came out to them, their move to the city and how excited his mother was for their son to start high school; she knew he’d have a great time and make a lot friends. “Things were pretty much perfect until she got sick. We found out that she was ill one week before she passed away. One week.” he sniffled. “That’s not even enough time to get used to a new house, let alone getting used to the fact that you’re losing the most special person in your life. Jason became numb and I broke down.”

Matt wiped his eyes. “I couldn’t even begin to imagine. Any reaction to that is valid.”

“I felt so pathetic that I couldn’t even help my own son. I just watched as he withered into this shell of a person. Three miserable years,” he sighed, “but when he genuinely smiled the first time he told me about you, I knew things would get better.”

“I love him so much,” the boy exhaled. “It feels unreal sometimes, almost supernatural…the urge to love and protect him with all that I have.”

“Maybe it’s his mother giving you that extra push,” the man smiled with a glint in his eye. “‘Be good to my, baby. Take care of him or I’ll throw drumsticks at you’, that’s something she’d say,” he chuckled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“I will,” Matt promised. “With all my heart.”

“And thank you for that. Now I have closure.”

“Ugh,” the boy groaned at the onset of more tears. “You’re gonna ruin my makeup,” he joked. Jason’s father laughed and handed him a napkin before closing the album. “Incredible.”

“What’s incredible?” Jason asked as he emerged from around the corner.

Matt’s jaw dropped. “You, obviously.” He looked his boyfriend up and down, taking in the matching black and violet tuxedo that seemed to look a thousand times better on the brunette. Hair swept to the side in perfect ebony waves, it framed his clear porcelain face that sported a suspicious expression.

“You look handsome, son,” his father complimented.

“Have you guys been crying?”

“Just a little,” the man admitted.

“Did you try Matt’s cooking or something?”

“Ha-ha,” he smirked as he made his way over to the boy.

“You look great,” Jason beamed.

“Compared to your perfection, I will take that.” He kissed the boy’s forehead. “Ready?”

“Where’s my corsage?” he gasped.

“W-What? I didn’t know-”

“Kidding!”

Jason’s father laughed and walked over to his son. He gave him an extra tight hug and kissed his hair.

“I’m getting all the kisses today,” he giggled.

“You deserve them,” his father assured. “I love you. You guys have fun. Be safe.”

“Will do and I will have him home before his glass slipper turns back into a boot,” Matt joked as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and led him out of the door.

As promised, Matt returned to his house with Jason. His mother cried, frantically went over their suits with a lint roller and took so many photos that her phone’s storage was compromised. They promised that they wouldn’t drink and that they’d drive safely before finally leaving to meet their friends at Chili’s. To Jake’s chagrin, everyone was there besides Alley and Raven, but he didn’t let it stop him from enjoying his food and the company of his other friends.

At the last minute, Justin hired a party bus driver and the teens rode to prom in style. Equipped with a TV, strobe lights and a pole; the teens did what teens do and had the time of their lives. When they finally made it to the dance, the Paris themed event had been failed. The lackluster decor consisted of a four foot tall silver glitter Eiffel Tower tucked into the corner with dark blue drapery throughout the entire venue and strings of twinkle lights to give the illusion of a starry Parisian night. Some would say the highlight of the room was either the photobooth with stereotypical French props or the dessert table.

“It’s kind of cute,” April shrugged. Her blonde hair was blown out and she had the ‘wind blowing without the fan’ look. The pale pink chiffon dress had a sweetheart neckline, beaded belt and a ruffled skirt that was made to dance in. The outfit was fun, bubbly and suited her perfectly.

image  
“It’ll have to do. Let’s dance!” Latrice laughed as she pulled Willam onto the dance floor. With her hair in and updo, the one shouldered gown screamed ‘class with a little bit of sass’. Black with blue sequins patterned after a zebra, the dress only enhanced her curvy figure and she was one of the most beautiful girls in the room.

image  
Catchy songs like Uptown Funk, All About That Bass, and Sugar were played and the teens danced with each other, Jake twerked on everybody and Matt wouldn’t let Jason dance with anyone else for more than two songs. April was mid Dab when Raven sauntered towards the group. “Raven!” she chirped as she ran to embrace the girl.”This dress!” she gasped.

Her hair was pulled up into a slick high bun with perfect bangs, it made it easier to see her sleek black dress that barely made it past the chaperones at the door. The back was nonexistent and and her cleavage was on display. Although revealing, the way she carried herself assured that she didn’t look easy, but overly sexy in that perfect way she liked.

image  
“Where have you been? Why didn’t you ride with us?”

“I was busy,” she smirked.

“Where’s Alley?” Jake shouted over the music.

“Probably putting her panties back on,” the girl said smugly. “I’m just glad that I could convince her to get out of bed today…or did we stay in it together?”

He looked at her through narrowed eyes. “If you-”

“Alley!” April squealed.

Jake looked over and his heart skipped a beat. “Wow.”

“Hi,” the girl smiled. Her red, off the shoulder dress was easily the most classic silhouette in the venue as it clung to her body in all of the right places. Without showing much skin, it was effortlessly sexy and it made a few heads.

image  
“You look…just wow,” Jake exhaled.

“Thanks.” She blushed a little as she pulled her curls to one side, draping them over her shoulder. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Thank you.”

“Is it a coincidence that your vest is red?”

“I don’t think so.” There was a silence, but for the first time in weeks it wasn’t awkward. “I haven’t seen you in awhile…”

“I’ve been busy… being valedictorian and whatnot.”

“Oh, yeah I heard about that. Congratulations. Do you have your speech ready?”

“Not quite.”

“Well, if you need any-”

“Alley, come dance with me!” Raven called from across the room.

“Later,” she said to her ex-boyfriend before sauntering away.

“Later…”

“You can dance with me,” April giggled before pulling the boy into the salsa.

“Do you think they had sex?” he asked her.

“Maybe, maybe not. But now is not the time to worry about that. It’s time to move your body to the música!”

As the dance went on, Justin and Kurtis did the shuffle. To everyone else’s satisfaction, Raven’s boobs nearly popped out on every fast song and Matt and Jason attempted the finale move from Dirty Dancing. The end result was Jason landing flat on his ass and Matt kissing it to make him better just as the president of the student council was handed a microphone to announce prom royalty and the yearbook’s ‘Most Likely to’ and ‘Best…’.

The group of delinquent teens weren’t surprised when they won a few titles. Most likely to become President was Roy. Raven was best dressed for obvious reasons and Matt and Jason won cutest couple.

“Thanks to you,” Matt assured the brunette who couldn’t believe it.

“Our prom king is…” the girl paused while she opened the envelope, ‘Jake Ludwig!’”

“Really?” he laughed. “Who the hell voted for me? I didn’t even campaign for this nonsense.” But the boy was a good sport and accepted his crown.

“And our Prom Queen is…Joslyn Foxx!”

“Yey!” the vice president of the student council squealed as When We Were Young, by Adele began to play. As was the tradition, people cleared the dance floor and allowed the pair to dance. Eventually everyone else paired off and began to dance to the slow song.

“You look nice,” Joslyn giggled.

“Thanks,” he said as he scanned the audience for his ex-girlfriend.

“Are you looking for someone?” she frowned.

“Umm…no,” he said as he returned his attention back to the girl as they danced.

“Good,” she smiled. “I thought you were looking for Alley or something.”

“Nope…”

“She almost won…that probably would’ve been awkward for you, being broken up and all.”

“Super awkward,” he sighed as he finally spotted the red dress across the room, slow dancing with Raven. “Excuse me.” The boy pulled away from the girl.

“Rude!” Joslyn stomped her foot and stormed away.

Jake made it over to the girls and gently pushed them apart.

Raven shoved him. “What the fuck is your problem?!”

“What’s going on between you two?” he demanded.

“What does it matter to you, Jake?” Alley asked.

“You know what.”

“You’re ruining prom for everybody,” Raven scowled.

“Did you guys have sex?”

“Jake, people are starting to stare,” his ex said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t care! I’m the prom king and I wanna know what’s happening here.”

“None of your business, ‘prom king’.”

“I mean, if you’re fucking each other, maybe we could all work something out…”

“You’re a pig!” The red cladded girl shouted before turning to storm away.

Jake grabbed the girl’s hand. “Besides class, I haven’t really seen you in two weeks. Can I at least have one dance?”

“And if I say no?”

“Then I’ll leave you alone.”

The girl stayed quiet as she thought.

“Being friends doesn’t mean staying out of each others lives forever and just because we’re broken up, doesn’t mean that I don’t love you.”

“Jake, I don’t like going through this awkward then not awkward roller coaster…”

“Well, when you disappear for two weeks, it makes things hard! So get your ass over here and dance with me. Your beautiful, sexy, ass in that super tight dress.”

The girl laughed as she turned around.

“I’m royalty damnit,” he chuckled.

“Fine,” she relented with a smile. As he pulled the girl to the dance floor she turned and gave Raven a wink; their plan had worked.

As the evening began to come to an end, Matt and Jason enjoyed the last slow dance.

“Did I tell you how much I love you today?” Matt whispered into the brunette’s hair.

“I don’t think so,” Jason grinned.

“I love you more than Brian loves weed.”

“Aww that’s a lot!” he beamed. “And I love you enough to come to prom and dance in front of all these people.”

“Dance? Is that what you call it?” Matt teased.

“You’re such a jerk.” The boy laid his head across his boyfriend’s chest as they swayed to the soft music. “But I still love you.”

Matt kissed the brunette waves. “Graduation in two weeks.”

“Then the summer tour…”

“Then New York University,” he beamed. “College is where all the freedom is, babe. I hope we get roomed together.”

Jason nervously swallowed spit. “I have something I need to tell you.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

As Stay With Me by Sam Smith played, Jake’s hand slowly slid down the small of Alley’s back to her ass, cupping it before she slapped his wrist away.

“Would you like me to break your other hand?”

He smirked. “I might.”

“Friends don’t touch each other like that.”

“Then you have the wrong kind of friends,” the boy joked.

“Jake, I’m not going to do this with you. You can’t break it off and then relentlessly flirt with me. Either you want to be with me or you don’t.”

“I love you,” he said matter of factly. “But I’m working on myself right now. I’ve been studying and I’m so ready for finals. I just don’t want ‘idiot stoner’ to be my label anymore….you deserve better than that.”

The girl couldn’t help the light blush that colored her cheeks. “As your friend, I support that.”

“And as my friend, are you gonna tell me what happened between you and Raven?”

Her expression was nonchalant. “What do you mean?”

The boy looked at her through narrowed eyes. “You know exactly, what I mean. You show up here almost an hour late with her, slow dance with her and all that shit. You guys insinuated that something happened and I know Raven, nobody is off limits.”

“Calm down Beyoncé,” she laughed. “You know we’ve been friends for years. There’s nothing wrong with us slow dancing or hanging out.”

“Did you fuck her?”

Alley flashed a half smile. “I don’t see how my sex life is any of your business.”

“Why were you late tonight?” he continued to press.

“I said I didn’t want to go to prom, so she came over and…persuaded me. We went shopping, found the perfect dress and got ready together then showed up when we were done.”

The boy blinked a few times. “So you did fuck her…”

Alley shrugged. “Think what you want.”

“Is she better than me?” Jake whispered.

“I don’t think you wanna know the answer to that,” the girl giggled.

“You always did know how to crush my ego…”

“Sometimes it just needs to be crushed.”

“Sometimes I just need to be dominated,” he chuckled.

“Jake!” she chastised. “Behave yourself for once in your life.”

The boy grinned. “Yes ma'am.”

Alley smiled as she realized that although Jake was becoming a better person, his goofy sense of humor and charm wasn’t going anywhere. She didn’t want it to. The girl laid her head on the boy’s chest and inhaled; intoxicating herself with his familiar scent. I love you too, she thought as they continued to sway to the soft music.

——

At Jason’s nervously spoken words, Matt felt an unsettling feeling creep through his body but he didn’t miss a beat as they rocked to the romantic song. “What do you have to tell me, babe?” He tried to keep his voice soft and assuring through the building anxiety.

“Um, Our Lady J’s manager called and he was saying that since we’re not eighteen, we’ll have to have our parents sign off on this waiver thing to be able to go across country without them. But you’ll be eighteen by then and it shouldn’t be a problem but I have to have my dad sign it and I need to find a manager…which will probably also be my dad since he knows a little about the business because of my mother…or maybe someone else. Maybe I’ll have to hire some old guy…” Jason was rambling, a clear indication to Matt that he was avoiding something.

“What else?”

“I have my first official tour meeting coming up…along with nonstop practice afterwards.”

“I remember, I was there when they told you this,” he said with his eyes steadily fixed on his boyfriend who stared at his feet as they danced. Matt could practically see the wheels turning in the boy’s head; trying to form the words that were making him so anxious.

“Jay, just tell me,” the boy sighed.

“Um, Our Lady J is an alumni at The Royal Academy of Music and she pulled a few strings and due to her recommendation they allowed me to submit a video audition instead of a live one…they loved me…they want me.”

“That’s great, babe!” Matt pulled him into a an embrace and kissed his tense lips. “Congratulations! That’s in Manhattan right? I’m sad we aren’t going to New York together, but the commute to Manhattan is about thirty minutes on the subway. I’d happily take that everyday to see-”

“Matt, it’s in London.”

The boy felt as if he’d been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer; knocking the wind right out of his lungs. He wanted to gasp for air, cry at the top of his lungs, make a dramatic scene and beg his boyfriend to tell him that he was joking. The thought of 3,459 miles, 5,566 kilometers, and an ocean separating them was nearly too much for Matt to handle…but he refused to show it. This was Jason’s dream and he saw what a hard time the boy had telling him the news, he didn’t want to add any unnecessary stress to the boy he cared so much about. Matt kept his face composed and finally replied.

“That’s incredible, babe…you’ll have a great time over there. Drink tea, maybe you’ll get to meet the Queen or something.” The boy feigned the most sincere smile he could muster but it only made the brunette’s heart shatter into a million pieces.”

“I-I’m not going,” he said in a broken voice.

“What? Jason, you have to go. That’s an incredible opportunity and it could open so many doors for-”

“Not without you,” he sniffled. “You think I would’ve had any of this if it wasn’t for you? I can’t even walk into a room without feeling like I’m going to die if you’re not there. I need you…you are my confidence. It probably sounds like stupid, vulnerable, teenage bullshit, but I love you, Matt.” He didn’t bother wiping his tears as the panic attack washed over him. The brunette hyperventilated and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend in attempt to find solace in his warmth.

“It’s okay,” Matt cooed into the ebony waves as he rubbed his back.

Not wanting to be known as the boy who cried hysterically at prom, Jason focused on his breathing and Matt’s voice until he was able to calm down enough to speak again. “I just can’t live without you.”

The boy felt overwhelming relief at the words, but he couldn’t be selfish. He couldn’t let Jason give up so easily because he might be a little scared. “We’ll work something out. I don’t know how, but we will. But for now, let’s enjoy tonight.”

Jason secured his grip around Matt and buried his face into the crook of the boy’s neck as they slowly swayed to the final notes of Stay With Me and even slower to the uptempo beats of the final songs that played before prom ended.

Being Saturday night, the teens naturally continued the party on their own as they piled into the party bus. They rode around and danced until someone got the idea to play truth or dare.

“Do we not remember what happened last time?” Matt protested as he sat on the black cushioned, leather seat between Raven and his boyfriend.

“What happened?” Alley inquired.

He gave Latrice the side eye. “Jason had to streak.”

“What?” The girl shrugged. “We had to initiate the boy into the gang.”

“Aw, I missed seeing Jason’s little tush!” Alley whined.

“It’s so hot,” Raven assured. She suggestively walked her fingers up Matt’s thigh. “He also has a big dick…what about you?”

Matt slapped the girl’s hand away.

“Only a matter of time,” she laughed.

“So is that a no to the streaking?” Alley asked.

“So eager to see another guy naked…” Jake mumbled.

“Or a girl with a strap on,” Raven cackled along with Alley to their inside joke. The boy looked at them through narrowed eyes.

“Alley, truth or dare?” Latrice asked.

“Um, truth.”

“How long were you and Jake together before you had sex?”

“Two years.”

The teens let out gasps and ‘oh my God’s before Jake defended himself.

“It’s not like we didn’t do anything, before that. And besides I could’ve gotten it whenever I wanted.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Jake Bartholomew,” Alley scoffed. “There was no way I was gonna have sex with you before sixteen.”

“Don’t call me that,” the boy said through gritted teeth.

“If you continue with this slander, I’ll call you whatever I want.”

“I’ll slander you all night long.”

“Really?”

“All night.” His reply was so full of the familiar lust, the girl couldn’t help but get turned on.

“Okay,” April chirped and immediately changed the subject. “Matt and Jason, how long did you guys wait?”

“Five months,” Matt informed.

“Aww, that’s a good time wait too.”

“How the fuck did you go that long without touching that?” Raven indicated the brunette with a tilted head.

“Do you just have the hots for my boyfriend or what?” Matt groaned in exasperation.

“My goal is to get both of you in bed, to be honest. What a fucking challenge,” she beamed.

Jason turned bright red. “Can we talk about something else?” he whispered.

“How about we talk about what’s gonna happen after graduation?” April asked. “I’m hoping that most of us got into NYU…”

The party bus was immediately filled with a tense air.

“I did,” Raven sighed; bored with the new topic as she checked her nails.

“Me too,” Matt said barely audible as he remembered the conversation with his boyfriend.

“I’m going to Baruch,” Kurtis announced.

“So am I,” Justin and Latrice said in unison.

‘Oh no,” April pouted. “What about the gang?”

“I got accepted to Columbia and NYU…not sure which I wanna go to yet,” Alley sighed as she stared at the floor.

“NYU of course!” said April.

“Columbia is the better school and I don’t want any,” she looked up at Jake, “drama or unworthy distractions.”

“What do you want from me, woman?!” the boy exploded. “I just told you I was working on myself! I wanted to be better for you! I got accepted into this stupid school for myself, but with you in mind! And it’s not enough,” he fumed.

“You’re just an idiot!”

Having been around the pair for three years and Jake nearly his entire life, Matt knew the sexual tension between the two was obvious.

“Well at least I’m a semi-educated idiot! Any girl would be happy to have me!”

“Then go find one and stop trying to feel on my ass!”

“This is so much more entertaining than prom,” Latrice whispered to April.

“You’re just an ungrateful little brat!”

“I hate you!” Alley shouted just as the party bus pulled into it’s designated lot so that the teens could retrieve their cars. The girl stormed out of the vehicle and waited by Raven’s black Mustang convertible.

“Alley, I’m gonna pee really quick then I’ll be ready,” the brunette girl informed as she entered the building.

“Oh, so you hate me now?!” Jake shouted back.

Matt shook his head. “See you guys on Monday,” the boy said as he and Jason climbed into his mother’s car and sped off.

“Jake, just leave me alone, alright?! I don’t have time for your cretinism.”

The boy unlocked the doors to his Jeep and pulled out Alley’s red American Apparel sweater. “I have your cretinism right here and it’s going in the garbage!”

“You better not!” She rushed over to him and attempted to snatch it away but he held it out of her reach. “Jake, if you damage that sweater, I’ll kill you!”

“Pfft, as if you could!”

Alley shoved Jake’s chest only to have him grab her wrist and pull her into a lusty, passion filled kiss. The boy’s touch sent her into a frenzy as their bodies melted together; fingers were tangled in his hair which she gave a sharp tug, eliciting a feeble groan from him. The pair engulfed each other’s lips and clawed at their prom ensembles as Jake blindly reached for the door handle to the backseat of his car. When he finally got it open, he pushed Alley onto the smooth leather before straddling her and closing the door behind him.

“I still hate you,” she panted.

“You hate that you love me so much,” was the boy’s smug reply as he removed his tuxedo jacket.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” she giggled. Jake didn’t have to be told twice. He left sloppy kisses along her shoulders, collarbone and neck causing the girl arch her to back; yearning for more as he undid the side zipper on her dress. They spent the next few moments ripping each other’s clothes off until they were down to their underwear.

“That tattoo,” she laughed breathlessly.

“Shut up,” Jake panted before his lips were on hers again. They made out for a few moments and turned their attention back to their clothing.

To his extreme pleasure, Alley allowed Jake to expertly remove her bra with one hand before she took off his boxers then, due to his cast, removed her panties herself.

“Thong,” he teasingly gasped.

She laughed and pulled him down into a kiss. Limbs became tangled due to the urgency and more heated lust than they’d ever felt before. Jake sat up, retrieved a condom from the glove compartment and they were soon lost in the throes of passion.

———–

“Thank you so much, Mr. um, limo guy,” Raven purred to the man she’d seduced just because it was Saturday as she exited the building only to be greeted by an empty parking lot. “Alley?” the girl called before she noticed Jake’s Jeep across the lot, rocking violently from the activity inside. Raven witnessed a hand slap against the inside of the back window and laughed. “It’s about damn time.” She got into her Mustang and sped off.

———–

Basking in the aftermath of their passionate lovemaking, Alley ran her fingers through Jake’s hair as he laid on her bare chest; tracing light swirls onto her ribs.

“That was amazing,” she whispered into his nest of messy brown tresses. “I can’t feel my toes.”

“Your moaning was so fucking hot. I can’t feel my back,” he replied. “You just had to get those super long nails didn’t you?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “They aren’t even that long.”

“They’re talons!” he laughed. Alley dug her nails into the boy’s skin causing him to let out a feeble moan. She flashed a smug smile before returning her hand to his hair.

“Do you have to be home tonight?”

“No, I told my parents I was spending the night at Raven’s.”

“Well my house is kinda close to hers,” he chuckled. “So it’s technically not a lie.”

“I wasn’t lying when I told them that. Plans just happen to change…”

“I’m such a bad influence on you,” he said before kissing her.

“It’s not bad if I like it,” she whispered against his lips.

“I missed you,” Jake exhaled before moving his lips to the top of her left boob.

Alley pouted.“Aw, I missed yo-”

“And I missed you even more,” he said as he kissed her right breast. “Why don’t I have a name for you guys yet?”

“You’re such a perv,” she laughed.

Jake smiled and gave her cheek a quick peck before sitting up. They helped each other get dressed and climbed into the front seats. The boy started his Jeep, speeding off to make it home within minutes.

“It’s two a.m. but you know my Dad’s a night owl.”

“Yeah,” she chuckled nervously. “I hope your parents don’t hate me for hurting you…”

Jake shook his head. “They could never hate you.”

Alley simply smiled as they entered the boy’s lavish family home; his bulldog immediately let out a protective bark.

“Hey, Buddy,” Jake greeted in a low, excited voice. “Look who’s here.”

The wrinkly brown and white dog excitedly rushed across the hardwood floor towards the girl.

“Hi, Buddy,” Alley beamed as she knelt down to give the canine a firm scratch on the head before he rolled over.

“Guess I’m not the only one who missed you…”

“Jake?” a male voice called from the basement.

“Yeah, Dad it’s me,” the boy replied.

“Have a good time?”

Jake grabbed Alley’s hand. “Let’s surprise him.” He led her through the long corridor and immaculate living room, down the stairs into his father’s man cave.

“Dad, look who it is.”

The middle aged man with salt and pepper hair turned around and immediately jumped out of his plush recliner. “Alley Cat!”

He gave her a tight squeeze before pulling back to look at her. Having known the girl since she was fourteen, he loved her as if she was his own daughter. “You look beautiful. Did you have a good time?”

“Thank you and yes. Although I was surprised that they crowned him prom king,” the girl teased.

Jake’s father burst into laughter before turning to his son. “How did you become prom king?”

“I have no idea, but it was cool. I got to dance with a nice girl until I swept the prettiest girl there off her feet.” He winked.

Alley blushed.

“Do you really buy that?” Mr. Ludwig teased. “ I taught this boy everything he knows when it comes to women, and even I wouldn’t give into that cheese.”

“It’s sweet,” she giggled.

The man pointed his finger between the pair. “So is this a thing again?”

The girl turned to Jake, wanting to know the answer to the same question.

“Well, we have to see if she still makes good cookies, first,” he joked.

“Yes!” His father agreed. “You owe me two weeks worth of those cookies. I swear you lace the damn things with crack or something, I can’t get enough!”

“Sssh, it’s a secret,” Alley smiled.

The man’s laughter boomed throughout the house causing his wife to emerge.

“What’s going on?” The redheaded woman asked in a sleepy voice as she descended the stairs. “Alley!” she squealed when she saw the girl. They shared a loving embrace before she gushed over the young girl’s dress and how much she missed her.

“You’re coming over for Sunday dinner, right?”

“Um, I guess I can.”

“I expect cookies for dessert,” Mr. Ludwig reminded.

“Will do,” Alley chuckled.

“Jessy is coming over with Sadie. They both missed you too.”

“Aww, I can’t wait to see them,” the girl smiled. “Sadie turns four soon.”

“I know,” Jake beamed. “She wants a Disney princess party so I want to hire some actors to portray everyone. And I saw these really cute cupcakes where they make the icing look like the princess dresses and oh! The favors can be-”

“Is it your party or Sadie’s party?” Mr. Ludwig laughed.

“I just want to see her happy. She’s my favorite niece.”

“She’s your only niece,” Alley giggled.

“And my only grandchild,” Mrs. Ludwig added. “I’m so happy I don’t feel old when I say that. But when my little Jakey-poo here has kids some day, I certain will.”

Alley let out a nervous laugh. Jake grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

“We’re gonna hit the hay,” the boy informed.

“Separate rooms,” his mother warned as she glanced between them.

“We know,” the pair said in unison. “Goodnight.”

They walked through the elegantly decorated rooms and up the winding staircase. Mr. Ludwig was an entrepreneur; owner of two hardware stores and Mrs. Ludwig was a veterinarian. They weren’t as wealthy as Justin’s family, but they were well off. If he ever wanted to get Alley something nice like diamonds or take her out, Jake would often work at his father’s store and save his money. The Ludwigs could afford to give their son that opportunities that he happily squandered; until recently.

Jake lead the girl to his bedroom and handed her a plain t-shirt paired with his favorite pajama bottoms.

“Do you need help changing?” he smirked.

Alley laughed. “You can undo the zipper…again.” The boy reached over and slowly pulled down the metal piece. He kissed her neck before she pulled away. “Behave yourself.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he smiled. “Get changed…I wanna talk to you about some things.”

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed. “Okay.” She obliged with a quick shower before returning to find the boy sprawled across his bed with a bare chest and simple cotton pajamas.

“You’re not gonna shower?”

“Too tired…you wore me out.”

“Valid excuse,” was her smug reply.

He lazily beckoned her into his arms.

“‘Separate rooms’, remember?”

“I just want to talk to you. Besides, Mom should be asleep by now and Dad never bothers me this late.”

Alley sighed and crawled into bed next to the boy. Jake wrapped his arm around her; pulling her close enough to smell the violet scented conditioner.

“Ow,” the girl whimpered.

He immediately released his hold on her and sat up on his elbows. “What’s wrong?”

“I just get occasional pains from the, um, abortion…”

“Oh.” There was a long pause. “Have you been to a doctor about that?”

The girl shook her head. “I was too embarrassed,” she replied in a weak voice.

“What if I went with you?”

Alley turned to look at him. “You’d do that?”

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. “I’d do anything for you.”

“I’ll call to set up an appointment tomorrow.”

“Good.” Jake smiled and kissed her temple.

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

“It’s not important now…”

“No,” she whined as she nudged him in the side. “Tell me.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how crazy are you feeling right now?”

“Hmm, I’m in bed with you, so probably a twelve,” she chuckled.

The boy flashed a mischievous grin.

“Jake,” Alley said in an incredulous tone. “What are you up to?”

“Put your shoes on,” he demanded as he pushed himself off of the bed.

The girl buried her face into the pillow. “Jake,” she groaned.

“It involves me being in pain,” he promised.

Alley lifted her head. “You’ve caught my attention.”

“You are so sadistic,” the boy laughed. “Let’s go!”

———–

To Alley’s extreme amusement, the pair entered the Brooklyn tattoo shop. “Adding more pink to your Hello Kitty?” she giggled.

“Getting that bitch covered up is more like it,” Jake winked as he greeted the pink haired artist.

After a short consultation and a quick glance at the fake ID, the boy was in the chair. His fingers were interlocked with Alley’s as the needle pierced his skin.

“You’re doing so good, babe,” she cooed. “It looks great.”

“Do you hear that?” Jake asked the man. “I’m gonna marry this girl someday.”

Alley blushed.

“Is she the inspiration behind this tattoo?” the artist asked.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” he teased.

“Can I borrow that needle?” Alley joked.

“Kidding!” Jake cackled. “I’d end up with ‘asshole’ tattooed on my forehead.”

“Or ‘Property of Alley’ on your ass.”

“That sounds kinda hot,” he chuckled. She giggled and kissed the back of his hand as he winced at the needle over his rib.

After two more hours, the boy’s body art was complete. When he stood and checked out the image in the mirror, the vintage pinup girl that covered six inches of his ribs looked realistic enough to speak to. The portrait of the woman in a seductive pose with red painted lusty lips would’ve been enough to seduce any man as her soft 1950s curls flowed past her shoulders in a style Veronica Lake would’ve been proud of. Her figure was sheathed in a fitted, off the shoulder gown that her voluptuous chest seemed to nearly pop out of and Jake couldn’t have been prouder.

“She is so fucking sexy,” he gasped. “Alley meet my side chick.”

“Literally!” the girl snorted as she laughed.

“You’re such a dork,” Jake chuckled as he pulled her into a kiss. “You wanna get something done while we’re here?”

“No, thanks. I’m already in enough pain.”

“Sorry, babe. When we get back to my house, you want a massage or something?”

The girl smiled. “That’d be nice.”

He kissed her forehead before paying for his tattoo and returning to his Jeep.

“It has been a very eventful twelve hours,” Alley said as she buckled her seatbelt.

“Indeed it has,” the boy replied; doing the same after he started the car.

She was hesitant as she continued to speak. “So does this mean we’re back together?”

Jake sighed. “Of course I want to be with you, but for my own pride, can you wait until I’m sure I passed finals? That way I can at least ask you out without being a dumb loser.”

“Okay.”

“W-What?” the boy asked a little caught off guard. “I was expecting a full blown argument from you.”

“Well, maybe I’m working on myself too,” she laughed. “And if you fail finals?”

“Then you have to ask me out,” he chuckled.

“I can manage that.” The girl smiled and he drove back to his house. They were able to crash in the boy’s bed for a few hours before the door swung open and small feet quickly skittered over.

“Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake!” Sadie screeched excitedly as she climbed into the bed with her shoes on; hyperly jumping about.

“Hi, Sadie!” Jake beamed as he reached up and grabbed the small child; leaving kisses all over her rosy cheeks and curly blonde hair.

“Can we play dollhouse?” She was so giddy that she barely noticed Alley.

“Of course we can, but can we say ‘hello’ to Alley first?”

Sadie gasped as she turned around. “Alwee!” The girl jumped out of Jake’s arms and into Alley’s. “I missed you! Where have you been?”

“Um,-”

“It was my fault, Sadie,” he interjected. “Alley and I were both sad, so I thought it was a good idea for us to stay away from each other for awhile.”

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make sense of the situation. “Why were you sad, Alwee?”

“She was sad because-”

“No, no, no. I’m asking Alwee!”

Jake chuckled as he defensively raised his hands.

The wheels in Alley’s mind turned as she tried to figure out a way to explain what happened to the three year old. “Um, I had a tummy ache. And instead of telling Uncle Jake that I was hurting, I became really sick. And he was really sad that I didn’t tell him and his sadness made me sad.”

Sadie turned to Jake with a frown before slapping him on the arm. “Don’t make Alwee sad!”

“Ow! Okay, I’m sorry to both of you.”

“Now you have to bake us a cake,” the girl demanded.

“But don’t you want to save all the cake for your birthday?”

“I want cake, now!”

“Okay, okay,” Jake immediately relented. “Anything for the most precious niece in the world.”

“That’s me!” She giggled before climbing back into his arms.

“Yes!” He gave her a firm squeeze. “And maybe one day you’ll have cousins. Maybe I will get a big tummy and have babies.”

Sadie wrinkled her nose and poked Jake in the stomach.

“Or maybe I’ll adopt one day. When you go to a special place and you get to bring home a special baby.”

“Ooo, I like that,” she smiled. “Can I go with you? Can I get a baby too?”

Jake chuckled. “When you’re older,” he assured. “When we’re all older.” The boy winked at Alley before placing the child on his hip and standing up.

“Can we play dollhouse now?”

“We can play whatever you want.”

“Can I paint your nails?”

“Sure, as long as it comes off before school tomorrow.”

“But I don’t want you to take it off!”

“Okay, okay, Sweet Pea.”

“Can I paint Buddy’s nails?”

“He might like that,” Jake laughed as he carried the girl out of his room.

As the boy’s words sunk in, she pulled out her cell phone and called the first gynecologist she found through a Google search.

“Today at three? Wow. I wasn’t expecting this so soon…” she said as her thoughts trailed off.

“I could schedule you for something at a later date?” The receptionist on the other end offered.

“No, I’m ready. If I don’t go now, I might never do it. But I have someone very supportive who’ll be joining me…”

“That’s always a good idea. See you at three.”

“Thank you,” Alley sighed before hanging up. After brushing her teeth, washing her face and changing, the girl ate breakfast with Jake and Sadie before telling him the news. He nodded without any words; turning his attention back to his beloved niece.

I really hope I didn’t take that possibility from him, she thought.

After spending the day at the park with Sadie, the pair returned the girl to her mother and Mrs. Ludwig to commence Sunday dinner.

\------------

Alley didn't want gynecologist insurance bills being mailed to her parents, so she used her fake ID and Jake's promise to pay for the exam as the final push she needed to fill out her forms before being led to a back room with the boy close behind her. After the nurse took her vitals, she gave the girl a examination robe to change into.

She nervously tapped her foot against the generic white tile as she stared at the mustard yellow walls of the room. Jake grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

“It’ll be fine,” he assured. “No matter what she says, I’m here for you.”

Before she could tear up, the girl pulled Jake into a kiss. Alley made room for the boy on the examination cot and he laid on his side next to her. Sensing her trepidation, Jake walked his fingers along her arm. “These walls look like shit,” he groaned. To his satisfaction, the girl giggled, relieving some of the tension.

They were still laughing when they heard a knock on the door. Seconds later, the gynecologist entered. “Hello, Alley,” she greeted.

“Hi,” Jake replied. “I'm here to get examined.”

The doctor laughed. “My expertise isn’t in your kind of parts.”

“Well, my expertise is definitely in your kind of parts,” he remarked. “I wanna be a gynecologist when I grow up.”

Alley pushed the delinquent off of her cot and shook her doctor's hand. The then woman extended her hand towards Jake. “And you are?”

He returned the gesture. “Her friend.”

“Well, I'm going to ask you to wait outsi-”

“Her boyfriend. Of three years. If I leave she leaves,” he said curtly. “I'm the reason she set up this damn appointment. She's nervous and in pain and I’m definitely not leaving her alone in such a state. So either you buck up and do your job like a professional with me in the room, someone who's seen her vag a million times or we can go to someone else. Your pick.”

The woman was taken aback but not offended. “Um, as long as that's okay with you?” She asked Alley.

“Yes,” she assured.

“You have to keep that one on a leash.”

“I do like to bite,” he grinned.

The doctor ignored him and sat on her stool. As several questions were asked, they were carefully answered without bringing up the abortion. “Alright,” the woman said as she received her tools. “This procedure is called a hysteroscopy, it just allows me to look into the uterus with a little camera so I can see what's going on in there, okay?”

Alley hesitantly nodded.

“A camera in her vagina…why didn't I think of that?” Jake mumbled.

The doctor professionally continued. “This might be a little cold and/or uncomfortable, my dear, but it won't take long, I promise. Just relax. You ready?” The girl nodded once again and the gynecologist slid the sterile, narrow tube into her vagina. She winced at the cold, causing Jake to grab her hand.

“You're doing really good, babe,” he cooed into her ear before kissing her temple.

“Have you ever been penetrated with a sharp foreign object?”

“N-No,” she lied as her mind was consumed by the dark memories. Toxins, punches, sharp objects...blood...so much blood.

“Hm.” The doctor curiously inquired.

“What does ‘hm’ mean?” the boy asked impatiently.

“Jake, just be cool,” Alley pleaded.

Her words were enough to keep his anxiety at bay for the next few minutes until the doctor turned off her overhead lighting and gently retrieved her equipment.

“So,” the woman sighed. “I do see some adhesions or scarring on the uterus. Sometimes this is also called Asherman's syndrome. The causes range from surgery, miscarriages or even the unknown which is really rare. But pain is definitely a symptom of this. There are treatment options,” she assured.

“What about fertility?” Alley asked nervously.

“Depending on their location, adhesions may make it difficult for you to get pregnant. And from the scarring that I see, if you tried to conceive now, the chances of carrying a healthy baby to full term are slim to none.”

Alley covered her face with both hands as she burst into tears.

“Babe,” Jake sighed. “It's okay.”

The professional handed the girl a few tissues. “I know that being twenty-two with these kinds of issues can be tough on young families.”

“I-I’ve ruined your chances of having a family...at least with me,” she wept. “I know that's something you've always wanted for your future.”

Jake knelt down beside the bed with her hand engulfed in his. “I want you. Kids, no kids or whatever that entails.” He kissed the back of her hand twice. “I want you.”

“Patients who had mild to moderate uterine adhesions removed have had seventy to eighty percent full-term pregnancy success rates, menstrual dysfunction and pain is usually alleviated. If the intrauterine adhesions are severe or have caused extensive damage to the endometrial lining, full-term pregnancy success rates are only twenty to forty percent after treatment.”

“So there's a chance?” Jake asked optimistically.

“Fertility is never guaranteed with anyone,but the procedure will greatly increase your chances, yes.”

The boy smiled and kissed Alley's hand again. “That's good enough for me.”

The weight of the world seemed to be lifted off of the girl's shoulders as her reality and prospective future with the boy she loved sunk in. “No babies for at least six to eight years. though,” she warned. “And I want a ring.”

“The fact that you're suggesting that you want to marry me, let alone have babies with me is amazing. I'd wait a hundred years for that.”

“You're the cutest couple I've seen in my office- in fact, I've never seen a couple in my office Mr. ‘I refuse to leave her’,” the doctor laughed.

“I love this girl so much that I'd bottle her farts and save them for later sniffs if I could.”

“You're so gross,” Alley giggled.

“I'd be a lot of things for you, darling. Gross is a minor detail.” The boy smirked before stealing a kiss.

“Should I schedule an appointment for the procedure?”

Alley nodded.

“I'll get that set up for you and that'd be it for the day. Mmkay? Take care of her,” she told Jake before leaving.

“Of course I will.” He handed the girl her clothing, before pausing. “We've never done it in a doctor's office before.”

“And we won't anytime soon. There's no lock on that door.”

“There wasn't a lock in the back of that movie theater either, or the park or the-”

She silenced him with a hand over his mouth. “Thank you for reminding me what a slut I am.”

He pulled her hand away. “That's not what I was saying I-” She stopped him again.

“If we're going to do this, we have to make it quick.”

Jake smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

\---------

In his mother's Mercedes, Matt sped out of the limo rentals parking.

“Do you want to stay at my house tonight?” Jason asked. “I feel like this is the last night I'll be free before practice for the touring begins.”

“Or before London,” the boy sighed.

“Matt, I already told you that I'm not going.”

“You should.”

Even though his tone wasn't harsh, Jason felt a little hurt by the words. “Y-You don't want m-me here…”

Matt quickly turned to look at him. “Jay, of course I want you here. But I want you to achieve each and every one of your dreams more.”

“My biggest dream is to be with you. Always.”

“I can't help feeling selfish when you say things like that.”

“It's not selfish because it's what I want.”

“Just promise me that you'll think about it a little more. Don't make rash decisions just because you're horny.”

The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sex is great but it's not why I want to stay...I’m actually a little insulted that you think that.”

“Babe, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“I don’t know what you meant, but I didn’t like it. I’m here for you and I plan on staying here for you.”

“That’s the thing though. I don’t want you to look up ten years from now, regretting your choices and missed opportunities because of me.”

Jason was becoming annoyed. “No, here's the thing. I’ve already done so many amazing things like met my idol and now I’m going on tour with her. That was because of you and-”

“No, that was because of your talent.”

The brunette groaned in exasperation before turning to stare out of the window.

“Sorry for interrupting.”

Jason remained silent so the boy continued to speak.

“Just promise me you’ll think about going a little more? Our Lady J is opening a lot of doors for you babe, and that only happens once.” Since the brunette didn’t reply, the remainder of the ride to his house was filled with an odd tension but Matt decided to ignore it as he parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Do you still want me to stay the night? I’ve been meaning to catch up on Orange is the New Black.”

“That’s alright. I have a meeting and work tomorrow. I want to get a good night’s sleep.”

“Okay…”

Jason opened the door and stepped out.

“Can I at least have a kiss?”

The brunette exhaled loudly, leaned back into the car and met the other boy’s lips with his. Matt placed his hands on each side of Jason’s smooth porcelain neck, causing the boy to shiver at the touch. He bit the brunette’s pink bottom lip and gave it a little nibble before devouring his mouth altogether. Moments later, the boy slowly pulled away leaving Jason breathless.

“Wow,” he panted without even opening his eyes.

Matt pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Good night.”

“On second thought, I’ve been wanting to catch up on Orange is the New Drag too.”

The boy chuckled. “You sure, babe? Tomorrow does sound pretty busy...”

Jason pulled his boyfriend close by the lapels of his suit and pressed their lips together once again.

“Okay, okay. Here I come,” Matt mumbled.

They both exited the car and entered the house. Jason tiptoed to his father’s room to discover that it was empty.

“Good, he’s at Liz’s.”

Matt wrapped his arms around the boy from behind. “Do you think he’s doing it right now?” the boy teased.

“Ew, I hope not!” Jason laughed before their lips collided once again. They made out as they blindly walked to the brunette’s bedroom; immediately stripping each other’s clothes off. They were down to their underwear before they fell onto the bed.

Matt pinned Jason’s hands above his head and explored the boy’s neck with his mouth. When he gave the sensitive skin a firm bite, the brunette arched his back in pleasure. “Matt, please don’t tease,” he panted.

“Why?” The boy smirked before continuing his nibbles.

“Because I want you, now.” Jason pulled his hands away from Matt’s grip and wrapped his arms around him only to have the boy pin them back over his head.

“Matt,” he whimpered.

“What do you want?”

“You.”

“Be more specific.”

“I want you inside me; balls deep. I want you to moan against my neck and tell me how good I feel wrapped around you. I want you to fuck me, now.”

The boy still giggled at Jason’s occasional use of profanity.

“Babe,” he whined.

Matt pecked his nose before reaching under the bed. He retrieved a condom from the nearly empty box and the bottle of chocolate flavored lube. The boy wasted no time pulling Jason’s boxers completely off, freeing his already throbbing cock. “So perfect,” he groaned as he poured the edible liquid onto the tip. Within seconds, Matt’s lips were wrapped around Jason causing the boy’s hips to buck at the pleasure.

“Shit, shit, shit. Matt, that feels so good.” The brunette twisted the sheets in his hands as his boyfriend worked his magical mouth along his length; letting the tip slip past the threshold of his throat. Matt’s name tumbled out of Jason’s mouth over and over as he became lost in the sheer ecstasy the boy was bringing him. “F-Fuck! I’m g-gonna come.”

At that, Matt quickly pulled away, leaving the boy a panting mess. “Tastes like Snickers,” he smirked. Matt placed a finger at Jason’s hole before the brunette protested.

“Just fuck me,” he begged.

The boy wasted no time ripping the foil of the condom and sliding the rubber onto his rock hard cock. “Can I use flavored lube on your ass?

“I don’t know. I don’t care. Just do it.”

“You’re so sexy when you demand things,” he said lustfully before pouring the faux chocolate syrup into his hand and spreading it onto his boyfriend’s hole before adding the remainder to the outside of his condom. Having become more knowledgeable of each others bodies, Matt pushed Jason’s right leg up because he knew this was a quick way to bring the boy mindblowing orgasms. “Ready, babe?”

“Yes! If I say it again, I’ll sound like a broken record.”

Matt laughed as he settled between the brunette’s legs. The boy placed his cock against Jason’s hole; massaging the ring of muscle with it before pushing himself inside.

“Oh my God,” he gasped. “I’m still not used to how big you are.” Jason wrapped his arms underneath Matt’s and gently rubbed his back. When the boy began to thrust, he was immediately lost.

“Fuck, Jay. You’re so hot.” The boy buried his face into the crook of Jason's neck before pounding faster and harder.

Both of their moans became intelligible. They went on like this for an undetermined amount of time; moaning how amazing each other was before Matt pulled out and flipped Jason over onto his stomach. He pulled him close by the hips while his face was still buried into the pillow and entered; immediately slamming into the boy’s prostate.

“Shit, Matt! Right there. I’m so close.”

“Me too,” he grunted. “You’re so perfect.”

Jason began to push his ass back, timing himself perfectly with Matt’s thrusts. Prostate pounding, moaning and skin slapping against skin became too much.

“Fuck!” the brunette gasped as his cum shot onto his stomach; followed by Matt’s groaning as he pulled out. Snatching the condom off, the boy stroked himself once before his hot spillings were being ejecting onto his boyfriend’s lower back.

“That was incredible,” Jason exhaled.

Matt leaned down and gave the boy a soft kiss before retrieving a wet towel to clean up their mess. He tossed the soiled rag into the hamper before laying next to his boyfriend and pulling the blanket up above their nude bodies.

“Do you want to talk about London?”

“No,” Jason replied curtly. I wanna cuddle and enjoy your company, asshole, he thought.

“You’re squandering a great opportunity.”

Always feeling vulnerable after sex, Jason was hurt by Matt’s urge to talk about why he should leave instead of telling him why he should stay when he needed it the most. The boy felt his eyes begin to well up with tears, but he rolled onto his other side before Matt could see.

“Jay,” Matt cooed as he placed a gentle hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I think you should go.”

The boy’s eyebrows immediately furrowed. “Is it something I said? I’m sorry for whatever it was.”

“It’s nothing. I just have a lot to do tomorrow. I’ll call you.”

Hurt by Jason’s coldness, without another word, Matt pushed himself off of the bed and pulled on his slacks and button down. “I feel like a prostitute or something,” he mumbled before storming towards the door.

“Wait,” the brunette pleaded. Matt paused without turning around. “I promise to think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“Okay...I love you.”

“Love you too,” he sighed before turning on his heel to kiss the boy.

“Now, get outta here,” he chuckled.

\----------

Jason ended up getting so nervous about his meeting that he called his boyfriend in a panic, and of course, the boy was there within minutes.

“Thank you, for coming with me,” he whispered as he entered the building that turned out to be a recording studio.

“Nothing could keep me away. Not the end of the world, or your attitude,” the boy joked as they walked down the corridor.

“Sorry. There's just been a lot on my mind lately.”

“We could always talk about it…”

“You don't want the same things I do, so no.”

“That doesn't mean I won't listen to you.”

Jason paused. “Here's studio G. We can talk later,” he assured.

Matt nodded and the boys entered the small room filled with all the equipment any professional musician would be proud of. Our Lady J, her manager and an unknown handsome man occupied the space.

“Hi, Jason,” the woman beamed. She pushed herself out of her chair and hugged him and Matt. “You already know my manager, Ru and this handsome fellow over here is the talented producer, Lucian Piane.”

The young scruffy man wave with a smile that made hearts skip beats, including Jason's. “Hey.”

“Hi,” the brunette and Matt said in unison.

Lucian took it a step further when he walked over and grabbed Jason's hand. “I've heard so much about you.”

Within seconds, the boy's entire face was bright red. “Um, I-I’m sorry that I c-can’t say the same.”

“You'll definitely get to know me.” The man winked; still holding the boy's hand until Matt extended his.

“I'm Matt, the boyfriend.”

Lucian's eyebrows shot up. He was impressed but not that impressed. “Nice to meet you.” He gave Matt's hand a firm, overly masculine handshake before letting go.

“Lucian is here to test your voice, Jason,” the woman informed.

“M-My voice? I-I can't sing. I can barely talk.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Lucian smirked.

Matt looked at the man through narrowed eyes.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry,” she added. “I've just been bragging about how talented you are to everyone and I think you have what it takes to be an unstoppable multifaceted musician.”

“Of course I'll try...anything for you.” The boy blushed and bumped into the corner of a wall before entering the small windowed booth.

Lucian pressed the button for the loudspeaker that projected into the otherwise soundproof booth. “Okay, Jason. Just step up to the mic, put those headphones on and tell me the song you want to sing and I'll give you a beat.”

The boy did as told. “Um, I won second place at my school's talent show for my Freddie Mercury impersonation. Anything by Queen I guess.”

“So you do sing.”

“No,” the boy said timidly.

Lucian chuckled and began to play the instrumental to Made in Heaven. Jason took a deep breath and began to his Freddie Mercury cover; hitting every note and melody perfectly. After about a minute, Lucian paused the track.

“Wow,” he exhaled.

“I’m really sorry,” Jason rushed. “I told you I can’t sing and-”

“Are you kidding me? That was amazing!”

“It really was, Jason,” Our Lady J assured.

The brunette blushed. “Thank you.”

“The thing is though, that’s Freddie’s sound. We want you to reach within and find your own musical voice.”

“O-Okay,” was Jason’s nervous reply.

“Same song, your voice,” Lucian encouraged as he restarted the track. Jason immediately began to sing. Sour notes and crackling voice; for the sake of everyone’s ears, the man quickly stopped the music. “Are you nervous?”

“Extremely,” he admitted.

“I could go in and calm him down if that’s okay?” Matt offered.

“No, we’re good,” Lucian said dismissively as he entered the booth. “Breathe. That’s all you have to do,” he told Jason. He gently placed a hand on the boy’s stomach. “Your voice is in here...you just have to let it out.”

“Okay.” The boy was bright red again and it made Matt want to punch a wall.

“You got this,” Lucian said with a wink as he exited the booth.

Jason gave Matt a worried look, but the boy feigned an extra supportive smile that seemed to give the brunette a boost of confidence.

“Here we go,” the man said as he played the track for the third time. Jason took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to sing. Every note was perfect, effortlessly beautiful and all his own. He became so lost in the feeling of the music, that he sang the entire song, but nobody dared stop him.

“Written in the stars…” the boy sang the final notes before opening his eyes; becoming instantly timid by the expressions of the people in the other room. “H-How was t-that?”

“And the Grammy goes to!” Lucian cheered. “You’re amazing! It’s like Sam Smith and a unicorn had a baby or something.”

Jason humbly covered his face.

“Get out here, superstar,” Our Lady J beamed.

He sauntered out of the recording booth.

“Jason, why didn’t you tell me you could sing like that?” she asked.

“I don’t even think he knew,” Lucian laughed.

“I didn’t,” the boy exhaled. “I just love my instruments so much, that it never crossed my mind to use my voice as one.”

“You’ve got it, babe,” the woman assured. “That’s all I wanted today. I know you have things to do, but is it possible to start practices a week early? We have an entire show to rework because of your voice.”

Jason gasped in disbelief. “No way.”

“Yes, way! Pretty soon, the entire world will know who Jason Dardo is.”

\--------

After exiting the studio, Jason wrapped his arms around Matt; waiting for the only stable thing in his life to assure him that this was reality.

“I don't like that Lucian guy,” Matt groaned.

“He seems fine to me and the guy knows his music, but that’s besides the point right now. I just can’t believe all of this is happening to me!”

“‘You’ve got it, babe,” Matt repeated the woman’s words. “Now you just need to find a manager.”

“Lucian gave me his card…”

“Babe, no way. I just don’t trust him.”

The brunette flashed a smug smile. “Ooo, jealous?”

“Not at all, but I won’t stand by and watch some guy take advantage of you.”

“He works with Our Lady J, how bad can he be?”

“I’m not gonna answer that.”

“Well, Mr. Suspicious, let’s focus on graduating first.”

\------------

Over the next two weeks, most of the teens survived finals with Jake proudly earning himself an average of eighty percent in all of his classes while Brian failed miserably. Instead of repeating another year, the boy dropped out while Max vowed everything would still be okay in their relationship as she earned honors alongside Jason and April. The gang enjoyed the rest of their high school lives, exchanged all methods of contact and anxiously waited until the day of graduation.

“It might sound lame, but I really love these cap and gowns,” Matt whispered to Jake.

“I didn’t eve know pearl was a color,” the boy chuckled as he ran his fingers along the hem of the pearlescent cream colored robe.

“How the hell are you graduating?” he laughed.

“By a damn miracle.”

“Nah, bro. You’ve stepped your game all the way up. I’m proud of you.”

“Don’t get sappy.” Jake gave his friend a playful nudge in the arm. “Thanks.”

“Sucks that we had to sit in alphabetical order. Plenty of schools get to sit wherever they want.”

“You just wanna sit next to Dardo and hold his hand,” the boy teased.

“And you’d sit next to Alley,” Matt retorted.

“Hell no, I’m allergic to the top five percent,” he chuckled before being shushed by a teacher.

“Alley’s about to give her speech.”

The girl approached the microphone and nervously adjusted it. “Instead of a traditional ‘My fellow students’ speech, I decided to write you guys a letter.” The girl unfolded the hot pink piece of paper and began to read.

“Dear Class of 2016, first off, congratulations! You made it. We started this journey together four years ago, and now we are saying our final goodbyes as we take separate paths to college and the rest of our lives. We couldn’t have done it without each other.

A lot was learned over the course of those four years, and although academics are important, I discovered that the relationships I've made are priceless. From a new friend,” she glanced up and smiled at Jason, “to my first love.” The girl avoided eye contact with Jake to keep the tears at bay as she continued to read. “Life is about decisions and some of those decisions can be be life changing… and not always in a good way. But when mistakes are made, it's not about who leaves you, but who comes back. That's what I call a true friend and being able to hold hands with this person as we walk down the street makes me the luckiest girl in the world,” she sniffled.

Matt gave his friend a gentle nudge in the side with his elbow earning a blush filled grin.

“So as we leave these brick walls and busy classrooms together, to become doctors, lawyers or famous rock stars,” the audience laughed. Matt glanced at Jason, who was in the row across from him. The brunette gave a soft smile, but Matt knew something was off.

What's wrong? he mouthed. Jason shook his head and turned his attention back to their valedictorian. Matt frowned but eventually did the same.

“Remember this: you are your own unique, beautiful individual. You have your entire life ahead of you, so take the time to think about things before you make decisions on a whim. And that’s the most valuable thing I could've ever taken away from my high school experience. If you enter this world knowing that you are loved and leave this world knowing the same, everything that happens in between can be dealt with. (Michael Jackson) And today, I know that I am loved, and so should all of you. Congratulations to you, class of 2016! We made it!

P.S.

Y.o.l.o!

Love, Alley.”

The auditorium exploded in applause. Hoots and hollers filled the room as the girl returned to her seat and the ceremonial walking began.

One by one, the students were called, received their diplomas and eagerly watched as the person behind them went.

“Jason Dardo,” their principal called. His family and friends cheered as he accepted the fancy blue sleeve. The boy blushed and was overly nervous when he made his way across the stage to the short flight of stairs. He managed to make it to the first step before tripping over his own foot and falling to the floor in front of everyone.

A sharp gasp escaped the mouths of onlookers before encouraging applause filled the room, but the damage was done. Another one of his nightmares becoming reality, Jason quickly made it back to his seat and fought the tears.

“It's okay, Jay,” Matt attempted to say in a hushed voice but it was his row’s turn. The boy repeated the rehearsed walk and smile; accepting his diploma and pausing for a picture, but when he made it to the stairs the boy conveniently tripped and fell just like his boyfriend. “Whoopsies,” he laughed. The boy stood, dusted himself off and did a little dance that earned him a loud applause. Next to fall was Jake.

“I keep on fallin’ i-i-i-in love,” he sang out of tune to the amusement of his peers.

Then when it was his turn, Justin took a tumble. Each one of his friends and even people he’d never spoken to repeated the act to the school’s authorities dismay.

“The next person to ‘fall’ will not receive their diploma,” the dean warned into the microphone.

“Good thing clumsy Jason fell first then,” Raven said, eliciting laughs from her peers.

“Class of 2016...good riddance,” the man said before the teens cheered.

The ceremony finished as planned. The kids moved their tassels to the left, and tossed their caps into the air when it was all over. There were tears of happiness and even more tears of sorrow as most of them would probably never see each other until their ten year reunion.

Jake handed Alley the small red box.

“What’s this?”

“A graduation present.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to. I didn’t get you anything.”

“You give me everything,” the boy said sincerely. “I owe you this.”

Alley gave the boy an incredulous look before lifting the lid and nearly bursting into tears at perfect replica of her gold locket. “Jake,” she exhaled.

“Open it, there’s a picture of me,” he joked.

The girl opened the heart and read the quote. “To live in the hearts of those we love is never to die.” She stared at the trinket for a moment before pulling it out of the box. Jake helped her to put it on before she turned to face him. “It’s perfect,” Alley sniffled. “I love you. I won’t keep anything from you ever again.”

The boy replied with a soft kiss.

“Forever,” she whispered against his lips.

“Let’s get through college first...you gonna do my homework?” Jake joked.

“My little delinquent,” Alley laughed before wrapping her arms around him.

\-------

“You okay?” Matt asked Jason.

The boy nodded. “Thank you for falling for me,” he blushed.

“I fell for you a long time ago.” Matt grinned before kissing the boy.

“Oh my babies!” Matt's mother squealed as she rushed towards them, throwing her arms around the boys. “I'm so proud of you!”

“Thanks,” they said in unison.

“And all of your gifts will be given at the party tonight.”

“I like gifts,” Matt smiled.

“Our Lady J is throwing some type of event and she wants me there. So I'll be at your party a little late, if that's okay?”

It had been a week since his first studio session and the boy found it hard to manage work, school, practice and Matt, but he seemed to managed.

“Of course it's okay, baby!” Mrs. Lent assured. “I'm gonna pull my car around, I at least want to take you boys to lunch.”

When the woman walked away, Matt turned to his boyfriend. “You didn't tell me that you had an event tonight.”

“I didn't? I could've sworn that I did,” Jason said apologetically.

“No…you're kinda gone a lot lately. Then when you get home you're too tired to do anything.”

The boy frowned. “Sorry, that I'm working so hard that I don't have the energy to come home and suck your dick at night.”

Matt was at a loss for words when his own father approached.

“Hey son, sorry I’m late. Congratulations.”

“Thanks Dad,” he smiled. “I’m just happy you could make it. Mom’s taking me and some friends out to lunch, wanna come?”

“No, Katya’s waiting in the car for me. I have to get back to work but I wanted to stop by and see my boy in his cap and gown.”

How dare he bring his side bitch here, Matt’s thoughts fumed.

“I’ll see you at home tonight.” The man patted his son’s shoulder before rushing out of the venue.

“Jay, did you fucking hear that?” He turned to rant to his boyfriend only to find the boy across the way, accepting the flowers from Lucian Piane.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt pushed himself through the crowd towards his boyfriend and the ever so charming Lucian Piane just as the brunette wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

“What’s going on?” Matt demanded as he pulled the boy out of the embrace.

Jason snatched away from his grip. “What’s your problem?”

“I was in the middle of talking to you and the next thing I know you’re over here.” He turned and gave Lucian the once over. Dressed in a casual suit, Converse, and a killer smile, Matt had to admit that the man looked good…that was the problem.

“It’s Lucian,” the brunette replied as if he was speaking to a child. “He came to congratulate us.”

“Then where are my flowers?”

“Sorry, the florist only had one bouquet of sunflowers in stock…Jason’s favorite,” Lucian smiled.

Matt looked at him through narrowed eyes. “I know what his favorite flower is.”

“Look, babe, there’s even a little bear in here wearing a cap and gown.”

The boy snickered.“Cute.”

Lucian extended a hand towards Matt. “Congratulations.”

The boy forced a sneeze into his right palm before returning the gesture with a satisfied smirk.

“Nice…” Lucian said through pursed lips as he wiped the saliva on the lapel of his suit’s jacket.

“Jason!” Mr. Dardo beamed as he rushed over. He threw his arms around his son. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks.”

“I have something for you,” the man said before pulling away and placing the small, wood chip into his son’s hand. “Your mother’s guitar pick… she was actually using it to play on stage when I first met her. I’ve kept it all these years because I’m a hopeless romantic, but I’m hoping you can get some luck out of it.”

Jason gave his father a tighter hug. “This means everything to me. I love you, Dad.”

“I love you more, JJ.” Mr. Dardo kissed his son’s temple before releasing him. “Matt.” He gave the boy a quick yet loving squeeze. “Congrats.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The man turned to Lucian. “Nice to see you again,” he said before shaking his hand.

“Y-You’ve met?” Matt stuttered.

“Of course,” Jason’s father assured. “I’m going to meet any potential manager of my son’s future.”

“Why can’t you manage him? Mrs. Dardo was a musician, didn’t that help you learn about the business? And you’re his father, nobody would have his best interest in mind like you.”

“Thank you, Matt, but Mrs. Dardo never made it this far.”

“Well, I’m glad you said ‘potential’ manager because aren’t you like nineteen?” he asked Lucian. “Way too young to be managing someone’s career.”

Lucian laughed. “Actually, I’m twenty-two and I know the business like the back of my hand. My mother is an executive at PV Records and father is the drummer for Roast.”

“Your father is Joe Piane?” Mr. Dardo gasped. “I’ve loved Roast for years.”

“I don’t like to brag, but yes,” Lucian replied sheepishly. “And oh! My sister Denise is a celebrity choreographer. I always forget about her,” he laughed.

“A very talented family,” Mr. Dardo complimented.

Matt rolled his eyes.

“Jason, remember that you have a promotion photoshoot with Our Lady J at three and what time do you think you’ll be ready for tonight?” Lucian asked.

“Eight of course. I’m always on time,” the brunette smirked.

“On time for what?” asked an annoyed Matt.

“Our Lady J’s event,” his boyfriend reminded.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to make it to my mom’s party? I mean, I could escort you to this event and make sure you get out of their before your glass slipper changes back into a boot.”

Jason giggled. “Sure.”

“This event is invitation only,” Lucian scoffed. “A lot of important people will be there and I plan on introducing you to everyone.”

Mr. Dardo nudged his son. “Fancy.”

“I’m sure you’re more than welcome to come, Mr. Dardo. The father of the next Michael Jackson over here.”

“Stop it,” Jason said timidly as the blush took over his cheeks.

“No, tonight is Jason’s night,” his father replied. “I don’t want to upstage him.”

They all laughed.

“Hello, everyone,” Matt’s mother beamed as she approached.

Mr. Dardo gave her a friendly hug. “Nice to see you again.”

“Likewise. Was the seventeen years too fast for you too?” she giggled.

“Definitely.”

She smiled at Lucian. “And who’s this?”

“Nobody,” Matt rushed. “Are you ready to go?”

“Matthew, I didn’t raise you to be so rude.” The woman extended a hand towards the stranger. “I’m Matt’s mom.”

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Lucian chirped. “I’m Lucian. Hopefully Jason’s soon to be manager.”

“That’s great!”

“Mom, can we go? I’m starving.”

“Oh, yes. We’re going to lunch, would you all like to join us?”

Fuck no! Matt internally shouted.

“Sure,” said Mr. Dardo.

“Lunch sounds great,” Lucian added.

“How about one of us goes home while the others chill at the house and order pizza?” Matt suggested.

“I don’t want pizza,” Jason protested. “Can we go to the Mongolian grill place?”

“I love that place,” Lucian admitted with a soft smile.

Mr. Dardo agreed.

“Then the Mongolian grill it is,” she chirped. “Matty, will you call your father and see where he is?”

“I just saw him,” the boy rushed. “He stopped to say how proud he was of me then left because something came up at work but he’ll be at the party tonight.” He tried to sound as happy and believable as possible.

“I’m getting really sick if this,” Mrs. Lent mumbled.

Matt’s heart began to ache. His mother didn’t deserve the treatment she was receiving from her husband. “It’s alright. We’ll have more fun without him,” he assured.

She sighed. “True. Josh is waiting in the car. Everyone ready?”

They all nodded before Matt grabbed Jason’s hand as the group made their way to the parking lot before Lucian placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Do you mind riding with me? I have a few things that I mixed and I want to play them for you. I think you might like them.”

“Well-”

“We just graduated,” Matt interjected. “We’re celebrating right now.”

“But we’re all going to the same place. I have the records in my car, it’s just convenient for Jason to listen now. The tour is coming up fast and we can’t waste a second.”

Jason sighed. “He’s right.”

Matt turned and stood in front of the brunette, effectively blocking Lucian from his boyfriend’s view. “Jay, you’re not working right now. It’s time to relax and enjoy yourself.”

“It’s just a car ride, Matt,” he chuckled.

“Then I’m going too.”

“That’d be fine and dandy if my car wasn’t a Porsche Boxster,” Lucian said smugly. “It only seats two.”

“There’s no way he’s getting into a sports car with you,” Matt scoffed. “They’re way too dangerous.”

The man raised an eyebrow, expression amused. “More dangerous than a motorcycle?”

Matt practically growled as he stepped towards Lucian.

Jason grabbed his arm. “Babe, stop,” he demanded.

“Let’s go,” the boy snapped.

“I’m not going with you,” was the brunette’s annoyed reply.

“Babe…” Matt said in a broken voice.

“Well alright,” Lucian clapped. “My car’s right over there.”

He groaned. “I’m not going with you either. I’m riding with my dad and I’ll listen to the tracks after we eat.”

“Sounds good to me,” Matt said as he attempted to lead the boy towards Mr.Dardo’s Honda. Jason gently pulled away.

“Just my Dad and I…”

“Oh.” Matt exhaled. “Then I’ll see you there.” He gave his boyfriend’s tense lips a light kiss before walking away.

———-

“I don’t like him, Mom,” Matt fumed from the backseat of her Mercedes.

“I can tell,” she chuckled as she turned to face him in the passenger seat. “But that’s Jason’s life now, and if you want to be a part of it, you have to accept the possibility of Lucian being around.”

“But he’s just no good for Jason. He’s unprofessional and tries to flirt and-”

“Ooh, so that’s the problem,” Mrs. Lent replied. “Are you jealous?”

The boy scoffed. “I have nothing to be jealous about.”

“Just be secure in your relationship,” Josh advised, keeping his eyes fixated on the road as he drove. “What you have with him is special blah blah blah. All that cheesy nonsense.”

“Jason loves you,” his mother assured.

“I know,” Matt sighed.

“Until he gets rich and famous and comes to his senses,” teased Josh.

“Stop,” his mother chastised. “That’s not true. Jason is a very loyal to you.”

Loyal, he thought.

——–

Jason laid on his side and stared out of the passenger window of his father’s Honda.

“You alright son?” Mr. Dardo asked as he trailed the Mercedes in front of him.

“Yes,” he sighed.

“Is everything okay between you and Matt? Things seem a little tense lately.”

“He’s been driving me insane,” Jason admitted.

“What’s he been doing?”

“He’s controlling. My schedule is packed everyday, he knows that I’m super busy and when we’re not together, which doesn’t happen often, he’s always texting or calling me. Wanting to know where I am and who I’m with. It’s stressful,” the boy vented. “I just feel suffocated.”

“Have you told him this?”

“No. And whenever I try, he just stares at me with those blue puppy dog eyes.”

“I’ve gotten the chance to speak with Matt on numerous occasions. He just wants the same things for you that I want for you.”

Jason turned to face his father. “And what would that be?”

“For you to be successful and happy and wash the dishes more often.”

The brunette chuckled.

“Yes! Laughter is what I want to hear. Now is the time for fun and celebrating what an old man you’ve become.”

“Well, you’d know all about that,” Jason teased.

His father cackled. “Can you believe how much grey hair I’m getting? I need to invest in some dye.”

“I think it looks good. Very Patrick Dempsey 2016.”

“Really? Liz said I look like George Clooney.”

“She must really like you.”

“Jerk,” the man chuckled.

“So things are getting pretty serious between you two?”

There was a long pause from Mr. Dardo before he replied. “She’s a good woman.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. How do you feel about her?”

“I like her…I guess.”

“You guess?”

The man nodded.

“Dad, it’s okay to move on and have feelings for someone else. Just like you want me to be happy, I want you to be happy too. Liz is great and she doesn’t have kids so she can spoil me,” he chuckled.

His father smiled warmly. “I was married for nearly fifteen years. And Liz has only been around for a few months. I can’t fall in love that fast like someone I know.” He gave his son a gentle nudge on the arm.

“Ha-ha.”

“Ten years from now, where do you see yourself, Jason?”

“Are you expecting an answer like the next Bruno Mars or Lady Gaga?”

“No. Just, where do you want to be? You wake up one morning, twenty-seven years old…what do you do?”

“I roll out of bed, grab a guitar and play a few tunes on my balcony…overlooking the beach.” His smile was soft. “I’ve actually thought about that a lot.”

“Oh, you want to live by the beach?”

“I fell in love with it when I was in Miami. Then as I play to the sunrise, Matt brings me a cup of coffee and we just jam out until we have something more important to do…but what could be more important than that?” Jason said with a light blush.

“You passed,” his father said simply.

“Passed?”

“Yep. I was testing you. You mentioned being with Matt ten years from now…you pass. You love him.”

The boy exhaled loudly as he sunk into his seat. “I do.”

“Then you need to talk out your issue with him. Relationships are the most vulnerable when the communication is weak. Before you know it, you’re going through problems, then someone new comes along like a knight in shining armor…”

Jason frowned. “What are you getting at?”

“Matt was there before the glitz and glamour and he’ll be there after. Just…I don’t know, Jay. Be careful, okay? I won’t be here forever and I want you to be able to protect yourself from people just looking to get something out of you.”

“First of all, there is nothing ‘glitzy or glamorous’ about staying up all night in the studio until 4 am or rehearsing until you feel like you’re going to pass out. Second…Lucian just wants to help me…”

“It makes me nervous that you immediately thought of him…”

“You’re playing mind games, Dad,” he groaned.

“I’m just an old man and I know chemistry when I see it. I’m not saying Lucian isn’t talented at making music. Just don’t break Matt’s heart.”

“Ew! Are you calling me a hoe or something? Lucian is just a producer working on this tour project and we’ve become friends- that’s it.”

“No, I don’t think you’re a hoe,” Mr. Dardo cackled. “But when people let their relationship problems get out of hand, they get distracted by the next, what is it? Twink?”

Jason laughed so hard he had to wipe the tears away from his cheeks at least three times before he was able to speak again. “Oh my God, you’re such a dork.”

“I like Matt a lot.”

“Mmkay, Dad. I won’t ‘break the precious boy’s heart’. I just want to make my music. And if he gets in the way of that, I’ll break his bones.”

“I’m okay with that,” Mr. Dardo laughed before turning into the parking lot of the Mongolian grill restaurant.

After exiting their separate cars, it was seconds before Jason was engulfed in Matt’s arms.

“I missed you,” the boy whispered into the ebony curls.

“I missed you too. Can we talk after lunch?”

“Why can’t we talk now?”

Jason laughed. “Because I’m starving!” He grabbed the boy’s hand and pulled him into the restaurant followed by Mr. Dardo, Mrs. Lent, Josh and Lucian.

They were seated at an oak table that seated eight before lining up to fill their bowls with various noodles, meats, and vegetables that were cooked and served back to them. The group took their time to eat and share idle chat with Matt giving Lucian the death stare every time he spoke, but the man didn’t mind.

“I’ll be right back,” Josh said nervously as he pushed himself away from the table. Within minutes, he returned hand in hand with a pale, bow- legged girl cladded in black leggings and an oversized t-shirt that said ‘gamer chicks are hot’. Her pastel pink hair was tousled and flowed just past her shoulders. “Mom,” he began, “everyone, this is robotic_titties92.”

“Joshua,” the girl reprimanded in a soft voice completed with posh English accent.

“Sorry, I mean Lace.”

Matt stood and shook the girl’s hand. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

The girl smiled. “You as well. You and Joshua could be twins.”

“Pfft, I’m way hotter,” Matt scoffed before laughing.

“Your name is Lace?” Mrs. Lent asked.

The girl blushed. “Yes, like the fabric.”

“Artist?” Matt inquired.

“Yes, my father is a well known London painter.”

“That’s amazing,” he said sincerely. “Does he-”

“Jason, it’s 2:30,” Lucian informed. “Photoshoot.”

“Damn, I shouldn’t have eaten all of that teriyaki. I’m gonna look bloated in the pictures.”

“That’s what photoshop is for my dear,” Lucian chuckled as he pushed himself away from the table. He took out his wallet, pulled out at least three hundred dollars and placed it on the table. “Lunch was great.”

“Oh no, Lucian, lunch is on me,” Mrs. Lent informed. “And it will be seventy dollars at the most.”

“Then there is the waiter’s tip,” he said before flashing on overly charming smile.

“O-Okay.”

“Ready?” he asked Jason.

“We’re always ready,” Matt said.

Josh protested before Lucian could. “Come on, Matty. You spend all of your time with Jason. This is Lace’s first day here and I want you guys to get to know her.”

Matt thought for a second before glaring at Lucian as he unnecessarily helped Jason out of his seat. “No.”

“Matty,” his mother chastised for his rudeness. “Why don’t you want to spend time with your family?”

“Matt, I think it’s a great idea. We could use a little distance,” Jason said casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

The boy glowered between his boyfriend and the man. “Why do you want distance?”

“Becau-”

“Oh, Matt I’m sure Jason will still include you in the credits on his rising star,” Lucian chuckled. “You won’t be forgotten.”

Without warning, Matt lunged at Lucian, nearly getting a punch in before his brother restrained him.

“Whoa, did that make you mad?” the man continued.

“Josh, get him out of here. People are starting to stare,” their mother ordered.

“Come on, Matty,” his brother said to the fuming boy as he pulled him towards the exit followed by Lace.

Mrs. Lent turned to Lucian. “Sir, I just met you today, and I don’t appreciate you provoking my son with this ‘star’ nonsense.”

“Jokes!” he cackled. “I’m always joking and you seem like a decent mother. I’m sure you taught him that words shouldn’t hurt.”

“Well, your choice of words was about to get you punched in the face…that tends to hurt.”

Mr. Dardo suppressed his laughter as he took a sip of his lemonade.

Jason sighed in exasperation as he brushed his hair off of his face. “I’ll go check on him.” Flanked by Lucian, he made his way towards the exit. “Could you just wait in your car? Matt doesn’t need to see you again.”

“Sure. I’ll be waiting for you,” Lucian said before going in the opposite direction.

The brunette made his way over to the bench where Matt silently fumed and his brother and Lace stood next to him.

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Josh said. He grabbed Lace’s hand and led her back into the restaurant.

Jason exhaled loudly and sat next to his boyfriend. “Matt, what’s going on with you?”

“Did you not hear what he said to me? Like, what is all of that? He clearly has a problem with me.”

“Why would Lucian have a problem with you?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He wants you, Jay and I can’t take it.”

“So you charge at him and beat on your chest like you’re a caveman or something? At the end of the day, he’s producing all of the music and has proven himself to be a great manager and-”

“You’re gonna let him manage you?”

“He knows what he’s doing and it’s just convenient for-”

“Convenient for him to get into your pants.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Jason fumed as he pushed himself off of the bench. “You’re impossible.” Matt quickly went after the brunette, grabbing his hand to stop him but he snatched away. “Don’t touch me!”

“Will you just talk to me?” Matt pleaded.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do! You’re interrupting every sentence and you’re saying some really rude things!”

“Babe, I just don’t like Lucian.”

“Or any other manager, producer or artist who’s a male. Our Lady J is transgender, does that bother you too?!”

“Jay, stop! You know I-”

“My dreams are on the line here! These are professional people who know other professional people and when you try to punch them, that spreads like wildfire. They’ll probably say I’m difficult to work with or something, Matt! My career will be over before it even starts!”

“Well, maybe you need to choose better ‘professional’ people to work with!”

“Maybe you need to choose a better boyfriend!” Jason’s words caught them both off guard and they were silent for a few seconds before the brunette spoke again in a softer voice. “If you’re going to act like this…don’t bother coming on tour with us.”

“What are you saying?”

Lucian honked his horn. “It’s 2:45!”

“If you don’t want me to go on tour with you then-”

“That’s not what I said. You have to learn to control yourself.”

“I can.”

“Prove it.” Matt leaned in, but at the last second, the brunette turned his head; tender kiss landing on the pale cheek. “That’s not enough,” Jason sighed. “I’ll see you later.” He turned and walked towards Lucian’s car.

Matt felt his chest ache as he watched his everything climb into the vehicle that sped off the moment he closed the door. He composed himself well enough to enter the restaurant where he returned to the table full of curious eyes.

“Everything okay?” Mrs. Lent asked.

“Yeah,” he said as he fiddled with the salt shaker.

“Did Jason do something?” Mr. Dardo asked.

“No, he’s gone to his photoshoot and whatnot.”

“Photoshoots are pretty posh business,” said Lace.

Yeah…”

“So, Lace, how are you enjoying the U.S. so far?” Mrs. Lent asked in attempt to change the subject.

“It’s been quite lovely. Joshua had me try a load of American candies,” she giggled. “I love the Laffy Taffy.”

“And Twizzlers,” Josh added.

“I’d love to use them as a straw or something.”

“You’re on the fast track to becoming American, then,” Mr. Dardo chuckled.

“Now I just need to try corndogs, peanut butter and jam, and…twi- what are they called?”

“Twinkies,” her boyfriend laughed.

“You’ve never had Twinkies?” Mrs. Lent gasped.

“They don’t have them in the U.K.”

“We need to go grocery shopping! If I would’ve known you were coming, I would have stocked up on things. You will be staying at the house right? We can have a big dinner before Matty’s party tonight and-”

“She’s staying at the Marriott,” Josh informed.

“Why? We have a perfectly good guest room.”

“You don’t want me to answer that.”

Mrs. Lent rubbed her temples in exasperation.

“The hard part of being a parent,” Mr. Dardo sighed.

She nodded. “Waiter, can I have a vodka tonic?”

————

“What image are you going for?” the stylist asked Jason as she scanned through the racks of clothing.

“Umm…I’m not sure…” was the brunette’s timid reply before Lucian spoke for him

“His music is classical but with urban influences. A multifaceted artist with a vocal range comparable to Freddie Mercury. I say, because of his age, we go with something fresh and cool to capture the younger audience and get them interested in real music again,” he informed with a confident smile.

The stylist nodded before she began to pick items off of the racks.

“Impressive,” Jason chuckled.

Lucian shrugged. “It’s what managers do.”

The brunette smirked. “I’m still debating that.”

“Managers don’t come better than me. I’m just saying.”

“Well, I still have time to decide. In the meantime, I shall use your free services.”

“This is a free trial. After two weeks, you have to hire me or beat it.”

Jason laughed. “You’ve been doing a decent job so far.”

“Glad you think so.” Lucian brushed hair away from the boy’s face causing him to blush.

“T-Thanks.”

“You were pretty quiet on the way here…everything alright with your bulldog?” he chucked.

“Don’t call him that,” Jason sighed. “And no, everything’s not fine.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“With you?” the boy teasingly scoffed. “No thanks.”

“But we’re friends. Friends discuss things that bother them with their other friends.”

The stylist turned and handed the boy the clothing she’d picked out. He looked around the small room for a place to change but there was nothing but plain white walls and racks of expensive clothes. “Um, where do I get dressed?”

“Here,” the woman said as if it was obvious.

“Strip,” Lucian demanded. Jason’s eyes grew wide in horror before Lucian burst into laughter.

“Kidding! We’ll be outside. I mean, unless you need help getting undressed?”

“You wish,” the brunette chuckled as he pushed his friend towards the exit. He closed the door after they left before turning his attention to the clothing. “Fancy.”

Moments later, Jason emerged from the room dressed in fitted black slacks, a white shirt that read ‘Music Isn’t Dead’ in bold red letters. The black leather jacket and his usual worn Converse added edgy and personal touches.

“Wow,” Lucian exhaled. “You look amazing.”

He blushed. “Thanks.”

“Wait,” the man said before rustling Jason’s ebony waves. “The bedhead look suits you.”

“Does it?”

“Well, I’m sure you look beautiful when you first wake up, so yeah.” His smiled was overly charming and he gave a satisfied smirk when Jason turned bright red. “I’ll find out soon enough.”

The boy’s heart skipped a beat. “W-What’s that s-supposed to mean?”

“Day and night on tour,” he replied mischievously. Lucian could practically see the wheels in Jason’s head turn as he frantically tried to think of something to say. “Calm down,” he laughed. “You’ll have your own hotel room. Unless, you want to share of course.”

“I do want to share rooms…with my boyfriend.”

“Touche,” Lucian said before he grabbed Jason’s hand. “Let’s go make magic.” He led the brunette to the next room where Our Lady J was just finishing up her photos.

The blonde woman gave Jason a quick wink as she posed with her piano and the last few frames that were glamourous headshots.

“You look stunning,” Jason complimented.

“Thank you, honey bun! I love what you picked out.”

“Actually, Lucian helped to pick it out. And yeah I love it too.”

“So he’s being a good manager I hope?” She gave Lucian that motherly look as if to warn him to be on his best behavior.

Jason chuckled. “Things aren’t set in stone yet, but he’s okay.”

“The shade of it all!” the woman laughed. “Looks like the management gig is over for you, baby.”

“Pfft, Jason loves me. He just doesn’t want to admit it,” Lucian smirked.

The brunette gave an over the top eye roll.

“While Our Lady J is changing, we’ll get Jason’s photos, then a few of them together,” the photographer announced.

“Be sexy,” Lucian encouraged after the boy was instructed to step in front of the white backdrop.

“What is that?” Jason joked.

“The thing that you do when you play.”

“You’re the cheesiest person I’ve ever met,” he laughed.

“I’ll take that,” the man smirked. “Okay, how about we not smile for a few pics? It adds mystery.”

“Okay.” Jason awkwardly stood with his hands against his sides and gave a blank stare.

“A little less serial killer, perhaps?” the photographer asked.

The boy turned bright red in embarrassment. “S-Sorry.”

“Oh, honey, if you’re blushing that just makes the job for the Photoshop guy a lot harder.”

I need Matt, Jason thought as he fought the anxiety attack.

“Will you shut up?” Lucian hissed at the photographer. “It’s the Photoshop toad’s job to make sure he looks perfect. Jason is damn near there so it’s not gonna take much. And it’s your job to sit there and push a button on a camera. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist for that. Honey, you’re replaceable,” he practically spat before approaching Jason.

“I’m really sorry,” the boy sniffled.

“Don’t be,” the man said in a soothing voice. “You look incredible. This chump is a dummy and I’ll probably end up taking the photos myself. But that should show you that I’m on your side. Against photographers, record executives, or anybody. I’m here for you and I’d make a great manager. Always remember that.”

Jason fanned his face to keep the tears at bay.

“Oh, sweetheart, please don’t cry,” Lucian cooed. “How about you play something? That’ll make you feel better, right?”

The brunette nodded before Lucian led him over to the bright red grand piano. He sat down and his fingers began to dance across the keys, playing Unconditional Devotion.

Lucian beckoned the photographer over. Lost in his happy place with a slightly furrowed brow and puckered lip, the man found the brunette to be absolutely breathtaking and he wanted the moment to be captured.

Even as the loud shutter and the bright flash of the camera went off, Jason continued to play; his boyfriend’s song helping to calm him immensely.

“Beautiful,” Lucian beamed. “Jason. can you turn around on the stool for me?”

He nodded and slowly obliged.

“Put your hands on the seat on each side of you,” the man directed. “Now tilt your head slightly back…perfect!”

The photographer captured the pose from a few angles.

“Do you think I should move my legs?” Jason asked. “They’re a little giraffe-ish right now.”

“No, no, it’s great. The awkward, knocked knee, pigeon toe, hipster thing is hot. Very Ezra Miller.”

“Never been called a hipster before,” he chuckled.

“Okay, now try sitting on the piano.”

“What?!” he gasped. “Lucian, that’s sacrilegious!”

“I know, I know. But just try it? For me?”

Jason groaned. He didn’t want to do it but when Lucian put on his puppy dog pout, his protests were futile. The man had a certain charm that allowed him to get whatever he wanted out of the brunette.

With Lucian’s helping hand, Jason climbed on top of the candy red apple piano. The man positioned the boy’s Converse on the black and white keys, instructed Jason to rustle his hair some more and the pose was captured on film.

“Jason, this is honestly brilliant. You look edgy, rebellious, young and sexy. The world is gonna love you.”

The world, he thought.

“Okay, let’s get a few more poses on top of the piano and then I want a few with the guitar and then outside. Sound good?”

He nodded before mindlessly swinging his legs over the piano’s edge. Staring down at his shoes, the ebony curls flowed down around the face.

“Jason don’t move! I need a side shot of that!” Lucian excitedly directed before the camera and flash went off.

Jason went through the motions of being a good model, but his mind was elsewhere. It wasn’t until Lucian was asking him if he was going to wear the outfit to the event that he was snapped back to reality.

“Um, yeah. I like this.”

“Wrong. As a star, you can never wear the same thing twice. The critics will eat you alive for it.”

“But what am I supposed to do with clothes after I wear them?”

“Hoard them, burn them, give them away to charity. I’m sure Matt would appreciate a new outfit.”

“Quit it,” Jason snapped.

“I’m only kidding. He’s a great guard dog.”

The brunette rolled his eyes in dramatic fashion before the stylist handed him a fancy designer suit. He was rushed into a quick shower and the change of clothes before he and Lucian were in the back of a limo that would escort them to Our Lady J’s event.

“So what is Matt’s deal? Is it anger issues or what?” Lucian asked.

“He’s just really protective of me.” Jason shrugged. “Before we started dating, I was bullied pretty badly at school and he would defend me, even from his friends. So now I guess he feels the need to protect me from everything? I don’t know, I’m not a psychologist.”

“So he tries to punch every guy that says something nice to you?”

“No, only you’ve gotten that honor,” he sighed. “He seems to think that you want me. I told him that you’re a professional.”

Lucian laughed.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing,” the man said as he pulled out a bottle of champagne. He popped the cork and filled two glasses. “Here is to a day full of milestones.” Lucian attempted to hand the glass to Jason, but the brunette shook his head.

“I don’t drink.”

“Aw, come on champagne is harmless. Just a toast?”

“No thanks. Last time I touched alcohol, everyone hated me and I nearly lost one of my best friends. I was an idiot for drinking in the first place, after seeing what it did to my dad.”

“That’s deep.” Lucian handed the boy a bottle of water. “A toast to success.”

Jason smiled and took a sip.

“Are you a virgin?”

The boy nearly spat his water out but he managed to swallow and wipe his mouth before turning bright red. “W-Why? I-I mean t-that’s none of y-your business.”

“I just want to understand you as an artist. Your life experiences are important.”

“What does sex have to do with music?”

“Everything!” he cackled.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“You’re not a virgin. I can tell. And it would explain why Matt is so crazy. You’re giving him something he can feel,” Lucian laughed.

“Why do you insist on embarrassing me?”

“I don’t,” he assured. “I remember when I had my first boyfriend. We were eighteen and the sex was amazing.”

“Okay…”

“I loved him.”

“What happened?”

“He gave me an ultimatum. ‘Your music or me’ was the last thing he said before I packed my stuff and moved out.”

“Wow,” Jason sighed.

“You shouldn’t have to choose between the two and anyone who wants you to doesn’t belong in your life.”

Jason remained silent as he fiddled with the shoelace on the most expensive dress shoes he’d ever worn. He couldn’t help but think of Matt, the tension between them and their fight earlier that day. He racked his brain for what he’d say the next time he saw his boyfriend, but Lucian’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“We’re here,” he said before chugging his glass of champagne.

“Whoa, look at all of those people,” Jason gasped as he stared out of the one-way, tinted window.

“Paparazzi. Just smile, don’t answer any questions, let me do all of the talking. Ready?”

“N-No, you want me to smile and-”

The door to the limo was snatched open. “Let’s go!” Lucian grabbed Jason’s hand and helped him out of the limousine to be greeted by a barrage of shouting and flashing lights.

“Lucian, Lucian!” someone yelled. “Lucian to your right!”

“Lucian, who are you wearing?!”

“Lucian, is this your date?”

“How long have you two been seeing each other?!”

Lucian ignored the questions and posed for a few photos. He wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulder and gave the boy’s cheek a quick peck sending the people into a frenzy.

“Lucian is this your new lover?!”

“What’s your name?! What’s your name?!”

“There are three important things that you guys need to know,” Lucian smirked. “One, this is a custom made Klein Epstein & Parker suit. Two, this party is about to be amazing. Three, buy your tickets to Our Lady J’s summer tour now. It’s gonna be epic.” He winked.

“Wait, who is your date?!”

“See you guys later,” Lucian beamed as he pulled Jason into the building.

“Wait! Wait!”

“What kind of manager snubs his client like that?” Jason asked.

“I just made you the Cinderella of the music world. You’re hot and mysterious and everyone will be dying to learn more about you.”

“You did all of that by not talking?”

“Talented, right?” he chuckled as they entered the black tie event.

“Jason understands the basis of general music and once you have that understanding, making any type of music is easy. He is extremely talented and when he played for me, I just knew he’d be a megastar,” the pair overheard Our Lady J say as they approached.

“I can’t wait to hear him sing,” a tall dark haired man replied.

“Which will be soon,” Lucian interjected.

“Lucian.” The man greeted before extending his hand.

“Nice to see you again,” he said as he returned the gesture. “Let me be the first to introduce you to my client.”

“Your client?” the man chuckled.

“Soon to be, anyways. Jason, this is Mike Ruiz. The President of Logo Records.”

The man extended a hand. “Nice to meet you, Jason.”

Jason quickly returned the gesture. “The p-pleasure is all m-mine, Sir.”

“Call me Mike,” he chuckled. “Nervous?”

“A little,” he admitted.

“Well word around town is that you’re the one with all the talent. I’m always looking for the next best thing for my label.”

Jason blushed. “W-Well, I’d love to play f-for you.”

Mike indicated the piano on the small stage across the room. The brunette turned to make his way to the instrument before Lucian grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Mike, how rude of you. We just got here. Give him a chance to enjoy the party.”

“Lucian, no, it’s fine,” Jason assured.

“Have fun,” Mike said dismissively.

“Will do,” Lucian winked before leading Jason away.

“Why would you do that?” the brunette demanded. “That could’ve been my chance to get a record deal or something.”

“There are at least three other record executives here. Once they see how good you are, they’ll practically fight over you. And when record labels fight, they offer better deals and when they offer better deals…”

“Oh,” the brunette let out once he understood.

Lucian shook his head. “Jason, Jason, Jason. When will you learn that everything I do is in your best interest?” he chuckled.

“Sorry,” the boy giggled. “I’m so new to all this.”

“And that’s why you have me. So you’ll play in about an hour and blow everyone away. But in the meantime, I will give brief introductions to everyone important and we have to leave them wanting more.”

Jason suddenly grabbed Lucian’s arm. “Oh my God, is that Yo-Yo Ma?”

“Yep,” was the man's unimpressed reply.

“He’s such a legend and-” the boy gasped. “Aretha Franklin. Elton John?!”

“Ssssh,” Lucian reprimanded. “I promise that you’ll get to meet all of them, but now is the time to focus. You’re going to perform soon.”

“In front of them?! I’m so nervous I feel like I’m gonna pass out.”

“Nervousness is endearing, passing out is not. Just breathe and relax.”

“It’ll be damn near impossible without Matt here,” he said as his breathing neared hyperventilation.

“Okay, okay. Um, have some of this.” Lucian led the boy to the dessert bar and scooped him a glass of punch. “Drink this. It’ll help you calm down.”

Jason quickly obliged, downing the red liquid in three big gulps.

“Slow down,” he advised.

“I need more.”

Lucian filled the cup once again and gave it to the boy who took lighter sips, finishing this serving in six swallows. Well aware that the beverage was spiked with alcohol, Lucian allowed Jason to drink a third glass, hoping the boy’s nerves would be put at bay for one of the most important nights of his career.

An hour and five more glasses of punch later, Jason was giggling to himself and felt warm on the inside as Lucian led him to the stage.

“Pretty piano,” the brunette slurred as he lowered himself onto the stool.

“Are you able to play?” Lucian asked, worried that he’d let the boy drink too much.

“Sha-course.” Jason slammed his hands against the keys before the man grabbed his wrists to stop him. Startled, some of the party’s attendees gasped.

“Jason,” he said sternly. “Matt wants you to perform Chandelier by Sia.”

The boy frowned. “He does?”

“Yes. And he wants you to sing and play good. You have to make Matt proud, okay?”

“Okay,” Jason chirped.

Lucian exhaled and wished for the best as he turned to face the audience. “Ladies and gentleman…Jason,” he introduced before walking off of the stage.

Jason grabbed the microphone and placed it too closely to his lips, causing his words to be muffled. “Imma sing for you guyss. My boyfriend wants me to sing Chandalizard by he’s not here and I think he’ss really mad at me. I don’t know,” the brunette hiccupped.

Fuck, Lucian thought as he palmed his face. Some of the guests laughed and the others scratched their heads in confusion.

“I will play the music for that song, but I got ma own wordss for it.”

He loudly cleared his throat and began to sing as his fingers effortlessly glided across the keys of the piano. He played the melody of Chandelier; hitting every note clearly, perfectly and making the sound all his own, especially since the lyrics were something he made up as he went along.

“I wanna wear my boyfriend’s shirt,

I wanna sleep in it, sleep in it-t-t

It keeps me warm at night,

Won’t look over and see him gone for tonight,

Hope he returns before sunrise, before sunrise, before sunrise

I’m really sorry about that fight

Should have said it then, but you were right

Please return before sunrise, before sunrise, before sunrise.”

Jason went on for a few more bars before bringing the song to an end. The guests burst into applause. Not knowing that they were clapping for him, the brunette joined them. Lucian quickly returned to the stage.

“Good, right?” He asked the audience.

“What’s the name of that song?” someone asked.

“That is an original song by Jason. He composes, writes, plays and sings his own music.” Sounds of jealous artists, impressed fellow musicians and thirsty record executives spread across the room. “His name is Jason and he’ll be on tour this summer with the beautiful Our Lady J. As soon as he returns… he’ll need a label to call home.”

Lucian did a perfect job advertising as the professionals began to approach him, but he simply handed out his card before helping Jason off of his stool. He declared that due to the high demand, it was time for the boy to go; leaving them wanting more, just like he’d planned.

“You had me scared for a second there, but even while drunk, you still manage to mesmerize people,” Lucian beamed. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re even more and more amazing,” he hiccupped. “And more and more hot.”

“Oh, Jason don’t speak like that, Matt wouldn’t like it,” he laughed.

“Where’sss Matt?”

“I don’t know, but from your song choice, it sounds as if you guys had a fight,” he said a little too eagerly.

“He’ss probably so mad at me,” the boy whined.

“It’s okay. At least I’m not mad at you. I have a surprise for you.”

“I love surprises,” he sang, hitting a high note at the end.

Lucian chuckled as he pulled the boy through the dark parking lot. “Close your eyes.”

“Whyyy?”

“Cause it’s a surprise, remember?”

Jason pouted. “Okay,” he said before squeezing his eyes shut. After pushing the mechanical doors open, Lucian grabbed the brunette’s hand. “There are three steps,” he warned.

“Oh nooo, I’m gonna fall,” the boy whimpered.

Lucian pulled Jason close from behind before whispering against the smooth pale skin of his neck. “I’d never let you fall…”

Jason hiccuped before reaching back to cradle the man’s cheek. “Thank youuu. I don’t like falling.”

There was a bright flash in the distance, but the man didn’t know what to make of it as he helped the brunette up the short flight of stairs. “You can open your eyes now.”

Jason slowly lifted his eyelids and he was greeted by what could be called a luxury home on wheels. “Is this the tour bus?” he gasped.

“It is,” Lucian chuckled. “You like it?”

“Yes! It’s nicer than my house!”

The bus was equipped with a full functioning living room, kitchen and bathroom. Dark brown wood floors, oak cabinets and beige wallpaper that complimented the leather couches, Jason was sure this was going to be a great home away from home.

“Further down the ‘hallway’ are the bunks,” Lucian informed.

Jason stumbled towards the back of the bus, touching every shiny object that he could in the process. The small cots were built into the walls of the bus, with each having a DVD player and screen that hung down for individual viewing. The brunette grabbed the privacy curtain on one of the beds and pulled it close.

“These beds are small,” he slurred.

“Well, they’re intended for sleeping only. If you have something else in mind,” Lucian gave the boy the once over. “I’d suggest the hotel when we stop.”

Jason giggled, biting his lip at an intimate memory between he and Matt.

“Is he that good?”

“Hmm?”

“Is Matt good in bed?”

“That'sss for me to know and for youuu to hear about in a song.”

Lucian chuckled. “Good answer.”

“I love this couch!” Jason blurted before flopping onto the brown leather. Lucian eased down next to him. “It’s so soft,” he beamed.

“It’s not the only thing,” the man exhaled as he tucked Jason’s tousled ebony waves behind his ear.

Jason didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol or Lucian’s extra friendly touch, but his cheeks flushed pink and the butterflies in his stomach were overwhelming. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the couch. “I’m exhausted,” he groaned.

Lucian leaned in and placed a sensual kiss on the boy’s neck.

Jason lifted his heavy eyelids. “What are you doing?”

“Life’s too short to not experience great things,” he whispered against the boy’s pale skin before pulling him closer and kissing the spot behind his ear.

Jason couldn’t help but moan as the man paid special attention to the erogenous zone. He was nearly lost in pleasure when Lucian spoke again.

“I’ll make you feel good,” he exhaled. “I’ll make you a star.”

Jason feebly pushed him away. “I don’t need this to make me a star.”

“You need me. No, I need you, now.” He kissed the boy’s jaw and then the corner of his mouth.

Jason pulled away a little too fast. He became dizzy and knew he’d vomit at any moment. “I’m gonna be sick.” Lucian helped him into the small bathroom and held his hair as the vile liquid spewed into the toilet.

“So this is the effect my kisses have on people,” he joked.

“Maybe you should save them for someone who wants them.”

“Ouch,” he replied before returning to the couch.

Jason groaned as he pushed himself off of the floor. He rinsed his mouth out and exited the bathroom. The boy glanced at Lucian, who was twiddling his thumbs. The air between them had become heavy and immensely awkward.

“Sorry,” the man said in a broken voice. “I just thought you kinda felt the same way I did.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize…”

“I just think that you’re beautiful and extremely talented. If you don’t want me to be your manager, I understand.”

“Of course, you can be my manager. And you’re just as beautiful and talented. If I didn’t have a boyfriend, I’d let you take me out.”

Lucian chuckled before his expression turned somber. “Are you going to tell Matt?”

“Tell him what? Nothing happened.”

He agreed. “Just know that I simply want to help you make it in this business, whatever it takes…”

———–

Jason flopped onto his bed, mustering up the strength to pull out his phone and call his boyfriend.

“Hello?” was Matt’s nonchalant answer.

“Hey…um, I know we have a lot to talk about. Sorry I couldn’t make your mom’s party. How was it?”

“Would you want to tell me about your big Hollywood life first?”

“Matt, stop.”

The was a long pause before Matt sighed. “It was okay. My dad never showed up and my mother cried because Josh announced that he’s moving out.”

“Aw, soon her nest will be empty.”

“Well, according to you, if I don’t get myself together, I’ll have a lot more time to spend with her.”

“You know what Matt, I’m getting really tired of this. If you’re going to make stupid little comments, at least have the balls to do it to my face.”

“I’ll be at your house in five minutes,” he said before hanging up.

“Asshole,” Jason groaned. He was annoyed, tired, unknowingly tipsy and he didn’t feel like arguing with the boy at two in the morning.

As promised, five minutes later, Matt was knocking on the door. Jason fumed and was happy his father was at Liz’s by the time he made it to the living room to open it. “You know, you’re being really ridiculous! I work hard day and night, trying to make something of myself! I hate-”

Jason’s words were cut off by Matt’s lips as he slammed the boy against the wall, pinning his hands above his head. The brunette’s planned argument was futile.

——–

“I love you,” Jason cooed as he held onto his boyfriend’s arm to anchor him in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“I must’ve done a really good job, considering how much you hated me an hour ago,” Matt chuckled.

“It was amazing. You came in here like a deranged mountain man or something,” the brunette giggled. “I nearly used our safe word for all the biting…spanking…and gentle choking…”

The boy laughed. “Sorry.”

“I’m not. I loved it. My fingers are still tingling.”

Matt’s smile was smug as he kissed the nest of ebony waves. “And I’m sorry that I’ve been such an asshole lately. It won’t happen again…I hope that what I just did is proof of that.”

“That was enough proof that you’ll change and it pardons you from any future asshole-isms for a week…a month. I don’t know, boy, you can have whatever you want.”

“Holy shit,” he laughed. “Maybe I should do that toe thing more often.”

Jason giggled as he buried his face into the crook of Matt’s neck.

“So, how was the event?”

“I think I was drugged or something.”

“What?” Matt gasped.

“No, no. It’s okay,” Jason assured.

“It’s not okay! Where was Lucian when it happened? Or was he the one who did it?”

“Babe, that’s the thing, I didn’t take anything from anyone. I didn’t eat anything. I didn’t drink any- oh…the punch.”

“Was it spiked?”

“I think so.”

“Jay, what kind of ‘professional’ shit is that? Don’t eat or drink anything at any other event, okay?”

Jason nodded. “But it did help calm me down enough to perform a song.”

“Did it go well?”

“Yes. In fact, there are record labels interested in me.”

“Babe, that’s amazing!” Matt gave his boyfriend a congratulatory kiss. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, baby.”

“I’m sure Lucian is proud of himself.”

Jason swallowed spit at the mention of the man’s name. “He is.”

“I won’t try to rip his head off anymore. But I just hate the way he looks at you. I know lust when I see it.”

“Um, no. It’s not like that,” the brunette said with a cracking voice, a sign that he was lying.

Matt immediately recognized the quirk and sat all the way up. “Did something happen?”

“What do you mean?”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Did anything happen between you and Lucian?”

Jason frowned. “Of course not. And I’m really insulted that you think I’d do something behind your back.”

“Jay, I trust you, but I don’t trust Lucian. Was he drunk too?”

“No.”

Matt pursed his lips. “He could’ve taken advantage of you.”

“Well, he didn’t, okay?” The brunette replied in a tone that Matt didn’t recognize. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Okay…”

“Lucian is a good producer and that’s it.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

There was a long pause before Matt laid back down. Jason wrapped his arms around the boy to prevent anymore outbursts.

“My photoshoot was really nice. I did it nude.”

“No way,” Matt protested. He attempted to sit up, but Jason kept his grip tight.

“I’m kidding!” the brunette giggled.

“Better be,” the boy chuckled. “Although it would’ve made a great birthday present.”

“I have something even more special in mind for your birthday,” Jason whispered against his boyfriend’s neck before kissing the smooth skin.

“I look forward to it,” he growled as he pulled Jason close, ready for round two.

———

The next day, Jason walked into the studio, hand in hand with his boyfriend.

“Hello, superstar,” Lucian greeted. “Hey, Matt.”

“Hi,” they replied in unison.

“Is Our Lady J running late?”

“Nope. Today and for the next four weeks, she’ll be doing promotional interviews. And while she’s doing that, we have a lot of work to do. Pick at least ten of your compositions, get some lyrics written and then we record.”

“So I’m making an album?”

“More like a portfolio. Songs you’ll be able to perform on tour and then it’ll be what you present when we go record label shopping.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jason beamed. “Writing lyrics will be pretty easy since I compose what I feel. The hard part will be picking only ten.”

“Well, the sooner we get started, the sooner we can get done.”

The brunette nodded before sitting down and pulling out his sheet music.

“I really liked that song you performed last night…maybe you could put those lyrics to a beat.”

“If I’m honest with you, I don’t remember what I sang last night,” Jason chuckled in embarrassment.

“I remember everything that happened last night.” Lucian’s emphasis on the word made Matt raise an eyebrow and while Jason was tempted to change the subject. “Anyways,” the man continued. “Since you already have lyrics for a few of them, we’ll start with those.”

Jason nodded, exchanged a kiss with Matt, and entered the recording booth. He placed the headphones over his head and leaned towards the microphone. “Testing,” he giggled.

Lucian smiled. “Cute.”

It’s harmless, Matt thought.

“Can I start with Unconditional Devotion?” he asked before winking at his boyfriend.

“Sure,” the man said. He pressed a few buttons and the session began.

———

Over the next few weeks, Jason recorded more and more songs as Our Lady J promoted their tour. When Jason was finally invited to do his first interview alongside his idol, he blushed, stuttered, and did everything he normally did when his nerves took over; except this time on national television. The host found it endearing. She asked Jason to give a small acapella preview of one of his songs, causing the audience to go crazy. The woman also asked about his musical influences, his family and most importantly, his love interests.

The brunette blushed. “Yes, there is someone special in my life.”

“You know I do my research before these interviews and word around town is that you’ve been linked romantically with Lucian Piane. Could the ‘special someone’ be him?” the host pryed.

Caught off guard, Jason was at a loss for words, but Our Lady J quickly interjected. “Lucian is the producer of all the music that will be performed on the tour, which starts next week. Buy your tickets now.” She winked and blew a kiss towards the camera.

“Beautifully plugged,” the interviewer laughed. “And yes, everyone at home, buy your tickets now. I have mine. I’ll be in the front row screaming for Jason because he is the cutest! Thank you all for coming.”

“Thank you,” Our Lady J replied professionally with a smile.

“T-Thanks,” Jason said, mind still caught up in what the host had said.

The pair walked off of the set, snuck out of the back of the studio and into their car to avoid paparazzi.

“Ooo, Twitter is ablaze,” Our Lady J said as she scrolled through her phone before reading a few tweets aloud. “theredartificial said, Just bought my ticket. So excited! mblain92 said, Is it just me or is Jason everything I’ve always wanted?”

The boy blushed as she continued to read.

“Ringohime said, I see such star quality in this boy, he’ll go on to do great things. I agree,” the woman smiled. Violetisbae said, I need a Sponge Bob ‘I’m ready’ gif because I’m so ready for this concert!! Dragqueenmoods said, Jason is beautiful and I’m totally going to this show just to stare at his ass #is there anymore room in those jeans for me?”

“Looks like you made quite the impression,” she giggled.

“I suppose,” he laughed. “I’m getting more and more followers. I’ve never had more than six before.”

“For your first interview, you did great,” the woman complimented. “When they ask personal questions, always turn the topic back to what you’re promoting.”

“Okay,” Jason sighed, a little disappointed in himself. “Sorry.”

“No, honey you did fantastic! But when personal things are leaked, it can be a nuisance because that’s all the interviewer wants to talk about. I don’t know what’s going on between you and Lucian but I’d keep it on the down low until after the tour.”

“That’s the thing though. There is nothing going on between Lucian and I. I’m with Matt.”

“Okay,” was her incredulous reply.

Jason looked over at her. “D-Did you think that s-something was going on?”

“There have been rumors and you two are pretty flirty.”

“Every since your event, I made sure to keep things overly professional between us.”

“Did something happen at my event?”

“Yes- I mean no, I…” Jason exhaled loudly before gathering his thoughts. “Nothing…happened…”

“I believe you. But the press won’t. I don’t recommend doing anymore interviews until the heat simmers down.”

The brunette nodded. “I just hope Matt understands.”

———-

“What did she mean by ‘linked romantically’?!” The boy fumed as he paced Jason’s bedroom.

“Matt, calm down,” Jason pleaded from his bed. “It was just a misunderstanding. Our Lady J says the media always twists things.”

“And your hesitant reply?”

“Babe, I was nervous! You do an interview on national television and see how hesitant you are.”

Matt groaned and knelt beside the bed. “Jay,” he sniffled. “I’m sorry. I’m just going through so much right now and I don’t want to lose you.” The boy buried his face into his boyfriend’s lap as he began to weep. “I-I need you so m-much right now…I called my dad and I heard her in the background.”

“Oh no, babe. Why didn’t you tell me? What did she say?”

“I-I don’t know…I couldn’t understand her. But he rushed me off of the phone. For my father to have the a-audacity to do something like that… abandon us…makes me feel so u-unwanted,” Matt cried hysterically. Jason slid onto the floor beside him and pulled his boyfriend into a loving embrace. Matt pulled away to look into the brunette’s eyes. “B-Baby, I need y-you so m-m-much. Just please don’t e-ever leave me. Don’t break my h-heart. Please,” he begged.

Jason kissed Matt through his salty tears and snot. “I’ll never leave you. I’m here as long as you need me.”

The boy nodded and allowed his boyfriend to cradle him. Jason scratched his head and sang to him until the boy dozed off. “Everything will be okay,” he whispered. “Tomorrow is your birthday.”

————

Matt spent the early hours of his birthday being teased by for being an old man by his family and friends before a small party was thrown. Later that night, Jason was allowed to have his boyfriend all to himself. He took him to Allegra’s Music Lounge. It was where they’d had their first date and Matt couldn’t help but feel a little emotional at the incredible journey their relationship had gone through since that day.

“I remember you crying on that stage because people gave you a standing ovation when you first played your music here,” said Matt.

“Oh God, what a mess,” Jason giggled.

“It wasn’t a mess. Look at you now.” Matt pinched his boyfriend’s cheek. “Rockstar,” he teased.

“Oh hush,” the brunette said before the MC was announcing him as the next performer into the microphone. Jason pushed himself away from the table.

“What are you doing?” Matt asked.

Jason simply winked and approached the stage. “How is everyone doing tonight?” he asked enthusiastically. The patrons replied with claps and cheers. “That’s great! I’m glad you guys are having a good time because today is a special day for me. It’s my boyfriend’s birthday and I’d like to take a moment to talk shit about him.”

Everyone laughed.

“The first time I performed here nearly six months ago, I was so nervous but his exact words to me to were ‘Show the world how talented you are’.”

Matt smiled at the memory.

“And I was a smart ass and asked ‘Twenty people equals the world?’ and he said it was a start. And it was. You’ve encouraged and inspired me from day one. I love you.”

I love you, Matt mouthed before blowing him a kiss.

“This is for my baby.” Jason ran his fingers through his hair, combing it to one side before he leaned into the microphone. He imitated Marilyn Monroe as he began to sing the Happy Birthday song in a low, seductive voice. Once he finished, he was, yet again greeted by a standing ovation that nearly brought tears to his eyes. The brunette rushed over and threw his arms around Matt. “Ready to get out of here?” he whispered into the boy’s ear.

Matt nodded before he was led out of the lounge.

Jason had set a reservation for one the most exclusive restaurants in the city. A rooftop garden, illuminated only by hanging twinkle lights, candles, and the stars. He sat across from his boyfriend and watched in fascination as he glanced over the menu.

“Ya know, babe, when you asked if I was ready to eat, I only agreed for one reason and there is no ass on this menu.” The boy laughed at his own joke before looking up at Jason.

The brunette smiled, only to have Matt challenge him with a raised eyebrow. A staring contest quickly ensued. It was how they settled what they watched, where they ate and even who answered each other’s boring phone calls. After about a minute, the drying of the boy’s eyes made him uncomfortable but he couldn’t let Jason win. He made a derpy expression before asking, “Do I have something on my face?”

Jason burst into laughing, blinking for a split second.

“Ha! I win,” Matt bragged.

“Fine,” he groaned. “But only because it’s your birthday.”

“Thanks babe,” the boy grinned and kissed him.

They both had enough time to pick up their menus before the thunderous sound of stampeding feet and flashing cameras burst onto the scene. There were at least a dozen members of the paparazzi and they spewed questions so fast that Jason could hardly make out what they were asking. When he finally caught on, he was horrified.

“Jason how long are you going to keep this up?”

“Isn’t it true that you’re seeing Lucian Piane and you’re just waiting for an opportunity to dump this one?!”

Jason grabbed Matt’s hand and stood to leave as the restaurant’s security finally made it over to help them.

“Matt seems like a great guy! Quit leading him on!”

“How long are you going to hide this from him?” A male voice asked before throwing a magazine onto the table.

Matt paused and turned to retrieve the book; immediately greeted by a headline that read, What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him! Find out how Jason Dardo plans to leave his boyfriend during his upcoming tour. The smaller headlines said: How our newest star knows his worth and is over dating regular guys, pg. 8 Jason describes his perfect man and it sounds like Lucian! pg. 14 How he wants to “ease” out of the relationship so he “doesn’t break Matt’s heart.” pg 36.

As he read each word, Matt felt more nauseous, but nothing made him more sick to his stomach than the magazine’s cover photo. Lucian was holding Jason close from behind, lips were against his neck with the brunette’s hand placed lightly on his cheek just before they entered the tour bus.

“I’m literally…going to be sick…” Matt said, barely audible above the roar of the press. He dropped the magazine and pushed through the crowd that eagerly let him pass as they asked more questions.

“Matt, did you know about this affair?”

“Are you still going to attend the tour?”

Matt! Matt! Matt! the vultures called repeatedly as the boy ran to the bathroom. He covered his mouth with his hand, but some of the vomit sprayed through his fingers before he finally made it to the toilet. The boy vomited all of his stomach content, including his birthday cake and a little celebratory vodka that his mother let him have that burned just as much coming up as it did going down. By the time he was finish, Matt sunk to the floor as he winced at his physically and emotionally pains. He remembered his breakdown from the night before and he couldn’t fight the deja vu of his worst nightmare actually coming true.

Matt could hear the sound of shouting voices and electronics grow louder as the press approached. In fear that they were coming to take his picture as he sat on the floor covered in vomit, he quickly closed the door to the stall and locked it.

“If you come in here, I’ll call the cops!” he heard Jason threaten before rushing into the bathroom. “Matt, are you okay?”

“Get out of here,” he said just above a whisper.

“Babe, I swear, it’s not what it looks like. I was-”

“It looks like you did exactly what you promised you wouldn’t!” he exploded, tears clouding his vision.

“Nothing happened,” Jason assured.

“Yeah? Lucian’s lips looked real cozy against your neck.”

“From my recollection, he was only whispering something…”

“And you think that’s okay?!”

Jason eyes began to sting as the tears formed and began to roll down his cheeks. “No,” he sniffled. “Matt, I should’ve told you what happened that night- I mean nothing happened, but Lucian did come onto me. He kissed my neck and the corner of my mouth.” As he recited the memory, the brunette felt like he’d throw up himself. The crying was now uncontrollable. “Babe, I’m so sorry. Just please talk to me.”

After finding the strength to compose himself, Matt finally spoke again. “If you’re going to break my heart, at least give me the honor of not playing the victim,” the boy replied in a hollow voice. He stood and opened the door to the stall. Avoiding eye contact with Jason, he washed his hands until they turned crimson from the friction.

“Jason! Jason! Jason!” the people on the other side of the door chanted.

“This is what you wanted, right? To become a big superstar? Well, there you have it.”

“Matt…”

“You don’t have to worry about me holding you back anymore,” he managed to get out before the hysterics could set it. Matt rushed out of the bathroom and pushed himself through the crowd and flashing lights.

Jason sunk to the floor, a broken heap. He cried for only a moment before pushing himself up. The brunette refused to let it end like this.

———

After escaping the paparazzi and invasive questions, Jason rushed to the studio, shouting as he ran down the hallway.

“Lucian! Lucian!”

The brunette burst into the room where he found the man putting the final touches on a song. “You’re here late,” he said.

“Lucian, you have to come with me,” Jason panted through tears and snot. “You have to tell Matt that nothing happened between us and that he has nothing to worry about.”

Lucian scoffed. “You want me to lie?”

“W-What?”

“Jason, after every recording session, you call Matt and tell him that you’ll be working late just so that we can sneak off and make hot, passionate love at the Motel 6… at least that’s what I told the press.”

“Why would you do that?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“I told you that I’d make you a star. Any press is good press and the media is certainly talking now. Tickets for all the shows have sold out.”

“I want people to buy tickets because of my talent, not some bullshit story you made up!”

“Regardless, I helped you catch people’s attention, produced you hot tracks and got record labels interested in you. By this time next year, you’ll be winning the Grammy for Best New Artist. You’re welcome.”

“You’re great at what you do Lucian, but at the expense of the most important person in my life.”

“He was holding you back.”

“I don’t want any of this without him.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Was this revenge because I didn’t want you?”

Lucian laughed. “Jason, don’t flatter yourself. I never wanted you. It’s just apart of the game. Flirt, make you contradict your feelings for your boy a little, you put all of your passion into your music, reassuring yourself that you love him. Love songs make the best records and the best records make the best money. Manager mind.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about being my manager ever again,” the boy fumed.

“That’s fine. Just remember to thank me in your acceptance speech.”

“You’re sick,” Jason practically spat.

“No, I’m a businessman. And if you’re done with your little rant, I’d like to get back to work finishing your records.”

Jason turned and quickly stormed out of the studio.

“Can’t wait to sleep next to you on the tour bus!” he shouted after the boy with a menacing cackle.

With uncontrollable tears streaming down his cheeks, Jason rushed to his father’s Honda. He floored the gas, ran a stop sign and nearly wrecked the car as he sped all the way to Matt’s house. The boy didn’t even wait long enough to turn the car off before he was jumping out and rushing to the front door.

“Matt!” he cried as he pounded on the door. “Matt!”

Within seconds, Mrs. Lent opened answered. “Jason,” she gasped. “Honey, are you alright?”

“No,” he wept hysterically. “I-I need to s-see Matt.”

“I’m sorry, Jason, but he’s not here.”

“W-W-Where is he?”

“I’m not sure, but he did call… he told me what happened.”

“It’s not true! None of it’s true! Lucian manipulated me!”

“Did he manipulate you into being all cuddly with him too?” the woman asked but she immediately regretted it after seeing the boy’s physical reaction. She pulled him into a warm embrace, allowing him to cry on her shoulder for several minutes. “I’m sorry, dear. He needs time. Just give him time.”

Jason nodded.

“I’ll tell him that you stopped by.” She kissed his cheek before releasing her hold on him.

The boy dragged himself back to the car and hesitantly returned home where he cried in his father’s arms until he fell asleep.

——–

Mrs. Lent sauntered up the stairs to Matt’s bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Go away,” the boy groaned.

“Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“It’s still your birthday, darling. Do you want to watch a movie or something? It’s pretty lonely here with Joshie gone. I’d even love to paint with you.”

“No.”

“Jason was just here…”

Matt remained silent.

“He was going on and on about how Lucian manip-”

“I don’t care,” the boy hissed.

His mother knew he cared. Of course he cared. But she respected his wishes and left him alone to cry himself to sleep.

———-

The first thing the next morning, Mrs. Lent went to check on her son only to be greeted by an empty bedroom. She immediately called him on her cell phone.

“Hey,” was Matt’s barely audible reply.

“Hi, honey, where are you?”

“I felt like walking last night and now I’m at Main and-”

“You walked all the way to Main?! Matty, don’t move, I’m coming to get you.”

“No, Mom. I’m fine, plus I know you have work.”

“Are you sure, baby?”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“Well, take a taxi or something, okay? And when I get home I’ll cook your favorite.”

“Thanks.”

“Be careful, honey. Love you.”

“Ditto.”

The boy then mindlessly continued on his path, walking another mile before passing a flower shop. The display in the window featured beautifully arranged sunflowers that made Matt’s stomach contort into knots. He quickly turned on his heel and began to make his way back towards his house.

After walking for a few hours, by noon, Matt had made back to his neighborhood. As he paced past their local café, the boy froze. Through the freshly cleaned window, he saw his father inside seated next to the blonde woman. They were laughing. Matt felt a twinge of an unrecognizable emotion. He couldn’t remember the last he’d seen his father laugh, let alone smile. The man’s mistress stole a kiss before sharing a bite of her sandwich.

Matt involuntarily gagged. After vomiting all of his stomach content the night before, the boy knew that the heaving would only result in the purging of stomach acid. With shaking hands, the boy reached for the restaurant’s door and entered.

“Welcome to Violet’s,” the waiter greeted. “Table for one?”

Matt stared over the man’s shoulder across the room at his father who was so wrapped up in his escapade with the blonde woman that he was oblivious to all his other surroundings.

“Well, if it happens and it’s a girl, I’d like to name her Chloe,” the woman giggled in a heavy Russian accent.

“Whatever you want, my love. It’s yours,” Mr. Lent replied before kissing her.

Matt clasped a hand over his mouth before turning to run out of the café. He doubled over onto the sidewalk and immediately began to heave. A small amount of vile acid burned his throat upon its exit. The boy loudly groaned but he wanted to fight, kick, scream, run into the restaurant and hold a knife to his throat.

How the fuck could you do this to us?! Matt wanted to shout. The woman was nowhere near as beautiful as his own mother who was also smart, loving and now more supportive than ever. The more Matt thought about it, the more livid he became. In the midst of the boy’s fury, he noticed his father’s bright red Corvette parked across the street. He quickly rushed over, pulled out his keys and wasted no time etching ‘asshole’ deep into the driver’s door. As an artist, he made sure to add filigree details before rushing away before someone could catch him.

By the time Matt made it home a little after five that evening, he knew his mother would be arrive at any second. He knew she’d be smiling. Have you spoken to your father? he knew she’d ask as she fixed her husband’s plate and placed it in front of an empty seat for him to arrive home hours late. He knew his father would sleep in the guest room after provoking a pathetic fight. He knew his mother deserved better than that. He knew he had to tell her.

How do you go about these things? Matt thought. Should I just blurt it out? Will she cry? Do I write a letter? Will she be mad at me? Will the memory of me being the one who told her, haunt her?

“I don’t know,” Matt groaned before pulling out his phone. He called his brother twice with no response. “Whore,” he sighed. The boy opted for a shower, making sure to spend enough time in there, assuring his mother would be home and too busy with dinner by the time he got out.

Matt changed into a plain white t shirt and black sweatpants before hesitantly descending the stairs. There was no smell of food and his mother was nowhere to be found. He glanced over by the front door, the keys to is mother’s Mercedes were hung. The boy paced back up the stairs, checked her bedroom. It was also empty.

Matt returned downstairs. “Mom?”

The only hint he was given at her presence was the faint music coming from the backyard. Matt tiptoed towards the sliding glass door before opening it and stepping onto the patio where his mother had settled into her favorite lounge chair, sipping a large glass of red wine. Although she hadn’t been crying, her face was still tired and her energy projected that of a woman who’d had enough.

She smiled when she saw her son. “Hi baby.” Her tone was even more soft and loving than usual and it made Matt want to crawl into her arms so he could cry and spill his heart out about everything.

“Hey,” he sighed.

“How was your walk?”

“Exhausting.”

“I’ll bet. What was that? Over ten miles each way?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, sit down and talk to me.” Mrs. Lent patted the lounge chair next to her. Matt obliged and dragged himself over, hoping that the stress wasn’t evident on his face. “What are your plans for this summer?” she asked once he’d settled in.

“I don’t know yet…you?”

“I think I want to go to Jamaica. We’ve never been… me and my boys. And Lace now too. ”

“Yeah, Lace is cool,” Matt said absentmindedly as he tried to put his true thoughts into words.

“If she got married, I wonder if she’d wear a lace dress or is that too cheesy?” she chuckled.

Marriage, husband, adultery, the boy thought. “Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“I-I,” he paused and exhaled loudly before rushing out the other words, “I keyed Dad’s Corvette today.”

The woman let out a throaty laugh. “I knew it was you. I knew it the second his sent me a picture, demanding that I called the insurance company. Who else would add swirls to a keyed car?”

“Ha…um, I did it for a reason. Excuse my language, but he is an asshole.”

“I know,” she said as she took a sip of wine. “But you shouldn’t talk about him like that. At the end of the day, he’s still your father.”

“Mom, I saw-”

“Him with another woman?”

Matt’s eyes grew wide in a mix of disbelief relief, anger. “You knew?”

“He called about the car around one p.m. so I’m guessing he was just finishing up lunch. Today is Wednesday so they were at Violet’s…she probably ordered that garlic sandwich again. Shit makes your breath stink,” she laughed.

“You knew…”

“Of course I knew. I’ve known for years. Just like I knew you were different. You just have to deny certain things until the time is right.”

“So you’re just going to sit around sulking, letting him walk all over you?” His tone was becoming annoyed.

“Honey, the only thing that was keeping me with him was you. I refused to put you through custody battles and such a traumatic change in your life at such a fragile age. I couldn’t put that burden on you and have you feel like our problems were your fault. So the moment you turned eighteen, I filed for divorce.”

Matt was speechless.

“I’ve never cheated on him and we have no prenuptial agreement, so I hold all of the cards. Half of everything doesn’t seem too bad to me,” she chuckled. “I probably won’t sell the house, I love throwing parties here.”

“Have you ever thought about trying to work it out?”

“At first I did. But when I stopped getting butterflies around him, I knew it was over.”

“I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m so proud of you and the man that you’re becoming.”

“Well, I’m glad someone is,” he sighed.

“Jason,” she said simply. Matt turned to look at his mother as she finished off her glass of wine. “Did you get butterflies?” The boy looked down at his hands and began to fiddle with the string on his sweats. “Don’t be stubborn, Matty. If just the mentioning of his name makes your heart skip a beat, then your six month relationship has had more meaning than my entire twenty-three year marriage.”

“Mom, stop.”

“You didn’t see his face when he came by last night. The poor child was broken. He looked like he was ready to give up his life if he had to, but only if the last moments were spent with you. It’s actually disgusting how much that boy loves you. With all this stuff going on in his life, now is when he needs you the most.”

“I’m just not interested in this whole ‘superstar’ nonsense.”

“Honey, if you’re going to throw true love away, at least come up with a better excuse.”

Matt had nothing to say to that.

“I’ll whip us up something to eat,” she hiccuped as she pushed herself off of the lounge chair, towards the sliding glass door. The boy placed his hands on his face, muffling his scream. He felt more numb and confused than ever.

———-

Days after Mr. Dardo cradled his son to sleep on the couch, the boy had stayed there. The man reached down to give his son a gentle shake but the boy’s words stopped him.

“I’m awake,” he mumbled. “I didn’t sleep much…nightmares…”

“Sorry, son. But Our Lady J just called, reminding you of that radio show you’re doing this morning before you leave tomorrow.”

The boy sighed.

“You have an hour to get dressed.”

“Dad, you told me to not break Matt’s heart. But what if he broke mine? What then?”

“I’ve been asking you since last week what happened, you won’t tell me.”

“Because I don’t want you to make things worse,” the boy sniffled.

How would I make it worse?”

“I don’t want Lucian to sue you for assault or attempted murder.”

His father narrowed his eyes. “What did he do?”

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything.”

Mr. Dardo quickly placed his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. “I promise.”

Jason finally sat up and relayed every detail of the previous week’s events.

“Wow,” the man said through gritted teeth.

“I know,” the brunette sniffled.

“So what do you want to do? You want to get out of this tour?”

“Dad, I can’t do that. Contracts have been signed. People have spent their money.”

His father sat on the couch beside him. “Jason, I would spend the rest of my life working to refund every single one of those people if it meant your happiness. If you don’t want to do this, just let me know now.”

“I want to do it.”

“Sure?”

The boy nodded. Mr. Dardo kissed his son’s matted hair. “Go get dressed.”

“Okay,” he sighed as he pushed himself off of the couch.

“And oh, the thing about Matt. He’ll come around soon. If not, he wasn’t meant to be your friend in the first place.”

The brunette gave a slow nod and made his way into his bedroom while Mr. Dardo pulled out his cellphone.

————-

Despite showering and brushing his hair, Jason’s demeanor made him look tired and washed out. He dragged himself through the hallways of the radio station and was led into the designated room where Our Lady J was waiting for him.

“Hello, my love,” she beamed.

The boy feigned a smile and waved. “Hi.”

“Excited for tomorrow?”

He nodded and took a seat.

“There’s some things I’d like to talk to you about and-” she was interrupted by the radio host entering the room. He sat down and immediately turned on the equipment.

“Hello everyone, this is Sutan on 101.1 DRAG,” the man said into the microphone. “Jason, nice to meet you. Our Lady J, nice to see you still look old,” he chuckled.

The woman laughed. “Hello, Sutan. Or is it Satan now?”

“I don’t know any jokes like that,” said Jason,a little taken aback.

“It’s okay,” she assured. “We went to highschool together.”

“And coming on my show the day before leaving on a tour is her tradition. That’s right listeners, Our Lady J is going on tour and I hope you got your tickets. Her opening act is this handsome fella next to me, named Jason. So, Jason I saw your interview on TV last week, what was that like?”

“I was really nervous,” he admitted.

“I couldn’t tell at all. I just thought stuttering was the new thing that the kids were doing to be cool,” Sutan laughed. “But no, it was endearing and the girls like you, the boys like you and animals like you. How are you handling your new found fame?”

“Oh, this is nothing yet,” the woman assured.

“I’m just happy people seem to like what I do…”

“And the people shall speak!” Sutan shouted before pressing a button that played sirens into the speaker. Be sure to call in if you have any questions for Jason or the old lady at the end of the table!”

Within seconds the phone was ringing. The man flipped the switch. “Caller what’s your name and what’s your question?”

“Hi, my name is Pearl and I just wanted to ask Jason if he would marry me?”

The question pulled a tiny smile out of the boy. “Hi, Pearl. I will answer this question, but I must know what your credit score is first.”

Our Lady J and the host burst into laughter.

“Well, I’m only twelve, but I do have a My Little Pony collection if that helps?”

“It does, indeed. See you at our wedding in six years.”

“Yay!” The girl cheered. “I love you!”

Jason was humbled by the words of his first fan encounter but it warmed his heart. “I love you more.”

“Alright, thanks Pearl,” Sutan said before flipping the switch, taking the next call. Like the first, they gushed over Jason and said how they couldn’t wait to see him perform. All of the extra love made the boy feel a little better about himself before he decided to ask the following.

“Can I just say something? Really short and stupid, but I promise it’s short.”

“You could probably read the dictionary from cover to cover and I’m sure people would love it,” the man chuckled. “Of course!”

“To that person who has gotten me through some of my darkest days and supported me since day one, if you’re listening, Yamaha.”

“I’m sure if I understood what you meant, I’d be crying right now.”

“I’d actually like to give my own shoutout,” Our Lady J added.

“Dear Grim Reaper, please not tonight,” Sutan teased before allowing her to speak.

“Lucian Piane, I know you are listening. I received a phone call this morning and it made me sick to my stomach. Kids today are under enough stress without someone like you digging your claws into them just to make a quick buck. We all know we’re in the presence of a superstar and he doesn’t need some ten cent scandal to take him to the top. I appreciate everything you’ve done so far, I’ll pay you upfront for it, but honeybun you are fired. Have a nice day.”

“Oh my God!” Sutan nearly fell out of his chair as he scrambled to push the ambulance sound effect. “Help! The tea is too damn hot! Medic, medic!”

“You’re such a dork,” the woman giggled.

Jason was at a loss for words before he covered his microphone and leaned towards her. “Who called you?”

“Your handsome father,” she whispered. “He said some things and I was quite fearful for Lucian’s life for minute there, but I told him that I’d take care of it. I got your back.” She gave him a loving nudge.

The brunette couldn’t help but smile. He felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. They eagerly took more fan phone calls and listened to people just looking to comment on how the ‘tea’ had burned them too and how legendary Our Lady J was.

——–

“Is this everything?” Jason’s father and new manager asked as he tucked the last suitcase under the tour bus.”

“Hmm? Oh um, yeah…”

“Did you call him again?”

Jason paused for a few seconds, then nodded.

“Well, son, some things don’t turn out the way we want them and-”

“I know, Dad. Just please…”

He gave the boy’s shoulder a firm squeeze before taking the short flight of stairs into the bus. Jason closed his eyes and gave his mother’s guitar pick a firm squeeze. He remembered all of the encouraging words she used to give him before a recital and it managed to be the only thing that encouraged him to get on the bus.

“Ready?” Our Lady J asked as he sat on the couch across from her. He nodded. “Atlantic City, here we come,” she cheered, cueing the driver to take off.

“I could really get used to this,” Mr. Dardo chuckled as he flipped through the ball games playing on the flat screen.

“I’m gonna go take a nap,” Jason said, barely audible before pushing himself off of the couch. As he made his way towards the back of the bus, out of the rear window, although he had to squint, he recognized the dark silhouette of the Harley. “Stop the bus!”

The driver nearly burned rubber at the sudden request. Jason ran to the front of the bus, forced the doors open, and sprinted down the middle of the street towards Matt, who’d stopped and dropped his bike to meet the brunette halfway. When they were engulfed into each other’s arms, it was like the planets had aligned, angels had begun to sing and Jason felt weightless as he held onto the boy’s body to anchor him.

“Matt, I-” he gasped, attempting to inhale his scent and take in every detail of his features in case it was a dream that’d fade away at any given moment.

“I’m here,” he assured, seeming to read Jason’s mind like he always did. “I’m here. And I’ll always regret that for a second, I wasn’t. I’m ready if you are.”

“Let’s take on the world.”

Matt smiled. “Yamaha,” was the last thing either of them said before their lips were pressed together in a kiss so passionate that both were sure that they had floated away, the honking of the impatient car behind them, bringing them back to earth. “Go around!”

Mr. Dardo stuck his head out of the door of the bus. “The clock is ticking!”

Jason waved at his father before grabbing Matt’s hand and leading him back to his motorcycle. “We’ll be right behind you!”

The man laughed and shook his head as he returned inside. Moments later the bus took off.

“Wanna drive?” asked Matt.

“No, I have a show tonight, I don’t need to be crashing motorcycles.”

“True, your driving is pretty shitty,” he teased with his typical smirk. Jason gave an exaggerated pout before Matt kissed his cheek and handed him the helmet. “But, I will do my best to take care of this precious cargo.” They mounted the bike and he started the engine. “Hold on tight.”

Jason secured his grip around Matt’s waist. “I’m never letting you go.”

Jason secured his grip around Matt’s waist. “I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
